Guilty
by bea-Li
Summary: Um sentimento que começou por ser apenas profissional rapidamente se tornou incrivelmente mais forte. Vidas que pareciam nao ter futuro podem ter agora encontrado um novo rumo.. S&S CAPITULO 9 CONTAGEM DECRESCENTE PARA O FINAL! Nao perca!
1. Lar doce lar

**Guilty**

ola este é o 1º capitulo da 1ª fic que eu posto aqui! Espero que gostem...alguma dúvida em relaçao a algo perguntem ) queria mandar beijinhos para todos mas principalmente para a Natasha que tanto esperou e ansiou que eu posta-se! Beijinhos miga! Até

* * *

' " _Não te deixes dominar! Não te deixes dominar!"_

"_Mas eu não consigo!"_

"_Sê forte! Concentra-te!"_

"_Ela está aqui…ela está aqui!"_

"_Não a deixes entrar!"_

"_Mas eu…AHHH!"_

"_NÃOOOOOO!" _

"_É inútil…eu domino-a sempre que quero…"_

"_Maldita! Deixa a minha filha em paz!" – uma espada apareceu nas suas mãos. _

"_É o teu fim…Nadeshiko…" – esta tentou fugir mas não havia hipótese. Encostou-se à cerejeira._

"_Um dia…um dia haverás de pagar…ah!" – arregalou os olhos devido a dor que trespassava o seu peito. O seu sangue quente começou a escorrer pela espada até a mão…'_

Sak: Ahhh! Outra vez… – suava por todos os lados. Deitou-se novamente para trás olhando o tecto com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Aquele tecto…já conhecia todos os seus cantos, formas, texturas de tantas as vezes que fizera aquele ritual. Aquele tecto que pertencia ao quarto…quarto? Não… cubículo, isso sim! Cubículo maldito onde estava instalada há três anos. Ou melhor…obrigada a estar…internada há três anos. Também há três anos que era atormentada por aquele mesmo sonho…maldito sonho! Maldito quarto! Maldita vida!

* * *

**# De manhã #**

Tom: Touya? – Abriu lentamente a porta do escritório do primo – chamastes-me?

Touya: Sim… – a resposta foi curta e seca. A menina entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tom: …e o que é de tão urgente? – Tomoyo dirigia-se a ele sempre com muito rancor e frieza. Ela tinha vontade de lhe bater…se pudesse. O que fez com a sua prima foi imperdoável! Não há desculpas para tal! Ela sabia… tinha a certeza que a prima estava inocente. A voz do primo a fez voltar á realidade.

Touya: bom…já passaram três anos desde o que aconteceu... – Olhou para Tomoyo mas logo se arrependeu. O ódio que ela sentia por ele estava bem expresso nos seus olhos violetas – e ontem recebi uma carta do hospital…falou que ela estava absolutamente normal…

Tom (com tom cínico na voz): qual a carta que disse o contrario em três anos? – Ele voltou a encara-la e continuou a falar como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário da prima.

Touya: …e então pensei seriamente no assunto e…

Tom: …e?

Touya: …- suspirou – prepara a recepção. – Fechou a cara, encostando-se ao cadeirão e rodando-o para trás. Tomoyo ficou imóvel por segundos. Quando o seu coração saltou, ela sorriu e saiu a correr do escritório.

Touya: … tenho agora de ter a certeza de que a tal psiquiatra vem…estarei eu a tomar a decisão correcta? – Fechou os olhos, relaxando a cabeça no encosto.

**# No Hospital #**

Enf.: ora…bom dia Sakura! – Disse entrando no quarto de Sakura. A menina estava sentada à beira na janela. Moveu apenas os olhos pois já sabia de quem se tratava. Era a única pessoa "normal" que via todos os dia, desde que ali estava.

Sak: só se for para ti… – sentiu a jovem enfermeira de aproximar de si.

Enf.: não voltaste a pregar olho…tiveste outra vez o mesmo sonho?

Sak: que te parece…

Enf.: queres comer alguma coisa?

Sak: não tenho fome…

Enf.: então queres ir dar uma volta?

Sak: está frio…

A enfermeira suspirou profundamente. Tal como acontece todos os dias, Sakura não quer fazer nada. Definitivamente não havia nada a fazer. Colocou-se à frente dela segurando-lhe as mãos.

Enf.: sabes? – Sakura desviou o olhar da janela para ela. – Tenho uma boa notícia!

Sak: o que é isso? Não me lembro… – falou cinicamente olhando novamente para a janela. A enfermeira ficou embuchada e abriu o armário onde se encontravam as coisas da Sakura.

Enf.: sempre mal disposta, sempre mal disposta! E eu que te ature, não é senhorita? Três anos e é assim que me agradeces, tudo bem… – pegou num saco e começou a colocar lá dentro as roupas e objectos pessoais da sua paciente.

Sak: blá, blá, blá, blá … – voltou a fechar o armário, abrindo outro.

Sak: Hã? – Admirou-se do que a enfermeira fazia e levantou a cabeça – que estas a fazer? – Não recebeu resposta – Maki? Maki! – Levantou-se da cadeira e foi atrás da enfermeira – Maki! Não me ouves? Que estás a fazer!

Enf.: arrumar a tua tralha não vês?

Sak: Tenho a impressão que ver ainda sou capaz…mas porque?

Enf.: oh rabugenta, vais voltar para casa… – desfez a curiosidade da rapariga e não conteve um sorriso de gozo na cara.

Sak: mas…como…hã…repete?

Enf.: Sakura! – Levantou-se segurando-a pelos braços – finalmente vais voltar a casa!

Sak: Não…não…não gozes comigo, Maki! Eu não sou nenhuma ignorante…sei muito bem que o Touya não me quer ver nem pintada pela frente! Estás mas é louca!

Enf. (em tom brincalhão): não sou eu que estou internada…

Sak: AH! AH! AH! AH! Que piada Maki…tens um excelente sentido de oportunidade de facto…teve muita graça…

Enf.: vá! – Empurrou-a pelas costas para a casa de banho – vamo-nos arranjar! Tens de estar linda!

* * *

Tom: finalmente ela volta!

Hu: é…parece que o menino Touya finalmente abriu os olhos para a verdade…

Tom: não sei…ele ainda a acha culpada…mas pronto! Esqueçamos as tristezas e vamos por tudo perfeito para quando ela voltar!

* * *

Pela primeira vez em anos, saía daquela ala. A terra, finalmente a sentia por baixo dos seus sapatos, o vento soprar-lhe os cabelos e o sol aquecer-lhe a pele branca.

Enf.: é bom não é?

Sak: nunca pensei…voltar ao exterior…

: Hei!

Sakura virou-se e viu duas raparigas correrem em sua direcção, sendo seguidas por dois enfermeiros que gritavam para que elas parassem.

: Sakura! - A menina mais pequena abraçou-a. Os enfermeiros pegaram nas duas para as levar de volta.

Sak. Não! Maki!

Maki: esperem! – Os enfermeiros entreolharam-se mas acabaram por largar as duas meninas.

Luna: Sakura…é verdade que vais embora?

Lady: já não gostas mais de nós? – Perguntou a pequena que há momentos abraçava Sakura.

Sak: Não! Claro que gosto de vocês…vocês foram as minhas únicas amigas aqui…gosto muito de vocês…está é na altura de eu ir…

Lady: então isso quer dizer que tu já não és louca e nos ainda somos? – O coração de Sakura despedaçou-se naquele exacto momento. As suas amigas de facto não eram muito sãs mentalmente mas ela as amava, fosse como fosse. Sempre a ajudaram e a animaram em três anos.

Sak: claro que não…não sejas tola Lady, um dia vamo-nos encontrar num lindo parque em plena tarde de Verão com sempre imaginámos sim?

Lady/Luna: claro…

Sak: esperem mais um pouco e logo sairão daqui e estaremos juntas novamente, sim? – Tirou algo do bolso e pegou na mão da Lady – toma…agora guardem-na porque quando nos encontrarmos eu quero ver-vos com ela…é para não se esquecerem de mim…combinado?

Lady: s-sim… – ambas já choravam e acabaram por fazer com que Sakura também chorasse.

Luna: Podemos escrever-te Sakura?

Sak: claro que sim…estarei ansiosa pelas cartas…adeus amigas. - Fizeram um abraço em conjunto.

Sak: até! – Acenou á distância com Maki do seu lado.

Lady/Luna: até!

Olhou para trás novamente mas as suas amigas já haviam sido levadas para dentro.

Maki: sentes-te bem Sakura?

Sak: sim… – Respondeu cabisbaixa. Entraram no carro e seguiram a longa viagem sempre em silêncio.

**# 15.00 #**

Touya: mas como assim que ela não pode vir? – O tom de voz de Touya mostrava claramente o seu nervosismo.

: _perdoe-nos mas a Dra. Meiling teve uns problemas pessoais e não poderá ir…_

Touya: 'ta bom, 'ta bom homem! Ate aí eu já entendi…o que quero saber é o que faço eu agora que NÃO TENHO NENHUM PSIQUIATRA?

: _já pensamos no assunto e já temos um substituto…_

Touya: oh santo homem! Já não o podia ter dito? Quem é?

: _é primo da Dra. Meiling, também é psiquiatra e por sinal muito bom!_

Touya: ai não…bom…quando é que ele pode vir?

:_ amanhã mesmo ele estará aí!_

Touya: óptimo então, até amanhã!

:_ até amanhã senhor! – _Bateu com o auscultador do telefone com força e endireitou-se no cadeirão.

Touya: um homem! Só faltava mais esta…um homem a tratar da minha irmã!

Toc-toc-toc

Touya: Sim! – Perguntou alto com a mão a massajar a testa.

Tom: Não vais receber a Sakura?

Touya: eu…eu…eu depois falo com ela…estou muito ocupado agora! Perdoa-me.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça indignada e batendo com força a porta. Talvez assim o seu primo se apercebesse do quão estúpido estava a ser.

* * *

Com as mãos e cara colada ao vidro do carro, Sakura olhava aquela rua, aquelas casas, aquelas pessoas…conhecia tudo…que saudades tinha…um sorriso brotou no seu rosto mas logo desapareceu quando os seus olhos encontraram uma enorme mansão no fundo da rua. O carro parou lá mas Sakura não queria sair. Estava muito receosa…

Maki: vamos lá Sakura! – Puxou-a, animadíssima, pelo braço e deu-lhe as suas malas para as mãos. Caminharam em direcção ao enorme portão.

Maki: Uou! Grande casa! Lar doce lar…não Sakura?

Sak: doce…?

Tom: SAKURAAA!

**(continua)**

Bea-Li


	2. Tu és o quê?

**Guilty - Chapter 2: "Tu és…o quê?"**

Olá! Bom primeiro começo por pedir desculpa pois esqueci-me de colocar a lista de personagens…quando me lembrei, era tarde demais mas aqui 'ta:

Sak: Sakura Kinomoto – personagem principal

Sh: Li Shaolan (ou Li Xiao Liang em chinês) – psiquiatra de Sakura (ou mais…xD)

Tom: Tomoyo Daidouji – prima de Sakura

Touya: Touya Kinomoto – irmão de Sakura

Nadeshiko: Nadeshiko Kinomoto – Mãe de Sakura e Touya

Enf./Maki: Maki – Enfermeira e amiga de Sakura

Luna & Lady: amigas de Sakura do Hospital

Hu. Governanta da casa dos Kinomoto

Wei: mordomo de Li Shaolan

: personagem sem grande relevância ou ainda não conhecida.

Quando as frases aparecem '…' são sonhos.

Quando as frases aparecem "…" são pensamentos ou quando estão em palavras representam ironia.

Quando aparece em _itálico_ ou são telefonemas ou lembranças.

Bem, penso que agora já podem ler sem problemas! Beijos

* * *

**_First Chapter: Sakura, depois de três anos, saiu do hospício e voltou para casa._**

* * *

Tom: SAKURAA! – Viu uma rapariga de longos cabelos a agarrar e esmagar contra si. Tal como esta não segurou as lágrimas.

Sak: Tomoyo…

Tom: oh meu deus! Nem parece verdade que aqui estejas! Não sabes o que eu sofri com a tua ausência…

Sak: eu também…também tive imensas saudades tuas Tomoyo!

Tom: ai mas tu estás tão magra! E tão pálida! Eles lá não te alimentaram bem? Não apanhavas nem um pouquinho de sol?

Enf.: ela não era muito de sair e de comer…não é verdade Sakura?

Tom: e quem…

Sak: esta é a Maki. A enfermeira que tratou de mim estes anos…

Tom: muito prazer! Estou-lhe eternamente grata por tratar da minha priminha por mim…

Maki: foi um prazer…não precisa de agradecer…

Sak: e… – olhou para a porta de entrada da casa - …o Touya?

Tom: lamento Sakura mas ele está muito ocupado…depois ele vem falar contigo…

Sak: não veio porque…ainda me acha…culpada…não é verdade? – Tomoyo colocou o braço á volta dos ombros da prima desanimada.

Tom: ele vai entender…um dia ele vai entender Sakura.

Sak: espero que…tenhas razão…

**# Hong Kong #**

Wei: já vai partir, menino?

: é…tenho de lá estar ainda hoje!

* * *

Depois de ter matado saudades de tudo e todos (menos de Touya), entrou no seu quarto. Há tanto tempo que já lá não estava. Tudo estava direitinho, exactamente como tinha deixado. O mais provável foi a Tomoyo ter andado sempre arrumar aquele quarto para que estivesse perfeito quando ela voltasse.

Atirou-se á cama. A sua cama…fofa…macia…cheirosa…não que a do hospital fosse má mas aquela era a **sua cama**. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo cansaço.

* * *

Maki: olhe Tomoyo…ela andava sempre amargurada, deprimida, triste…sem alegria nenhuma. Por vezes sorria graças a duas amigas que fez lá mas…passava a maior parte do tempo á janela a olhar para esta ou para o seu braço.

Tom: coitadinha…ela não merecia ter passado por tudo isto… – disse apoiando a cabeça na mão – aquele Touya…

Touya: que tenho eu? – Entrou de súbito e logo pôs os olhos na jovem que acompanhava a prima. Esta levantou-se e cumprimentou-o.

Maki: boa tarde senhor Kinomoto…eu sou a enfermeira que tratou de sua irmã…Maki…

Touya: prazer em conhece-la – Maki ficou embaraçada e desviou os olhos para o chão. – Então, falavam de mim?

Tom: o _teu_ _nome _surgiu por acaso…e que fazes aqui? Não estavas "ocupado"?

Touya (com um sorriso torto) – daqui a nada chega o psiquiatra…e…onde está a Sakura? – Mesmo que não quisesse, as saudades eram imensas, mas…ele já não conseguia tratá-la da mesma maneira que antes…não mais…depois do que aconteceu.

Tom: serão saudades?

Maki: ela está a descansar, senhor… – interviu, para cortar com o mau ambiente.

Touya – oh…está bem… - respondeu um pouco desiludido.

**Ding-Dong**

Tom: quem será? – Levantou-se e correu até à porta, seguida de Maki e Touya. – Sim? – Olhou para a sua frente e viu um rapaz alto, roupa não muito formal e muito bem constituído. Tinha cabelos castanhos rebeldes e o que saltava à vista de facto eram os seus olhos cor de âmbar, bem expressivos. Trazia uma mala na mão.

Tom: O que deseja?

: boa tarde, eu sou o psiquiatra que Touya Kinomoto contratou…vim de Hong Kong…

Tom: Ah! Desculpe-me mas eu não sabia…entre…a…

Sh: Li Xiao Liang

Tom:...senhor Li…faça favor…" este é o psiquiatra da Sakura? Hihiiihiihi…vai ser bonito…"

Ele entrou e observou a casa. Ficou admirado com o tamanho desta. A sua era maior mas no Japão nunca tinha visto uma tão grande. Era muito bonita e transmitia muita calma. Estava convencido que passaria bons momentos ali…só por _ela_ não estar lá, já era perfeito…

Touya: boa tarde, senhor Li! "Porque tinha de ser um homem!"

Sh: boa tarde, senhor Kinomoto.

Tom: fez boa viagem?

Sh: sim, obrigada…já estou habituado.

Tom: mas deve estar cansado. Acompanhe-me que eu o levo ao seu quarto…

Sh: claro… – Tomoyo começou a subir a escadaria seguida do novo hóspede. No 2º piso da casa, percorreram o corredor até chegarem a uma porta. Shaolan olhou para a porta do quarto imediatamente à frente da do seu futuro quarto. Algo lhe despertava os sentidos naquela direcção, mas porquê? Talvez pelo maravilhoso perfume a flores de cerejeira que dele saia.

Tom: senhor Li?

Sh: hã? Sim? – Olhou para a rapariga.

Tom: este é o seu quarto. Espero que goste da estadia.

Sh: com certeza, obrigada – entrou e sentou-se na cama para descansar um pouco. Ainda tinha alcance visual da porta do misterioso quarto. De quem seria aquele quarto?

Talvez isso explicasse aquela atracção estranha.

Levantou-se e começou a desfazer as malas.

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Tinha adormecido. Não era bem o que ela queria mas sentia-se tão cansada…e há tanto tempo que não se sentia tão confortável. Levantou-se, ajeitou o vestido e os cabelos. Ainda nem tinha arrumado as malas mas não estava com a mínima disposição para tal. Saiu da porta para fora. Parou e olhou para o quarto à sua frente. Sempre estivera vazio mas desta vez parecia que continha uma presença…

Sak: não deve ser nada… – andou em direcção ao piso debaixo.

Finalmente tinha acabado de arrumar as suas coisas. Saiu do quarto, pois queria beber alguma coisa. Mas havia um problema…se queria beber tinha de se dirigir à cozinha e…onde raio ficava a cozinha naquela gigantesca casa?

Sh: tenho de ver se alguém está aqui que me possa ajudar… – desceu as escadas até à sala. Lá viu um vulto…de uma mulher, podia ter certeza. E que vulto! A rapariga tinha uns cabelos castanhos-claros até meio das costas. Ainda não tinha notado a sua presença. Observava os quadros nas paredes com grande atenção.

Sakura entrou na sala e os quadros na parede chamaram logo a sua atenção. Quadros com pinturas suas e da sua família. Tempos felizes aqueles…

Mas aquele momento foi interrompido por uma presença. O que mais a incomodou foi o facto de não a conhecer. Rodou a cabeça para trás e quando se deparou com uns incríveis e maravilhosos olhos âmbar, virou-se completamente.

A rapariga moveu a cabeça em sua direcção. Mas que linda que ela era…um rosto tão puro…tão suave…

Ela virou-se completamente de frente para ele. Tal como ele, ela estava muito admirada. Tinha uns lindos olhos verdes que no entanto o fitavam arregaladíssimos.

Sh: " de onde é que este anjo caiu…não penses em parvoíces Xiao Liang!"

Sak: "mas quem é…ai é tão lindo…nunca vi nada assim…pára Sakura! Já aprendestes a lição…e para mais deve ser um sócio do Touya ou quê…"

Shaolan viu a rapariga abandonar a expressão de surpresa e adoptar uma expressão serena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Isso ainda o deixou mais desconfortável e tenso.

Sak: estás perdido? – Aquela melodiosa voz percorreu-o como um arrepio.

Sh: eu…na verdade…como é que sabes? "Credo! Que se está a passar comigo? Parece que as palavras estão a fugir de mim…estou a engasgar-me toda…que figura que estou a fazer á frente…a frente…nem sei como descrevê-la…"

Sak: foi só um pressentimento…"é obvio que ele está perdido…consigo senti-lo…é impressão minha ou esta a faltar ar nesta sala? Estou a sentir pouco ar nos pulmões…sinto-me nervosa…ai…" – sorriu e as bochechas do psiquiatra começaram a aquecer – pr-precisas de ajuda?

Sh: precisava de ir à cozinha…mas não sei onde fica…" cada vez tenho mais sede…parece que não bebo água há séculos!"

Sak: eu levo-te lá… – caminhou até ele – é por…aqui… - Shaolan deu-lhe passagem e depois segui-a.

A cozinha ficava mesmo na parte de trás da casa. Ao chegar à porta, pararam.

Sak: bom…é aqui…

Sh: eu agradeço muito…

Sak: É...foi um prazer… – ficou embaraçada com as palavras do rapaz. Ele percebeu.

Maki: HEII!

Sak: Maki…

Maki: Já acordastes…e parece que já conheces o psiquiatra, Sakura…

Sh/Sak: O QUÊ? – Olharam um para o outro. Sakura colocou as mãos na cinta.

Sak: TU és o PSIQUIATRA?

Sh : TU és a SAKURA?

**(Continua)**

Bea-Li

* * *

Mais um! Espero que tenham gostado…isto agora é que vai animar! Bom queria agradecer a duas pessoas:

**Natasha (NanaTB17):** muito obrigada pelo review miga! Adorei e ainda bem que gostastes! Sabes também que eu tenho muito orgulho em que sejas minha amiga e alma gémea também:P Beijinhos para ti!

**Lorian (Lori Nakamura): **também adorei o teu review! Fic tem cara né? xD Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo tal como o anterior…também te adicionei aos meus autores favoritos e 'tou a ler a tua fic que também 'tá muito boa, excelente mesmo! Muitos beijos para ti

Espero realmente corresponder ás vossas expectativas e fazer uma excelente fic!

Para todos os outros que leram mas que não enviaram review espero também que tenham gostado! Bom, até


	3. A primeira Consulta

**Guilty: Chapter 3 – A primeira consulta**

_**First Chapter: Sakura, depois de três anos, saiu do hospício e voltou para casa.**_

**_Second Chapter: Sakura encontra-se pela primeira vez com o seu futuro psiquiatra._**

* * *

_Sak: TU és o PSIQUIATRA?_

_Sh : TU és a SAKURA?_

Maki : a…vejo que há aqui uma confusão…

Sak.: é! Eu não sabia que **este senhor** aqui era o meu futuro psiquiatra!

Sh: nem eu sabia que **esta senhorita** aqui era a minha futura paciente! – Na verdade haviam ficado ambos desiludidos. Pensavam que haviam encontrado o ser mais perfeito de sempre…mas afinal não era bem assim.

Maki: ok…a…então… – não sabia bem o que fazer em relação àquele silêncio perturbador que se havia instalado – Sakura…eu estava a pensar em ir ás compras…queres vir comigo para não ir sozinha? – Esperava ansiosa por alguma resposta ou pelo menos algum movimento da amiga que estava estática tal como o rapaz.

Sak: pode ser…de qualquer maneira…queria apanhar um pouco de ar… – virou-se e correu escadas a baixo.

Maki: com licença, desculpe! – Saiu a correr atrás dela – Sakura!

* * *

Ele continuou especado no mesmo sítio. O que havia acontecido ali? Não…ela…não! Como pode uma rapariga tão frágil como aquela matar alguém? Havia de certeza alguma coisa que não batia certo…simplesmente ele não podia aceitar aquilo! Mas…porque não?

Hu: o menino deseja alguma coisa? – Perguntou a governanta. Ele virou-se saindo do transe.

Sh: desculpe mas eu gostaria de beber algo...água se possível. "Muita de preferência…já são emoções a mais para um dia!"

Hu: claro meu filho! – Puxou-o pelo braço – vem que eu te sirvo alguma coisa.

Sh: Muito obrigada!

**# Na Rua #**

Sak: ai que raiva! Psiquiatra…quando me falastes, pensava que estavas apenas a brincar mas…oh meu deus…eu não sou LOUCA!

Maki: Lá por teres um psiquiatra não quer dizer que sejas louca! Credo Saki…coitado do rapaz…viste como ele ficou? Ele é indefeso… "eu mato-te Tomoyo…"…ele não vai fazer nada de mal para ninguém…

Sak: MAKI! Ele é um psiquiatra! Psi! Quem me garante que ele não é daqueles que sabe tudo o que se está a pensar? Fogo! Não vou poder ter nenhuma reacção pois ele vai perceber logo o que eu penso! Já vistes? É horrível!

Maki: hahhhaha…Sakura! Ele não vai andar atrás de ti para saber o que estás a pensar ou a sentir em cada momento…apenas te vai ajudar…

Sak: Quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda? Eu não preciso de ajuda! Eu estou BEM! E se já não bastasse o facto de ele se aperceber de todas as minhas reacções, ele é um rapaz! E eu vou ter de lhe contar os meus problemas…problemas de rapariga para rapaz….ainda por cima chinês…vou ter de andar a traduzir!

Maki: oh rapariga! Cada coisa! Tens muita imaginação…ele sabe falar japonês perfeitamente…tu própria já falastes com ele e não tiveste problemas…não precisas de andar a traduzir nada! – Começou a rir.

Sak: ri-te! Pois não és tu que vais ter de o aturar…só de pensar nas perguntas esquisitas que ele me vai fazer…aiiiii…

Maki: Sabes? Eu acho que não é por essas razões que tu não queres ter as consultas… – aumentou o riso para gargalhada. Sakura franziu as suas sobrancelhas.

Sak: que queres dizer com isso…?

Maki: nem me tentes enganar…eu bem vi a atmosfera comprometedora…os sorrisinhos e os olhares…ahahha! – Sakura abriu a boca de chocada. Ficou vermelha que nem um tomate.

Sak: NÃO SEJAS PARVA! Isso é tudo MENTIRA!

Maki: pois sim…eu acredito!

Sak: Ai, ai! Eu algum dia ia…ia…**interessar-me **por um homem daqueles?

Maki: Oi, sim! Queixa-te! Ele é LINDO!

Sak: ai, ai…pára com isso!

Maki: paro? Por favor Sakura! Desmente!

Sak: des-desmentir?

Maki: Sim! Quero ver-te a desmentir!

Sak: Ora! Ele não…ele…ele…ai!

Maki: hahha! Eu sabia! Não tentes passar-me a perna Sakura, conheço-te de ginjeira! Sei que gostastes dele!

Sak: … - apenas virou a cara para o outro lado e nada respondeu.

Maki: e… – olhou-a pelo canto do olho – parece que ele também engraçou contigo…

Sak: achas? – Virou a cara para ela de repente. – Quer dizer…quem te deu essa ideia? – Perguntou para disfarçar o interesse.

Maki (contendo para não se espalhar a rir): "_foi_ _só um pressentimento…" – _imitou Sakura. Esta sentiu a raiva a subir por si acima. Só lhe apetecia esganá-la.

Sak: NÃO ACREDITO QUE TAMBÉM VISTES ISSO! Que vergonha! – Tapou a cara com as mãos – como foste capaz de espiar!

Maki: foi sem querer…eu estava a passar e vi…vocês os dois…vá! É melhor irmos fazer as compras depressa!

Sak: ai se houvesse aqui um buraco, escondia-me lá!

* * *

O hóspede recém-chegado estava sentado na cozinha, com o copo na mão, ainda a pensar na pessoa que acabara de conhecer. Hu, ao ver o ar lunático do rapaz, interviu:

Hu: Então e…já conheceu a menina Sakura?

Sh: É...ainda há pouco tive esse prazer…

Hu: Estou muito feliz por ela ter voltado. As saudades da minha menina já eram imensas! – Ele levantou a cabeça e colocou-se direito na cadeira.

Sh: Conhece-a bem?

Hu: Bem? Muito bem! Cuido dela desde pequena…é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço.

Sh: "Das melhores pessoas que conhece? Mas ela não mat…que confusão!" Desculpe-me, mas pode-me falar um pouco sobre ela?

Hu: Com certeza menino. Bom deixe-me ver por onde começar…

**# No escritório #**

Tom: A Sakura e a Maki foram ás compras…e tu quando é que vais falar com a tua irmã?

Touya: Quando estiver menos ocupado…

Tom: Muito ocupado andas, é incrível…mas vê se ao menos lhe dizes um **olá!**

Touya: Mas Tomoyo… – encostou-se à secretaria – não é assim tão simples…não posso agir como se nada tivesse acontecido…

Tom: Não é simples porque tu complicas, Touya! O que te custa?

Touya: Pergunta mais idiota Tomoyo! Só por acaso, se não te lembras apanhei-a em flagrante naquela noite! Que achas que senti naquele momento? No momento em que…perdi…duas pessoas que amava tanto…

Tom: Mas tu não perdeste duas, que mania! A Sakura está aqui na mesma! Quase a perdemos de facto mas ela continua cá…estás é afastá-la de ti! – Touya colocou-se de frente para a prima.

Touya: Se ela fosse a Sakura…a minha Sakura! Ela não tinha feito nada daquilo!

Tom (respirou fundo): Que cabeça dura! Não vale a pena voltar a carregar na mesma tecla! Casmurro! – Saiu do escritório. – Estou farta de falar para as paredes…bom agora tenho de me concentrar na Sakura…e no seu psiquiatra! – Um sorriso maroto apareceu no seu rosto.

* * *

Sakura e Maki entraram na cozinha a rir e falar alto que nem duas malucas…nem se aperceberam de que havia mais gente lá.

Hu: Bom que animação!

As duas raparigas começaram a diminuir o volume e ficaram um pouco embaraçadas. Olharam para trás e viram Hu e…

Sak: TU! – Apontou para Shaolan que com o susto até saltou do banco. – " Tenho de por uma cara séria…ainda por cima ele viu-me entrar naquela maluquice com a Maki…que horror…ele está em todo o lado!"

Maki: desculpem-nos…não sabíamos que aqui estavam… – Shaolan olhou para Sakura. Esta tinha uma cara sem qualquer expressão…ao contrario de quando entrara na cozinha. Olhava para um ponto fixo qualquer no chão, sem mexer um milímetro.

Sh: "Que é que ela está a fazer?"

Sak: "Caramba! E está a olhar para mim! Eu sei que está! Que inferno…e por falar em inferno…" – Moveu a cabeça para ver as horas. – "São horas da consulta…" – só tinha vontade de chorar. Não falou nada, talvez ele se esquecesse. Isso queria ela. Ele, ao ver a reacção dela, também olhou e viu que já estava na hora. Sorriu.

Sh: " Caladinha que nem um rato… não quer mesmo ter consultas…" – levantou-se – com licença senhoras, tenho uma consulta para dar agora… – olhou para Sakura.

Sak: "que estúpida que sou…ele estava a seguir os meus movimentos…ai! O quê?" – olhou para ele que beijava a mão de Hu com um cavalheiro.

Sh: adorei a nossa conversa, senhorita!

Hu: Oh, meu filho foi um prazer! – Ficou corada com o gesto encantador dele. Os olhos de Sakura ardiam e ele sentia aquele ardor na sua nuca.

Sak: "Que é que ele pensa que está a fazer?" – Ele recompôs-se com um ar muito maroto e muito satisfeito. Definitivamente ele estava a adorar aquela cena da Sakura.

Sh: Então, até mais logo! – Saiu lançando um olhar brincalhão para a sua paciente.

Maki/Hu: Até! – Maki começou a rir.

Sak: Que foi? – Perguntou raivosa.

Maki: Nada! Nada! Imagina! Não se passou nada! E tu não tens uma consulta agora?

Sak: Eu não vou! – Respondeu firme e dirigiu-se à cadeira onde antes Shaolan estava sentado. Por momentos toda a sua raiva desapareceu ao sentir um perfume masculino que rondava toda aquela zona. Mas alguém interrompeu o seu momento, puxando-a pelo braço para fora da cozinha. – Que estás a fazer?

Maki: Vais para a consulta!

Sak: Mas eu não quero!

Maki: SAKURA! – Gritou deixando a amiga paralisada – já não és nenhuma criança! Porta-te como uma menina crescida e vai à consulta!

Sak: S-sim senhora! – Não se atrevia a discutir com ela pois quando Maki se enervava…era muito perigosa!

Viu-se pouco depois à frente da porta para o escritório onde iria ter a "terrível" consulta. Tinha receio de entrar. O que iria acontecer se ela entrasse? Não estava pronta para um interrogatório intensivo sobre a sua vida! Mas logo essas preocupações sumiram…mal sentiu o mesmo perfume de há pouco na cozinha. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar melhor. Como era bom aquele perfume…relaxava-a por completo…mas também a tirava do sério…

Sentado à secretária, Li sentiu a presença de alguém vinda do outro lado da porta. Levantou-se e abriu-a.

Sh: "Hã?" – Viu a sua paciente de olhos fechados, parada mesmo em frente da porta. O seu rosto aqueceu. Aquele rosto tão sereno…só apetecia acariciá-lo. As pálpebras da menina abriram lentamente. Ela olhou-o por uns momentos, mas logo deixou de estar no mundo da lua.

Sak: AAAHHH! – Saltou para trás assustada e envergonhada.

Sh: AAAHHH! – Também saltou para trás assustado.

Tentaram acalmar-se um pouco.

Sak: Que…estavas tu a fazer?

Sh: Eu é que pergunto que estavas tu a fazer!

Sh/Sak: Eu… – voltaram a assustar-se quando falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sh: Podes falar…

Sak: Não fala tu…

Sh: Ora essa…eu não me importo que comeces…

Sak: Nem eu…está à vontade… – ficaram calados e sem coragem de se olharem. Quando voltaram a abrir a boca, voltaram a falar ao mesmo tempo…

Sh/Sak: Estava à espera que viesses para a consulta/ Estava a vir para a consulta!

Sak/Sh: Ah…

O psiquiatra afastou-se para a deixar entrar. Ela passou.

Sh: senta-te ali… – Apontou para uma das cadeiras e depois sentou-se. Ela obedeceu sentando-se também. – Então…bom…ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados…eu chamo-me Li Xiao Liang.

Sak: Li Shaolan?

Sh: Xiao Liang…

Sak: Shaolan!

Sh: Xiao…ok! Pode ser! Vocês japoneses não dizem Xiao Liang…Shaolan… – Sakura começou a rir. – O meu nome tem assim tanta graça?

Sak: Não! Que ideia, pequeno lobo…

Sh: Ah! Pois…não sabia que sabias o que o meu nome quer dizer…minha cara flor de cerejeira…

Sak: Nem eu sabia que sabias o que o meu quer dizer…

Sh: Digamos apenas que sou culto!

Sak: Digamos apenas que eu sou culta…

Sh: Estou a ver que nos vamos divertir durante estas sessões…

Sak: Espero bem que sim…senão, não volto mais…

Sh: Oh! Pois! Senhorita, eu estou aqui à sua disposição…se não quiseres vir, eu vou-te buscar nem que seja ao fim do mundo e trazer-te para aqui! Afinal estou a ser pago para alguma coisa…

Sak: Pois…o dinheiro é que interessa…não é?

Sh: Não é bem assim…se não gostasse da minha profissão…não estava aqui a fazer nada…tenho dinheiro o suficiente para sobreviver…e…gosto sempre de conhecer pessoas novas…

Sak: É eu reparei…

Sh: Reparaste…!

Sak: A Hu é simpática, gosto muito dela mas sabes ela já não é propriamente uma jovem…já para não falar do facto de ela ser casada…não fica muito educado fazer-se a uma mulher comprometida…

Sh: Ahhhaa! Parece que não costumas ver muita educação por aqui…eu apenas fui educado, não me estava a fazer à senhora e **acho que ver ainda sou capaz** e vi a aliança, não é?

Sak: "Acho que ver ainda sou capaz? Onde é que eu já ouvi isto…"

Sh: …e sabes? Tenho uma prima que sofre do mesmo problema que tu…

Sak: Também foi acusada de ser louca?

Sh: Não…quando me vê com outras raparigas fica cheia de ciúmes…é muito ciumenta…hahhha!

Sak: Eu não estou com ciúmes! Quem te disse que estou com ciúmes!

Sh: Tu ciumenta? Não…

Sak: Saiu-me um engraçadinho na lotaria…convencido!

Sh: Convencido?

Sak: C-O-N-V-E-N-C-I-D-O!

Sh: Florzinha, eu não sou convencido…apenas realista! A vida ensina-nos…e ensinou-me que eu sou irresistível! As mulheres deliram comigo e eu nem preciso de me mexer!

Sak: AHHAHA! Já vi que também precisas de psiquiatra…deves-te achar grande coisa! Modéstia à parte não?

Sh: Então porque é que ficaste com ciúmes, hã?

Sak: Eu já te disse que não fiquei com ciúmes!

Sh: Pronto! Pronto! Mudando de assunto…

Sak: O que vamos fazer hoje?

Sh: Conversar…

Sak: Conversar? Só?

Sh: Só? Sakurinha entende que eu não sou pago para serviços extras…se quiseres um namorado arranja outro…

Sak: Maluco! – Atirou-lhe com uma almofada – Eu vinha aterrorizada a pensar que se mal me sentasse, irias sacar o teu reportório de perguntas esquisitas e bombardear-me a cabeça…

Sh: Isso é o mal da televisão…que absurdo eu não vinha baralhar essa tua linda cabecinha com perguntas…andas a ver televisão a mais e depois ficas com ideias erradas da minha pessoa…

Sak: Ainda bem que é assim… – levou as costas para trás encostando-se na cadeira.

Sh: Está calor cá dentro…e um belo dia lá fora…vamos dar uma volta?

Sak: Dar uma volta!

Sh: Sim… – Levantou-se caminhando na direcção dela – Está sol…e o que me parece é que não andaste a apanhar muito sol durante estes anos…está Verão e tu pareces um floco de neve!

Sak: Oh, está bem…sempre é melhor do que ficar cá dentro encarcerada! – Li pegou na mão dela e saíram do escritório.

**(continua)**

Bea-Li

**NOSSA! Ficou muito maior desta vez! Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo…parece que o Li e a Sakura se estão a entender não? Queria agradecer novamente à Natasha e à Lorian pelos reviews que me mandaram…Lorian, as actualizações são rápidas vai-te habituando xD eu sou assim…nossa! Mas tu percebeste a história de uma maneira que até adivinhastes o que vinha a seguir! Continua a ler que eu 'tou adorar a tua fic! Natasha espero que não tenhas sofrido muito à espera do novo capitulo! Quero saúde nas minhas leitoras! **

**Agora tenho algo muito sério a dizer! Não sei com o fiz, mas sei que até dormi mal com isso…num dos pensamentos do Li coloquei "toda" em vez de "todo"! Eu não quero por em causa a masculinidade do Li! Foi um erro porque aliás ele é muito MACHO! Hehhe…espero que me perdoem o erro… xP**

**Beijos para todos e mandem reviews!**


	4. Reencontros e confusões!

**Guilty: Chapter 4**

Shaolan abriu a porta da mansão. Sakura mal colocou o pé lá fora ficou cega  
com o raio de luz que atingiu os seus olhos. Tapou a cara.

Sak: ai… - sentiu uns braços envolvê-la.

Sh: Sakura! Sentes-te bem? - Perguntou preocupado. Sakura desencostou um  
pouco a cara das mãos olhando para o lado. Deparou-se com uns enormes olhos  
cor de âmbar. Mas…eles nunca haviam estado tão perto de si…ou melhor, o dono  
deles estava praticamente abraçá-la.

Sak: ah…

Sh: oh… - Shaolan largou-a envergonhado - es-estás bem?

Sak: Foi….eu não estava habituada ao sol…acertou-me em cheio nos olhos…mas  
estou bem sim…

Sh: Ainda bem…

Sak: O quê…?

Sh: Vamos então? - Desceu rapidamente as escadas. Sakura apenas olhou para  
ele sem se mover. - Então? Daqui a pouco acaba o tempo da consulta e ainda  
aí estás!

Sak (a rir-se) - Já vou! - Desceu as escadas e colocou-se ao lado dele.  
Passearam em silêncio pelo jardim. O psiquiatra olhava o jardim. De facto  
era muito bonito e muito bem tratado.

Sh: Mas é… - Olhou para o cimo de um pequeno monte na parte de trás da casa.  
- Uma cerejeira!

Sak: Cerejeira…? - Engoliu em seco. Começou a tremer ao lembrar-se daquele  
dia fatídico. Tinha sido ali…naquela cerejeira que ela…ela…como é que ela  
pôde fazer aquilo? Não…não foi ela…ela sabia que era inocente mas tinha sido  
fraca…tanto poder e tanta fraqueza.  
Como se algo estivesse dentro do seu estômago, sentiu voltas e mais  
reviravoltas deixando-a completamente mal disposta. Só queria fugir dali…só  
se queria esconder…mas como? A sua visão estava a falhar como todos os seus  
outros sentidos…mas alguém…sim o Shaolan! Onde ele estava? Ela não fazia a  
mínima ideia de onde ele estava!

Sh: Mas como é linda…eu também tenho muitas na minha casa em Hong Kong…

Sakura queria pedir ajuda mas simplesmente perdeu a voz…para quê continuar…

Sh: Porque é que não vamos lá ver… - Olhou para Sakura e esta estava a  
milímetros de bater no chão. Naquele momento foi como se algo o tivesse  
trespassado. Atirou-se de joelhos ao chão, sem ligar à dor que o impacto da  
queda provocara, e agarrou o corpo da menina. - Sakura! Sakura…por  
favor…SAKURA! Não faças isso comigo…olha para mim!

As portas abriram fortemente mostrando uma Tomoyo desesperada! Esta saiu a  
correr seguida de Maki e de Hu.

Tom - Oh meu deus…Saki! - Li levantou-se com ela ao colo entrando depressa  
em casa.

Sh: onde é que é o quarto dela?...ah! Não interessa! - Estava tão  
desesperado que subiu as escadas e a levou para o seu quarto. Deitou-a com o  
maior cuidado na sua cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela enquanto o resto das  
pessoas da casa entravam…menos Touya…  
Mesmo com Sakura ao colo ele era muito veloz, de maneira que as outras três  
residentes demoraram mais tempo a chegar ao quarto. Ele colocou os dedos no  
pulso dela para verificar a pulsação. Estava muito descontrolada mas  
mostrava sinais de estar novamente a estabilizar. Suspirou aliviado.

Hu: Será melhor chamar o médico?

Sh: Não, penso que não será necessário…a sua pulsação está a estabilizar  
novamente…

Tom: Grande susto…

Maki: Olhem! - Shaolan abriu os olhos e viu a rapariga ao seu lado mover a  
cabeça na direção das vozes e abrir os olhos.

Sh: Sentes-te bem?

Sak: onde é que eu estou…?

Sh: No meu quarto… - Reparou que ela constantemente piscava com força os  
olhos, como se estivesse a tentar recuperar a visão ou perceber se o que via  
era real… - …e olha que foi eu que te trouxe…por isso fica já avisada que  
não és nada leve!

Aqueles olhos verdes fitaram-no mal ele acabou de falar.

Sak: Shaolan?

Sh: Hã? Sim, acho que sou eu… - Sakura abraçou-o com força. Ele podia  
senti-la tremer e soluçar por todos os lados. - …mas o que se passa…? -  
Perguntou com uma enorme serenidade…como se tivesse todo o tempo e paciência  
do mundo para a aconchegar e ouvir…afinal, era um psiquiatra, mas naquele  
caso era diferente. Não sentia que se havia de comportar como um psiquiatra.

Sak: Apenas…me abraça…por favor…

Shaolan sentiu que não devia de tentar "arrancar" nada de Sakura. Se ela não  
queria falar não a obrigaria. Envolveu-a com os seus braços, apertando-a  
contra si e pousou o queixo no ombro dela. Sakura encostou a sua testa ao  
pescoço dele.  
Tomoyo acotovelou Maki e ambas saíram levando Hu. Fecharam a porta, deixando  
o casal lá dentro.

* * *

Touya chegou a casa. Estava um autêntico silêncio, o que era estranho. Foi  
até à cozinha, onde encontrou a prima, a governanta e a enfermeira da sua  
irmã. 

Touya: Boa noite meninas!

Todas: Boa noite… - aproximou-se da mesa onde elas estavam sentadas. Pousou  
a mala e sentou-se relaxando.

Tom: Correu bem o teu dia?

Touya: Horrível…mas já estou em casa e isso é que vale! - Reparou que  
faltava gente ali. - A Sakura?

Tom: Deve estar no quarto… - Touya franziu as sobrancelhas

Touya: Eu precisava de falar com o Li…por acaso sabem onde está também?

Tom: No quarto… - Tomoyo, Maki e Hu estavam tão entretidas com a revista que  
tinham em mãos que não se aperceberam do que tinham acabado de fazer.

Touya: Então se é assim eu vou falar com ele agora! - Tirou o casaco,  
deixando-o pendurado na cadeira e saiu da cozinha. Tomoyo colocou-se direita  
na cadeira e ficou branca como tudo.

Tom: Meninas…acho que acabei de dar inicio a uma catástrofe…

Hu/Maki: hã?

Tom: …o Touya foi ter com o Li…certo?

Hu: Certo, e? - Tomoyo levantou-se e gritou.

Tom: A Sakura e o Li estão no mesmo quarto!

Saíram as três a correr da cozinha.

Tom: Vai dar bronca…vai dar bronca!

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos. Estava deitada na cama e…abraçada ao seu psiquiatra?  
Meu deus! Ela não devia de estar assim! Mas…sentia-se tão bem…  
Ouviu a porta abrir de força. 

Touya: Mas o que… - Sakura sentou-se na cama rapidamente assustada levando  
junto Li, puxando-o pela camisa. Touya olhava incrédulo para o que se estava  
a passar ali mesmo á sua frente.

Tom: A bronca vai começar… - Sakura tentava acordar o Li.

Sak: Shaolan…Shaolan acorda… - Shaolan abriu os olhos mas ainda estava meio  
atónito do sono.

Sh: Que foi Sakura…

Sak: Seu idiota! Olha para a frente!

Sh: Hã? - Finalmente conseguia vê-la bem. Sakura, com as mãos, virou a  
cabeça dele para a frente de modo a ele ver quem ali estava e com cara de  
poucos amigos. Apercebeu-se, nesse momento, da sua situação. Deitado ao lado  
da irmã do individuo na mesma cama, mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada,  
isso significava…

Sh: Vamos ter problemas…

Sak: Não me digas…

Touya: Mas o que é que se passa aqui? Sakura!

Sak: Touya… - Ficaram nos olhos um do outro. Li, despertou o seu lado de  
psiquiatra e reparou na quantidade de sentimentos que aqueles libertavam ao  
verem-se um ao outro.

Touya: O que estão a fazer? - Shaolan ia falar mas Sakura tapou-lhe a boca  
ganhando coragem para responder.

Sak: Não aconteceu nada Touya! - Suspirou antes de continuar - Eu senti-me  
mal e o Shaolan ajudou-me…e foi apenas isso! - Falou muito convicta e segura  
de si.

Touya: Apenas isso…e queres que acredite? Em ti?

Sh: Mas é verdade! - Li exaltou-se. Ele não ia permitir que ele tratasse  
assim Sakura, ainda por cima, sendo ela sua irmã. Sakura ficou vermelha com  
o gesto dele. Apesar de Touya estar chateado, ele não havia largado a sua  
mão por nenhum segundo. Aquele contacto transmitia-lhe a segurança que  
necessitava para combater a ira do irmão. Ela levantou-se tal como o seu  
psiquiatra já tinha feito e ficaram lado a lado.

Sak: Porque não acreditas em mim… ou melhor… porque nunca acreditaste?  
Enfiaste-me naquele manicómio sem nunca dar noticias…por tua vontade ficava  
lá até apodrecer! Se não fosse pela Tomoyo tenho a certeza que nunca mais me  
irias buscar! Mesmo sendo inocente!

Touya: Mas quem disse que eras inocente? Eu vi! Eu vi com estes dois olhos  
que nunca me enganam! O sangue no braço…a faca na mão…é preciso mais alguma coisa? Tens muita lata em dizer que és inocente!

Sak: E sou! Os teus olhos enganaram-te…só viram o que quiseste ver! Todos os  
outros não se deixaram enganar! Mas tu não…aliás, é mais fácil acusares-me!  
Pouco me interessa o que achas! Eu não sou uma assassina!

Touya: És sim! - Chegou perto dela, agarrando-lhe o pulso com muita força  
que até fazia a rapariga gemer de dores - És uma assassina! ASSASSINA!

Sak: Não! Ai!

Touya: Sim!

Sh: Solta-a! - Li empurrou-o com força obrigando-o a largá-la. Touya ficou  
incrivelmente raivoso em relação àquele homem. Shaolan estava capaz de o  
matar mas preferiu acalmar-se. Ignorou-o por completo, baixando-se e  
abraçando Sakura que chorava inconsolavelmente. Agarrava com força o pulso,  
que estava seriamente machucado. Ao ver isso, Touya levou a mão à cabeça.  
Que tinha ele acabado de fazer? Sentia-se um monstro por ter feito aquilo à  
irmã. Saiu a correr do quarto sem dar uma única explicação.  
Li levantou Sakura e pegou no pulso dela. Estava muito vermelho e dava para  
ver as marcas dos dedos de Touya na pele. Aquele pulso tinha de ser tratado  
imediatamente. Mais um pouco e este ficava roxo. Incrível como aquele pulso  
não se "desmanchou" com tamanha força a que fora submetido.  
Apenas com um olhar lançado por ele a Tomoyo, esta saiu a correr para ir  
buscar a maleta de primeiros socorros.

**# Na cozinha #**

Sak: Mas dói! - Queixava-se Sakura, agora mais calma e sentada em frente a  
Shaolan.

Sh: Deixa-te de lamúrias Sakura… eu tenho de espalhar esta pomada ou queres  
ficar uma eternidade sem poder mexer o pulso? - Reclamou enquanto espalhava  
a pomada.

Sak: Ai… - Suspirou derrotada. Não havia maneira de mudar as ideias àquele  
rapaz. Agora que via, era um pouco como ela. Pousou a cabeça na mão, à  
espera.

Sak: Mas… - Olhou para as calças do Li e reparou que na zona dos joelhos  
tinha sangue - …que aconteceu aos teus joelhos? - Pousou a mão no joelho  
esquerdo dele.

Sh: Ah…não deve ser nada…

Sak: Nada? - Abaixou-se.

Sh: Que vais fazer? - Ficou vermelho ao vê-la abaixar-se daquela forma e  
logo naquela direcção!

Sak (sorrindo maliciosamente): Perverso…

Sh: Hã? Mas eu…não…

Sakura agarrou a bainha da calça e puxou-a para cima, até ao joelho.

Sak: Isto é nada? - O joelho estava a sangrar. Fez o mesmo à outra perna e o  
joelho direito ainda sangrava mais. - Como fez isto, senhor Li?

Sh: Bem…deve ter sido quando tu desmaiaste…eu nem pensei bem e até me atirei de joelhos ao chão, nem tinha reparado que me tinha aleijado! - Começou a rir. Sakura olhou-o.

Sak: Tu não és normal, pois não?

Sh: Isso é…bom ou mau? - Ela olhou novamente para baixo.

Sak: A culpada disto sou eu… - Pegou num bocado de algodão e molhou-o com  
desinfectante - …lamento muito! - Pousou levemente o algodão no joelho dele  
desinfectando-o. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do rapaz.

Sh: Não interessa…o que importa é que estás bem… - Sakura parou de fazer o  
que estava a fazer, deixando o algodão pousado na ferida, e olhou para ele.  
Estavam bem perto um do outro sem deixarem de se olhar…um clima a que nunca tinham estado sujeitos antes…mas de repente…

Sh: AAAAAHHHH! - Sakura retirou logo o algodão e levantou-se. Correndo até á  
banca. Shaolan soprava aflito para a ferida pois esta ardia que se fartava!  
Distraíram-se e deixaram ficar o algodão por demasiado tempo em contacto com  
a ferida. Sakura chegou com um copo de água na mão. Levantou-lhe a perna e  
despejou a água por cima da ferida aliviando a dor.

Sh: Meu deus…- passou a mão pela testa.

Sak: Desculpa! Esqueci-me completamente do algodão… - Shaolan olhou para ela e desmanchou-se a rir. Ela também riu…mais pelo riso dele do que  
propriamente da cena.

Sh: Saíste-me uma desastrada!

Sak: Eu não sou desastrada…vá deixa-me tratar do resto!

Sh: Credo! Ainda me matas! Sou muito novo para morrer!

Sak: Não sejas parvo! - Agarrou a perna dele - deixa-me tratar que eu tenho  
cuidado…não te preocupes… - Shaolan ficou a observar aquelas pequenas mãos  
tratarem-lhe das feridas, com muito carinho…

* * *

Touya: É uma vergonha! Ela mal chegou e já está a fazer asneiras! Eu sabia  
que era má ideia ser um homem a tratar dela! 

Tom: Mas Touya! O que é que tu viste demais? Não aconteceu nada!

Touya: Aconteceu que eles estavam abraçados!

Tom: Que tem isso de mal? Foi apenas um abraço…

Touya: Como se isso não chegasse! Ele não pode ficar aqui…tenho de arranjar  
maneira de o mandar embora…

Tom: Sim…se a Sakura deixar…hihiihi!

Touya: Que disseste?

Tom: Nada, nada!

Hu: Meninos eu vou servir o jantar…vocês vêm?

Tom: Sim, vamos Touya?

Touya: É melhor…

Hu foi á cozinha e viu Shaolan e Sakura a arrumarem a maleta dos primeiros  
socorros.

Hu: Então meninos…estão bem?

Sh: Estamos sim…

Hu: E tu minha pequena?

Sak: Óptima! Não te preocupes! - Chegou perto dela, beijando-a na cara.

Hu: 'Tá bom rapariga…olhem que eu vou servir agora o jantar!

Sak: Eu vou ao quarto num instante…

Sh: Eu também tenho de ir ao meu…

Hu: Até já! Não demorem!

Foram ambos para o andar de cima.

Sh: Então és tu que estás nesse quarto…

Sak: Estás nesse aí?

Sh: Estou sim.

Sak: Sempre fui a única a viver nesta ala da casa…finalmente tenho  
companhia! Ai! As horas… temos de nos despachar ou a Hu mata-nos! 'Té já!

Sh: Até já…

Entrou cada um para o seu quarto.

* * *

No salão, Touya tentava acalmar-se com a sua bebida. 

Tom: Onde estão a Sakura e o Li?

Como se tivesse acordado, Touya endireitou-se e olhou para a mesa reparando  
que os "ditos cujos" não se encontravam lá.

Hu: Foram ao quarto… - Touya engasgou-se com a bebida.

Touya: Juntos?

Hu: Não Touya! Cada um foi para o seu…

Tom: Estás a ficar paranóico…ouve o que te digo… - Este ignorou-a  
continuando a saborear a bebida.

* * *

Sakura saiu para fora do seu quarto e viu Shaolan a caminhar em direcção ao  
salão. 

Sak: Shaolan! - Ele parou olhando para trás - Espera! - Ela fechou a porta e  
correu até ele.

Sh: Sakura… - continuaram a caminhar - o teu pulso está melhor?

Sak: Tirando a parte em que não o consigo mexer, o que me limita em tudo o  
que eu queira fazer, está óptimo! E os teus joelhos?

Sh: Doem um pouco a dobrar mas não é o fim do mundo…

Sak: Ainda bem… agora… o jantar…

Chegaram ao salão e Touya fitou-os logo. Sakura reparou que o lugar onde ela  
se sentava antes continuava vazio á espera que a sua dona voltasse mas…

Sak: "Não…eu ali não vou sentar! Para piorar, Ficaria ao lado do monstro do  
meu irmão…" Shaolan senta-te aqui! - Empurrou-o pelas costas para o fim da  
mesa, exactamente para os dois últimos lugares da mesa. Ele sentou-se num e  
ela sentou-se no lugar imediatamente à frente dele. O jantar começou a ser  
servido. Touya não tirava os olhos de Li. Li não tirava os olhos de Sakura.  
E Sakura não tirava os olhos de Touya. Estava instalado um autêntico  
triângulo de olhares e junto dele vinha um clima não muito agradável.  
Quando Sakura se apercebeu do que era o jantar, deduziu logo que iria ter  
problemas. Nunca pensou estar no limiar de ter de deixar de comer um bife!  
Pegou no garfo mas…demorou imenso a conseguir pegar na faca. Próximo  
obstáculo era mesmo cortar o bife!

Sak: " Como é que eu vou cortar isto? Ai que desgraça!"

O seu psiquiatra, como bom observador que era, reparou que ela estava com  
uns pequenos problemas.

Sh: Precisas de ajuda? - Logo duas pessoas olharam para ele. Touya para ver  
o que é que ele queria com a sua irmã e Sakura, a pessoas a quem ele se  
dirigia.

Sak: o quê?

Sh: Queres que te ajude…? - Perguntou olhando para o prato dela.

Sak: Oh! Por favor, sim! - Passou-lhe o prato. Maki e Tomoyo trocaram um  
rápido e discreto olhar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Tom: "Estão a entender-se…"

Shaolan pousou a faca no bife.

Sh: Assim?

Sak: sim… - Cortou-lhe o bife todo naquela mesma medida e depois voltou a  
passar-lhe o prato novamente. - Muito obrigada Shaolan!

Sh: De nada!

Touya: " O que é que afinal ele quer…"

Tom: Sakura…e como está o teu pulso afinal?

Touya parou de comer.

Sak: è, está melhor… - Puxou a manga da camisola para trás, mostrando o  
pulso que estava envolvido numa ligadura. - …custa-me muito mexê-lo porque  
causa muita dor… não consigo fazer muita força…mas estaria pior se o Shaolan  
não o tivesse tratado tão bem! - Sorriu para ele e foi retribuída por um dos  
seus melhores sorrisos…o que na verdade a deixou um pouco nervosa.

Touya: Com licença… - Levantou-se e saiu da mesa. Instalou-se logo um  
péssimo ambiente mas pareceu não afectar muito Shaolan e Sakura que falavam  
animadamente um para o outro.

Sh/Sak: AHAHHAHHA! - Ambos estavam na sala de estar mais Tomoyo e Maki.

Sak: Ai que eu vou morrer! AHAHHA!

Sh: Como eu sou alvo de chacota…

Sak: Desculpa mas…eu não aguento hahahha! - Sakura não se conseguia  
controlar. - Vocês…haha…estão a imaginar o Shaolan de vestido, colarzinho,  
brinquinhos…hahhahh! Uma autentica Barbie? Eu estou! E agrada-me! Hahahha!

Sh: A minha infância de facto é traumatizante…mas eu não tenho culpa de ter  
as irmãs que tenho!

Sak: Hihih… - Limpou as lágrimas que desceram devido ao riso. - Ficaste  
traumatizado e tornaste-te psiquiatra? Que contra-senso…hahha!

Sh: pelo menos não preciso de pagar por um…

Tom: A isso chama-se esperteza…não achas Sakura?

Sak: No caso dele tenho duvidas…hihi…não sei se foi acidental ou de  
propósito! Aposto mais na primeira possibilidade…não creio que ele tenha  
tido capacidade para tirar uma conclusão dessas! Hahha!

Sh: És tão mazinha Kinomoto…

Sak: Mas olha, tens de me prometer uma coisa…

Sh: E o que é?

Sak: Que um dia destes te vestes de Barbie para mim! Hahha!

Sh: Que engraçada!

Maki: Penso que não se deve importar…afinal é para a Saki…

Sh: O-o quê? - Ficou vermelho e tenso na hora.

Sak: Maki!

Maki: Que foi? - Tentou fazer-se de desentendida.

Tom: Maki! Olha agora me lembrei… ah …eu queria mostrar-te algo…lembras-te de eu te ter falado?

Maki: Hã? Mas tu n… - Foi puxada pelo braço.

Tom: Já vimos meninos!

Sh/Sak: ok! - Ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. Apenas se  
entreolhavam por vezes, para ver o que o outro estava a fazer. Já só se  
ouvia o tic-tac do relógio.

Sh/Sak: Sakura/Shaolan!

Sh/Sak: " Porque é que isto acontece sempre…?"

Sh: Podes falar…

Sak: Tudo bem… então… como é que vai ser a consulta de amanhã?

Sh: Em relação a…?

Sak: A que…horas vai ser?

Sh: Em princípio, será á mesma de hoje, mas se houver algum imprevisto eu  
aviso-te!

Sak: Ah! 'Tá bom…

* * *

Tom: Rapariga! Tens de ter mais cuidado! Mas foi muito boa tenho de  
admitir…hahha… 

Maki: Desculpa mas não me controlei! Foi mais forte do que eu! Estava mesmo  
a pedir…

Tom: Mas não nos podemos descuidar…temos de agir com cuidado o que  
combinamos hoje de manha!

# Flash-back #

Tom: Maki!

Maki: Olá Tomoyo… por acaso não viste a Sakura? Eu queria perguntar-lhe se  
ela queria me acompanhar nas compras…

Tom: Por acaso não a vi…se calhar ainda está no quarto…

Maki: Olha… aquele não é o psiquiatra?

Tom: Penso que sim… - Seguiram-no em silêncio - olha a Saki!

Viram os dois a olharem um para o outro.

Maki: Meu deus… que clima…

Tom: Maki… está-me a dar uma coisa… um pensamento… será que está a passar por ti também?

Maki: Se está…

Tom/Maki: Hihihihiihi!

Tom: Como eu quero ver a minha priminha casada…

Maki: E vai… ai se vai…!

# Fim Flash-Back #

Maki: Exacto… e estamos a ter progressos pois ela está a implicar menos com  
ele…aliás! Estão a dar-se lindamente!

Tom: Agora é melhor voltarmos para lá para não dar nas vistas…

Voltaram para a beira dos outros dois.

Tom: Então meninos tudo bem?

Sak: Bem sim… e vocês já "viram" o que tanto queriam ver que me pareceu ser  
_tão_ importante? - Falou com um pouco de ironia à mistura.

Tom: Sim já vimos _querida_ Sakura… - Respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom.

Maki: Se me dão licença vou-me retirar…boa noite…

Sak: Maki espera! Eu vou também…boa noite para vocês!

Tom/Sh: Boa noite…

Shaolan observou Sakura subir as escadas em direcção ao quarto. Tomoyo  
sentou-se ao lado dele.

Tom: Então estás a gostar da estadia?

Sh: Sim! Está a ser muito boa…

Tom: E as consultas vão bem?

Sh: Ainda só tivemos uma mas, tirando o "pequeno" incidente, está a correr  
bem. Também ainda não aprofundei muito nas perguntas que fiz à Sakura, foi  
mais uma consulta para a deixar mais à vontade com a situação de ter de as  
ter…

Tom: Pois, ela cisma que estas consultas são para loucos!

Sh: É eu já me apercebi disso…bom já está a ficar tarde por isso…com  
licença, boa noite Daidouji…

Tom: Boa noite Li… - Li saiu e Tomoyo deitou-se no sofá a olhar para a  
lareira - …onde estás…?

* * *

**# Dia Seguinte #**

Sak: Ai que preguiça… - Ainda de olhos fechados, esticou o braço, apalpando  
todos os objectos até chegar ao pretendido. Pegou nele trazendo-o para a sua  
frente. Depois de muito esforço, abriu os olhos deparando-se com o objecto.

Sak: AAHH!

Li engasgou-se com a comida ao ouvir um grito.

Sh: Credo! - Levou a mão á garganta - Que foi isto?

Tom: Hahaha…foi a Saki. Deve ter-se apercebido das horas que são…finalmente!

Sak: 14.00 horas? Eu estou doida! Como posso ainda estar deitada a estas  
horas? - Colocou os pés no chão deparando-se com o seu maior rival. Seu  
eterno rival…ou pelo menos um dos…o espelho… - Que lastima que estás hoje  
Kinomoto! Cabelos mais estragados…e estou tão pálida! Oh! Mas porque raio é  
que me estou a preocupar tanto com isto agora? Nem sequer tenho namorado a  
quem mostrar…pronto é melhor ir tomar um banho ou começo a pensar no que não devo…ou melhor…em QUEM não devo! - Correu para a casa de banho murmurando - …é apenas o teu psiquiatra…

* * *

Hu: Menino Li, tem um telefonema para si… - passou-lhe para as mãos o  
telefone.

Sh: Obrigada Hu-san…sim? Fala Li…

_- XIAO LANG!_

Sh: Meu deus! Não pode ser verdade… "porque é que tenho de sofrer isto…?"

_- SEU DESNATURADO! SEM VERGONHA! MALDITO!  
_  
Sh: Hei! Então? Ofender-me não! Que se passa desta vez?

_- Seu canalha! Fazes-me uma pergunta dessas?_

Sh: Que queres que eu pergunte rapariga mais histérica! Gritas assim ao  
telefone, ofendes-me…

_- Desculpa Xiao Lang eu não queria! Por favor perdoa-me! Eu sou mesmo uma  
idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_

Sh: Meiling! Já chega! Pronto! Eu perdoo-te! " Que remédio…"  
_  
- Ai és lindo amor!_

Sh: Não me trates dessa maneira…

_- E porque não? Tenho o direito!_

Sh: Mas eu não quero! Não aceito! Vá, não vamos discutir acerca disto  
novamente…porque me ligaste?

_- Xiao Lang! Porque é que achas? Prometes-te que ligavas e nada! Eu estava  
preocupada!  
_  
Sh: Mas eu só estou aqui há dois dias! " Péssima desculpa…estas a perder o  
jeito Li…"

_- Mas eu não quero saber! É o teu dever…_

Sh: …dar notícias blá blá blá…já sei!

_- Então porque não o cumpres? Eu realmente não entendo os homens…e tu…tu  
deves ser o mais complicado de todos! Eu tenho medo que te aconteça alguma  
coisa! Aí perto de uma louca!_

Sh: Meiling! Ela não é louca!

_- Credo! Desculpa! Parece até que te ofendi! Já chamei louca a outras  
pessoas e tu nunca tinhas reagido assim! Por acaso…não me estás a esconder  
nada…pois não?_

Sh: Não sejas parva! Não estou a esconder nada! Nada que tu não possas saber  
prima…apenas não gosto que se intrometam nos meus assuntos, quer pessoais  
quer profissionais! " Resumindo e concluindo…não gosto que te intrometas na  
minha vida…mas quando é que te vais aperceber disso…? Ai…"

_- Vida pessoal…por falar nisso já tratei dos convidados!_

Li, levou a mão à cabeça suspirando.

Sh: Na verdade ainda continuas nisso?

_- Entende de uma vez por todas Li! Não há nada que possas fazer e eu também  
não irei abrir mão já estás avisado! Vai acontecer quer queiras, quer não!_

Sh:…adeus Meiling!

_- Espera Xiao Lang!_

Sh: Adeus!

_- A tua mãe! - Li voltou a colocar o auscultador no ouvido ao ouvir aquele  
nome._

Sh: Que tem a minha mãe?

_- Ela enviou uma carta para ti… recebeste-a?_

Sh: Não… mas eu depois vou aos correios ver se ficou pelo caminho…cuida-te,  
adeus! - Desligou sem dar mais hipótese de a rapariga falar. Como ele se  
sentia revoltado…maldito dia em que fora escolhido para nascer no seio  
daquela família…talvez se tivesse nascido numa família de menor importância  
social, não teria de passar por aquilo tudo. Descarregava sempre tudo por  
cima da sua prima Meiling…ou melhor…já não era bem sua prima…e brevemente  
teria de ser algo mais, quer ele quisesse ou não. Mas ela, por certo lado,  
era culpada! Ela não renunciou ao facto de ter de ser sua noiva, tal como  
ele fez e no campo matrimonial pesava mais a opinião da futura noiva do  
herdeiro. Ele mesmo não podendo contestar, tentou acabar com aquela  
palhaçada…pelo seu ponto de vista era assim que ele caracterizava a sua  
situação. Até abandonou o que mais gostava de fazer e o seu dom para ser uma  
pessoa mais "normal"… sentia necessidade de sofrer e trabalhar para  
conseguir o que queria, por isso, contra tudo e todos, tirou um curso  
universitário. Psiquiatria. No fundo, o seu dom até ajudava no seu trabalho.  
Mas ele jurou a si mesmo nunca mais o utilizar! E não iria! Talvez esta vez  
fosse a ultima vez que poderia vir a ajudar alguém…neste caso, Sakura…para  
ele uma rapariga frágil, quer física quer emocionalmente, mas era muito  
destemida, determinada e perspicaz. Já para não falar dos seus dotes…a  
beleza. Era incrível como alguém podia nascer com tanta beleza só para si!  
Até superou a beleza da sua mãe. Tinha a sensação de que iria ser muito  
interessante tratar dela pois já pôde se aperceber de que este caso não é um  
caso banal como os outros que já tratara. De louca ela não tem nada como já  
teve oportunidade de constatar…aí residia o seu interesse por tudo aquilo.  
Descobrir o que afinal se passava. Mas o seu coração logo atrofia quando  
pensa que terá de voltar para Hong Kong… para cumprir os seus "deveres" e  
"obrigações" como herdeiro daquele clã. Doía-lhe mais ainda imaginar a sua  
vida ao lado da histérica da sua prima…uma vida sem…vida…infeliz e sem amor…  
Também, nunca teve namorada. Não que lhe faltasse pretendentes (modéstia à  
parte) mas porque só pelo facto de saber que tinha o destino definido, não  
tinha vontade de se envolver com ninguém com receio de se magoar e magoar  
alguém. Talvez devesse ter aproveitado a vida mas não se arrepende. Se o seu  
destino era aquele nada poderia fazer para o mudar.  
Uma pergunta surgiu na sua mente enquanto ainda olhava fixamente para o  
telefone. Como iria ser deixar aquela casa…e…deixar…Sakura…?

Tom: Está tudo bem, Li?

Sh: O quê?

Tom: Se está tudo bem…estás há horas a olhar para o telefone! Pareces a  
Sakura! - Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao ouvir o nome da sua paciente.

* * *

Sh: Está tudo bem sim…e por falares na Sakura, tenho de ir falar com ela… 

Saiu do banheiro. Apenas se enrolou na toalha. A água escorria-lhe pelos  
cabelos e pelo corpo, formando pequenas possas de água no chão.

Sh: Sakura… - bateu pela quarta vez mas ela não abria. Sabia que ela se  
encontrava lá dentro, porque na verdade, sentia a sua presença. Não  
conseguia evitar isso. Abriu a porta devagarinho espreitando lá para dentro.  
Procurou por ela mas não estava. Viu caminho livre para entrar.  
Incrivelmente era tudo rosa com motivos florais, mais de sakuras. A cama  
ainda estava por fazer, as janelas por abrir e dali pode tirar uma  
conclusão…lá muito organizada, ela não era. Reparou que a porta do quarto de  
banho estava entreaberta. Aproximou-se dela e quando ia a abri-la foi contra  
alguém, que acabou por segurar. Olhou para quem estava em seu braços e  
sentiu como se o seu sangue tivesse parado de circular e que era incapaz  
sequer de respirar.

Sak: " Mas eu conheço este perfume…" - Afastaram-se ficando apenas  
especados, boquiabertos a olhar um para o outro. Sakura tentou tapar-se o  
máximo que podia com aquela reduzida toalha. Shaolan virou-se de costas  
passando a mão pela cara e tentando acalmar-se.

Sh: "Inspira…expira…droga! Inspira...não consigo!"

A rapariga correu para trás da porta do quarto de banho.

Sak: Q-que fazes aqui?

Sh: Desculpa…eu nunca pensei…bom…eu bati mas não abriste…portanto  
entrei…para ver se estavas…perdoa-me não queria!

Sak: É… não faz mal… podes…Shaolan?

Sh: Sim?

Sak: Chegas-me a roupa que está por cima da cama…por favor!

Sh: Sim, sim…claro… - esticou-se apanhando a roupa e passando a Sakura,  
evitando contudo encontrar-se com o olhar dela.

Sak: Venho já! - Entrou a corre no quarto de banho. - Ai que vergonha!

Sh: Por momentos pensei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco… tal coisa nunca me  
aconteceu antes! Isto é uma loucura… - Sentou-se na beira da cama - Claro  
que depois as mulheres têm um fortíssimo poder de manipulação! Também… com…  
aquele corpinho…quer dizer… que cabelos sedosos… face pura… curvas… meu deus  
delas nem falo… a água a esco… - Shaolan já estava a delirar quando ouviu a  
porta a bater. Sakura, ainda um pouco envergonhada, caminhou sentando-se ao  
lado dele.

**(continua)**

**b3a-Li**

**Oi povo! Bom esta desaparecida voltou e com ela mais um capitulo...lamento muito ter demorado tanto a escrever mas pelo meio passaram as festas de Natal e Ano Novo...o começo das aulas...muita confusaoà mistura e também revelações que viraram a minha vida de pernas pró ar! xDD Mas consegui acabar este capitulo finalmente! Ufa! E se repararam 'tá muito maior que os anteriores (para compensar)! Bom, quero agradecer a vocês que estão a ler e também à Nana e à Lori pois elas vão garantir que eu cometa mais um disparate! E, por favor, não jogem pedras na Lori-chan! Tadinha...ela mandou-me o capitulo há muito e eu é que nunca mais vinha postar...eu sou a culpada! xDD**

**Bem, espero que gostem, que tenham passado um bom Natal e Ano Novo e espero pelos reviews para saber o que acharam! Beijos...e um especial para aquela pessoa ;) (saudades)**

**Nota d**

**Bem, tenho duas coisas para dizer… uma para Bia-chan e a outra para o povo!**

**Para Bia: Bia, eu estou a amar esta fic! este capítulo foi o máximo! e você  
não errou quase nada! só uns erros gramaticais de sinalização como vírgula e  
etc..  
Desculpe ter demorado muito para revisar e mandar-te o capítulo!  
é que eu estava com a internet cortada...!  
Gomen, gomen, gomen!**

**Para o povo: Povo… GOMEN NE! A culpa do atraso do capítulo não é da  
Bia-chan! é minha T-T ela mandou este maravilhoso capítulo para mim outro  
dia, mas como minha internet estava cortada eu não consegui receber!  
Se vocês quiserem alguém para jogarem as pedras por culpa do atraso esta sou  
eu! i.i me desculpem!  
Mas espero que tenham apreciado a fic da Bia-chan tanto quanto eu apreciei!**

**Kissus By Lori Nakamura**


	5. Discovering the past

**Guilty - Chapter 5 - Descovering the past**

_Os sons dos órgãos e as vozes no interior da igreja pairavam no ar e pareciam erguer-se para o céu. Em perfeito uníssono, as vozes cantavam os hinos religiosos que lhe eram bem familiares. Mas nesta manhã, em especial, sentia mais raiva do que nunca em ouvi-los. Mal se conseguia mover ao olhar para o que se encontrava diante de seus olhos. Sentia os seus olhos castanhos arderem. Queria chorar mas a raiva era tão intensa que nem conseguia. Tinha um nó na garganta e perdia a respiração sempre de que se lembrava do que vira. Não era só a pessoa que jazia à sua frente que perdera… mas também… a pessoa que mais amava… _

_Fechou os olhos. Amava! Já não ama… não depois do que aconteceu… ou ainda amava…? _

_Levou a mão à cabeça sentindo-se zonzo e confuso. Sentiu um braço envolvê-lo. Hu San falou-lhe mas ele já nem ouvir conseguia. Encostando-se, respirou fundo. Abriu os olhos e viu um pouco mais adiante uma rapariga de longos e negros cabelos ajoelhada perto do caixão. Face pálida e completamente encharcada, disfarçada pela rede que a cobria. Apertava a bainha do vestido escuro para aguentar com aquele sofrimento. Nunca pensou vê-la naquele estado apenas com 16 anos. _

_Ambos os olhares se encontraram, finalmente. Sentiu um frio invadi-lo. Estaria à beira de a perder também? Já não via o calor, o amor, o carinho que sempre saíram daqueles olhos violetas. Agora só via amargura, tristeza e principalmente desprezo… por tudo… mas principalmente por ele. Ela devia de estar a odiá-lo por não ter deixado a irmã pelo menos se despedir da mãe. E isso magoava-o mais do que tudo. _

_Ela levantou-se e pousou o pequeno ramo de sakuras nas mãos gélidas da tia. Esta jazia com um aspecto triste. A pele acinzentada ainda a tornava mais fria do que já devia de estar. Mesmo assim, podia-se notar a sua beleza. Nadeshiko, por tudo o que passou, foi uma grande mulher. Viu-se com dois filhos, uma conta bancária no zero. Mas em poucos anos vivia que nem uma rainha, com tudo o que havia de melhor, uma grande casa e filhos que para além de bonitos eram inteligentes, educados e com um futuro promissor. Pena tudo ter acabado daquela maneira. _

_Olhou de relance a tia uma ultima vez, despedindo-se. Desceu o altar arranjando a rede. Reparou que Touya continuava exactamente no mesmo sítio. Apesar do sentimento de raiva que sentia, sabia que ele estava a passar por um momento muito difícil. Parou ao lado dele e os seus olhares voltaram a encontrar-se. O olhar dele estava vazio e confuso, espelhando o estado da sua alma. _

_Os sinos tocaram fazendo Tomoyo tremer e não se conter mais, voltando a sentir as lágrimas. Saiu da igreja em passos largos, quase corrida. Touya encarou de novo sua mãe que agora perecera. _

Sak: então porque querias falar comigo?

Sh: Eu vinha dizer-te que tenho de adiar a nossa consulta hoje…

Sak: Há pouco começaste a _trabalhar_ e já começas a adiar… afinal… - levantou-se - apesar de eu não me encontrar em paz com o meu irmão, ele está a gastar dinheiro em ti! E a balda começa cedo…

Shaolan levantou-se com rapidez colocando-se em frente dela e olhando-a visivelmente aborrecido.

Sh: Caso não tenhas reparado eu disse 'adiar'! Não disse que não dava! Apenas não poderá ser ás 5 da tarde porque tenho de tratar de assuntos pessoais…

Sak: Assuntos pessoais… - Murmurou, revirando os olhos.

Sh: Eu realmente não me quero aborrecer contigo pois já tive a minha dose por hoje… Vim só por isso… - Dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a. Virou-se para ela apontando-lhe o dedo. - …mas ás 7 horas, quero ver-te lá! - Avisou-a.

Sak: Bláblá! - Fez-lhe uma careta antes de ele fechar a porta. - Que miúdo mais irritante!

Sh: Mas que miúda mais irritante! - Pregava enquanto descia as escadas.

**# 7 Horas #**

Sakura entrou no escritório de Li. Com muito cuidado sentou-se na cadeira. Ele a qualquer momento chegaria.

Começou a observar atentamente os pertencentes dele. Um deles, de facto, chamou-lhe muito atenção. Uma esfera negra. Estava meia escondida por entre a papelada. Levou a mão, pegando-a. Uma sensação estranha invadiu o seu corpo logo após o contacto. Por instantes sentiu algo percorrer todo o seu ser. Algo estranho mas ao mesmo tempo agradável…

Trouxe-a para perto de si, observando-a. Que mistérios poderia ela ter?

A porta do escritório abriu-se. Li sorriu ao ver que ela já lá estava mas alarmou-se quando viu o que tinha em suas mãos.

Sh: Que estás a fazer? - Sakura apanhou um enorme susto. Não sabia que ele já lá estava até ouvir a sua voz. Ele dirigiu-se para perto dela, pousando mais papelada na mesa.

Sak: Eu… desculpa… eu não… desculpa! - Parecia uma criança atrapalhada por ter mexido em algo sem autorização.

Shaolan olhou para a esfera. Como não havia nenhuma reacção adversa? Só ele podia tocar nela… Isto nunca se tinha dado… até com Meiling, com todos os cuidados, havia sempre estragos se chegasse perto dela. Mas com Sakura não… a esfera estava entre as suas mãos, calma. Será que Sakura sentiu algo de estranho? Não… não pode… ela nunca poderia sentir...

Sentou-se à mesa.

Sh: Não tem mal… - Voltou a olhar para as mãos dela para ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem. - …não te preocupes com isso mas… porque pegaste nela?

Sakura pousou a esfera à sua frente, ficando apenas a brincar com ela.

Sak: Intrigou-me… chamou-me a atenção… nada mais! O que é?

Sh: O que é? - Viu-se um pouco atrapalhado - É… é um amuleto! Sim, para dar sorte apenas! - Sorriu sem graça.

Sak: É engraçado… - Apoiou-se na mesa - … transmite-me paz… calma… não sei porquê…

Sh: " Calma? Que esquisito…" Bem, parece que hoje chegaste mesmo a tempo da consulta…

Sak: Eu estava sozinha e sem nada para fazer… de modo que cheguei mais cedo. E que vamos fazer?

Sh: O que tu mais receavas…

Sak: Oh não… interrogatório… não me agrada nada!

Sh: Mas eu tenho de o fazer, faz parte do meu trabalho. Não te preocupes, tudo o que for dito não sairá daqui… - Sakura concordou com a cabeça. - Então… fala-me de ti! O que achas de ti, o que gostavas de fazer um dia, os teus gostos…

Sak: Eu… bom eu… eu sou a Sakura! - Riu-se, mostrando sinais de ficar mais à vontade. - Sou divertida, simples… não sou de grandes manias… apesar de por muitas vezes ser bem irritante! Tenho consciência disso… e também sou refilona, preguiçosa e muito teimosa!

Li levantou a mão confirmando tudo.

Sak: … eu sempre sonhei em trabalhar para a comunidade… um emprego em que pudesse dar apoio a pessoas necessitadas… mas… acabei por ser eu a precisar de ajuda… - Falou com um tom de voz desanimado. Shaolan não interrompeu, querendo apenas ouvi-la.

Sak: O que eu gosto muito é de cantar!

Sh: Cantar? Costumas cantar?

Sak: Já não canto há imenso tempo… mas eu cantava muito! Com a Tomoyo… andávamos as duas no coro da igreja… costumávamos ir cantar para os lares ou até para orfanatos. Era tão feliz só por ver as pessoas felizes…

Sh: Pensa continuar a cantar, agora?

Sak: Eu… eu não consigo cantar… - Reparou que os olhos dela estavam mais brilhantes do que o normal.

Sh: E porque não consegues cantar?

Sak: Eu… não sei… não interessa…

Sh: Interessa pois… - Ele persistia sempre com muita calma. - Porque não consegues cantar…? - Ela não podia escapar, mas também não lhe podia dizer… diria logo que ela era louca, tal como toda a gente que ouviu a historia dissera.

Sak: Eu juro que não sei… eu não sei… - De facto, aquele era um assunto que a perturbava. Ele apenas anotou e mudou de assunto.

Sh: Fala-me da Tomoyo…

Sak: A Tomoyo é como uma irmã para mim! Ela é querida, bondosa, atenciosa e sempre me ajudou quando eu necessitei de ajuda. Ela é minha prima. Veio viver connosco quando a mãe dela adoeceu depois da morte do marido, pai da Tomoyo, num acidente. Tinha uns 8 anos quando veio para cá. A tia Sonomi acabou por morrer e portanto ela ficou aos nossos cuidados…

Sh: Já reparei que ela se entende muito bem com o teu irmão…

Sak: É… ela deve ser a única pessoa que o compreende e o conhece mesmo bem. Eu pensava que o conhecia bem mas afinal enganei-me. Tenho pena que ela dê tanta atenção para aquele casmurro. Ele não merece tanta atenção!

Sh: E porque não?

Sak: O meu irmão é um parvo! Não merece ser tão bem tratado! Para além disso, ele sempre foi super protector! Não me deixava conviver com ninguém… ainda mais se fosse com rapazes!

Sh: Mas isso não te impediu de conheceres pelo menos um… ou namorar até…

Sak: Eu nunca namorei!

Sh: Não acredito! Estás a mentir-me… - Percebeu pelo tom exaltado dela - …já tiveste namorado sim…

Sak: Um… apenas… - Custava-lhe falar daquilo. Porque tinha ele de levar aquele rumo na conversa?

Sh: Não me pareces muito feliz com isso…

Sak: Eu… prefiro não falar sobre este assunto… desculpa…

Sh: Tudo bem… mas não te preocupes, pois eu nem uma tive…

Sak: Estás a gozar…?

Sh: Não, não estou…

Sak: Eu não posso crer! Mentiroso… de certeza que deves ter tido uma carrada de namoradas…

Sh: Achas que sim? Pois fica sabendo que nem amigas tinha… eu não gostava muito de me misturar… preferia ficar no meu canto. De raparigas só me dava com as minhas irmãs e a minha prima. Logo, eu nunca namorei, nem era algo que quisesse…

Sak: Estou admirada… rapazes do teu género costumam conquistar muito e até nem chegam a ter uma única relação séria, diga-se de passagem.

Sh: Uau! Funcionas por estereótipos? Como é que é o meu género?

Sak: A bem… olha, não tenho nada que te dizer! Não te interessa! "Rapazes como tu, atraentes, altos, musculados, lindos… uma voz que derrete… pára! Que pensamentos…"

Sh: Se não queres dizer, não queiras… Eu era muito desconfiado, pensava que as raparigas se pudessem apenas interessar pelo que tinha e não pelo que eu era e sentia. Mas creio que ainda vou encontrar alguém que sirva para mim…

Sak: Já encontraste?

Sh: Eu… não sei… " mas que raio de resposta foi esta?" Bem, continuando, fala-me dos teus pais…

Sakura ficou tensa. Pelos visto ele estava perto da ferida. Estava num bom caminho.

Sak: O meu pai, ele abandonou-nos quando eu era mais nova. Se já não bastasse, levou tudo o que tínhamos…

Sh: Isso… não parece afectar-te assim tanto…

Sak: Não! Ele era um bruto e a minha mãe nem gostava dele…

Sh: E porque não falas dela também?

Sentiu o corpo gelar ou ouvi-lo falar da sua mãe.

Sak: Tem mesmo de ser…? - Shaolan viu como ela estava perturbada. Atingira o ponto. Era ali que interessava explorar. Foi devido a supostamente ter matado a mãe que passara três anos no hospício.

Sh: Conta-me como ela era e assim…

Sak: Tudo bem… já deves ter visto uma foto dela.

Sh: Já sim, é muito parecida contigo… herdaste dela esses lindos olhos verdes! - Sakura sentiu o seu coração saltar e as bochechas arderem.

Sak: Sim… por acaso somos muito parecidas… a diferença está no cabelo. Nunca entendi o porquê desta cor. Não tenho familiares, pelo menos das últimas quatro gerações, que tenham esta cor… - Começou a rir.

Sh: De facto é estranho… mas é bonita e combina com os olhos…

Ela deu uma risada apesar de estar embaraçada. Com esta risada, Shaolan reparou que se havia excedido. Mas não se conseguia controlar com aquela rapariga. Estaria doente?

Sh: Então… mais coisas…?

Sak: Ela era maravilhosa… eu gostava muito dela mas…

Sh: Mas…

Sak: Um dia ela fez algo que eu não perdoei e … isso… contribuiu para a morte dela… - Custava-lhe falar daquilo mas já estava cansada de suportar aquele fardo sozinha. Olhou nos olhos de Shaolan e viu segurança neles. Apertou a esfera que tinha entre as mãos e continuou. - Um dia eu estava a sair do coro e vinha para casa…

_Tom: Onde vais com tanta pressa?_

_Sak: Eu vou-me encontrar com ele… se calhar já está em casa! Tu não vens? _

_Tom: Vou ensaiar mais um pouco… até logo então! _

_Sak: Até logo!_

_Saí a correr em direcção a casa. Quando cheguei não estava ninguém. Estava muito silêncio. Percorri a casa a ver se alguém estava, mas não. Tudo deserto. A minha mãe deveria de estar em casa… até tinha recebido ordens do médico para não sair. Depois, fui à cozinha e tive a sensação de ver alguém lá fora. Corri lá para fora e subi o monte em direcção à cerejeira de onde vinham vozes. Quando lá cheguei… eu vi… _

Sh: o que viste…?

Sak: Vi a minha mãe… a beijar o meu namorado…

Shaolan arregalou os olhos. Como podia uma mãe fazer isso à própria filha?

Sh: Que aconteceu depois…?

Sak: Como eu estava sem reacção, não me mexi e eles repararam em mim… eles tentaram desculpar-se… ou melhor a minha mãe… pois ele não fez nada… ela disse que não queria, que não tinha culpa mas eu não conseguia raciocinar naquele momento…

Sh: Foi aí que tu…

Sak: EU NÃO A MATEI! - Bateu na mesa exaltada e com lágrimas nos olhos. Olhou para ele e voltou a sentar-se. - Desculpa… mas eu estou cansada de ser acusada…

Sh: Eu é que peço desculpa, Sakura…

Sak: Bom… - Limpou os olhos - … de qualquer maneira não foi naquele momento que a tragédia se deu… eu apenas fugi e fiquei com um ódio tal dentro de mim… ainda tenho… como é que ela se pôde envolver com ele… é algo que eu não consigo perceber…

Sh: Explica-me… quem é _ele_? Sei que é o teu namorado… era o teu namorado… mas tu nem falas em nome nem nada…

Sak: Ele era…

Hu: Sakura!

Sak/Sh: Hã?

Hu: Desculpem interromper mas Sakura, tens uma visita!

Sak: Visita? - Levantou-se.

Sh: Posso ir também?

Sak: Claro, vamos… - Saíram os três do escritório. Entraram no salão e viram um vulto de um rapaz. - Mas… - O rapaz, ao ouvir a voz, olhou para trás. Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que via. O rapaz de olhos e cabelos azuis-escuros sorriu ao vê-la.

Eriol: Saki!

Sak: ERIOL! - Gritou atirando-se para cima da visita. - Não acredito! Eriol!

Sh: "Quem é este tipo…" - Olhou-o, desconfiado.

Eriol: Querida Saki… há tanto tempo!

Sak: Pensei que tinhas esquecido de mim! Que saudades!

Eriol: Quando ouvi que tinhas saído do hospital, fiz questão de apanhar o primeiro vôo de Inglaterra para aqui!

Sak: Meu deus! Imagina quando a Tomoyo souber…!

Eriol: A Tomoyo…? Ela está cá?

Sak: Claro que está! Onde havia ela de ir?

Eriol contraiu-se envergonhado. Sakura sorriu maliciosamente.

Sak: É desta?

Eriol: É desta o quê?

Sak: O que havia de ser, Hiragizawa? Que te entendes com a minha prima…

Eriol: Ah! - Soltou uma gargalhada. - Ela nem sequer deve gostar de mim…

Sak: "Ficaste tapadinho…?" Que raio estás tu a dizer? Os ares de Inglaterra não te fizeram nada bem!

Eriol: Já se passaram três anos… as coisas mudam muito…

Sak: O teu sentimento mudou?

Eriol: Não… - Sorriu para a amiga - bom e como tu estás? Cada vez mais linda como posso testemunhar…

Sak: Ai! - Bateu-lhe de leve no braço. - Para com isso, assim deixas-me sem jeito…! - Falou completamente vermelha. Pelo visto, ela não tinha mudado o seu jeito de ser. Sentiu uma presença muito forte dentro daquele compartimento. Imensamente forte e até podia jurar que… mágica. Olhou para a amiga mas não era ela, se fosse teria logo reconhecido… então, quem mais poderia ser?

Olhou para o seu lado e viu um rapaz encostado à porta, olhando directamente nos seus olhos. Sentiu o ar escapar-lhe dos pulmões. Que presença… estava disfarçada, mas ele poderia sentir na mesma.

Sakura chamou por alguém. Esse mesmo rapaz desviou logo o olhar dele, olhando para a rapariga, que agora se encontrava ao lado dele. Nesse momento, a presença sumiu.

Sak: …este é um amigo meu de infância, Hiragizawa Eriol… Eriol, este é Li Shaolan o meu psiquiatra. Ou melhor, Li Xao… Xiao… - Levou a mão à cabeça, baralhada.

Sh: Xiao Lang… - Começaram os dois a rir. Eriol notou na forma carinhosa de como Li olhava para Sakura. De certa forma, ela também o fazia. Ele não parecia ser ameaça.

Sak: É complicado de dizer… de qualquer maneira Shaolan é bem mais bonito!

Eriol: É um prazer, Li… - Disse de forma educada, esticando a mão. Primeiro, Li olhou para a mão, sem se mexer. Havia algo nele de estranho, uma forte presença. Será que ele tinha algum tipo de poder?

Sakura olhou também para a mão e em seguida para o olhar de Li. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha… isso sempre acontecia quando ela olhava para aqueles olhos ambarinos.

Sak: " Será que ele sabe que o Eriol... não! Isso não é possível… ele não pode sentir… ou pode...?"

Ao fim de um tempo, apertou a mão do inglês.

Sh: Igualmente… - Sakura sorriu, aliviada.

Eriol: Li… do clã Li?

Sak: Clã? - Sakura olhou para os dois, implorando que alguém lhe explicasse.

Sh: Sim. - Deu uma resposta curta e objectiva, como é claro. - Conheces a minha família?

Eriol: Conheço-te a ti…

Sh: Hã? - Arregalou os olhos olhando aquele homem.

Sak: Mas alguém pode ter a gentileza de me dizer o que se passa? - Perguntou um pouco exaltada.

Eriol/Sh: Sakura… - Viu os dois rapazes olharem para ela e logo de seguida olharem um para o outro.

Sh: Eu pertenço a família Li, de Hong Kong… isso tu já sabes…

Sak: Sim… - Confirmou rapidamente olhando-o para ouvir o resto. Aquele olhar deixava-o um pouco desconfortável. Ser encarado por dois olhos verdes como aqueles é de perder o controle. Estava a ficar louco!

Sh: A minha família, Li, é um clã… clã é um grupo em que os membros compartilham uma mesma origem e, por exemplo, capacidades físicas semelhantes… eu faço parte deste…

Eriol: É muito conhecido e respeitado em todo o mundo… senão o mais poderoso de todos…

Sak: Uau! - Shaolan não queria que ele tivesse dito aquilo. Todas as pessoas que souberam daquilo tentaram unir-se e infiltrar-se apenas por interesse. E isso resultou na morte de alguém muito querido para ele. Não acreditava que Sakura pudesse interessar-se só por isso mas… também a outra não se interessava ao início e o resultado foi o que foi… - Tu fazes, então parte desse clã… eu não conhecia… que giro! Porque nunca me disseste?

Eriol olhou para o rapaz que agora fitava o chão. Sim… era ele, tinha a certeza. Li Xiao Lang… filho de Li Shang… que foi assassinado… em frente ao filho. Foi muito falado na altura que se deu a tragédia. Pensavam que talvez ele não recuperasse do trauma mas ali está ele. A partir daquele dia, nunca mais usou magia. Recusara-se a usá-la novamente. E pelos vistos, ele era o tão esperado guerreiro pela família, que traria consigo poderes fantásticos e mais fortes alguma vez vistos naquela família, sendo que a sua decisão provocou um enorme desgosto a todo o clã. Ele deve ter sofrido muito… mas agora estava ali a tentar ajudar Sakura que tinha um problema idêntico.

Sh: Desculpa… não surgiu oportunidade…

Sak: Não precisas de te desculpares! Já me contaste agora de qualquer maneira! - Sorriu para ele. Verificou que aquele assunto o perturbou demasiado. Ele estava tenso e com o olhar vazio, com uma expressão facial muito desesperada. Pegou na mão dele, fazendo-o saltar - Está tudo bem, Shaolan?

Sh: Sim, eu estou… eu fico bem… - Achou tudo muito estranho de modo que não largou a mão dele.

Eriol: Não sabias da existência desse clã?

Sak: Não… - Shaolan já não prestava atenção ao que era falado. Apenas olhava para a sua mão entrelaçada na mão de Sakura.

Eriol: Andas muito desactualizada… - Li 'acordou', olhando para Eriol.

Sh: Como é que tu me conheces…?

Eriol: O filho prodígio que abandonou o que tinha sido predestinado a fazer… toda a gente sabe… menos a Sakura não é… - Sakura, numa ocasião normal, ficaria irritada mas umas palavras não paravam de ecoar na sua cabeça.

Sak: " Filho prodígio…? Predestinado…? Mas esta gente está a falar árabe ou quê? Não percebo nada!" - Olhou para o seu psiquiatra mais uma vez. Este deu um sorriso sem felicidade ou expressão alguma.

Sh: Pois… o filho prodígio… - Sakura sentiu a sua mão ser mais apertada. Ele estava a sofrer, podia perceber isso. Ela não estava a gostar nem um pouco daquela história… afinal, o que é que se passará com ele? Ou passou…não estava gostar nada daquele ar desesperado que ele acabara de adoptar.

Eriol: Essa noticia realmente foi…

Sak: Eriol! - Sakura interrompeu-o, deixando-os admirados.

Eriol: Que se passa, Sakura? - Ela olhou para o Li antes de continuar.

Sak: Pára de falar sobre isso…

Sh: O quê?

Sak: Eu não estou a entender nada mas… já percebi que o assunto é doloroso para ele. Não continues… por favor… talvez noutra altura! - Ainda admirado, Shaolan observou o seu semblante sério dela. Porque estaria ela a reagir assim…

Eriol: Tens razão… perdoe-me Li, perdoa-me Sakura… entusiasmei-me demais com o assunto e…

Tom: Cheguei! Saki! Sakura tu… - Deixou cair os sacos com tecidos ao chão quando viu Sakura de mão dada com o Li - …mas vocês… eu estou a ver bem? - Eles largaram-se totalmente envergonhados. Pareciam dois adolescentes.

Sak: Não aconteceu nada, hahaha… pois não Shaolan?

Sh: Não nada mesmo… hahaha…

Tom: Oh… fico triste por vocês me tentarem enganar… - Só naquele momento reparou que alguém lá estava. Olhou para trás de si. Ficou boquiaberta.

Eriol: Olá… Tomoyo…

Tom: Er… ai! - Caiu no chão desmaiada.

Sak: Tomoyo! - Pegou nela.

_Tomoyo…_

_Tomoyo…_

_Tom: Ele… ele… voltou…? Estarei a sonhar…?_

_Tomoyo!_

_Tom: Eriol!_

_TOMOYO!_

Tom: ERIOL! - Abriu os olhos rapidamente e abraçou a pessoa imediatamente ao seu lado, julgando ser ele.

Sak: AH! - Gritou com o susto, caindo para trás com a força do abraço. Mas não caiu no chão. Caiu por cima da pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Levantou a cara da camisa do sujeito e ficou a centímetros da cara deste. Li abriu os olhos.

Sak/Sh: AHHH! - Mais um salto Sakura deu, sendo segurada por Eriol.

Eriol: Tem calma rapariga!

Sak: Credo… - Olhou para Li de relance mas logo se arrependeu. Ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate. Ele estava igual, ou pior…

Tom: Desculpa Saki… - Revirou os olhos para cima - Eriol… - Ele levantou-a também.

Eriol: Há tanto tempo…

Tom: Sim… há tanto tempo… - Olhavam um para o outro com um sorriso bobo na cara. Sakura sentiu alguém se aproximar dela.

Sh: O que é que se passa…?

Sak: O amor... ihihih… - Ela levantou-se, pegou na mão do Li e saiu do salão em silêncio, deixando o casal a sós.

Voltaram a entrar no escritório. Sakura dirigiu-se até à janela e Shaolan sentou-se no sofá, suspirando fundo.

Sak: Sentes-te bem?

Sh: Sim… - Levou a cabeça para trás. Ela deixou de olhar para a janela e olhou para o seu psiquiatra. Engoliu a seco quando o viu. Encostou-se à parede para não ter nenhum ataque. Ele, de facto, era atraente. Muito… Demasiado até! Está nos 25 anos… o auge de um homem. Altura de deixar a pele de um jovem e tornar-se homem. Mas ainda tinha cara de garoto. Cabelos desalinhados, lábios entreabertos, camisa com os primeiros botões desabotoados, deixando ver-se parte do peito… bem musculado! E que músculos! Só apetece ir abraçá-lo… aquele homem deixava-a maluca! Já não raciocinava bem… Seria aquilo atracção física? Só?

Sak: " Que sentimento estranho este…" - Shaolan não se mexeu mas abriu um dos olhos e direccionou-o para Sakura. Estava encostada à parede, com a mão no peito e a olhar para o vazio. Estava na lua completamente. Com aquele rosto tão sereno… olhos perdidos… que olhos! Era isso que mais mexia com ele de todo aquele conjunto de… hum… maravilhas, talvez! Sim ela era um achado… Não haviam muitas como ela pelo mundo fora…

Ainda muito nova ela era… 18 anos, tinha a vida toda em frente… e muitos rapazes da idade dela por aí também… e que de certeza não se importariam de cortejar uma moça como aquela. Claro… o que quereria ela com alguém de 25 anos? Com tantos à disposição… ele realmente não tinha jeito nenhum para aquele tipo de coisas. Já quando era mais novo, raparigas que disseram que gostavam dele e ele não sabia, nunca soube o que haveria de fazer naquelas situações. Preferia manter-se afastado 'delas'. Talvez, nesse tipo de coisas, fosse um cobarde. Era cobarde!

Ao pensar que ele não a estava a ver, olho-o. Aí viu que ele a observava.

Sak: Siiiimmmm…? - Perguntou ela em tom de brincadeira, servindo também para disfarçar.

Sh: Que estás a fazer? - Colocou-se direito. - Aí pelo chão está tudo animado é? Já estás a olhar para ele há horas…

Sakura riu-se.

Sak: Perdi-me… nos pensamentos… - Sentou-se na cadeira. - Bem que eu gostava de ser mosca para ver o que aqueles dois estão a fazer…

Sh: Contigo lá de certeza que eles não fariam nada… não sejas coscuvilheira!

Sak: Ora! Eu não sou coscuvilheira! Apenas tinha interesse em saber se eles os dois finalmente se entenderam!

Sh: Já é assim tão prolongado…?

Sak: Penso que desde que eles se conheceram… hahha! Eu sempre fiz de tudo para os juntar mas são tão casmurros…

Sh: Não conhecia essa tua faceta casamenteira…

Sak: Quem disse que me conheces…? - Lançou-lhe um riso desafiador - Isto é mútuo! A Tomoyo também se arma em casamenteira comigo… claro que não para qualquer um…

* * *

Tom: Pensei que nunca mais te veria…

Eriol: Andei estes três anos envolto nas pesquisas.

Tom: Ainda sobre Reed?

Eriol: Sim… eu prometi descobrir o que se passou com a Sakura, não prometi?

Tom: É, eu sei mas… tu nunca mais voltaste ao Japão…

Eriol: Eu pensei que mais nada me prendia no Japão… prender, prendia mas… pensava não ser correspondido logo, fui-me embora…

Tom: Eu…

Eriol: Shiiiu… não precisas de dizer nada… eu compreendo que estivesses confusa entre mim e ele. Mas… já te decidiste…?

Tom: Eu acho que sim…

Eriol: Achas?

Tom: Ai… tu estiveste tanto tempo fora… pensei que já não me amavas…

Eriol: Mas eu ainda amo… esperei e posso esperar para sempre… continuo a guardar este mesmo sentimento… Faz parte de mim agora! - Riu, fazendo-a rir também. Aproximaram-se, abraçando-se. - Não imaginas como foi difícil estar este tempo todo tão longe de ti, Tomoyo…

Tom: Imagino sim… foi o que eu senti também… - Olharam-se nos olhos à medida que chegavam mais perto um do outro.

* * *

Sh: Ela escolhe por ti…

Sak: Não escolhe nada! Eu sei muito bem escolher…

Sh: O ultimo foi tua escolha ou dela?

Sak: Minha… infelizmente!

Sh: Então é melhor deixá-la escolher, não? Hahhaha…

Sak: Que engraçado! Se a deixasse escolher agora… - Olhou e ele bateu com a cara nas mãos com uma expressão que a fez espalhar-se de tanto rir.

* * *

Já sentiam os seus lábios tocarem-se quando de repente o relógio de cuco tocou assustando-os e cortando o ambiente. Aquilo só poderia ser azar, pensaram os dois. Nesse preciso momento, Touya entrou dentro de casa. Tomoyo, ao perceber que era ele que entrava, saiu suavemente dos braços de Eriol, colocando-se apenas ao lado dele. Eriol percebeu que ela, afinal, ainda tinha dúvidas.

Touya: Tomoyo… Hiragizawa? - Perguntou, admiradíssimo.

* * *

Sak: Deus me livre! Não viveria contigo nem que me pagassem!

Sh: Eu também não disse que te queria como minha mulher…! - Disse, calmamente, deitando-se no sofá.

Sak: Só de pensar em estar casada contigo até me dá arrepios! Viveria como uma escrava, não?

Sh: As mulheres têm de cuidar da casa…

Sak: Machista ainda por cima! E que tal… arrumar a _nossa_ casinha toda, cozinhar para o _meu maridinho_, e talvez esfregar-te as costas no banho? Que dizes? - Falou de uma maneira muito sexy e tentadora.

Sh: Olha que até me está parecer muito bom! Peço-te já em casamento!

Sak: Vergonhoso… - Ria-se ao mesmo tempo que gozava com ele.

Sh: Só há uma coisa que me impede de te pedir já em casamento, _querida _!

Sak: Ai sim? E que coisa é…?

Sh: Não estou com muita vontade de ser devorado vivo pelo teu irmão…

Sak: Oh! O meu _maridinho_ tem medo do próprio cunhado?

Sh: Vê-lo como cunhado realmente não é coisa que me agrada muito… mas arranjava-se maneira…

Sak: Já tens planos… andas a pensar nisto há muito tempo, é?

Sh: Fugia contigo…

Sak: Raptavas-me? Oh! Ia ser giro ver a cara do meu irmão depois de ser sequestrada pelo meu_ marido…_ e para onde íamos?

Sh: Primeiro tínhamos de ir a Hong Kong… depois… a minha linda, adorada, perfeita, cheirosa _mulher_ podia escolher o próximo destino…

Sak: Proposta tentadora… - Levou o dedo ao queixo, ficando com uma expressão de quem estava a 'estudar o caso' - É, até me parece muito boa ideia sair do Japão de uma vez por todas! Mas querias ficar com uma mulher com um suposto passado de homicídio, é?

Sh: Ora! Ninguém precisava de saber, ninguém tem nada a ver com a nossa vida privada… e, por aquilo que eu vi e estudei, acho essa história de matares a tua mãe um pouco esquisita… não creio que a versão verdadeira foi essa…

Sak: Hã? - Virou-se logo para ele - Não me achas culpada?

Sh: Não posso afirmar que estás fora da história, que nada tiveste haver com o que aconteceu… mas não acredito que fosses capaz de matar a tua mãe, pelo menos com as tuas próprias mãos… - Sentiu, mal acabou de falar, um peso enorme por cima do seu corpo. - Sakura… és pesada sabias? - Ela nada respondia. - Sakura…? - Ouviu uma espécie de soluço e com isto, desencostou-a levemente de si. - Porque estás a chorar…?

Sak: Eu… - Tentou limpar as lágrimas. - …não sabes como eu me sinto em saber… isso… à excepção da Tomoyo, da Hu san e do Eriol, nunca ninguém acreditou que era inocente… - Tentou novamente limpar as lágrimas, mas com insucesso. Li, quase como hipnotizado por aqueles olhos verdes, levou a sua mão à face dela limpando-as.

Sh: Ora… não chores por causa disso… pensa que tens pessoas que te apoiam e que acreditam em ti… não deixes de lutar só porque há pessoas nesse mundo que não acreditam na tua inocência…

Sak: Sim… - Abraçou-o - Obrigada… _marido_… - Começaram novamente a rir descontroladamente, feitas duas crianças.

* * *

Touya: Hiragizawa… voltaste… há imenso tempo que não davas novidades.

Eriol: Tenho andado muito ocupado com o trabalho…

Tom: Está na hora de jantar… - Avisou os dois homens.

Touya: Ficas para jantar?

Eriol: Eu…

Touya: Anda aí! Sempre foste quase um membro da família… sou eu que convido!

Eriol: Então tudo bem… obrigada… - Encarou Tomoyo que se virou e dirigiu para a cozinha.

Touya: Então e já tens estadia?

Eriol: Eu estava a pensar em alugar um quarto talvez…

Touya: Alugar um quarto! Eriol! Estás a dar em maluco… o que não falta são quartos aqui! Fica cá!

Eriol: Isso é já abusar…

Touya: Que abusar, que quê… ficas sim senhor!

Eriol: Muito obrigada, Touya!

* * *

Sh: Sakura, esclarece-me uma coisa… então a Maki não acredita que sejas inocente?

Sak: Mas a Maki é… quer dizer… é uma longa história…

* * *

Depois do jantar, Touya encontrava-se no escritório, enquanto que, os restantes habitantes se encontravam no salão. Estavam a conversar exceptuando Sakura que tremia por todos os lados. Maki desaparecera desde a manhã e não tinha vindo jantar. Será que lhe aconteceu algo? Era nisso que Sakura não conseguia de deixar de pensar. Levantou-se nervosa. Olharam para ela que se mantinha em pé. Depois ela correu até à janela, olhando lá para fora na esperança de ver a amiga a chegar.

Tomoyo levantou-se.

Tom: Tem calma Sakura…

Sak: Calma? - Voltou a sentar-se - Nem sinal da Maki! Será que ela… está bem? - Ela tremia das mãos e Li reparou.

Sh: Mas quando é que ela saiu?

Tom: Hoje de manhã. Disse que tinha de ir comprar umas coisas para ela…

Sh: E não voltou mais? - Alarmou-se. Realmente aquilo era algo para estranhar.

Sak: Não! Por isso mesmo! Ela nunca passaria tanto tempo fora, ela sabe que não pode ficar longe de mim! - Levou a mão à boca. Deixou escapar, sabia o que iria acontecer.

Sh: Como assim ela não pode ficar longe de ti? - Sakura não sabia o que haveria de responder.

Eriol: Maki é enfermeira da Sakura e, para além disso, é responsável por ela fora e dentro do hospital. Se por acaso os seus chefes soubessem que não passou o dia com a Saki, teria problemas…

Sak: "És um santo Eriol…"

Sh: Sim… - Mesmo assim Li não ficou convencido. Havia mais naquilo.

Sak: Eu vou lá fora ver se ela vem… - Saiu do salão.

Eriol: Vai sozinha?

Tom: Pois, Li não pode ir com ela, por favor? É que está tarde e ela lá sozinha…

Sh: Tudo bem… - Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta da saída. Parou no alpendre da casa. - Sakura? Onde est… - Sakura pousou a mão de leve na boca dele, para o calar. - Que foi…? - Falou num sussurro.

Sak: Algo está mal aqui…

Sh: Como assim…?

Como poderia ela explicar-lhe? Que tinha poderes e sentia as presenças malignas? Aí, ele enfiava-a para sempre num hospital psiquiátrico!

Ao finalizar este pensamento, sentiu uma presença fortíssima aproximar-se deles a grande velocidade.

Sak: Cuidado! - Empurrou-o para trás. Ele apenas teve tempo para a ver ser projectada para longe e cair no chão. Levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde.

Sh: Sakura! - O seu sangue gelou ao ver o corpo dela longe, deitado no chão sem se mexer. Correu, descendo o alpendre. Quando voltou a olhar para ela, o seu corpo estava a levantar, sozinho. Parou observando a cena. Era como se estivesse a ser elevada. O seu corpo, agora, pairava no ar. Bem alto. Ele não sabia o que poderia fazer… - "Eu não posso usar a magia… isso não! Mas… não posso permitir que ela se magoe… maldição! Que vou eu fazer?"

Sakura abriu os olhos, sentindo, finalmente, as dores da queda. Virou a cabeça para o lado e reparou que estava no ar. Olhou para cima e viu que ninguém a segurava. Mais pálida do que nunca gritou.

Sak: AAAH! - Este grito tirou Li dos pensamentos. Voltou a olhar para cima e viu Sakura a tentar mexer-se. Era como se estivesse presa. - Larga-me! Larga-me!

Sh: Larga-me…? - Fechou os olhos concentrando-se… sim! Havia alguém a segurá-la! Mas ele não via rigorosamente nada.

Sakura fez um golpe mais bruto e acabou por sair dos braços de quem a agarrava.

Sak: Oh não! Vou cair! - Sentiu um esticão no braço. Pelos vistos não queria deixá-la fugir. Sakura levou a outra mão para cima conseguindo agarrar o braço de quem a segurava. Mas não via quem lhe estava a fazer aquilo. - Socorro!

Sh: Há aqui qualquer coisa… - esticou a mão e apanhou um choque. Viu naquele momento que estavam dentro de uma bolha. Por isso ninguém ouvia os gritos. Algo apareceu à sua frente. A sua esfera. - Não tenho escolha… se ela cai… ela… não posso deixar! - O seu coração e a sua mente estavam em conflito. Ele sabia que um guerreiro não podia deixar influenciar-se pelo coração… mas o que é um homem sem coração? Ele não é um monstro… é um ser humano e tinha sentimentos… e os seus avisavam-no que ele tinha de ajudá-la. Ele jurara nunca mais usar magia pelo pai… mas não poderia deixar que a Sakura se magoasse. - Aguenta, Sakura…

Sak: Eu vou cair…! - Já chorava assustada… nem a si própria agora podia ajudar. Se ela ao menos ainda tivesse o bastão… mesmo sem a magia poderia usá-lo contra ele, já que sabia alguns tipos de artes marciais. Nem sabia de Shaolan, mas também pouco poderia ele fazer naquela situação. No máximo dos máximos, estaria assustado. Se é que ele ainda lá estava! Isso… pensava ela.

Shaolan esticou a mão tocando na esfera. Fechou os olhos e a esfera materializou-se, transformando-se numa enorme e imponente espada.

Sh: Raitei… - Elevou a espada ao céu.

Sak: Ai! - Sentia o seu braço a deslizar.

Sh: … SHORAI! - Golpeou o ar em direcção a quem segurava Sakura. Enormes raios e trovões atingiram o alvo, largando a sua paciente que começou a cair. Levou a espada à frente da sua cara. - Vento… - De seguida, cortou novamente o ar e uma rajada de vento amparou a queda de Sakura. Ela nem podia acreditar que agora se encontrava no chão sem nenhum arranhão. Olhou para o longe e viu o seu psiquiatra com uma espada na mão.

Sak: Onde é que arranjaste isso? - Gritou, de modo a ele poder ouvir.

Sh: Eu… quer dizer… - Ela reparou que a presença se aproximava de novo dela.

Sak: Depois conversamos! - Saltou para trás, desviando-se do ataque. Deu de seguida dois mortais mas ao apoiar-se no último, ressentiu no pulso. - Maldição! Está a voltar a doer… - Viu que não poderia fazer muito de modo que, correu em direcção a Li.

Sh: "Ela sabe desviar-se muito bem…" Estás bem? - Perguntou, colocando-se em frente desta para a proteger.

Sak: Sim, muito obrigada! - Agarrou-se à camisa dele

Sh: O que é aquilo? Eu não vejo nada…

Sak: Eu também não sei que é… não vejo! Mas sinto…

Sh: Sentes? Eu também mas não consigo localizá-lo!

Sak: Eu trato disso… - Fechou os olhos concentrando-se - Baixa-te! - Baixou-se de imediato, ouvindo o som de uma lâmina passar por cima da sua cabeça. - Vem pela esquerda! - Correram os dois para o lado esquerdo.

Sh: Temos de eliminá-lo!

Sak: Mas se não o vemos… - Empurrou-o como tinha feito há pouco. Mas desta vez ele já estava preparado de modo que se segurou perfeitamente. - … Como fazemos para acabar com ele? - Olharam em volta até que viram terra. Olharam um para o outro.

Sh: É um espírito?

Sak: Não! Tenho a certeza que não! Está apenas disfarçado mas eu toquei nele! Consegue-se tocar! - Pegaram os dois em terra, atirando-lhe para cima. Acertaram de modo que ficaram a conseguir ver parte do corpo. Li levantou a espada.

Sh: Fica onde estás! - Sakura apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Logo, ele começou um duelo com a criatura. Sakura reparou como ele manejava a espada. Era exímio! Era espectacular mesmo! Manejava-a como se ela fosse uma pena mas tinha aspecto de não ser tão leve assim. Para além disso, tinha movimentos e reflexos perfeitos. Em poucos minutos, derrubou a criatura. Quando esta caiu, começou a ficar visível.

Li preparava o golpe final mas parou de imediato ao ver quem era.

Sh/Sak: Maki! - Ela levantou-se. Os seus olhos estavam baços, sem vida. Ela levou a mão á barriga gritando, saindo de dentro dela um fumo negro que logo se espalhou no ar até não ser mais visível. O corpo da rapariga balançou para a frente, sendo segurado por Li. A bolha que os envolvia, desaparecera e a presença maligna também.

Sak: Maki! - Gritava ela, tentando acordar a amiga.

Sh: Vamos levá-la lá para dentro! - Li colocou-a ás costas e pegou na mão de Sakura, entrando em casa.

Tom: Que se passou? Oh meu deus! Que aconteceu com a Maki?

Sak: Ela atacou-nos aos dois!

Tom: Atacou… e … mas… vocês… algo me escapa… tu… tu não…

Sak: É algo que ainda temos de falar sobre…

Maki começou a mover a cabeça.

Sh: Ela está a despertar…

Sak: Maki! Como te sentes? - Abriu os olhos.

Maki: Ele… Saki…

Sak: Ele quem?

Maki: O… ele… K…

Sak: Quem?

Maki: Keji… - Falava com muita dificuldade, tentando mover-se no sofá.

Sak: KEJI?

**(continua)**

b3a-Li

**Olá outra vez... agora ninguem se pode queixar pois a actualizaçao foi feita numa semana xDD foi dificil mas consegui! Bom eu nao vou escrever muito aqui porque senao cometo novamente um erro e isso nao quero! Quero agradecer novamente a todos que me apoiam e lêem a minha fic! beijos, até à proxima e obrigada pelos reviews claro! xD**

**Espaço da revisadora: Uia, eu ia até esquecer de deixar um recado aqui!**

**Bom, Bia-chan eu AMEI este capítulo! eu adoro revisar os seus capítulos!**

**Da aquela sensação de capítulo novinho recém-saído do forno, hahaha Muito interessante a fic!**

**Beijos e esperem que vocês que estão lendo a fic tenham gostado, Beijinhos!**


	6. Subarashii

Guilty - Chapter 6 – "Subarashii"

Sak: Maki… – Levou a mão à cabeça – …tu tens a certeza do que estás a dizer? Que é… o Keji?

Maki: Sim, ele… eu não consegui evitar… perdoa-me!

Sakura não estava em si. Iria aquele pesadelo começar novamente?

Sh: É _ele_?

Sak: Sim…

Sh: "Então o sujeito de quem ela falava chama-se Keji… que nome, deve ser um diminutivo talvez!"

Tom: É melhor levarmos a Maki para cima. Saki, ajuda-me!

Sakura levantou-se e pegou no braço da sua amiga. Quando ia a levantá-la, esta impediu-a.

Maki: Sakura, eu fiz o que podia! Mas tu sabes que quando perdeste tudo eu também perdi parte! Eu não podia debater-me, tentei mas não consegui! Eu sei que estás a sofrer, pois eu também estou! Perdoa-me…. Eu nada pude fazer… por favor… perdoa-me… – Começou a chorar. Sakura afastou os seus cabelos da cara dela e abraçou-a, como se fosse sua filha.

Sak: Está tudo bem… eu estou bem… – Tentava mentir a si própria, com insucesso.

Maki: Eu não queria que passasses por tudo aquilo novamente! Sofreste tanto, eu não aguento ver-te novamente assim…mas se ele aparecer eu juro que o mato! Eu vou ajudar-te… mas desta vez tudo correrá bem…

Sak: Então para isso há que melhorar! – Sorriu. – Vamos lá! Tens de descansar para estares em forma…

Com ajuda da Tomoyo, levaram Maki para o quarto. Apenas Li e Eriol ficaram na sala.

Eriol: Eu penso que seria melhor ser a Saki a explicar-te tudo… – Soltou um grande sorriso e também saiu da sala. Shaolan sentou-se no sofá a olhar para a esfera. Há imenso tempo que não a utilizava. Agora, ela está mais activa do que nunca. Emitia toda a sua energia.

Sak: Com que então um amuleto, hã? – Ouviu Sakura a falar-lhe perto do ouvido.

Sh: Desculpa-me… é que eu…

Sak: Eu entendo. Afinal quem sou eu para me confiares os teus segredos? – Saiu de trás dele sentando-se ao seu lado. – Então fostes tu que provocaste aqueles raios?

Sh: Sim, eu controlo os elementos da Natureza com esta mesma espada…

Sak: Uau! Isso é impressionante… e tens imenso poder, até fiquei assustada com a força daquele ataque! Foi demais! – Exprimiu a sua opinião muito exaltadamente.

Sh: Obrigada! E tu tens muito jeito no que diz respeito à luta… treinaste artes marciais?

Sak: O Eriol ensinou-me alguns movimentos na altura em que precisei deles e com a prática acabei por aperfeiçoá-los.

Sh: Como é que ela está? – Perguntou após um longo tempo sem nenhum dos dois falar.

Sak: Está a descansar… a Tomoyo está a cuidar dela.

Sh: Podias explicar-me, agora, a tal **longa historia**?

Sak: A Maki… ela não é humana…

Sh: Não é? – Perguntou muito surpreendido.

Sak: Não, foi o Eriol que a criou.

Sh: Ele tem tanto poder assim?

Sak: Ele é a reencarnação de Clow Reed…

Sh: Clow Reed é um antepassado meu… eu sou seu descendente…

Sak: Verdade?

Sh: Sim é verdade. Mas então, porque criou ele a Maki?

Sak: Eu, na altura antes de ele a criar, tinha ficado quase sem poderes… já te apercebeste que eu…

Sh: Sim, já me apercebi…

Sak: Como eu não tinha praticamente poder nenhum nem me encontrava nas condições físicas mínimas e o Eriol tinha de ir para Inglaterra, eu ia ficar sem ninguém que me pudesse proteger. O Touya e a Tomoyo não têm poderes mágicos logo eu poderia a qualquer momento sofrer algum ataque. Por isso ele criou a Maki. A Maki reutilizava os meus poucos poderes, sem os gastar, e transformava em imenso poder para ela. Ela sente o que eu sinto, estamos interligadas, logo ela não acha que eu sou inocente… ela sabe de toda a história porque passou pelas mesmas coisas que eu passei. Mas quando perdi o meu bastão e as cartas ela perdeu a magia também…

Sh: Então és tu… a dona das cartas de Clow?

Sak: Cartas Sakura… eu desenvolvi um poder novo, só meu, bastão novo e, consequentemente, cartas novas… Elas, agora, são as Cartas Sakura.

Sh: Como é que perdeste tudo isso?

Sak: Devido ao Keji…

Sh: O tal "só de ouvir o nome dele sinto a raiva a subir por mim acima…" como é o nome dele mesmo?

Sak: Hasegawa Kejichiro.

Sh: Esse nome não me é nada estranho.

Sak: É verdade! Não te magoaste lá fora?

Sh: Não… – Riu-se com a pergunta súbita. – Eu recuperei bem dos joelhos, logo, não tive nenhum problema… e tu?

Sak: Eu ressenti do pulso, começou a doer após o segundo mortal…

Sh: Mas ainda te dói?

Sak: Oh não! 'Tá óptimo!

* * *

_Sak: Eu vi nem posso acreditar!_

_Tom: Só podes estar a fazer confusão Saki… a tua mãe nunca faria algo de tão mau gosto contigo! Ela nunca faria isso e logo com o namorado da própria filha! Tu não viste bem… só pode!_

_Sak: Como não vi bem? Eu vi perfeitamente bem! Ela tentou desculpar-se mas eu vi eles a se bei… ai… – Sakura desfaleceu, caindo por cima da cadeira._

_Tom: Oh meu deus! Sakura que tens? Olha para mim!_

_Sak: Não me estou a sentir muito bem… ajuda-me Tomoyo… _

_Tom: Eriol! – Gritou bem alto. O sujeito apareceu a toda a velocidade, ainda de camisa desabotoada. Provavelmente estava a vestir-se quando Tomoyo gritou por si._

_Eriol: Sakura… – Pegou nela, sentando-a no seu colo. Pousou a sua mão na cara dela, reparando o quanto ela estava gelada. – Como te estás a sentir?_

_Sak: Como… – Encostou a cabeça ao ombro do amigo, abraçando-o de seguida. - … se estivessem a ser sugadas as minhas forças…ajuda-me por favor… dói muito…_

_A verdade é que Eriol não poderia fazer muito sem saber ao certo do que se tratava. Estava a desesperar ao ver a sua melhor amiga naquele estado. Olhou para Tomoyo._

_Tom: Ela diz que viu a tia a beijar o Keji…_

_Eriol: O quê? – Ficou boquiaberto. – Como é isso possível?_

_Sak: Eriol… eu vi… quando cheguei a casa e não estava ninguém. Então fui lá fora e vi-os a beijarem-se por baixo da cerejeira… acreditas em mim, não acreditas?_

_Por uns momentos, uma hipótese se formou na sua cabeça. Estaria a sua amiga a ficar… louca? Ela realmente não andava muito bem ultimamente… sentia-se mal por tudo e por nada… dizia que via coisas estranhas… uma mais bizarra que a outra. Agora, dizia que a sua mãe beijou o seu namorado? Nadeshiko nunca faria isso e Keji sempre pareceu ser boa pessoa para ela. Não… ela não era louca! Ele não ia permitir que algo de mal acontecesse com ela. Abraçou-a mais de força. Não ia perdê-la… era como se parte de si desaparecesse. Ele só era completo com ela perto de si e em segurança. _

_Eriol: Claro que acredito Sakura… nunca duvido de ti! Explica-me o que viste…como reagiram eles quando te viram? – Sakura falava contra o pescoço de Eriol, sem se mexer. Era ali que sempre encontrava a paz que necessitava._

_Sak: A mãe tentou explicar o que se sucedeu, disse que não tinha culpa… – Não aguentou mais as lágrimas. - …o Keji nada disse… mas eu vi! Estavam agarrados um ao outro e… eu…_

_Eriol: Pronto, tem calma… esquece o que vistes, sim? Tenta te acalmar…_

_Tomoyo olhou para os dois. De certa forma tinha uma pontada de ciúme da prima. Não por maldade, mas por esta ter alguém assim com ela. Como Eriol. Ele amava a Sakura. Não era amor para um dia querer casar com ela… não… era algo que nem ela conseguia explicar. Simplesmente, Eriol não vivia sem a Sakura. Desde pequenos viviam de um lado para o outro, sempre juntos. Podiam até ficar horas seguidas, abraçados, sem dizerem uma única palavra. E foi graças a ela que eles se conheceram. E foi graças a ela que se pode apaixonar por aquele ser. _

_Nesse momento, Nadeshiko entrou na sala, ofegante. Olhou e viu a sua filha encolhida nos braços de Eriol. Este olhou para ela com um olhar de que era melhor ela não se chegar perto dali. Mas Nadeshiko não podia deixar passar as coisas em branco._

_Nad: Sakura! – Sakura levantou a cabeça. – Filha, tens de me ouvir! – Tentou tocar-lhe mas Sakura desviou-se dela, fugindo._

_Sak: Não me toques!_

_Nad: Não fales assim comigo Sakura! – Gritou, chorando._

_Sak: Tu! Maldita sejas! Como pudeste beijar o Keji! O meu namorado! Traidora!_

_Nad: Baixa o tom de voz! Respeita-me!_

_Sak: Respeitar-te? Queres que eu me ria? Pessoas como tu não merecem respeito algum!_

_Eriol: Sakura pára com isso agora… – Alertou-a, tentando pará-la._

_Sak: Não essa mulher tem de ouvir umas verdades! – Eriol reparou que Sakura não tinha a mesma cor nos olhos. Estavam avermelhados. Não era a sua Sakura agora. _

_Nad: Nunca pensei ver-te falar assim para mim…que desgosto!_

_Sak: Desgosto tenho eu! – Nadeshiko, irritada tentou chegar perto da filha mas Eriol colocou-se à sua frente._

_Nad: Sai daí Eriol!_

_Eriol: Não posso tia…_

_Nad: Sei que gostas muito Sakura mas ela está a faltar-me ao respeito… Sai Eriol!_

_Eriol: Não! Não posso… ela precisa de ajuda… não que a castiguem… – Virou-se para trás e pegou ao colo Sakura, saindo a correr da casa. _

_Nad: ERIOL!_

_Sak: Larga-me! O que pensas que estás a fazer!_

_Eriol: Eu vou-te tirar daí! Não farás mais nenhum mal à Sakura, maldita!_

_Sak: Mas como tu… seu idiota! Não sabes onde te estás a meter!_

_Eriol: Talvez tenhas razão… mas nada é que não vou fazer! Estás envolvida com o Keji, não é?_

_Sak: Que estás para aí a dizer!_

_Eriol: Como é que eu fui tão burro! Não… vocês os dois não vão conseguir as cartas nunca!_

_Sak: Isso pensas tu… ele dá cabo de ti em dois tempos!_

_Eriol: Vamos ver isso… – Sorriu de lado. – Talvez eu não possa fazer muito, mas enquanto estiver vivo não vou permitir que lhe façam mal!_

_Sak: És louco! _

# 1 Semana depois #

Sak: A… Li…? – Shaolan parou de escrever e olhou por cima dos óculos para Sakura que estava imediatamente à sua frente. Colocou-se direito na cadeira, tirando os óculos.

Sh: Li? Passa-se alguma coisa… para me estares a chamar assim… que aconteceu?

Sak: Já há um tempo que eu te queria… eu… – Olhou para ele, receosa.

Sh: Podes não acreditar mas estás a deixar-me assustado… diz lá o que é…

Sak: Eu lamento…

Sh: Hã? Lamentas? O quê?

Sak: É que… – Levantou-se, ficando de costas para ele. – Por minha causa tu quebraste a tua promessa… a que tinhas feito ao teu pai… não queria nada que isto tivesse sucedido, muito menos que ficasses envolvido e prejudicado nos meus problemas… – Li levantou-se e parou ao lado dela.

Sh: Sabes… – Sakura olhou para ele – …já lá vai uma semana! – Gracejou com ela.

Sak: Idiota! – Disse, empurrando-o. – Eu, com este trabalho todo para dizer isto e tu ainda gozas comigo! Isto é indecente!...

Sh: Oh, desculpa estragar-te a cena… de qualquer maneira não lamentes por isso, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de voltar a usar a magia e, consequentemente, quebrar a promessa.

Sak: … Sabias?

Sh: Afinal, foi por este propósito que eu nasci… lutar…. Logo vi que, mesmo que jurasse, iria ser difícil manter a promessa.

Sak: Mesmo assim, não queria ter sido eu a provocar a quebra da promessa…

Sh: Mas é que só podia ser alguém tão irritante quanto a senhorita para provocar isto! – Começou a rir.

Sak: Irritante? Ouve lá! Tu, caso ainda ninguém te tenha dito, és o irritante aqui!

Sh: Ai sim…?

Sak: Sim… – Bateram à porta. – Eu vou lá… Maki! – Sorriu ao ver a amiga e partiu a abraçá-la. – Como te sentes, Maki?

Maki: Um pouco esmagada… mas bem… – Sakura largou-a logo.

Sak: Desculpa…

Maki: Não sejas tolinha! Eu estava a brincar! – Disse ao apertar Sakura contra si.

Sak: Agora, sou eu quem está a ser esmagada…

Maki: Como estás tu?

Sak: Estou bem… melhor por te ver em forma!

Maki: Uma semana de cama acho que já chega! 'Tou mais que pronta!

Era incrível como Maki pudesse ser uma criação e não um ser humano. Tinha movimentos muito naturais, mas agora que Li a observava, eram idênticos aos da sua mestra. Era simplesmente inacreditável. Maki olhou para Li e ficou um pimentão. Ele olhou para ela, confuso.

Sh: "Ela tem sentimentos? Oh não… não é o que eu estou a pensar… espera…" – Olhou para Sakura – "Elas estão interligadas… sendo assim…" Ah!

Sak: Que foi?

Sh: Oh nada! – Sorriu sem graça.

Sak: É cada uma…

Maki: Saki… precisamos de falar… urgente!

Sak: Mas… o que há de tão urgente? – Levou a mão ao peito.

Maki: Estás bem? – Perguntou, segurando-a pelos braços. Li aproximou-se delas.

Sh: Precisas de alguma coisa?

As janelas do escritório, nesse exacto momento, abriram-se violentamente e uma ventania projectou Li e Maki contra a parede. Sakura continuava parada no mesmo sítio sem ser afectada pela ventania. Li, mesmo continuando a ser empurrado contra a parede, esticou os braços, agarrando Maki que estava inconsciente devido à queda contra a mesa que sofrera.

Sh: Maki! – Não valia a pena, ela não acordava. Olhou para Sakura. Esta olhava para o vazio sem se mexer. – Sakura!

Que espécies de coisas eram aquelas que estavam acontecer? Nunca estivera envolvido em tal. Com dificuldade levantou-se. Tentava chegar perto de Sakura.

Sh: Sa…kura… – A rapariga olhou para ele e começou a flutuar. Desta vez ninguém estava a segurá-la. Ele viu-a flutuar em direcção à janela. Pela sua cabeça, passaram imensas coisas mas uma delas ecoou na sua cabeça, naquele momento. Keji. – Não… – Correu até à janela, segurando-a pela perna.

Sak: Larga-me… – Avisou-o, num tom muito sereno, tal como se estivesse arrastar as palavras. Ela esticou a mão para a frente, como se estivesse a tentar agarrar algo.

Sh: Volta a ti, Sakura! Não vês que ele te quer… levar?

Sak: Eu quero ir…

Sh: Não, não queres! – Colocou o pé no parapeito da janela e começou a puxá-la para dentro.

Sak: Larga-me! – Uma explosão de energia projectou Li de novo para dentro do escritório. Sakura saiu.

Sh: Não posso deixar! – Correu e atirou-se pela janela fora agarrando o corpo dela. Só depois se apercebeu de que estavam no 2º andar da casa, logo a queda não iria ser lá muito agradável. Agarrou-a o mais que pôde. Quando reparou, estava parado no ar. Olhou para baixo e viu Eriol com um enorme bastão. Este sorriu-lhe. Aquele sorriso tirava-o do sério mas aquele não era o momento apropriado para se irritar.

Eriol: Tudo bem aí em cima?

Sh: Melhor se estivéssemos no chão, não? Era capaz de não ser má ideia…

Eriol: Que feitio! Quem te atura? – Gracejou com o rapaz que estava furioso. Movimentou o seu bastão para baixo, fazendo-os descer. Maki apareceu a correr na entrada da casa. Tinha a testa a sangrar. Dirigiu-se em direcção a eles.

Maki: Ainda bem que ela não foi levada… Eriol, eu não senti nada, nem sequer a presença do Keji, mas a Sakura sim… tarde demais mas sentiu!

Eriol: Eu também não senti nada… – Pegou na mão de Sakura e encostou o corpo dela a si – Está fria… – Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça à cabeça dela. Tomoyo colocou a mão no ombro dele.

Tom: Tem calma, Eriol…

Eriol: Não posso… já vi isto acontecer antes e tu também e… o que aconteceu depois… – Passou a mão pela cara da rapariga inconsciente.

Se Sakura não lhe tivesse dito que Eriol e Tomoyo se amavam, Li iria jurar que Eriol estava apaixonado por ela. Era muito estranha a maneira como ele a tratava. Eriol levantou-se com Sakura ao colo e entrou na casa em silêncio.

* * *

Tom: Já está Maki… – Limpou-lhe a ferida e depois virou-se para Li.

Sh: Não precisas eu estou bem… obrigada. – Tomoyo levantou-se e olhou para Eriol.

Tom: Não seria melhor avisar o Touya?

Eriol: Iríamos preocupá-lo e ele nada pode fazer…

Tom: Mesmo assim, vou falar com ele… – Subiu as escadas.

Eriol: Maldição! – Levantou-se, levando as mãos à cabeça, desesperado. – Ela não acorda… não sei que mais poderei fazer!

Maki: Eu poderia… passar-lhe um pouco da minha energia…

Eriol: Não! Não faças isso! Ela vai precisar de ti mais tarde e para isso tens de estar a cem por cento! – Li, sempre que olhava para Sakura, sentia-se o maior inútil na face da Terra. Nenhum deles arranjava uma solução para aquela situação.

Sh: Que podemos fazer agora?

Eriol: Apenas esperar que ela volte a acordar.

Sh: E quanto isso pode levar?

Eriol: Esse é o problema… não sabemos quando ela pode despertar…

* * *

Tom: Touya… – Entrou no escritório.

Touya: Tomoyo! – Sorriu ao vê-la. – Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tom: Não… apenas vim falar contigo…

Touya: Será um prazer… é sobre…?

Tom: A Sakura… – O sorriso sumiu da cara do primo de Tomoyo.

Touya: Porque queres falar sobre ela, agora?

Tom: Eu queria saber… qual é o teu problema…

Touya: Como?

Tom: Sim. Eu queria saber qual é o teu problema! Já viste como a tens tratado nos últimos tempos? Praticamente a ignoras… e quando falas com ela acaba sempre em discussão! Que mal é que ela te fez? Eu não consigo entender! A sério que gostava de entender! Tu já não gostas dela? Sempre disseste que ela era uma das pessoas que mais amavas! Não é isso que parece, até pelo contrário! – Tomoyo, após 'despejar' todas a perguntas, respirou fundo. Há imenso tempo que tinha tanta dúvida dentro de si e, por isso, sentia-se aliviada. Touya, por sem lado, não sabia o que responder a tamanhas acusações.

Touya: Será… que o facto de ela ter morto a mãe não basta?

Tomoyo franziu as sobrancelhas. Era sempre aquela a desculpa e ela sabia que não era só por aquilo.

Tom: Não me tentes enganar! Eu sei que não é só isso! Não pode ser! Há algo de mal explicado aqui… – Ele levantou-se, dirigindo-se à janela.

Touya: Não há nada que explicar!

Tom: Há sim! Tu adoravas a tua irmã… até que um dia começaste afastar-te dela… a tratá-la friamente…. E mais te digo! Se não fosse o Eriol a apoiá-la depois das tuas cenas… ela ainda estaria pior!

Touya: O Hiragizawa fez isso porque quis! Eu não lhe pedi nada!

Tom: Fez um papel de irmão fantástico… ou digamos, o que tu não conseguiste fazer!

Touya: Tomoyo…

Tom: Escusas de dizer o que vais dizer! Apenas quero ouvir o porquê!

Touya: Não há porquê nenhum! Não há nada que explicar!

Tom: Há sim! – Agarrou-o pelos braços – Há sim e tu vais dizer-me o que é!

Touya: O que há para dizer? Que a Sakura é uma menina exemplar, simpática, bondosa, bonita, toda a gente gosta dela, toda a gente a 'venera' e que, para além disso, ela é dotada de algo que não é racionalmente aceite? Que a maior parte das pessoas não acredita? – Tomoyo largou-o, ficando em estado de choque.

Tom: Então tu sabes que…

Touya: Sei sim! Sei também o quanto ela andava doente, nunca soube bem porquê, mas estava relacionado com estas coisas! E o Eriol, mesmo com todos aqueles poderes herdados do Clow Reed, não conseguiu curar a minha irmã! E… porque eu não tenho nada? – Olhou para as mãos – Talvez…. Pudesse ter evitado muita coisa… entendes agora? Ou é necessário dizer mais alguma coisa?

Tom: Oh Touya… – Abraçou-o enquanto este chorava. - … a melhor maneira de isto tudo se resolver não é fugir ou afastar os problemas! A Sakura precisa de todo o apoio possível… e do teu também… tens de a ajudar...

Touya: Mas eu sou um inútil… eu não posso fazer nada por ela, está para além das minha capacidades!

Tom: Ai sim? Porquê? Eu por acaso tenho poderes mágicos? Não… mas continuo ao lado dela…

Touya: Eu tenho agido como um idiota… tarde demais para me aperceber disso…

Tom: Tarde não mas… – Hesitou.

Touya: Mas…? Tomoyo… o que se está a passar?

Tom: A Saki sofreu… outro ataque…

Touya: O quê?

* * *

Eriol apertou a mão gelada de Sakura, implorando que ela acordasse.

Eriol: Por favor Sakura… – Nesse exacto momento, viram Touya correr em sua direcção. Parou e olhou para Sakura.

Touya: Kaiju… o que lhe aconteceu? Quem lhe fez isto?

Eriol: Foi o Hasegawa… – As pupilas dos olhos de Touya diminuíram drasticamente, ficando apenas a ver-se um imenso mar castanho. - … ele tentou levar a Saki… se não fosse o Li a impedir… - Observou o psiquiatra que contratara para a sua irmã. Talvez não tivesse sido assim tão mau trazê-lo para ali. Até ele conseguiu ajudar a sua irmã. - … já não bastava ele ter feito tudo o que fez antes…

Touya: Aquele canalha! – Era só Keji aparecer em frente de Touya para ser um homem morto. O irmão de Sakura nunca pensaria duas vezes antes de cometer a loucura de o matar.

Voltou a encarar a irmã. Certamente, ela nunca o perdoaria, mas agora não podia pensar nisso. Tinha de se preocupar com o estado dela.

Ajoelhou-se junto a ela e levou a sua mão em direcção ao rosto da rapariga. Mal lhe tocou, os olhos dela abriram rapidamente, fitando-o.

Touya: Ah! – Levantou-se com o susto. – Ela… ela está acordada? Sakura…? Sakura! – Ela continuava de olhos abertos e sem nenhuma reacção.

Eriol: Deixa-me ir ver… – Toda a gente se colocou à volta enquanto que Eriol se aproximou da amiga. Passou a mão à frente dos olhos dela, varias vezes.

Maki: O que ela tem?

Eriol: Ela acompanha os meus movimentos…

Sh: E isso quer dizer…?

Eriol: Que os seus olhos acompanham a minha mão…

Todos: ERIOL!

Touya: Acho que até aí já chegamos!

Eriol: Pronto! Estava apenas a brincar…

Touya: Sempre muito oportuno!

Eriol: Ela está a ver-me… logo digamos que está… hum… 'semiconsciente'…? Sim…

Tom: Semi… consciente?

Eriol: É… está com alguns dos seus sentidos 'activos' mas ainda não está propriamente em si…

Maki: Oh! É como se a sua alma ainda andasse a vaguear por aí e enquanto ela não voltar ao corpo, este não passará de um contentor vazio… – Ficaram todos pasmados a olhar para a Maki, que parecia estar a navegar nas suas ideias.

Tom: Eu acho que vou proibir-te de ver tanta televisão, Maki…

Maki: Quê? Mas vocês não acreditam nestas coisas? – Tomoyo e Touya levaram as mãos à cabeça.

Sh: Quer dizer… – Olhou para Sakura – … esse tipo de casos pode acontecer… quando uma pessoa é possuída por um espírito… eu já vi isso acontecer! Tenho familiares a quem isso acontece… mas como eles agora controlam, não perdem o controlo do seu próprio espírito…

Touya/Tom: HÃ? – Perguntaram, assombrados.

Maki: Vêem? Sempre tinha razão!

Sh: Mas isso só acontece se…

Tom/Touya/Maki: Se…?

Eriol: Acontece a pessoas que são como 'portas' do outro mundo para este… por outras palavras…

Sh: … um médium…

Eriol: Exacto!

Touya: Quer dizer, então, que a minha irmã é uma 'médium'?

Sh: Não creio…

Touya: Meu deus, decidam-se!

Sh: Como eu já referi, eu tenho familiares com esse dom… no entanto, a Sakura… – Ficou pensativo.

Touya: Sim…? " Sakura? Mas ela deu-lhe assim tanta liberdade para ele a chamar pelo nome próprio…?"

Sh: O poder dela… é diferente… é diferente do poder dos médiuns que eu conheço! Ela não tem poder de médium mas o mais provável foi ter sido possuída por um espírito do outro mundo… definitivamente… eu não estou a entender…

Eriol: Tens razão… aliás, eu conheço a Sakura há imenso tempo e conheço muito bem os poderes dela. Realmente a uma certa altura ela começou a ser possuída por um espírito… um não… vários!

Tom: Mas eu nunca soube disso!

Maki: É verdade sim… tentamos de tudo para ver se impedíamos isso…

Eriol: Eu nunca coloquei a hipótese de ela ser uma médium… mas a verdade é que ela começou a perder controlo de tudo à sua volta, até das cartas! E tudo isto começou quando a Sakura encontrou a mãe dela…

Sh: Com o namorado dela… Keji…

Touya: Como sabes disso?

Sh: A Sakura me contou…

Touya: Hã? Se nem a mim me contou… contou-te a ti?

Sh: Eu sou o psiquiatra dela! É isso que eu espero que ela faça… contar-me os seus problemas! E foi o que ela fez…

Eriol: Bom, é melhor falarmos disto noutra altura… os ânimos já estão um pouco exaltados, não rapazes? – Era obvio que a relação de Touya e Li era algo que nunca iria funcionar muito bem.

Touya: Que podemos fazer então? Estou farto de ser inútil no que diz respeito aos assuntos da _minha_ irmã… – Deu ênfase ao 'minha' olhando para Li, que virou a cara da sua direcção, cruzando os braços.

Sh: " Mas… o que é que estou eu a fazer? Porque é que estou a ser afectado pelas provocações deste palhaço? Isto não é normal… a Sakura só é irmã dele… hei! Eu nem controlo o que penso… que problema haveria se ela não fosse irmã dele e fosse outra coisa? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso…" – Interrompeu os seus pensamentos por ter detectado um movimento. Mas estavam todos parados. Descruzou os braços. Eriol continuava a falar com Touya e Tomoyo com Maki. – Deve ter sido só impressão… – Olhou para as horas, constatando o tempo em que já estavam ali, sem nenhuma solução. Sentiu a sua mão ser agarrada.

Sh: Hã? – Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura agarrar-lhe a mão.

Eriol: Ela está… – O corpo dela tremia como se estivesse com um ataque imparável de soluços. Dos seus olhos, as lágrimas não paravam de descer. Estes começaram a revirar, em sinal de que Sakura iria voltar a ficar inconsciente.

Sh: Não! – Segurou a cara dela. – Aguenta-te! Não te vás outra vez! – Ela abraçou-o.

Sak: Ahhhh… – Parou de tremer e respirou fundo. – Shao… lan… – Este encostou-a ao sofá e reparou que ela respirava com muita dificuldade. Apertou a mão dele com muita força e começou a tossir. – Ai…

Eriol: Consegues ouvir-nos, Sakura?

Sak: S… im… Eriol…

Eriol: E consegues ver alguém?

Sak: Não… 'tou de olhos fechados… mas sei que estás aí porque não te calas! – Começou a rir, deixando a todos mais aliviados. – e… o Shaolan também está, não está? É que eu…. senti o perfume dele… – Tomoyo, sem querer, não se conteve e desmanchou-se a rir. – Pois Tomoyo… e esta mão… – começou a acariciá-la –... também é dele… - Abriu os seus olhos, vendo-o à sua frente.

Sh: Sim…

Sak: Eu sabia… – Sorriram um para o outro. Touya observou o comportamento de ambos, não ficando muito satisfeito. Quando Sakura se apercebeu do quanto estava a ficar quente nas suas bochechas, desviou o olhar e observou as restantes pessoas que lá estavam. – Touya…? – Perguntou, muito admirada. Que estaria ele ali a fazer? Ele já não se preocupava com ela, não é mesmo? Que estava então ele parado à sua frente? Mas, só depois reparou que ele estava a olhar para Li… um olhar não muito amigável. – "Ai… ele não está apensar que eu e o Li…" – Sentiu o seu corpo tremer ao pensar naquilo. De facto o seu irmão tinha razão, ela estava louca! Onde já se viu pensar num relacionamento com o seu próprio psiquiatra? Tudo bem que se sentia segura ao estar com ele… mas nada mais! Nenhum envolvimento sério! Ele nem iria querer algo com ela… e com o seu _lindo_ cadastro! Só faltava, então, obter resposta a uma das questões que também passou na sua cabeça naquele momento… porque se sentia tão aflita ao estar perto dele? Tentava disfarçar mas o facto é que se sentia como se não tivesse ar nos pulmões… sentia a sua temperatura subir brutalmente… sentia-se nervosa… que quereria aquilo dizer? – Vocês estão… todos aqui…

Tom: Claro Sakura!

Maki: Só o susto que nos pregaste!

Sak: Susto? Qual susto?

Touya: Não te lembras de nada…?

Sak: Mas o que se passou? Realmente… agora que penso nisso, como vim aqui parar? Eu estava com o Shaolan no escritório! E depois a Maki veio lá e…

Sh: …e? – Ela olhou para ele.

Sak: Não sei… – Levou a mão à cabeça – É como se houvesse um enorme vazio na minha memoria… não me lembro do que aconteceu depois!

Eriol: "Os médiuns nunca se lembram do que acontece quando são possuídos por um espírito…" Sentiste alguma coisa…?

Sak: Hum… – Puxando pela sua memoria. – Sim… quando a Maki disse que precisava de falar comigo com urgência, eu senti como se as minhas forças estivessem a ser… Eriol… – Olhou assombrada para ele.

Eriol: …sugadas… não pode ser… – Sakura respirou fundo, tentando por de lado o que se lembrou…

Sak: Também senti algo estranho… como se alguém me tivesse abraçado de força… – Juntou as peças – Não… ele não me agarrou pois não? Por favor digam que não!

Sh: Não!

Sak: De verdade?

Sh: Fui eu que o fiz… depois de te sentires mal, eu e a Maki fomos projectados contra a parede. Quando eu voltei a abrir os olhos, tu estavas a flutuar em direcção à janela. Tentei impedir mas acabaste por sair e então aí… agarrei-te… – Não referiu a parte do salto pois ela já estava com um olhar tão perturbado que se soubesse que ele se arriscou a tentar ajudá-la, poderia ficar ainda pior. - …não foi o Keji… – Viu-a ficar menos tensa.

Sak: Mas sempre foi ele o culpado de isto ter acontecido… eu… eu não quero passar por tudo novamente, não! – Levantou-se, desesperada, mas como estava fraca, as suas pernas falharam e acabou por cair por cima de Li.

Sh/Sak: Au!

Sh: Onde pensas que vais nesse estado?

Sak: Eu não posso permitir que volte tudo a acontecer… se mais alguém tivesse o mesmo fim que a minha mãe por me tentar proteger, não sei que faria!

Sh: Pensa! Tu não estás em condições nem de matar uma mosca! Não tentes vestir um papel de herói num estado desse! Tens é de descansar! – Shaolan falou, completamente irritado, não pensando no abalo que aquilo poderia provocar nela. Ela não podia ser tão inconsciente e irresponsável ao ponto de pôr a sua vida ainda mais em risco.

Eriol: O Li tem razão… vem que eu te levo para o quarto… – Eriol abaixou-se e Sakura, sem dizer mais nada, subiu para as costas dele. Tomoyo e Maki foram com ele.

Touya: Bom… penso que te tenho de agradecer pelo que fizeste à minha irmã…

Sh: Não é necessário… – Falou, sem tirar os olhos do chão.

Touya: Claro que é… se não fosses tu, ela provavelmente teria sido levada… obrigada… – Esticou a mão e cumprimentaram-se. – Não começamos da melhor maneira, não é verdade?

Sh: De facto…

Touya: Bem, queres tomar alguma coisa?

Sh: Eu agradeço mas… não tenho vontade de tomar o que quer que seja… boa noite…

Touya: Igualmente…

Shaolan entrou no seu quarto, atirando-se de imediato à cama.

Sh: Fui muito rude com ela… – Passou as mãos pela cara lembrando-se daquele olhar quando se irritou com ela. Um olhar incrédulo, de decepção e profundamente triste. Incrivelmente, ele não conseguia tirar aquele olhar da sua cabeça… nem de um estranho aperto no seu coração. - …eu sou mesmo um idiota quando quero! – Olhou para a janela sentindo a dor em seu peito apertar. – O que se está a passar comigo… eu não me reconheço… nunca passei por nada semelhante em toda a minha vida…

* * *

Eriol: Pronto… – Cobriu Sakura, depois de a deitar na cama. – agora, a menina pequenina tem de descansar…

Sak: Vou ficar uma semana como a Maki, é? – Ironizou.

Eriol: Realmente tens muita piada! Ainda virá o dia que aparece alguém que faça o milagre de manter Sakura Kinomoto presa à cama durante tanto tempo…

Sak: É… – Notou como a sua amiga estava desanimada. Olhou para as raparigas fazendo sinal para os deixarem a sós.

Eriol: Sabes…

Sak: Conta-me novidades…

Eriol: …ele não fez por mal… – Sakura ficou vermelhíssima e desviou a cara do olhar de Eriol.

Sak: Não sei do que falas!

Eriol: Claro que sabes! Estás a pensar nele… e eu a falar nele…

Sak: Ai! Mas quem é que te disse que eu estou a pensar naquele sujeitinho irritante?

Eriol: Tu… acabaste de o admitir Sakurinha…

Sak: Maldição… – Bateu com a mão na cabeça. – Caio sempre nessa…

Eriol: Por isso é que és tão amorosa…

Sak: Uau… de que vale ser amorosa se só arranjo problemas aos outros…?

Eriol: Não sejas tão pessimista! O que fizeste à minha Sakura alegre, radiante de felicidade?

Sak: Não é pessimismo… é a realidade… se calhar devia de ter continuado no hospital…

Eriol: Nem digas isso a brincar! Nunca mais voltas a por lá os pés! E voltando ao que eu dizia… ele não pretendia magoar-te… apenas estava preocupado contigo…

Sak: Preocupado… pois… porque havia ele de se preocupar comigo? – Escondeu a cara nas almofadas, contendo ao máximo a vontade que tinha em chorar.

Eriol: Talvez, quando tu perceberes o porquê de estares sempre a pensar nele, entendas o porquê de ele se preocupar tanto contigo… – Sakura olhou-o sem entender.

Sak: O que…

Eriol: Já chega de conversa… toca a dormir!

Sak: Mas o que é que tu…

Eriol: Vá lá! – Beijou-lhe a testa e dirigiu-se à porta. – E não saias do quarto por nada! Se precisares de alguma coisa chama-me, ou claro, se preferires, chama o Li… – Fechou logo a porta, evitando levar com uma almofada na cabeça.

Sak: Argh! Eriol! Ai mas eu mato-te! Volta aqui!

_Eriol: Boa noite!_

Sak: Que raiva! – Escondeu-se debaixo dos lençóis. – Detesto quando ele fala desta maneira! Eu não percebo!

* * *

Sakura acabou por adormecer mas a meio da noite acabou por acordar. Tentava adormecer, mas sem sucesso. Reparou, então, que tinha a boca seca e os lábios gretados.

Sak: Preciso de beber água… – Levantou-se lembrando-se do aviso de Eriol. – Oh! Não vou estar agora a acordar toda a gente só por causa de um copo de água… e eu já me sinto muito bem! Posso ir sozinha! Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém… – Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu para o corredor. Sentiu umas tonturas mas isso não a impediu de sair. Mantinha-se de pé e tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Infelizmente, ao dar um passo em falso, bateu com o pé numa cómoda, provocando um enorme barulho.

Sak: Droga! – Praguejava, enquanto que saltava com dores no pé. Deitou-se no chão e certificou-se que ninguém tinha acordado. – Ufa! Que dores…já não estou habituada a este tipo de coisas… – Voltou a levantar-se e caminhou escadas abaixo agarrada ao corrimão para não correr o risco de cair e fazer barulho novamente. Já na cozinha encheu o copo com água e levou-o à boca.

: Que fazes aqui?

Sak: Ai! – Deixou cair o copo ao chão com o susto. Virou-se de repente batendo com o nariz em algo. – Au!

: Estás bem? Desculpa, não te queria assustar… – Abriu os olhos e sem retirar as mãos do nariz machucado levantou os olhos, vendo quem estava à sua frente.

**_Flash-Back_**

_Eriol: … apenas estava preocupado contigo…_

_Sak: Preocupado… pois… porque havia ele de se preocupar comigo?_

_**Fim Flash-Back**_

: Sakura… Sakura! – Sentiu alguém bater-lhe na cabeça.

: Está alguém aí? Estás hipnotizada!

Libertou-se dos pensamentos que vagueavam pela sua mente naquele momento e ficou vermelha ao aperceber-se, finalmente, de quem ali estava.

Sak: L-Li?

Sh: Oh! Isto é grave… esqueceste-te do meu outro nome foi?

Sak: O que é que é grave …?

Sh: Isto está mau…

Sak: Hã?

Sh: Tu não estás a prestar atenção nenhuma ao que eu digo! – Começou a rir.

Sak: É que eu… o meu nariz…! – Reclamou ao sentir de novo as dores.

Sh: O que é que a senhorita está aqui a fazer? – Tentando dar um ar de bravo.

Sak: Vim buscar água e… ai o copo! – Olhou para o copo agora desfeito em cacos no chão. Abaixou-se e começou a recolhê-los. Li abaixou-se também, ajudando-a.

Sh: Mas tu ainda não recuperaste do que aconteceu… devias de estar a descansar!

Sak: Mas eu tinha sede…

Sh: Então, pedias a alguém! O Eriol… a Maki… ou até eu, já que estou no quarto em frente...

Sak: Eu não quero estar a dar trabalho… – Colocou os cacos no lixo.

Sh: Com tanta gente disponível para ajudar não podes aceitar uma única ajuda?

Sak: Como eu já disse, não quero estar a incomodar ninguém…. – Falou-lhe, encarando-o de frente.

Sh: Sabes, buscar um copo com água é realmente uma trabalheira! O teu problema… é que te preocupas mais com os outros do que contigo própria e digo mais… não toleras aceitar a ajuda de ninguém!

Sak: Caso hoje estejas com problemas de audição, eu posso repetir… eu não quero que ninguém se incomode por algo que eu posso perfeitamente fazer sozinha!

Sh: Numa situação normal sim, mas estás debilitada! Não tens consciência pelo que passaste? Seria melhor começares a deixar que as pessoas te ajudem! Pensa em ti pelo menos uma vez… porque é que achas que consegues resolver tudo sozinha?

Sak: Ai! – Saiu da frente dele – Mas tu… cala-te!

Sh: Não! – Afirmou convictamente, virando-se em sua direcção para a encarar de novo. – Cala-te tu!

Sak: Eu não me calo!

Sh: Óptimo! Se não te calas, eu também não me calo!

Sak: Ah! Chato! Sua… 'coisa' irritante! – Replicou, batendo com o pé no chão.

Sh: Olha aqui menina…. Chata és tu! E eu não sou uma 'coisa'! Não me chames de 'coisa'! Eu nem penso sequer naquilo que quiseste dizer com 'coisa', sua… casmurra inconsciente!

Sak: Oh! Quem é que é a menina aqui, há? Menina és tu! E eu não sou casmurra!

Sh: Eu sou menina? Olha bem para mim, Sakura… eu sou homem! Bem macho, se é que me entendes… não sou eu que me preocupo se tenho maquilhagem na cara antes de sair de casa… Dá-me paciência!

Sak: Eu não sou assim! – Falou entre dentes, completamente roxa de raiva.

Sh: Claro que és! Aliás… vocês são todas assim! Ligam mais para essas coisas completamente superficiais do que para outra 'coisa' qualquer!

Sak: Não sei que género de mulheres te rondam mas eu não sou dessas! Tenho mais do que fazer do que me preparar para agradar as 'coisas' que para aí andam aos montes!

Sh: Pelos vistos, tens um pouco de azar nas tuas escolhas, não é?

Sak: E tinhas de referir isso, não é, senhor _machão_?

Sh: Não me dás outra chance, _menina_…

Sak: Mas como tu me irritas! – Correu atirando-se para cima dele.

Sh: Ah! Não! Piedade, que me matas! Olha que depois és levada outra vez para o hospital! – Implorava, sem se debater. Enquanto ele se ria e divertia com aquela situação, Sakura ficava cada vez mais furiosa.

Sak: Estou farta! Eu não tolero mais isto! – Levantou-se completamente desajeitada – Não esperes pela demora, seu chinês intrometido!

Sh: Hahahahah! – Apenas conseguiu soltar uma gargalhada, tentando controlar-se para não correr o risco de acordar toda a cidade. Sakura puxou os cabelos bufando por todos os lados. Virou-se em direcção ao salão.

Sh: Pareces possuída pelo demónio, hahahhahha! Olha!

Sak: Simmm!

Sh: Já vais? Agora que eu me estava a divertir, vais embora? Hahahaha!

Sakura, com os nervos, arranhou a porta da cozinha com uma das mãos.

Sak: Como me dava gozo ser eu a pôr fim a essa tua vidinha miserável, seu VERME!

Sh: Posso pensar na proposta… ao menos morria feliz… morrer a ver uma cara bonita… realmente! Há alguma maneira melhor de morrer? Hahahha!

A rapariga respirou fundo, ou pelo menos tentou. Se não se controlasse, acabaria por matar o seu psiquiatra, naquele preciso momento.

Sak: Boa noite!

Sh: Hahahha! Ai… espera _Saki_… – Gozou, imitando Eriol. – Eu acompanho-te!

Sak: Não é necessário!

Sh: Mas eu faço questão… quero ter a certeza de que chegas viva ao quarto… as cómodas são umas assassinas! Hahahha!

Sak: Eu chego não te preocupes! – Gritou correndo escadas acima. Sentiu de repente as suas pernas falharem. Maldito momento aquele. Agora que tentava escapar dele, acontecia-lhe aquilo. Sentiu a sua mão deslizar pelo corrimão. Viu o tecto afastar-se cada vez mais de si. Fechou os olhos.

Sh: Hei! – Avançou três degraus só de uma vez, acabando com a distância que havia entre ele e a sua paciente. O seu corpo caiu direitinho nos seus braços.

Sak: Ai… – Ficou admirada por não sentir dor nem sequer sentir o terreno acidentado que eram as escadas. – Tu…

Sh: Ai… – Abanou a cabeça – Eu não te avisei que não estavas em condições? Imagina se eu não tivesse aqui! Tinhas tido uma grande queda!

Sak: Tu divertes-te com tudo isto… ouve o que te digo! Tu nunca, mas nunca, vais arranjar uma mulher! Não há quem possa com esse teu feitiozinho mais irritante! – Soltou-se dos braços dele, subindo os restantes degraus agarrada ao corrimão.

Sh: Não vejo razão para ter de abdicar deste meu feitio, as mulheres parecem gostar! Hahaha!

Sak: Já não te suporto mais hoje! Vou para o meu quarto! Boa noite!

Sh: Adeus, menina… – Sakura desferiu-lhe um olhar irritado antes de entrar no quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se a ela.

Sak: Maldito intrometido… – Sem se aperceber, um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios. Mas logo sumiu ao lembrar-se de como ele lhe havia falado.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Sh: Pensa! Tu não estás em condições nem de matar uma mosca! Não tentes vestir um papel de herói num estado desse!_

_**Fim Flash-back**_

Porque é que aquelas palavras a estavam a consumir? Porque sentia tão triste por causa disso? Sentia os seus olhos aquecerem e, logo após, sentiu algo descer pela sua face. Passou a mão e observou-a.

Sak: Uma… lágrima…? – Era possível, aquilo estar acontecer? Estar a chorar por aquele intrometido? Agora que pensava, ele nem lhe pediu desculpas. Nem tinha ar de estar arrependido de lhe ter falado tão rudemente. Não é que as palavras fossem tão ofensivas… mas a maneira como ele as citou… nunca esperaria tal. Também, o que é que ela esperava? Ele não era nada a ela, não lhe devia nada… não esperava uma imploração… pois não? Não! Ela não podia estar à espera de o ouvir pedir-lhe desculpas… Sentiu um perfume… outra coisa estranha! O seu quarto sempre cheirou a flores de cerejeira e agora… o perfume do Li? Cheirou as suas roupas… sim… aquele perfume estava impregnado em si… Sentou-se perto da janela, abraçando-se a si própria, podendo dessa maneira sentir aquele perfume.

* * *

Tom: Sakura… Sakura… acorda dorminhoca… – Sakura abriu os olhos levando logo com a luz do sol neles.

Sak: Tanta luz…! – Reclamou, escondendo os olhos.

Tom: Ora! Quem mandou a senhorita adormecer à janela, há? Estavas à espera do teu príncipe?

Sak: Príncipe? Bah! Quem disse que ele era um príncipe?

Tom: Ele, quem?

Sak: "Possa! Descaí-me! É o que dá pensar naquela 'coisa'! Espera… a que propósito estou eu a pensar nele?" Ninguém! – Levantou-se em direcção ao armário.

Tom: Hihihi! Finges tão, mas tão mal! Sem ofensa, claro…

Sak: Mas eu não estou a fingir nada…

Tom: Pelos vistos foi uma noite animada, não é?

Sak: Que quê! Por momentos achei que ele não iria sair com vida… eu estava tão furiosa! – Tomoyo adorava sua prima por ser tão trapalhona. Sentou-se na cama dela.

Tom: Coitado Saki…

Sak: Coitado? Coitada de mim! Por que é que tenho de o aturar?

Tom: Os homens são muito chatos…

Sak: A quem o dizes! Apenas fui buscar água e lá estava ele a chatear! Se eu tivesse mais força aí ele apanhava e bem!

Tom: Mas deste-lhe bem, não deste?

Sak: Nunca pensei saltar tão alto, pelo menos sem a carta! Atirei-me a ele… mas foi difícil! – Relatava enquanto vestia as calças.

Tom: Atiraste-te? Uau!

Sak: Devias de ter visto! Mas o Li que espere! Qualquer dia ele leva e a sério! Aprende a não ser tão irritante!

Tom: Não há homens perfeitos… é pena ele ter esse defeito, não é?

Sak: É… tens toda a… – Parou de escovar o cabelo e ficou que nem um tomate! Quando é que ela iria deixar de cair naquelas conversas? – Eu não acredito!

Tom: Hahahahha!

Sak: TOMOYO!

* * *

Os homens da casa já se encontravam todos no salão, sentados. Ouviram então o grito e um abanão na casa.

Sh: Hei!

Eriol: Que se estará a passar? – Viram Tomoyo entrar no salão a correr, aflita.

Sh: Que se passa?

Tom: Acho que vou morrer!

Todos: O quê?

Sak: TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!

Olharam para as escadas e Sakura desceu-as que nem um relâmpago.

Tom: Acho não, vou morrer de certeza!

Sak: Tomoyo… como pudeste! – Toda a gente levou as mãos à cabeça devido à intensidade do berro.

Sh: Ultimamente, andas muito nervosa… – Falou, gracejando com ela.

Sak: Olha, tu não te metas nisto!

Tom: Sakura… – Correu para trás de um dos sofás – Eu não fiz nada! Tu é que contaste! – Sakura correu em sua direcção mas Tomoyo foi para o outro lado do sofá.

Sak: Tu enganaste-me, Tomoyo!

Tom: Pensa positivo… mais tarde ou mais cedo eu ia acabar por saber! – Com isto, Sakura saltou avançando o sofá, quase agarrando a prima. – Realmente estás com uns saltos!

Sak: Estou não estou? Hahahaha!

Tom: Hahahaha! – Correram para dentro da casa.

_Sak: Espera até eu te apanhar!_ – Foi a última coisa que se ouviu no salão. Depois de saírem do estado de choque, falaram.

Touya/Eriol/Sh: Mulheres… – E continuaram a realizar o que estavam a fazer.

* * *

Tom: Pronto! Desculpa eu ter feito o que fiz…

Sak: Hum… mais uma vez te perdoo, não é senhorita?

Tom: É verdade! Sabes que dia é hoje?

Sak: Não… o que é?

Tom: Não acredito que te esqueceste…

Sak: Ahh! – Faltou-lhe o ar. – O Eriol… o Eriol faz anos!

Tom: Pois é!

Sak: Oh! Tinha-me esquecido compl… hã?

Tom: Que foi?

Sak: Não ouves?

Tom: Sim… agora sim… mas o que é?

Sak: Não sei… vem… – Olharam para todos os lados.

Sak/Tom: A despensa… – Aproximaram-se com cuidado. Fez sinal para Tomoyo e esta foi buscar o rolo da massa, passando-a à prima. Sakura colocou-se em posição para atacar e esticou a mão pegando na maçaneta, abrindo a porta.

Tom: Hã?

Sak: Está vazia… como pode… espera – Continuava-se a ouvir o barulho.

Tom: Vem da lata das bolachas! – Tomoyo levantou a tampa.

Sak/Tom: AHHHHH!

* * *

Li, ainda no salão com Eriol e Touya, verificava todas as suas cartas, finalmente. Encontrou uma que o fez ficar pálido.

Sh: "Oh não! Esqueci-me completamente! A minha mãe vai-me matar…" – Abriu o envelope. Viu uma pequena carta e retirou-a.

"Meu filho, eu sei que saberás dar bom uso a isto…"

A verdade era só uma. A sua mãe não era mulher de muitas palavras nem rodeios. Abriu novamente o envelope para ver o que ela havia lhe mandado.

_AHHHHH!_

Eriol e Touya levantaram-se de imediato e foram em direcção à cozinha. Li, pousou as suas coisas no sofá e correu atrás dele. Chegaram à cozinha e viram as duas raparigas abraçadas, uma à outra, assustadas.

Touya: Que é que se está a passar?

Tom: Está um bicho qualquer na lata das bolachas!

Eriol: "Bicho…? Oh não…"

Sh: Porque gritaram? – Perguntou o recém-chegado à cozinha.

Touya: Dizem que está um bicho nas latas das bolachas…

Sak: Está sim! Vê, a ver se não está! – Touya, um pouco incrédulo, tirou a tampa da lata. Nesse momento, viu duas caudas e deixou cair a tampa ao chão.

Touya: Mas…

: Essa é minha!

: Mas eu vi primeiro!

: Spi… tu sabes que eu adoro CHOCOLATE!

: E eu morango! Mas não foi isso que te impediu de comeres as bolachas de morango todas, pois não?

: Ai! Dá cá!

: Não!

: Sim!

Sak: Ratos que falam? Ahhh! – Agarrou-se ao primeiro braço que lhe apareceu à frente. O dono deste, ficou tenso e super vermelho.

Sh: A menina tem medo de ratos? Quem diria… – Sakura abriu os olhos e largou logo o braço.

Sak: Se soubesse que era o teu braço, nunca me abraçaria a ele! – Virou-se, cruzando os braços.

Sh: Pensas que eu não sei que te aproveitaste da situação para me tocar? Hahaha…

Sak: Convencido!

Eriol: Kero! Spinel! – Disse, pegando nos dois bichos que estavam na lata.

Kero: Eriol… hahaha… que fazes aqui…?

Eriol: Isso pergunto eu! Que fazem vocês os dois aqui? Não tinha avisado que tinham de ficar no quarto?

Spinel: Mas nós tínhamos fome…

Sh: Parecem a _Saki_ ontem à noite…

Sak: Argh…

Tom: Hihihihi!

Touya: Tu conheces essas… criaturas?

Eriol: Desculpem-me, estes são Kereberos e Spinel-sun. São os meus guardiões.

Tom: Oh! Tipo a Maki mas em versão… animal…

Eriol: É…

Sh: É verdade… para que é o rolo da massa mesmo? Vais fazer bolos? Ah! Cozinhas? Quem queres assassinar?

Sak: Seu estúpido! Eu não vou cozinhar nada!

Sh: Pronto… sempre sei que duro mais tempo… mas quê… ias atacar os pobres bonecos com isso era? Hahahha! – Sakura não se conteve mais. Segurou firme no rolo e mandou-o contra a perna direita dele.

Sh: Auuuuu! Essa doeu!

Sak: Devia ter doido mais! Idiota… qualquer dia não tenho mais nomes para te mandar! Já nem sei mais do que te chamar!

Sh: Xiao Lang é o meu favorito… bom _Shaolan_ para a menina… se calhar podias chamar-me assim… que achas?

Sak: Chato!

Eriol: Eu tinha dito para vocês não saírem… Kero, importas-te? Já chega de comer!

Kero: Eu… – Colocou mais uma bolacha na boca – Tenho fome!

Sak: Kero? Hahahaha! Tenho de inventar um nome assim para o Shaolan. Kero, anda aqui, anda! – Chamou Li, batendo com a mão na perna.

Sh: Muito engraçada!

Sak: Hehhe… mas… – Chegou a cara perto de Kero – Pareces mais um rato amarelo!

Kero rodou os olhos para ela.

Kero: Eu digo-te já quem é o rato…

Sh: Sakura, sê decente! – Chegou perto dela e apontou o dedo para Kero. – Não vês que ele se parece mais com um peluche?

Sak: Hahahha!

Kero: Peluche? – Kero atirou-se a Li mordendo-lhe o dedo.

Sh: AHHH! Seu carnívoro!

Sak: Hahahahhahhaha! Mais uma vez! Hahahha! – Sakura agarrou-se a Tomoyo ou cairia de tanto rir.

Sh: Até está a sangrar! Tem calminha, seu urso de peluche!

Kero: Chinês intrometido!

Sak: Ahhh! Gostei de ti! Sou da mesma opinião! – Agarrou Kero – És tão fofo! Queres mais bolachas?

Kero: Oh! Estou no paraíso… quero sim!

Sak: Mas temos de combinar que tens de infernizar a vida do Shaolan, sim?

Kero: Por mim… não gostei dele mesmo…

Sak: Ai… – Sorriu vitoriosa para Li.

Sh: Isso é batota! – Mandou vir, enquanto desinfectava o dedo.

Eriol: Podes ter mais bolachas, mas não hoje! Vocês os dois estão de castigo!

Kero/Spi: Nãoooooooooo………

Eriol: Já para o quarto… – Os dois guardiões voaram para o quarto.

Sak: Será que nem um curativo sabes fazer de jeito?

Sh: Ai, Sakura! Deixa estar que eu me safo sozinho!

Sak: Dá cá que eu faço isso…

Tom: Porque é que não os tinhas apresentado antes, Eriol?

Eriol: Já sabia que eles iam arranjar complicações…

Tom: Deixa-os andar… são tão engraçados…

Eriol: Tudo bem…

Sak: Eriol…

Eriol: Sim?

Sak: PARABÉNS! – Abraçou-o.

Eriol: Muito obrigada Sakura…

Sh: A última a desejar-lhe os parabéns… não tens vergonha? Eu, que nem sabia, dei primeiro…

Sak: Alguém ouviu alguma coisa…? Está alguma janela aberta? É parece que está muita ventania aqui…

Eriol: Estes dois…

Tom: É verdade…

# À noite #

Sak: Está tudo pronto…

Tom: O Eriol vai ter uma surpresa… bom… estás pronta?

Sak: Falta pentear…

Tom: Deixa que eu o faço… – Prendeu o cabelo da prima num puxo e colocou alguns travessões para segurar algumas madeixas que teimavam em cair. – Estás linda!

Sak: Tu também… esse vestido fica-te a matar!

Tom: Obrigada. Bom, agora temos de ir para baixo esperar pelo Eriol… os convidados já vieram todos?

Sak: Sim… o Touya já os recebeu…

Tom: Óptimo…

Quando chegaram viram o salão nobre cheio de gente.

Sak: Tanta gente…

Sh: Bem o podes dizer! E as mulheres estão loucas!

Sak: Shaolan? – Olharam um para o outro rapidamente, observando como estavam arranjados para aquela noite. – Que te aconteceu? – Perguntou arranjando o laço dele.

Sh: O que aconteceu é que…

: Está ali! Aiiiiiii! – Uma manada de mulheres atirou-se para cima de Shaolan.

Sh: Por favor, larguem-me!

Rapariga: Mas porquê? És tão lindo!

Todas: Se é! Aiii!

Sakura observava boquiaberta a cena.

Rapariga 1: Não queres dançar comigo?

Rapariga 2: Nem pensar! Ele vai comigo, não é bonitão?

Sh: Eu nem sei dançar!

Rapariga 3: Claro que sabes… ai que fofo! Ele é tímido!

Todas: Aiiiii!

Rapariga 4: Uau! Ele tem um corpo tão musculado… já estou com os calores…

Rapariga 5: Praticas que desporto?

Sh: Eu…

Rapariga 6: Cá para mim, ele frequenta um ginásio!

Todas: Sim!

Rapariga 3: Qual é o ginásio?

Rapariga 5: Sim eu também quero saber…!

Sh: Não tem ginásio nenhum!

Rapariga: Já viram os olhos dele? Tu não és deste mundo!

Rapariga 1: Mas ele é chinês! Não notam pelo sotaque… que sotaque…!

Todas: Aiiii!

Sh: Por favor… – Olhou para Sakura – Ajuda-me…!

Sak: Eu? Porque haveria de o fazer? "Que galinhas… parece que nunca viram um homem…"

Sh: Imploro-te! Ai…

Sak: "Eu não devia… mas… porque é que elas me estão a irritar?" Hei!

Sh: Hã?

Todas: Que foi?

Sak: Fazem favor de o largar?

Rapariga: E porque o haveríamos de fazer?

Sak: Porque eu estou a mandar!

Rapariga 6: E quem és tu para mandares em nós, Kinomoto?

Sak: Eu… "Vou-me arrepender por isto…" – Pegou no braço do Li puxando-o para si – Porque ele é o meu… namorado!

Sh: Wow… – Riu-se por dentro.

Todas: Estás a gozar?

Sak: Não estou não! Ele é o meu namorado e eu não quero que vocês andem a dar em cima dele! Vão-se embora já!

As raparigas saíram, completamente desiludidas.

Sh: Não sabia que éramos namorados…

Sak: Dá-te por contente por te ter libertado delas…!

Sh: Muito obrigada! – Beijou-lhe a bochecha, deixando-a vermelha. – Estava a ver que elas me matavam!

Sak: E deviam! – Foi para perto de uma das mesas ainda corada devido ao beijo. Pegou num copo, enchendo-o com água e bebeu-o todo de seguido.

Sh: Deviam o quê? Meu deus… são doidas! – Respirou fundo. – Ainda bem que eu tinha aqui a minha _namorada_ para me ajudar! Hehehe…

Sak: Eu sabia que me ia arrepender… – Encostou-se à mesa, ao lado dele, olhando para as pessoas que estavam no salão.

Sh: Pronto… como me ajudaste… eu dou-te um desconto… não falo mais nisso… pelo menos por hoje…

Sak: Sempre é melhor que nada! – Sorriu. Eram raros os sorrisos de Sakura Kinomoto sem ironia. Mas, sem dúvida, eram perfeitos. Li, também sorriu.

Sh: Isto encheu mesmo…

Sak: É, o Eriol é uma pessoa muito sociável… conhece muita gente!

Sh: Também conheces pessoas daqui?

Sak: As que te estavam a agarrar… andaram na escola comigo como muitas outras pessoas aqui…

Sh: Que amizades! Eras como elas?

Sak: Não! Eu andava quase sempre com o Eriol e a Tomoyo… depois tinha mais alguns mas não era muita gente… olha!

Sh: O quê? – Viram um rapaz aproximar-se deles.

Sak: Yamazaki! – Abraçaram-se. Li, mais uma vez, olhou desconfiado.

Yama: Sakura! Há tanto tempo…! E como estás?

Sak: Estou bem sim… e tu?

Yama: Também estou… bem! Estás muito diferente! Para melhor claro! Tu andaste desaparecida!

Sak: Obrigada! Bem é que…

Yama: Foste para Inglaterra estudar, não foi?

Sh: Se chamas aquele fim de mundo Inglaterra… – Falou entre dentes, recebendo uma cotovelada de Sakura. – Au!

Sak: Quem te disse isso?

Yama: O Eriol…

Sak: Ah sim… pois foi…

Yama: Desculpa, eu não sabia que estavas acompanhada…

Sak: Oh, não faz mal… Yamazaki, este é o Li Shaolan… um amigo meu… Shaolan… – Tocou-lhe, chamando-o – Este é Takashi Yamazaki…

Yama: Prazer…

Sh: Igualmente…

Sak: E como vai a Chiharu? Ainda namoram?

Yama: Claro… está muito bem... aliás... ela está ali…

Sh: "Ao menos é comprometido… menos mal…." – Pensou, bebendo mais um gole da bebida.

Yamazaki olhou para trás chamando a namorada, que, quando viu Sakura, correu eufórica com mais duas raparigas atrás.

Chi: Sakura! – Abraçou-a – Que saudades!

Sak: Chiharu! Oh! Rikka? Naoko? Estão todas aqui! Que surpresa!

Rik: Surpresas estamos nós, por te ver aqui! Há imenso tempo que não estávamos todas juntas!

Sak: É verdade…

Nao: Sakura… diz-me uma coisa… – Ajeitou os seus óculos. – Ouvi dizer… que tens namorado… é verdade?

Rik/Chi: Nós também ouvimos!

Todas: É verdade?

Yama: Oh! Namorado? Hahaha! Também quem é que te ia resistir? Hehehe…

Sak: Eu a … bem… ai… namorado… quem disse?

Rik: Elas é que estavam a dizer! – Apontando para o grupo de raparigas que choravam. Eram as que ainda há pouco agarravam o Li.

Sh: Hahahahaha!

Sak: Idiota, não te rias!

Sh: Mas tem piada, Sakura!

Tom: Sakura!

Sak: Ai! Que se passa?

Sak: Que é isso de namorares com o Li e não me dizeres?

Sak/Sh: Hã?

# À mesa #

Eriol: Agradeço-vos novamente… foi uma fantástica surpresa…

Tom: Oh… de nada…

Sak: Foi tudo por tua causa! Se não te tivesses metido com aquelas raparigas eu agora não tinha de confirmar que nós… que nós… tu sabes!

Sh: Namoramos, sei… mas eu não me meti com ninguém… elas é que vieram para cima de mim!

Sak: Pronto! Não falemos mais nisso…

Rik: Sakura…

Sak: Sim?

Rik: Agora sim, que eu reparo… vocês fazem um par tão bonito! Combinam mesmo muito!

Sak: Ai… – engasgou-se.

Sh: Hahaha! Tem calma!

Sak: T…e…m… calma? – Continuava a tossir. Shaolan deu-lhe o copo com água.

Sh: Estás melhor?

Sak: Sim… obrigada…

Chi: Ai, que par adorável… não é Naoko?

Nao: Tens razão… ele é um cavalheiro…

Sak: Devem estar a gozar comigo… – Segredou para si própria.

Yama: Então, Li, o que fazes?

Sh: Sou licenciado em psiquiatria…

Nao: Uau! Já tivestes assim daqueles casos estranhos em que pessoas vêm coisas como espíritos ou coisas acerca de almas perturbadas?

Sh: Bom… esse tipo de coisas é mais na área da psicologia… os psicólogos e que tratam de coisas relacionadas com a alma… eu trato essencialmente de pessoas com doenças mentais e ajudo no tratamento. – Sakura olhou para ele.

Sak: Vou mandar vir então um psicólogo… ao menos não me acha louca…

Sh: Sim… até porque eu acho que tu és… tens mesmo que te queixar…

Sak: Ai…tudo bem, tudo bem…

Nao: Oh… pensei que tratasses desse tipo de casos…

Eriol: Tomoyo… dás-me a honra desta dança?

Tom: Claro… até já!

Yama: Sendo assim também vamos não é, Chiharu?

Chi: Vamos sim…

Sak: Rikka, estás à espera de alguém? – Perguntou vendo o ar de ansiedade da amiga.

Nao: Claro que está, Sakura… está à espera do Yoshiyuki…

Sak: Yoshiyuki…? Ah! O Prof. Terada? – Rikka confirmou com a cabeça, envergonhada.

Sak: Então sempre…

Nao: … sim!

Sak: Que bom! Parabéns, Rikka!

Rik: Obrigada…

: Rikka…?

Rik: Yoshi… – Disse levantando-se e abraçando Terada.

Ter: Demorei muito?

Rik: Não…

Ter: Hã? Kinomoto… – Sakura levantou-se curvando-se levemente.

Sak: Prof. Terada… Que bom vê-lo…

Ter: Digo o mesmo… já tenho saudades dos atrasos… nunca mais tive um aluno que se atrasasse tanto… – Riu-se.

Sh: Hehehe… nem em criança…

Sak: Pois. Que sina! Nunca chego a nada a tempo!

Ter: Estão a dançar, bom nesse caso… vens, amor?

Rik: Até logo!

Nao: Eu vou então, juntar-me ali… adeus!

Sakura voltou a sentar-se e ficaram apenas eles os dois na mesa.

Sh: Ela namora com o vosso antigo professor?

Sak: É… aqui está a prova de que no amor, as idades não interessam… ele tem quase o dobro da idade dela!

Sh: Pelos vistos… "Sete anos comparado a dezoito… é muito menos… mas, que interessa isso?"

Tom: Sakura, porque não vais dançar?

Sak: Eu? Eu não sei dançar e muito menos tenho par…

Eriol: Ora isso arranja-se! – Pegou no braço do Li, tirando-o da cadeira.

Sh: Hei! – Pousou o copo na mesa. – Que estás a fazer?

Eriol: Vem dançar!

Sh: Eu não sei! Nem sequer tenho par!

Eriol: Mas vais…

Tom: Com a Saki! – Juntaram os dois, um ao outro.

Sak/Sh: Nem pensar!

Tom: Ora porque não?

Sak: Eu não estava a pensar em ficar sem pés hoje!

Sh: Olha que engraçado… estava a pensar na mesma coisa!

Tom: Ai! Mas vocês os dois são tão, mas tão irritantes!

Sak: EU, irritante? Irritante é ELE!

Sh: EU? Por favor…

Tom/Eriol: São os dois!

Tom: Agora, toca a andar! Já depressa!

Eriol e Tomoyo empurraram o casal para a pista de dança.

Sak/Sh: Que stressados!

Tom/Eriol: Que teimosos…

Sakura e Shaolan começavam a ser empurrados um contra o outro, pelos outros pares que dançavam.

Sak: Ou dançamos…

Sh: …ou ficamos esmagados…

Sak: Sim… mas como vamos fazer isso?

Sh: Eu sei lá! – Disse, colocando as mãos atrás do pescoço.

Sak: Sei que o homem guia…

Sh: Tenho de te guiar?

Sak: És a rapariga por acaso? Claro que tens de guiar…! Continuando… não deve ser muito complicado fazer como eles… tens de colocar a tua mão nas minha costas…

Sh: Já está… que mais tenho de fazer?

Sak: Deves-me estar a achar com cara de professora, não?

Sh: Se tu sabes como se fazem as coisas, diz! Sou todo ouvidos…

Sak: Bom… eu coloca a minha mão no tem ombro… pronto. Agora… dançamos…

Sh: Como fazemos isso?

Sak: Eu, isso já não sei! Atrapalho-me toda nos passos!

Sh: Já somos dois…

Sak: Quer dizer que já dançaste?

Sh: Já… hahhaha…

Sak: E fizeste-me explicar coisas que já sabias?

Sh: Ficas tão engraçada a explicar!

Sak: Seu… bom, temos de continuar…

Começaram a dar alguns passos mas estavam sempre descoordenados.

Sh: Não sou eu que te guio?

Sak: És!

Sh: Então, não faças força sempre que eu tento andar para a frente!

Sak: Mas sempre que o fazes, quase caio! Podias ter um pouco mais de delicadeza!

Sh: Eu vou tentar!

Ao fim de um certo tempo de tentativas, conseguiram acertar os passos.

Sak: Estamos a conseguir! Apesar de já não sentir os pés de tentas vezes que foram esmagados…

Sh: Deixa estar que esmagaste pouco os meus…. Mas agora… - Rodopiou o corpo dela.

Sak: Ai! Que estás a fazer! Hahaha!

Sh: A dançar!

Sak: Eu vou ficar tonta! Haha… és doido!

Sh: Hehehe… Se calhar sou…

Na mesa onde antes estavam sentados, haviam agora um barulhos que eram encobertos devido à música.

Spinel: Ninguém está aqui…

Kero: Ora, mas não podemos sair assim! Espreita e vê o que tem na mesa!

Spinel: Sempre eu… – Spinel saiu debaixo da mesa, vendo tudo o que estava por cima desta. Os seus olhos brilharam. – Kero! – Voltou para debaixo. – Tu nem sabes o que tem lá em cima!

Kero: Por isso é que te mandei lá! Diz! Diz!

Spinel: Bolo de morango…

Kero: Ah…

Spinel: Biscoitos de chocolate e morango…

Kero: Ahhh!

Spinel: e… pudim!

Kero: Ahhhhh! – Abraçaram-se a chorar. – Este é, sem dúvida, o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Spinel: E o meu também!

Kero: Agora temos de ir buscar tudo… - Levantaram um pouco a toalha e viram Li e Sakura a sair da pista de dança.

Kero: Olha! Vêm aí o chinês intrometido e a namorada… e bem animados por sinal!

Spinel: Penso que se chama Sakura… mas eu não sabia que namoravam!

Kero: Foi o que eu ouvi dizer… credo! Ela tem muito mau gosto!

Spinel: Nem tanto assim… estás a exagerar!

Kero: Estou nada! Ela devia de namorar com alguém forte, charmoso, bonitão… tipo eu! – Disse, exibindo os seus músculos.

Spinel: Estás a gozar? Acabaste de descrever o moço… e para mais… porque haveria ela de namorar com um 'rato amarelo'? Tens o tamanho da mão dela!

Kero: Nesta forma! Vais ver… ela ainda se vai render aos encantos do lendário Kereberos!

' _Sak: Ai, Kereberos… és o meu herói! Tão charmoso, musculado… forte… ai, … eu adoro-te grande Kereberos! - Beija a cara de Kero. '_

Kero: Ai, ai… eu sei…

Spinel: Depois eu é que sou o lunático… – Falou apontando para Kero que sonhava acordado.

* * *

Li e Sakura saíram para fora de casa, sentando-se nas escadas da entrada.

Sak: Estou que nem me aguento!

Sh: Eu também…

Sak: E quando fomos contra aquele casal?

Sh: Coitados… mais um pouco de força e eles estatelavam no chão!

Sak: Mas foi tão engraçado!

Sak/Sh: Hahaha!

Sak: "Já não me divertia, assim, há tanto tempo…"

Sh: " Desde que a Meiling se mudou para nossa casa que eu não me divertia tanto…" – De repente, o telemóvel começou a tocar – " Só espero que não seja ela!" Desculpa Sakura…

Sak: Á vontade!

Sh: Sim?

_Mei: Xiao Lang!_

Sh: Meiling… " Para que é que fui pensar nela…?"

_Mei: Então, está tudo bem por aí?_

Sh: Tudo óptimo… e vocês estão bem?

Sak: " Meiling… quem será essa…? Podiam falar japonês! Assim percebia-se melhor!"

_Mei: Estás acompanhado?_

Sh: Quem te disse isso?

_Mei: Não me mintas! Eu estou a ouvir vozes!_

Sh: Isso é porque está a decorrer um aniversário!

_Mei: Quem é a aniversariante?_

Sh: Quem disse que era uma 'ela'? Tu és paranóica!

Sak: Hahaha… – Shaolan puxou Sakura para si, tapando-lhe a boca.

_Mei: Quem se riu?_

Sh: Ninguém se riu Meiling! E quem faz anos é um amigo da família…

_Mei: Hum… tudo bem… – _Sakura tentava soltar-se.

Sh: Espera!

_Mei: Hã? Não percebi… fala a minha língua, por favor!_

Sh: Não foi para ti… quer dizer…

_Mei: Quem está aí Xiao Lang? Porque é que me estás a mentir…_

Sh: Foi para me questionares que ligaste, foi?

_Mei: Bom, a tia queria saber se já recebeste a carta… ou melhor… se não te esqueceste de a abrir!_

Sh: "Ela sabe sempre tudo…" Não, já abri…

_Mei: Bem, eu tenho de desligar…beijos! Cuida-te!_

Sh: Tu também… adeus… – Desligou o telemóvel e depois soltou Sakura.

Sak: Porque é que fizeste isso?

Sh: Porque eu estava a falar com a minha prima...

Sak: " Ah… prima…" Aquela que disseste uma vez que era muito ciumenta?

Sh: Exactamente…

Sak: É paranóica? Haha… sai ao primo!

Sh: Se me achas um inferno na tua vida, havias de a conhecer…

Sak: Não! Por favor…! Aí ficava louca de vez… versão Li em rapariga… deve ser um pesadelo!

Sh: É quase isso… "Já não sei se prefiro pesadelo ou Meiling…"

* * *

Mãe M: Já falaste com o teu primo?

Mei: Sim mãe… – Sentou-se numa cadeira.

Mãe M: Tens de lhe ligar mais vezes… ele está longe e, portanto, fora do teu domínio. No Japão existem muitas mulheres e caso não te acredites, os membros da família Li, têm uma tendência para gostar das malditas japonesinhas…

Mei: Mas a maior parte é casado com mulheres chinesas…!

Mãe M: Filha… quem se casa por amor naquele clã? Ninguém… bom… excepto… o pai do Xiao Lang… casou-se por amor com Yelan… foi muito complicado pois ela é japonesa mas, quando descobriram que ela tinha poderes mágicos, pensaram em como aquilo enriqueceria o clã e portanto permitiram o casamento… Os restantes membros não se casaram por amor… mas sim por obrigação!

Mei: Não te casaste por amor?

Mãe M: Eu? Eu amava o teu tio… mas aí apareceu Yelan e estragou todos os meus planos… e acabei por casar com o teu pai. O mesmo se vai passar contigo. O teu casamento é sem amor…

Mei: Mas eu queria que o Xiao Lang me amasse…

Mãe M: Para que é que queres isso? És linda… e vais ser rica! Depois poderás ter todos os homens que quiseres… Não precisas de mais nada! O amor só traz desgraça!

Mei: Não… eu vou fazer o Xiao Lang me amar… vou fazê-lo desejar-me! Podes aguardar…

Mãe M: Tens é de pensar em segurar o casamento! Não te esqueças disso…

Mei: Sim, eu não me esqueço… sabes de uma coisa…

Mãe M: Que foi?

Mei: Acho que ele me está a esconder alguma coisa… ou alguém…

Mãe M: Hum… isso não são boas noticias… de certeza que já tem uma japonesa na historia… os homens nunca resistem… temos de tratar disso…

Mei: Mas como?

Mãe M: Acabei de ter uma ideia… – Sorriu.

* * *

Sh: Que noite mais quente! – Reclamou desapertando o colarinho.

Sak: Sim, tens razão…

Sh: Sakura…

Sak: …sim?

Sh: Eu… bem … não sei se ficaste chateada ou algo do género mas mesmo assim… – Sakura olhou para ele. – Lamento muito… não queria ter-te falado daquela maneira, ontem à noite… mas descontrolei-me! Tu estavas tão mal e querias ir atrás daquele psicopata que… – Ela colocou a mão na boca dele, fazendo com que ele parasse de falar.

Sak: Não precisas disso. A culpa foi minha. Era eu que queria sair disparada, sem pensar no que aquilo poderia causar… eu tinha medo que mais alguém fosse prejudicado por causa do Keji e… ainda… acabasse como… a minha mãe… – Não conteve as lágrimas, ao se lembrar do dia fatídico. Mas logo se sentiu reconfortada nos braços dele.

Sh: Não chores… tens de ser forte! Tem muita gente que te quer e vai ajudar… – Reconfortava-a, enquanto passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos dela.

Sak: Sim… – Concordou encostando a cara ao pescoço dele.

* * *

Kero: Ai… não aguento mais… – Caiu redondo para trás.

Spinel: Nem eu… mas… – Olharam os dois para o prato. Um morango, um único morango solitário repousava lá.

Spinel: … falta um…

Kero: Quem o vai comer…

Maki: Ah! Com que então os senhores estão aqui escondidos! Se o Eriol vos vê…

Kero: Querida Maki, nós somos praticamente como "parentes"… não vais contar para o Eriol, pois não?

Spinel: Por favor…!

Maki: Hum… está bem! – Esticou a mão, pegando o morango e levou-o à boca.

Kero/Spinel: O quê?

Maki: Oh! Vocês já comeram demais! Eu não posso comer um morango, não?

Kero: O meu morango… – Começaram a chorar.

Maki: Que gulosos… olhem, por acaso não viram a Sakura?

Kero: A namorada do chinês?

Maki: Si… namorada? Que historia é essa?

Spinel: Ele diz que ouviu comentários sobre isso. Mas eles foram os dois lá para fora, há pouco…

Maki: Obrigada Spinel… até logo! E não façam nenhum disparate!

Kero/Spinel: Sim…

Kero: Tem mais morangos lá em cima?

* * *

Sakura limpou as lágrimas.

Sak: Sim… tens toda a razão… mais uma vez. Tenho de ser forte, agora!

Sh: Assim é que gosto de ver! – Ambos sentiram um aperto no peito quando os seus olhares se encontraram. Sakura via no olhar dele tudo menos gozo ou brincadeira e isso estava a mexer com ela.

Já sem ter a noção de quem era, onde estava e muito menos do que fazia, Li pousou a sua mão na face dela. Deslizou-a, acariciando e sentindo todas as formas daquele rosto que, aos seus olhos, era divinal. A rapariga continuava estática apenas observando todos os pormenores do olhar dele.

Quase imperceptivelmente, os seus rostos iam-se aproximando.

Sak: "Nunca me senti assim… nem mesmo com o Keji…"

Sh: "Estou a ficar descontrolado… não consigo controlar os meus próprios movimentos…"

Quando os seus narizes tocaram, já as suas respirações se haviam misturado e os olhos fechado. O doce toque de ambos os lábios provocou em ambos um arrepio, também ele agradável. Abriram os lábios para aprofundarem o beijo…

Maki: Sakura! – Ouviu Maki chamar por si e todos s seus sentidos voltaram a despertar. Abriu os olhos, separando-se de imediato de Li. Sem dúvida, aquela tinha sido a maneira mais bruta que já vira de parar um beijo em toda a sua vida. Olhou meia confusa, meia assustada para ele e levou a mão à boca, fugindo a correr para dentro do edifício.

Sh: Sakura! Maldição! – Pousou a mão na sua cara. – Devia de me ter controlado…

Sak: Au! – Chocou contra alguém.

Maki: Então rapariga! Ando como louca à tua procura e… que se passou? – Perguntou, sentindo uma enorme aflição no peito.

Sak: Eu… – Sabia que não valia de nada mentir-lhe. - … eu beijei o Shaolan!

Maki/Sak: Ai! – Encostaram-se as duas à parede.

Maki: Então, é por isso que me estou a sentir assim… mas…. tu beijaste-o? Como?

Sak: Com a boca, que havia de ser! Ai! Não sei… eu não sei como foi acontecer tal coisa! – Colocou as mãos na cabeça.

Maki: Mas… isso é óptimo!

Sak: Óptimo? Não! É terrível! Isto não podia ter acontecido!

Maki: Porque não, Saki? Já sofreste tanto… mereces ser feliz!

Sak: Por isso mesmo… sofri demais…

Maki: Mas…não amas o Keji, pois não?

Sak: Não! Não! Nem pensar… tudo que resta dele é ódio… eu… ainda não me sinto preparada para um compromisso… não quero voltar a sofrer… não me imagino, de novo, envolvida com alguém. Mas por outro lado… depois disto… já não sei que há dentro de mim… está tudo tão confuso!

Maki: Vá… estás muito nervosa… eu ia chamar-te porque a Tomoyo vai cantar mas se soubesse, não tinha…

Sak: Fizeste bem! Imagina se não tivesses chamado…

Maki: Seria…

Sak: Não! Já sei que vais dizer! Vá… vamos… – Foi para o salão quase em corrida, levando Maki junto.

Maki: Sakura, acalma-te! Estás a tremer! Deve ter sido um beijo arrebatador para ficares nesse estado!

Sak: Maki não chateies!

Maki: Foi bom?

Sak: Que é que isso interessa?

Maki: Quer dizer que gostaste, então…

Sak: Gostei nada! Ele… beija mal e tudo!

Maki: Ai Saki! Tu vais matar-me! Tu finges tão, mas tão mal!

Sak: Agora vais estar aí para me lembrares do sucedido? – Olhou para trás e viu quem menos queria ver.

Maki: Mas olha só quem entrou! O senhor arrebatador de corações… – Sakura só se queria esconder mas o facto é que não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele.

* * *

Li levantou-se das escadas e entrou novamente no salão onde decorria a festa. Dirigiu-se de imediato a uma das mesas. Encheu o copo.

Sh: "Tão cedo não a vejo…" – Levou o copo à boca.

Maki: "Ela não deve ter consciência do quão vermelha está…hihihi"

Shaolan notou alguém observá-lo. Olhou para o lado e viu exactamente a pessoa que ansiava voltar a ver, naquele momento. Acabou por se engasgar com a bebida.

Sakura saltou do sítio onde estava ao vê-lo dobrar-se com tosse por se ter engasgado. Deu dois passos para trás.

Shaolan recompôs-se e procurou-a novamente. Viu-a virar-se e correr para o meio da multidão.

Deu um passo em frente, pensando em segui-la, mas parou. Ela não deveria querer vê-lo por perto, nem pintado.

Eriol: Regra número um de um psiquiatra…

Sh: Hã? – Voltou-se para trás.

Eriol: … nunca se envolver intimamente com o paciente…

Sh: Obrigadinha pela lembrança… – Pousou o copo e começou a caminhar pelo salão sem destino. Possivelmente, a tentar encontrar Sakura. Eriol seguiu-o de mãos nos bolsos.

Eriol: E… que se passou mesmo?

Sh: Nada…

Eriol: Por acaso sei nadar… a Saki também… e muito bem por sinal!

Sh: Não me infernizes…

Eriol: Só te quero ajudar… – Pousou a mão no ombro dele. – Estás com um ar… nem te conto!

Sh: Nem quero saber como estou…

Eriol: Meu deus… foi grave…

Sh: Eu beijei-a…

Eriol: Oh! Hahaha! Estás a gozar comigo!

Sh: Não… tenho ar de estar?

Eriol: Tens ar de teres sido desenterrado agora mesmo! Agora de gozo… nem ponta que se veja! Mas quê… se a beijaste… foi à força?

Sh: Ora! Achas mesmo?

Eriol: Então não a beijaste…

Sh: O que estás para aí a dizer…?

Eriol: Vocês beijaram-se! Não foste tu que a beijaste sozinho… acho que nem teria tanta piada, não é mesmo?

Sh: É a mesma coisa…

Eriol: Se não a beijaste à força… não é a mesma coisa!

Sh: Eriol… – Parou – Onde queres chegar?

Eriol: Eu apenas quero dizer que ela não disse não ao beijo, logo, ela quis beijar-te… tal como tu a ela…

Sh: Tu é que não viste a cara dela… se tivesses visto não tinhas essa impressão…

Eriol: Se ela não te quisesse beijar, nem contacto visual manteria contigo… aposto que até deve ter gostado…

Sh: Agora, és tu quem está a gozar…

Eriol: Já voltaste a falar com ela?

Sh: Se ela quase me matou só por a ter assustado, se fosse ter com ela agora nem sei que seria de mim…

* * *

Maki: Não foste tu que o beijaste…

Sak: Como não?

Maki: Atiraste-te a ele, foi?

Sak: Claro que não!

Maki: Então, ambos beijaram o outro… isso quer dizer… que vocês se beijaram e não que tu o fizeste!

Sak: É a mesma coisa…

Maki: Gente complicada… porque não vais falar com ele?

Sak. O quê? Não… não posso… nem sei que ele faria… eu fugi assim de repente… ele deve ter ficado chateado, no mínimo!

Maki: Ai, a Tomoyo vai cantar… anda daí! – Puxou-a de novo para o salão.

Sak: Não! Eu não quero ir para aí! – Quando Maki parou, Sakura procurou por todos os lados, rezando para que _ele_ não estivesse ali por perto. Mas, infelizmente para ela, viu-o ser empurrado por Eriol. Quando viu que ele a viu também, virou-se para a frente, encolhendo-se envergonhada.

Eriol: Eu tenho uma pontaria…

Sh: É melhor irmos para outro lado… – Começou a andar noutra direcção.

Eriol: Não senhor! – Puxou-o de volta pelo casaco – Estamos muito bem assim! Hehe!

Sh: Ai…

Eriol: Nunca pensei assistir novamente a cenas destas… parecem adolescentes…

Sh: Queres pipocas…?

Eriol não lhe respondeu o que deixou Shaolan curioso. Olhou para ele e viu-o a sorrir, hipnotizado, ao ver a sua grande paixão subir ao palco.

Sh: Depois chamas-nos de adolescentes?

Eriol: Deixa ouvir! – Li começou a rir da cara do amigo.

* * *

Sak: Ainda se ri…

Maki: Que disseste?

Sak: Não disse nada!

Maki: Gostava tanto de ter assistido ao beijo com o _Shaolan_… deve ter sido tão romântico! Ai que emoção!

Sakura, dominada pela raiva, levantou a perna, pisando com toda a sua força o pé da Maki.

Eriol: Olha o estado em que a puseste! O que é que lhe fizeste, homem?

Sh: Queres que faça o mesmo contigo, é? Vai chatear outro! Não querias ver a tua amada, não?

Eriol: Claro e vou ver…

Tom: **_"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo_**

_(Mesmo sem entender o significado de "eternidade")_

_**Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo**  
(algo começa novamente quando se torna memórias)_

_**Ima demo tokidoki kimi no yume wo miru**_

_(Mesmo agora, eu sonho com você às vezes)_

_**Odayaka na hoshi no furu yoru ni**_

_(nas noites cheias de pacíficas estrelas)_

_**Furimuita kimi wa nani ka iikakete**_

_(Você virou-se para mim e estava prestes a dizer algo)_

_  
**Sono kage wo asa no hikari keshite iku**_

_(e aquela sombra irá desaparecer na luz da manhã)_

_  
**Zutto issho ni itai yo to ie mo sezu**_

_(Eu nem pude dizer, "Eu quero estar com você para sempre")_

_  
**Damatte te wo furu shika dekinakatta ano koro...**_

_(mas só ficar em silêncio, naquela hora...) _

**"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo**

_(Embora meu coração doa da ferida do adeus)_

_  
**Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai**_

_(Eu agora quero acreditar num novo encontro...)_

Maki: Isto até vem a propósito… não? Hihihihi… – Sakura fingiu não ouvir.

_  
**Kisetsu wa megutte me ni utsuru sora wa**_

_(Estações vêm e vão, e o céu que reflecte em meus olhos...)_

_  
**Kinou yori mabushiku mieta yo**_

_(...podiam ser vistos mais luminosos ontem)_

_**Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tookute mo**_

_(Estradas levam para o futuro, porém distante)_

_  
**Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuite iru**_

_(o vento quente estará soprando lá) _

**"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo**

_(Mesmo sem entender o significado de "eternidade")_

_  
**Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo**_

_(algo começa novamente quando se torna memórias)_

_  
**"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo**_

_(Embora meu coração doa da ferida do adeus)_

_  
**Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai…**  
(Eu agora quero acreditar num novo encontro...)_

Tom: Ai!

Sak: O que é isto? - Sentiram todos o chão tremer debaixo dos seus pés – Maki! – Agarrou a mão dela.

Maki: Não largues a minha mão, Sakura! – As pessoas que lá estavam começaram a entrar em pânico. Instalou-se a confusão total. Só se ouviam gritos por tudo o que era lado.

Sh: Mas o que é que está a acontecer? – Perguntou a Eriol, mal se aguentando em pé.

Eriol: Onde é que elas estão?

Sh: "Sakura." – Pensou de imediato. Semelhante à noite anterior, todas as janelas se abriram, entrando uma enorme ventania. Desta vez, a corrente era de tal modo forte que começou a levantar as pessoas do chão.

Li olhou para o lugar onde estavam as duas raparigas e viu Sakura ser levantada pelo vento e levar Maki junto.

Sak: Maki! - Tentava manter-se agarrada a ela mas uma ventania as tentava separar. Finalmente, as duas se separaram e foram arrastadas para longe uma da outra – MAKI! – Gritou, vendo a amiga desaparecer da sua vista.

Eriol: Ah!

Sh: Hiragizawa! – Esticou-se, agarrando-o mas acabou por ser levado também.

Shaolan abriu os olhos e sentiu um enorme peso por cima de si. Moveu-se e viu que tinha um corpo mesmo por cima do seu. Tratou logo de se soltar.

Sh: Hei! – Tentava acordar o homem que acabou de tirara de cima de si mas não conseguia fazer com que despertasse. Levantou-se, tirando o casaco, o laço e puxando a camisa para fora das calças. – Assim está melhor mas… – À sua volta só via corpos no chão. Toda a gente estava inconsciente e, pior que tudo, não a via… será que tinha sido levada? Não… não podia ser! Isso não podia acontecer…

Aflito de olhar e de não ver um sinal dela, não aguentou mais.

Sh: Sakura! – Gritou com todas as suas forças.

Abriu os olhos de imediato, ao ouvir o seu nome. Tinha o corpo todo dolorido e estava a ficar sem ar. O peso que se encontrava por cima, estava a esmagá-la. Desesperadamente, tentou sair debaixo de todos aqueles corpos.

Sak: Ai… não… respiro! Socorro! – Colocava os braços pelos espaços vazios entre os vários corpos.

Ele detectou movimento, muito mais à sua frente, num monte de corpos empilhados. Um braço saiu do meio deles, seguido de uma cabeça. Aqueles cabelos… só podia ser…

Quando colocou a cabeça de fora, respirou fundo. Saiu do meio deles, ficando de gatas no chão. Olhou em volta.

Sak: Oh… que aconteceu aqui…?

Sh: Sakura!

Virou na direcção da voz e sorriu.

Sak: Shaolan! – Colocou-se de pé para ir em sua direcção mas caiu novamente – Maldita! – Tinha a sandália presa e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia soltá-la. Li correu na sua direcção mas uns vultos negros apareceram na sua frente, impedindo-lhe a passagem.

Sh: Quem são vocês? – Perguntou tentando avançá-los.

Sak: Vai sem sandália mesmo! – Farta de tentar soltar a sandália, desapertou-a. Ao levantar-se, uma intensa luz cegou-a por instantes. Após esta desaparecer, viu a sua origem. Li lutava contra um número significativo de estranhas criaturas, que ela nunca antes tinha visto. Esses vultos pareciam vir de todos os lados e, num ápice, viu-se rodeada deles.

Sh: Foge! Vai para longe! Não deixes que eles te apanhem! – Gritou enquanto se desviava de alguns golpes.

Sak: Mas tu…

Sh: Não te preocupes comigo… achas que eu não me safo sozinho, é? Tão cedo não te vês livre de mim…

Sak: Convencido… – Olhou uma última vez para ele e fugiu em direcção ao palco – Tomoyo! – Viu a prima lá ajoelhada. Saltou para o palco e nesse preciso momento, umas criaturas prenderem a sua prima.

Sak: Larguem-na já! – Começou a lutar com alguns deles mas, para além da desvantagem numérica, já tinha os pulsos dormentes.

Eriol: Toma! – Sakura olhou para cima e viu Eriol no cimo das escadas lhe atirar um pequeno objecto. Era um pequeno cilindro.

Sak: O que é isto?

Eriol: Invoca! Majitsuku!

Sakura esticou o braço para a frente.

Sak: Majitsuku! – O pequeno cilindro rapidamente se transformou num enorme bastão. – Isto sim! Obrigada Eriol!

Eriol: Sempre ás ordens!

Sak: Ora bem… quem é o primeiro? – Girou o bastão e colocou-se em posição de luta. A sua especialidade era, sem dúvida, manejar o bastão. Não seria muito difícil derrubar aquelas criaturas. Num só golpe, derrubou três de uma vez. Avançou em direcção à sua prima libertando-a.

Sak: Estás bem? – Confirmou com a cabeça. Quando Sakura se apercebeu, estavam rodeadas de imensas criaturas negras. Sozinha e com a prima para proteger, nunca conseguiria derrubá-los a todos.

Sak: Vamos! – Pegou-lhe na mão e saltaram ambas do palco. – Lá para cima! – Correram em direcção às escadas – Eles estão muito perto… temos de ser mais rápidas! De certeza que te sentes bem? – Não recebeu resposta. Parou e olhou para Tomoyo – Que se passa Tomoyo?

Tom: … - Levou a mão à garganta.

Sak: A tua voz… só faltava mais isto… – Reparou que eles se aproximavam. – Temos de ir! – Continuaram a subir a escadaria – maldito Keji! – Ao chegar ao andar de cima depararam-se com mais criaturas – Isto está infestado! " Tenho de defendê-la custe o que custar!" Fica atrás de mim! – Empenhou de novo o bastão batendo-o com força nelas. Baixou-se, defendendo-se de um dos ataques e rastejou mais duas criaturas. Colocou-se direita e viu Tomoyo ser puxada.

Sak: Tomoy… Ah! – Apertaram-lhe o pescoço. – Ai! Solta-me! – Ela não podia ficar por ali. Tinha de proteger Tomoyo! Tentou soltar-se, mas por mais esforços que fizesse, nem ao seu bastão conseguia chegar.

Sh: Tira as patas de cima dela! – Gritou furioso, trespassando-o com a sua espada. Sakura, ao ser libertada, desequilibrou-se. – Então… – Disse, segurando-a. – Sentes-te bem?

Sak: Sim… estou melhor, obrigada mas…a Tomoyo!

Eriol: Eu levo-a! – Apareceu, de repente, à frente deles pegando nela. – Vamos para um sítio mais seguro, não é amor? Cuidem-se!

Tomoyo esticou a mão para Sakura.

Sak: Eu fico bem não te preocupes… – Tomoyo sorriu e encostou-se a Eriol. Este saltou dali para fora deixando o casal com aquelas criaturas todas.

Sh: Eu cuido deles! – Posicionou-se.

Sak: Não confio em ti… – Gracejou com ele e também se posicionou. – Eu também luto!

Sh: Teimosa…

Sak: Convencido…

Partiram os dois à luta.

(continua)

**b3a-Li**

**Oi! Há tanto tempo… segundo a Natasha (NanaTB17), um mês… desculpem! Gomen… mas em compensação… 51 paginas xDDD esmerei-me! É um capítulo mega, extra, super grande… e isto porquê, perguntam vocês… por uma única razão… porque ontem (17/03) uma grande menina fez anitos! Não é Natasha? Parabéns! A minha alma gémea 'tá grande! xD Por isso este capitulo é dedicado a ti!**

**Também resolvi actualizar a minha lista de personagens, pois há gente nova… convém dizer quem são!**

**Personagens principais (os que já estavam): Sakura**

** Li**

** Eriol**

** Tomoyo**

** Touya**

** Maki**

**Personagens principais (novas): Meiling**

** Keji (ainda não falou mas isso estará para breve)**

** Kero**

**Spinel**

** Yelan**

** Mãe Meiling**

**Figurantes: Hu San-niang**

** Rikka**

** Yamazaki**

** Naoko**

** Chiharu**

** Manada de raparigas que se atiraram ao Li (sem muita relevância na fic)**

**Penso que não falta mais ninguém… mais umas coisitas (que chata) o titulo do capitulo chama-se "Subarashii" que, traduzido quer dizer "Maravilhoso". Também a palavra que a Saki utiliza, majitsuku (マジック ) que quer dizer, simplesmente, magia. Uma palavra para juntar ao vosso vocabulário japonês (se ainda não a sabiam, claro). A música que a Tomoyo canta chama-se 'Kimi ga ita scene', cantada por Tomokazu Seki. Na verdade a musica pertence ao Touya, no CCS, mas mais à frente na fic, vocês vão ver porque é que encaixa bem nos protagonistas desta fic. Se alguém a quiser, é só pedir!**

**Bem quero agradecer os reviews fantásticos que me mandaram e obrigada à Lori-chan por ter revisado a minha fic! XD beijos para todos**

**Recado da Revisadora:**

**Oii, povo  
Bia, estava ótimo o capítolo, o erros não tinha quase nenhum!  
Você só confundiu algulns nomes, como na última parte do capítulo, você  
colocou que era o Eriol que falou que sabia manejar o bastão, eu percebi que  
não era ele porque tem a parte em que fala 'foi até a sua prima'  
Bom, tava ótimo a história, espero que tenham gostado assim como eu gostei,  
Beijos, Lorian**


	7. Donoyoni

**Guilty – Chapter 7 – Donoyoni**

Sh: Sempre quero ver quantos derrubas!

Sak: Mais do que tu de certeza…

Sh: Isso, nós veremos!

Sak: Lá vão seis!

Sh: Sete!

Sak: Mais dois!

Sh: Parabéns mas eu… – Correu pelo meio deles derrubando todos os que estavam à sua volta – … Mais oito…

Sak: Depois no fim fazemos as contas! – Continuaram a lutar, mais empenhados do que nunca, cada um para o seu lado mas sempre com atenção ao que o outro fazia.

Sak: Já está…

Sh: Sim… – Não havia mais sinal de criaturas por perto.

Sak/Sh: 34! – Gritaram um para o outro ao mesmo tempo.

Sak: Oh não… será possível?

Sh: Como é que podemos estar empatados?

Sak: Olha… – Viram uma das criaturas caídas no chão a levantar. – É minha!

Sh: Isso querias tu! – Correram os dois em direcção à criatura. Quando iam a atacá-la, esta cai no chão e desaparece.

Sak/Sh: Mas como?

Maki: Olha quem eu encontrei! Juntos outra vez? Vocês não resistem…

Sak/Sh: Maki!

Sak: Caramba! Agora não dá para desempatar…

De repente, um som estranho fez-se ouvir por toda aquela zona. Num acto instantâneo, Sakura segurou o braço do Li.

Sak: Que foi isto? – Perguntou assustada. Shaolan pousou as mãos nos ombros dela, num acto de a proteger.

Sh: Não sei… parecia… um animal… – Sakura olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos quando viu algo voar em sua direcção.

Sak: Cuidado! – Empurrou Li e foi apanhada. – Ahh!

Sh: Sakura! – Levantou-se logo mas não a via em lado nenhum. – Maldita mania de me empurrar!

Maki: Oh não… e agora?

Sh: Temos de a encontrar! – Correu escadas abaixo seguido de Maki.

Maki: Eu vou por aqui… – Correu pela esquerda e Li tomou a direita.

Sh: " Onde estás…"

Sak: Au! – O animal que a tinha apanhado, que era semelhante a um grifo, largou-a, deixando-a cair ao chão.

: Sakura!

Sak: Hã? – Olhou para cima. – Não…

Keji: Tiveste saudades minhas? – Abaixou-se tocando o rosto dela com a mão.

_Sak: AHHH!_

Sh: É ela! – Olhou para o piso de cima e viu Sakura correr desesperada. Apressou-se a correr na sua direcção.

Keji: Não fujas! Porque foges de mim! – Repreendeu-a ao agarrá-la com força.

Sak: Por favor… para com isso… eu já não aguento mais! – Implorou com as lágrimas a descerem-lhe pela face.

Keji: Eu sei que és muito corajosa e determinada… claro que aguentas! E para mais… porque queres fugir de mim? Eu voltei para ficarmos juntos de novo, meu amor…

Sak: Canalha! Não quero mais nada contigo! Eu odeio-te!

Keji: Hum… quem é ele?

Sak: Ele?

Keji: Sim… esse sentimento que transportas contigo até me está a enjoar…

Sak: Mas não há ninguém!

Keji: Queres mentir a ti própria? És mesmo tola! Devias de aproveitar… não é todos os dias que se vê alguém gostar de uma assassina... – Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Sak: Assassina? Foste tu que mataste a minha mãe!

Keji: Eu?

Sak: Não te faças de sonso…

Keji: Até nem teria sido má ideia… a tua mãe era uma intrometida tal como tu. Sempre atrapalhar os meus planos! Mas não fui eu quem teve essa rica ideia…

Sak: MENTIROSO! Larga-me! – Gritava enquanto tentava soltar-se dos braços dele. Keji levantou a mão para cima e umas espécies de fitas saíram da mão e enrolaram-se em volta da cabeça da rapariga, impedindo-a de gritar.

Keji: Silêncio… ah Sakura… não sabes a falta que eu senti de ti… – Aproximava-se dela aos poucos. Voltou a tirar as fitas da cabeça dela e segurou-a com as mãos. – Senti… mesmo muita falta… – Após dizer isto, tomou os lábios dela, beijando-a. Como um infortúnio do destino, Li chegou lá acima naquele exacto momento deparando-se com a cena. Desde logo, ficou estático com o que tinha em frente dos seus olhos. Um homem mais ou menos da sua estatura, apenas ligeiramente mais baixo e de cabelos castanhos muito escuros, estava a beijá-la… ela que ainda há pouco estivera em seus braços… fora com ela que ainda há pouco fez algo que só havia feito uma vez na vida e, honestamente, contra sua vontade… agora ela estava ali, e não se debatia, nem mexia…

Sakura sentia todo o seu corpo paralisado. Não conseguia soltar-se agora daquelas mãos imundas.

A sua espada escorregou-lhe pela mão, caindo no chão silenciosamente, sem ele próprio dar conta. Sentiu a sua respiração tornar-se pesada e o seu peito dilatar ainda mais com a inspiração.

Reparou numa presença, que estava a aumentar anormalmente. Parou de beijar Sakura e olhou para o lado vendo um rapaz completamente sem acção a olhar para si.

O indivíduo parou de a beijar e olhou para ele. Tinha uns olhos cinzentos, completamente gelados, transmitia tanta crueldade e frieza. Olhou para a sua paciente e ela continuava deitada em seus braços sem se mover. Ele não sabia o que haveria de fazer naquele momento.

Keji: "Hum… chegou então…" Sakura, conheces este senhor? – Sakura sentiu a sua cabeça rodar para a direcção que Keji tinha indicado.

Sak: Hã? – Sentiu o seu coração disparar. – "Shaolan…" Não…

Sh: Como?

Keji: De certeza?

Sak: Sim…

Keji: Então não te importas se eu tratar dele, pois não?

Sak: Espera… eu própria o faço… Keji…

Sh: "Keji…" Sakura…

Keji: Bem, se fazes tanta questão em acabar com ele, tudo bem… quem sou eu para te impedir… – Passou-lhe o bastão para as mãos. Sakura caminhou lentamente em direcção a Li.

Sh: "Eu não posso magoá-la, mas se eu não fizer nada… não! Eu não vou atacá-la!"

Sak: Ah! – Correu e lançou o bastão em direcção à sua cabeça. Ele impediu o ataque, segurando com as duas mãos o bastão.

Sh: Sakura! Que estás a fazer?

Sak: …finge…

Sh: O quê? – Sakura rodou o bastão lançando Li para longe. Este caiu inanimado ao lado da sua espada.

Keji: Lindo! Não perdes-te o jeito, meu amor… estás a ver? Para que necessitas das cartas? És tão forte e tens tanto poder mesmo sem elas… – Aproximou-se dela. – Vem cá, vem…

Sak: Vem tu aqui… – Sorriu-lhe com um ar maroto.

Keji: Tudo bem, mas por precaução… – Tirou-lhe o bastão – Já não precisas dele, não é mesmo?

Sak: Não…

Keji: Finalmente vamos ficar juntos… – Esticou a mão para a agarrar.

Sh: Toma isto…

Keji: O que… – Sakura abaixou-se logo e por trás dela apareceu Shaolan, que lhe mandou com a espada na cara, lançando-o contra as escadas.

Sak: Shaolan… – Sorriu aliviada. Shaolan ajoelhou-se, pousou a espada e acolheu Sakura nos seus braços.

Keji: Vocês… – Levantou-se com a mão na cara. Tinha um golpe que ia desde a bochecha esquerda até à parte superior direita da testa, passando por cima dos olhos. O seu sangue escorria de sua mão, caindo no chão. - …não esperem pela demora…! – Dizendo isto uma enorme nuvem de fumo o envolveu e ele desapareceu.

Sh: Assustaste-me… por momentos pensei que estivesses a falar a sério… – Sakura sorriu. – Agora temos é de sair daqui… – Levantou-se ajudando-a. – Ai!

Sak: Ai! – O chão começou a inclinar. Sakura, desprevenida, escorregou e deslizou pelo chão, entrando numa das varandas. Agarrou-se a uma das varas da varanda ou teria caído no meio do jardim da casa que ficava três andares abaixo. Sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo naquela situação, pois a estrutura estava sempre abanar. Foi então que sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o pulso. Puxou-a para cima, segurando-a pelos braços e colocou-a de novo dentro da casa.

Sak: Touya!

Touya: Não tens mesmo cuidado nenhum, Kaiju…

Sak: Touya! Eu não sou kaiju!

Touya: Pois, claro… agora vai para fora do edifício e rápido!

Sak: Aonde vais?

Touya: Tenho de ir buscar a Hu San… – Sakura começou a correr e foi logo contra alguém.

Sh: Estás aí! Está tudo bem?

Sak: Sim… eu estou… temos de sair daqui rapidamente!

Sh: Com certeza… – Com o seu joelho empurrou os dela por trás, pegando-a ao colo. Correu em direcção ao piso debaixo.

Sak: Hei! Porque é que fizeste isso?

Sh: Então, não é para ir para fora do edifício?

Sak: Sim! Mas eu não podia ir simplesmente ao teu lado a correr?

Sh: Caramba _Saki_! Queres tirar-me o protagonismo todo! Não vês que eu agora estou na minha parte heróica?

Sak: Oh meu deus… não precisavas disso!

Sh: És muito lenta e depois nunca mais sairíamos daqui!

Sak: Eu? Lenta?

Sh: Olha…

Sak: Diz…

Sh: Se tu estás assim por causa do que… aquilo que aconteceu… esquece…

Sak: "Esquecer?"

Sh: Pelo menos por agora… Temos de pensar em sair daqui inteiros…

Ele tinha razão… novamente.

Sak: Sim… – Abraçou-o para se sentir mais segura.

Sh: Óptimo, então… Vamos a isto! – Chegaram à zona onde tudo tinha começado e toda a gente ainda se encontrava inconsciente no chão. Shaolan teve de andar aos saltos por cima das pessoas.

Sh: Olha a minha figura. Nunca pensei em ter de vir a fazer tal coisa…

Sak: Hahaha… oh… Shaolan…

Sh: Que se passa?

Sak: Eles vêm aí novamente! – Li parou de imediato e viu mais daquelas criaturas aproximarem-se deles os dois.

Sh: Já me estou a passar com estes indivíduos! Vou acabar com isto de uma vez… – Colocou Sakura por cima do seu ombro e tirou a espada.

Sak: Shaolan! Tira-me daqui!

Sh: Oh! Está mais é quieta! Deixa-me tratar deles! És muito nervosa…

Sak: Argh! Ao menos se certifica que não mandas nenhuma parte do teu ataque para as minhas pernas ou para o meu rabo, se faz favor!

Sh: Achas mesmo? Isso seria um prejuízo!

Sak: Tarado! – Disse colocando as mãos atrás e puxando mais a saia para baixo.

Sh: Haha… não te preocupes… eu não olho! Senão ainda ficava com um torcicolo e isso… é mau!

Sak: Ai…

Shaolan colocou-se em posição e levantou a espada.

Sh: Kaishin… Sho… ah!

Sak: Shaolan! – Alguém havia pegado Li pela camisa.

Sh: Sakura! – Por pouco Sakura não caiu, se não se tivesse agarrado à perna de Li.

Sak: Ah! Detesto alturas!

Li olhou para cima.

Sh: Tu!

Kero: Tudo bem?

Sh: Seu idiota! Ela quase caiu, seu inconsciente!

Kero: Calminha! Ela não caiu não é? Então não reclames!

Shaolan tentava mas não conseguia chegar com o braço, a Sakura.

Sh: Sakura! Sobe por mim acima! – Sakura ficou vermelha.

Sak: Hã? Nem pensar! Eu não sou nenhuma trepadora!

Sh: Ah! Teimosa! Queres cair? Anda daí!

Sak: Não!

Sh. Mas eu não te consigo agarrar!

Sak: Então fico pela perna, mesmo!

Sh: Tu…

Sak/Sh: Ai! – Kero balançou Li atirando-o para cima de si, levando Sakura junto.

Kero: Vocês já se deram conta do quanto que vocês são irritantes?

Sak/Sh: Irritantes? – Olharam um para o outro. – Para de dizer o mesmo que eu! Maldição…

Kero: Haha! Para quando é que é o casamento, mesmo?

Sak/Sh: Que casamento?

Kero: Do chinês intrometido e da namoradinha nervosa! Quem é que havia de ser?

Sak/Sh: Oh 'tá calado! – Viraram as costas um ao outro, cruzando os braços.

Kero: Isto vai dar em casamento… – Lançou uma bola de fogo por cima das criaturas que tentavam segui-los. Sakura até ficou assustada ao ver aquela gigantesca bola explodir mesmo à sua frente.

Sak: Meu deus…

Kero: Hahaha! Isto não é nada, minha querida.

Sh: Minha?

Sak: Querida?

Sh: Mas não é que o peluche pirou?

Kero: Vê lá se queres ir fazer companhia ali aos outros que acabaram de ser assados! – Olharam um para o outro, furiosos.

Sak: Parem com isso, por favor! – Ordenava enquanto puxava Li para acabar com aquela briga entre os dois. – Vamos, mas é rápido para fora daqui! Acelera!

Kero: Sim, senhora! – Kero aumentou incrivelmente a velocidade. Sakura caiu no colo de Li.

Sh: Ele está doido!

Kero: Não queriam mais depressa? Aqui vamos nós!

* * *

Lá fora, Tomoyo andava impaciente, de um lado para o outro.

Eriol: Será que havia mesmo necessidade de lhe levar a voz? Mas eu mato-o!

Maki: Tem calma Eriol… isto vai resolver-se! – Era um milagre ver Eriol furioso. Mas também quando isso acontecia, ele era mais perigoso do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Tomoyo começou a saltar de felicidade.

Eriol: Que se passa Tomoyo? – Olharam para uma das janelas da casa e viram Kero sair a alta velocidade. Depois de ele pousar, viram Li e Sakura sair de cima dele, a cambalear para depois caírem no chão.

Sak/Sh: Ai…

Eriol: Que é que lhes fizeste, Kero?

Kero: Eles pediram para andar rápido… – Voltou à sua forma adoptada – …apenas obedeci…

Sh: Que tonturas…

Sak: Ai… quero vomitar… – Abraçaram-se a si próprios e colocaram a mão na boca.

Maki: Sempre um exagerado…

Kero: Não sei como vocês os aturam todos os dias! Passam a vida se pegando!

Todos menos Sak/Sh: Nisso tens razão!

Sak: Não é nada!

Sh: Quem é que discute?

Eriol: Oh… ninguém de facto…

Sh: Nós não discutimos!

Sak: São apenas desentendimentos…

Maki: Claro… chamem-lhe o que quiserem…

Tomoyo aproximou-se da prima, abraçando-a.

Sak: Tomoyo… estás bem? – A rapariga confirmou positivamente com a cabeça. – Já sabem o que lhe aconteceu?

Eriol: Só pode ter sido o Keji que lhe tirou a voz…

Sh: Mas para que é que ele queria a voz da Tomoyo…?

Eriol: Não sei… espera! Pois… ele é esperto de facto…

Sak: O quê?

Eriol: Pensem no que a Tomoyo faz aqui… é ela que coordena a casa, é ela que apazigua as nossas discussões… é ela a única que se entende com o Touya… e é a pessoa mais chegada a ti, Sakura…

Sh: Realmente, bem pensado…

Sak: Oh… eu lamento tanto, Tomoyo…

Tomoyo sorriu abanando de leve a prima para a animar.

Sak: Nem assim perdes a tua boa disposição… realmente és única…

Touya: Chegamos…

Maki: Estão bem?

Hu: Sim… olhem a casa…

Eriol: Está a voltar ao normal…

Sak: Ainda bem…

* * *

Sakura levantou-se tarde, perto do meio-dia.

Arranjou-se e saiu do quarto. Ainda ninguém se encontrava de pé. Também depois de uma noite tão atribulada como a de ontem, era normal. Saiu da casa e caminhou pelo jardim. Quando deu por si, já estava lá. Era inevitável… Há três anos que não se encontrava tão perto daquela árvore. Respirando fundo, aproximou-se, ficando mesmo em frente a esta.

Sak: Okaasan-sama…

**Flash-back**

Sak: Okaasan! Olha para mim! Hei! – Disse colocando-se de cabeça para baixo num dos ramos da cerejeira.

Nad: Sakura! – Alarmou-se – Cuidado, filha! Podes cair…

Sak: Okaasan…

Nad: Diz meu amor…

Sak: Onde fica Hong Kong?

Nad: Na China…

Sak: Isso é muito longe?

Nad: Não… nem tanto assim…

Sak: Porque é que nunca lá fomos? – Perguntou balançando.

Nad: Não podemos ir a todos os lados, não é? Mas… porque estás a perguntar isso?

Sak: Hoje o professor falou de Hong Kong, mas não tinha nenhum mapa para nos mostrar… podemos ir lá?

Nad: Agora não dá Sakura… tu e o Touya estão na escola e eu tenho o meu trabalho…

Sak: Um dia destes podemos ir? – Nadeshiko sentou-se à sombra da cerejeira.

Nad: Claro… um dia destes vamos lá… eu prometo…

Sak: Okaasan…

Nad: Diz, meu amor…

Sak: A Tomoyo-chan vem para nossa casa?

Nad: Sim, amanhã…

Sak: Que bom! Mas… onde foi a tia?

Nad: Bem, a tua tia, Sakura, ela foi para o céu…

Sak: Quer dizer que está ali em cima? – Apontou para o céu, admiradíssima.

Nad: É… junto das nuvens, dos anjos, da lua, do sol…

Sak: E das estrelas também?

Nad: Também…

Sak: Oh… parece muito bonito mas a Tomoyo-chan? Não foi com ela?

Nad: Não, ela não podia ir…

Sak: Então, ela deve estar muito triste…

Nad: Por isso é que ela vem para aqui! Temos de a animar!

Sak: Sim mas, okaasan, tu também vais para o céu?

Nad: Um dia sim… todos vão um dia…

Sak: E vais-me deixar sozinha?

Nad: Claro que não tolinha! Quando eu for para lá, em princípio, já terás o teu marido e os teus filhinhos e eu nunca te deixarei sozinha! Eu estarei bem lá no meio das estrelas a olhar por ti… tal como a tia Sonomi está agora, a olhar pela tua prima…

Sak: Ainda bem! Eu não quero ficar sozinha… Onii-chan! – Exclamou eufórica ao ver o seu irmão se aproximar. – Onii-chan! Sabias que vamos a Hong Kong? E Sabias que a tia Sonomi está junto da estrelas?

Touya: O quê?

Nad: Hahaha! – Riu-se da cara de surpreso do filho.

Touya: Estás tu com as tuas histórias, kaiju…

Sak: Eu não sou kaiju! Okaasan…

Nad: Vá lá Touya, não importunes a tua irmã…

Touya: Que história é essa de ir a Hong Kong?

Sak: Um dia vamos lá! Todos juntos!

Touya: Eu não quero ir… não gosto de lá…

Sak: Okaasan! Já foste lá?

Nad: Já… já lá fui uma vez… – Um sorriso misterioso apareceu em seu rosto.

Sak: É bonito, não é?

Nas: Sim é muito bonito!

Sak: Vês Touya!

Touya: Oh! Eu não gosto… não gosto de chineses…

Sak: Eu gosto!

**Fim Flash-back**

Sak: A olhar por mim… – Observou o céu, por entre as folhas da cerejeira. – Ai… – Ajoelhou-se em frente à árvore –… estou tão cansada, tão farta disto tudo! Já cheguei a pensar se aí, junto das estrelas, não estivesse mais feliz… agora… aquele maldito voltou! Mas… ele era tão amável e simpático… e de repente… porque é que tinhas de o beijar? Ele era o meu namorado! Sabias que eu… gostava dele… – À sua cabeça veio à lembrança do beijo que tivera com o Li – Eu percebi que ia acontecer… mas não o evitei, não recusei… ele, também, é tudo o que o Keji era… sinceramente… bem, é melhor ainda… – Sentiu o rosto aquecer – Todas as emoções que ele transmite eu posso ter a certeza de que elas são verdadeiras… dá para ter essa certeza… achas que estou a agir bem? Eu estou a entrar numa loucura! Corre-se tudo mal novamente? O Li tem magia e quase todos ambicionam as cartas, apesar de já não as ter comigo… não… eu não consigo imaginá-lo a fazer tal coisa! Ele é… diferente… não sei explicar… será que fiz bem?

Sh: Se estiveres a perguntar à árvore se fizeste bem em vir aqui… eu posso responder por ela…

Sakura colocou-se direita e sentiu todo o seu corpo enrijecer. Será que ele tinha ouvido? Tentou agir com calma…

Sh: Sakura… – Sentou-se ao lado dela – Porque é que continuas a vir aqui se te sentes mal?

Sak: É que… – Fitou o chão. -… aqui me sinto mais perto da minha mãe…

Sh: Não tens emenda… – Falou, deitando-se de seguida no chão, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sakura moveu os olhos para ele e viu-o deitado de olhos fechados. Sentiu-se novamente a ficar atordoada e virou a cabeça para outro lado.

O sol brilhava no seu máximo e apenas uma leve brisa pairava no ar.

Sh: Podias ter avisado que vinhas para aqui! Isto é óptimo! Principalmente depois de uma noite como a de ontem… – Abriu os olhos de leve para saber o que ela estava a fazer. Estava de olhos fechados a levar com a luz do sol na face e os seus cabelos eram levemente agitados. Começou a sentir-se estranho e olhou para o outro lado.

Sh: Porque não te deitas também? Decerto que estais cansada…

Sak: Sim… – Moveu-se delicadamente deitando-se ao lado dele.

Sh: Sabe bem, não sabe?

Sak: Tens razão… – Confirmou, suspirando fundo.

Sh: Olha…

Sak: Diz…

Sh: Ontem… bem… eu não entendo uma coisa…

Sak: O que é?

Sh: Como… conseguiste beijá-lo?

Sak: Do que me estás a lembrar…

Sh: Desculpa, mas é algo que eu não consigo encaixar…

Sak: E porque não?

Sh: "Ups…" Bem… sempre disseste que o odeias, mas, no entanto…

Sak: "Oh… por isso…" Eu não me conseguia mexer por causa de um feitiço que ele me tinha lançado…

Sh: Ah…

Sak: Credo! Aquilo é algo que quero enterrar para sempre!

Sh:… e… o outro?

Sak: Não sei…

Sh: Não sabes se queres enterrar também?

Sak: Sim…

Sh: Nem eu… não sei se… olha… foi muito confuso!

Sak: Pois… e sabes?

Sh: Diz...

Sak: Pensei que tivesses ficado chateado comigo…

Sh: Chateado contigo? Porque haveria? – Perguntou em tom de riso, virando-se para ela.

Sak: Eu sai tão disparada de lá!

Sh: Eu compreendi o facto de teres tido aquela reacção. Na verdade, pensava que tu é que tinha ficado chateada comigo…

Sak: Chateada não! Eu fiquei um pouco desnorteada…

Sh: Como eu…

Começaram os dois a rir da figura que fizeram.

Sh: parece que voltei à adolescência…

Sak: Então esta adolescência é melhor do que a que eu tive…

Sh: Sabias que ele tinha poderes?

Sak: Não, não sabia… mesmo depois de ele ter descoberto que eu tinha, não me disse. Só depois o Eriol descobriu e contou…

Sh: Incrível… que lata… ele tem as cartas agora?

Sak: Penso que sim…

Sh: Então, porque é que ele voltou?

Sak: Tens razão… mas ele tem as cartas! O que será que ele quer mais?

Sh: Será… que ele veio para te levar?

Sak: Mas não tem nexo! – Sentou-se – Ele esteve comigo apenas pelas cartas… fez questão de deixar bem claro isto quando… foi embora… – Li sentiu um pouco de tristeza naquelas palavras. Deve ter sido duro demais para ela.

Sh: "Que anormal…" – Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Vamos de ter de estar com atenção… – Distraído, ao pousar a mão no chão, acabou por pousá-la por cima da mão de Sakura.

Sak/Sh: Ai! – Saltaram os dois ao sentir o toque.

Sh: Desculpo, eu não queria…

Sak: Não tem importância…

Ficaram em silêncio a olhar para todos os lados menos um para o outro. Para disfarçar aquela situação, Sakura lançou.

Sak: Sabes de uma coisa…

Sh: O que é?

Sak: Acerca do que aconteceu ontem…

Sh:… sim…

Sak: Vou ser muito sincera contigo… tu beijas muito mal! Hahahaha!

Sh: Sakura! É impressionante! És a pessoa mais cruel que eu já vi!

Sak: Mas não te preocupes! Isso não é grave, arranja-se… só precisas de um pouco mais de pratica! Hahaha! – Levantou-se ou teria sido agarrada por ele.

Sh: Mas tu vais ver! – Correu atrás dela – Espera até eu te apanhar!

Sak: Já devias de me ter apanhado! Afinal, eu sou lenta, não sou?

Sh: Chata! Volta aqui! – Gritou e agarrou-lhe o braço.

Sak: Ai! Solta-me! Hahaha! – Encostou-a na árvore e prendeu-lhe os braços – Isso não é justo…

Sh: Habitua-te… eu sempre ganho!

Sak: Ai sim? – Aproximou-se mais dele.

Sh: Tenho sempre tudo controlado… – Encostou a sua testa à dela.

Sak: Nota-se…

Sh: Mas…

Sak: O quê?

Sh: Há uma coisa… que eu… não controlo… – Ao acabar de dizer isto, beijou-a.

Kero: Que jardim! Não tem fim? – Voou para perto da cerejeira. - Uau! É enorme! Realmente, na Inglaterra, não há nada parecido com… o que… – Viu uns movimentos do outro lado da árvore. – Que é aquilo? – Para além dos movimentos começou a ouvir uns sons estranhos. Resolveu averiguar o que era. Voou para um dos lados e foi aí que viu Shaolan e Sakura a beijarem-se agarrados.

Kero: Ahhhhh! – Ficou boquiaberto. – Pervertidos!

Sh/Sak: Pervertidos? – Gritaram logo após terem parado de se beijar. – Kerberos!

Kero: Afinal sempre namoram! Pervertidos! A fazerem estas cenas em público?

Sak: Cenas? Mas quem é que namora?

Kero estreitou os olhos e apontou para o casal. Estes se olharam e viram que estavam abraçados.

Sh: Oh não…

Sak: Mas… eu… – Separaram-se logo, vermelhos.

Sh/Sak: Outra vez…

Kero: Hahaha! Mas não é que eu vim parar a uma casa de doidos?

Sak: Ouve lá! – Aproximou-se dele – Ninguém te deu o direito de falares assim de nós os dois, estás a ouvir? Oh… peluche!

Sh: Hahahaha!

Sak: Não compliques Li!

Kero: Ela fica assim nervosa por tudo e por nada…?

Sak: Tu ainda não viste nada… – Arregaçou as mangas.

Kero: Isto não é bom sinal… pois não? – Perguntou a Li, recuando.

Sh: Bom… – Cruzou os braços – Se eu fosse a ti… fugia…

Kero: Ajuda-me!

Sh: Eu?

Kero: Claro quem havia de ser? Ela é tua namorada! Impede-a! – Sakura começou avançar com um sorriso maléfico.

Sh: Deves estar a brincar… eu impedir a Saki? Nem pensar! Por mim, ela tem toda a permissão para fazer o que quer! Até porque adoro vê-la em acção!

Kero: Não posso crer! – Voou em direcção da casa.

Sak: Espera! Não me vais escapar! – Correu atrás dele.

Sh: Isto vai ser lindo... hahahaaha…

Sakura entrou a correr dentro de casa e teve de fazer uma paragem brusca ao ver a sua enfermeira.

Maki: Ora finalmente te encontro senhorita!

Sak: Andavas à minha procura?

Maki: Sim… parece que tinhas coisas mais importantes para fazer, não é? Mas tudo bem, toma! – Pousou-lhe nas mãos um papel enorme que ia até ao chão.

Sak: O que é isto?

Maki: É a lista das compras! Para tu ires fazer as compras!

Sak: Mas isto é infinito!

Maki: Sakura, não sejas resmungona! A Tomoyo está a descansar e não pode ir buscar as coisas…

Sak: Deves achar que eu sou um burro de carga não? Eu não vou poder com isto tudo!

Maki: Então… – Viu o Li entrar pela porta –… o Li vai contigo!

Sh: O quê…?

Sak: O quê!

Maki: Não querias alguém que te ajudasse? Agora já tens! – Empurrou os dois para fora da porta. – Espero que se divirtam! Até logo!

Sak: Ai… olha para isto… – Passou-lhe a lista e abriu o portão para saírem.

Sh: Tanta coisa? – Começou a ler as coisas que constavam da lista. – Vamos passar o resto do dia nas compras!

Sak: Eu tenho fome… ainda não almocei!

Sh: Nem eu… – Quando chegaram a meio da praça, pararam.

Sh: Isto está empilhado de gente…!

Sak: É sempre assim… bom… então… tu vais à mercearia enquanto que eu vou à padaria…

Sh: Porque tenho de ser eu a ir à mercearia?

Sak: Se quiseres podes ir à padaria! Eu vou à mercearia!

Sh: Mas agora quero ir à mercearia…

Sak: É só para me irritar…

Sh: É que ficas tão lindinha… – Gracejou apertando-lhe as bochechas.

Sak: Tolo… então… se eu acabar primeiro, vou ter contigo. Se acabares primeiro, vens ter comigo, pode ser?

Sh: Com certeza… até já!

Sak: Até já! – Foi cada um para o seu lado. Li entrou na mercearia. – Ora vamos lá ver… arroz… é para ali! – Dirigiu-se à bancada do arroz. – Para quê tanto arroz! É tudo igual… qual é que eu levo?

: Precisas de ajuda?

: Não! Eu ajudo-te!

Sh: Estas vozes… – Virou-se – Ahhh! Vocês? – Viu novamente aquele grupo de mulheres que o 'atacaram' na festa.

Rapariga 6: Já viram? Ele faz compras! Também cozinhas?

Sh: Bem… eu…

Rapariga: Hei! Vocês esqueceram-se? A Kinomoto pode estar em algum lugar por aqui!

Todas: É verdade! Ela veio contigo?

Rapariga 5: Acham que ela o ia deixar andar aí sozinho? Um pedaço de mau caminho como este?

Rapariga 2: Ela está aí?

Sh: É… sim está! E ela é muito ciumenta, portanto se fosse a vocês tinha cuidado! Ela torna-se uma fera!

Rapariga 4: Então… é melhor irmos embora…

Todas: Adeus lindo! – Abraçaram-no.

Sh: Ai…

Rapariga: Ah! E leva aquele… – Apontou para uma marca de arroz.

Sh: Este?

Rapariga: Sim…

Rapariga 6: É o melhor! – Saíram as seis da mercearia.

Sh: Bem, ao menos já não tenho de pensar muito em qual arroz hei-de levar… – Olhou em sua volta e viu todos os homens a olhar para ele com sete olhos. – Era o que mais me faltava… bem que a Sakura arrumava-os duma vez…

* * *

Sak: Que fila! Isto nem amanhã! – Viu um rapaz entrar na padaria. Este foi para trás do balcão, vestiu uma bata e calçou as luvas. Olhou para a enorme fila até que viu Sakura.

: Moça!

Sak: Hã? – Olhou para ele. – Está a falar comigo?

: Estou sim… venha para aqui! – Sakura hesitou. Deveria ir? Mas estava com pressa… provavelmente o Li já tinha acabado de comprar as coisas. Caminhou até lá. – Boa tarde menina…

Sak: Sakura…

: Sakura… lindíssimo nome! Já não nos conhecemos?

Sak: Bom, não creio que isso seja muito provável…

: Parece-me que já vi a sua cara em algum lado…

Sak: Eu não costumo esquecer-me da cara das pessoas e não me lembro da sua por isso acho que é a primeira vez que nos vemos…

: Asuka Dayo… – Esticou-lhe a mão.

Sak: Prazer… – Apertou-lhe a mão e ficou com esta cheia de farinha.

Asu: Então, o que vai ser?

* * *

: Volte sempre! – Li pegou nos sacos e saiu da mercearia.

Sh: Ela não veio aqui ter… quer dizer que ainda lá está! Tanto tempo? – Caminhou em direcção à padaria.

* * *

Sak: É só isso mesmo!

Asu: De certeza? É que se te esqueceres de alguma coisa terás de cá voltar… – Colocou a mão dele cheia de farinha por cima da dela.

Sak: Mas eu tenho a certeza de que é só isso…

Asu: De qualquer das maneiras, podes sempre ficar um pouco mais aqui…

Sh: Porque haveria…? – Perguntou enquanto tirava cuidadosamente a mão de Sakura debaixo da dele.

Asu: E tu és?

Sh: Li… para ti chega saberes isso… já compraste tudo, Sakura?

Sak: Já…

Sh: Então vamos… tenha um bom dia!

Asu: Igualmente… – Pegou na mão dela e saiu da padaria.

Sh: A dar conversa a um sujeitinho daqueles? – Sakura notou o tom sério na voz dele. Até se estava a sentir medrosa ao lado dele.

Sak: Eu não dei conversa… ele é que se atirou descaradamente e eu… fiquei… sem saber o que fazer… – Li parou.

Sh: Tu? Sem saber o que fazer? – Olhou para ela.

Sak: É… eu não estou muito habituada a este tipo de… coisas…

Sh: Hahaha!

Sak: Porque te ris? – Perguntou, sentindo-se aliviada por ver que ele não estava chateado.

Sh: É estranho para mim ver que a Sakura Kinomoto não se consegue desenvencilhar neste tipo de situação…

Sak: Ainda bem que tu apareceste… ainda tinha um ataque!

Shaolan lembrou-se então do que Hu San lhe havia dito há um tempo atrás…

**Flash-back**

Hu: Apesar de ela aparentar ser assim muito forte e confiante de si… a verdade é que ela é muito insegura! Tem coragem, mas sente-se sempre muito insegura… também ela já teve tantas más experiências que acho que isso não ajudou muito a situação dela…

**Fim Flash-Back**

Sak: Chegamos!

Sh: É que já não era sem tempo! Olha… tem uma carta no correio…

Sak: Eu vejo! – Pousou os sacos nos braços do Li.

Sh: Mais sacos! Já começa a tornar-se pesado! – Sakura tirou a carta.

Sak: O quê?

Sh: De onde vem? – Perguntou, tentando ver por entre os sacos.

Sak: É… do hospital… – Abriu a carta e um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto.

Sh: Que foi? Querem-te de volta?

Sak: Deixa de ser parvo…

Sh: Deixa-me ver…

Sak: Deixo nada!

Sh: Oh vá lá! Estou curioso!

Sak: Mas é para mim não é para ti… – Passou a carta à frente do nariz dele e correu para a porta de casa.

Sh: Hei! Sakura! Olha os sacos! Sakura!

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Somos nós a Lady e a Luna! Lembras-te de nós? Nós não te esquecemos! Já passou tanto tempo desde que foste embora… ficou tudo mais triste com a tua ausência! Já não estás mais aqui para nos contares aquelas histórias que costumavas contar! Mas, nós acreditamos que tu deves estar muito feliz agora que voltaste a casa… olha! Sabias que o Gesshin e a Hana começaram a namorar? E ele não deixou de ser cego… não foi isso que fez com que a Hana deixasse de gostar dele. Queriam tanto que cá estivesses mas eles sabem que não podes…. Mas o amor deles é lindo! Apesar de ele ter um grande problema que faz com que muita gente não o queira por perto, ela aceitou-o… ele arranjou alguém que gostasse dele assim do jeito como ele é! E tu? Encontraste um príncipe aí? Achamos bem que tenhas encontrado! Pois tu estás a precisar de um urgentemente! E mereces o melhor que houver…

Bom, talvez nos encontremos brevemente! Oxalá que sim! Não te esqueças da promessa! A tua estrela está bem guardada…

Muitos beijinhos, das tuas amigas!

Lady e Luna."

Sak: Eu sabia! Eu bem vi que aquilo ia dar caso… – Sentiu o papel deslizar pelas suas mãos. – Shaolan!

Sh: Com que então foram as tuas amigas… tanto segredo por causa disto?

Sak: Dá-me cá isso! – Tentou apanhar a carta, com insucesso.

Sh:… começaram a namorar… quem é que começou a namorar?

Sak: Teimoso! Pára de ler!

Sh: Convinha ser um pouquinho mais alta não? Hehehe!

Sak: Oh! Para de me gozar!

Sh: Isto foi pelo facto de eu ter levado todos aqueles sacos sozinho para a cozinha… – Sakura torceu o nariz e sentou no sofá, chateada. Li saltou para este.

Sh: E… – Colocou o braço à volta dos ombros dela. –… já encontraste o teu príncipe foi?

Sak: Tu consegues ser tão infantil! És psiquiatra mas parece que me queres por ainda mais louca… – Começou a rir.

**# De noite #**

"Sakura levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. Caminhou pelo corredor lentamente. Quase podia jurar que flutuava se não fosse o facto de sentir os seus pés a ficarem cada vez mais frios. Podendo dizer que, molhados. Ao observar o chão, este estava repleto de água. Tudo à sua volta era escuro e não tinha limites, não tinha fim. Provavelmente estaria a sonhar… mas era tudo tão realista".

Notou que os seus olhos ardiam e a pele da sua face estava a repuxar. Na verdade, sentiu com a ponta dos seus dedos marcas de lágrimas que por ali desceram. Porque esteve a chorar? Porque sentia o seu coração atrofiar cada vez mais?

Fechou os olhos e nesse momento alguém a envolveu nos braços. Sorriu ao imaginar que fosse _ele_… que _ele_ a estivesse a amparar…

Soltou-se logo daqueles braços dos quais tinha… nojo… Ele voltara… sim… voltara para acabar com o que restou de si… para finalmente a fazer desaparecer. Não podia simplesmente ter desaparecido ele? Nunca mais a atormentar ou interferir na sua felicidade?

Porque continuava a sentir tristeza por ele? Porque ainda nutria um sequer resquício de sentimento?

Ele queria levá-la… mas ela não queria… agora havia _ele_… sim… _ele_… que dera um novo rumo na sua vida sem sentido. Ninguém é perfeito… mas aos seus olhos, _ele_ era. Aguentava com o seu feitio, traumas e ajudava-a. _Ele_ que entrara na sua vida de repente. Alguém que até nem desejava conhecer mas agora não se imaginava sem isso ter acontecido. Tinha medo, de facto. Medo de se envolver demais e voltar a ser traída… afinal, quem não deseja o poder? Quem não deseja ser forte?

Sentiu aquela fragrância… os seus olhos voltaram a ficar húmidos, mas desta vez, de felicidade. Virou-lhe costas e viu-_o_. Ali estava _ele_. Ar sério mas ao mesmo tempo, garboso. A cada dia que passava, achava-o ainda mais bonito.

Apesar daquela postura, ela sabia que _ele_ não era assim. Pelo menos consigo não era. _Ele_ quase sempre perdia a compostura com ela. Sempre sorria, sempre brincava. E sempre a chateava se fosse necessário. De verdade, achava até que eles eram parecidos. Com _ele_, descobriu outro rumo… em três anos o que fazia de mais ousado era ir à varanda do hospital. Simplesmente não queria viver mais… mas assim que _o_ conheceu, a sua vida mudou… e o seu coração, que era gelado para sentimentos mais fortes, estava lentamente a descongelar e com isso vinha o medo. Medo de _ele_ gostar ou não gostar dela. Medo de ela gostar ou não gostar _dele_. Medo de um novo… amor.

Todas estas dúvidas sempre a atormentavam mas, sempre que _o_ via, ficava cega. Não queria saber de mais nada! Apenas se _ele_ ia sorrir, se a ia abraçar, se a ia proteger, se a ia beijar… sim, imensas vezes pensou nisso desde a festa de anos de Eriol.

Deu um passo em frente para chegar aos braços _dele_ e foi com isto que viu alguém aparecer e abraçar Li, mesmo na sua frente. Era uma rapariga… cabelos longos escuros.

Quando esta se dignou a olhar para si, Sakura assustou-se. Aqueles olhos vermelhos…"

Sak: Shaolan! – Acordou sobressaltada. Colocou-se de joelhos na cama. Sentia a sua cabeça rodar, as mãos trémulas e o coração a bater descontroladamente. Limpou o rosto, pois para além de molhado das lágrimas estava molhado de suor. Levantou-se e caminhou até à porta desequilibrando-se imensas vezes por estar a tremer.

* * *

Não estava a conseguir pregar olho naquela noite. Não sabia bem porquê mas sentia-se bem desconfortável. Revirava-se na cama mas de nada servia. Porque é que estava sempre com ela no pensamento? Não devia… mas porque não? Nunca tinha encontrado ninguém assim. Alguém com quem se identificasse tanto… mesmo vivendo rodeado de mulheres em casa, não havia uma única igual ou sequer parecida com ele.

De repente teve a impressão de ouvir o seu nome. Seria efeito do sono? Já estaria a ouvir coisas…

Pelo sim pelo não, resolveu levantar-se. Abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos.

* * *

Encostou-se à porta do quarto. Começou a inspirar profundamente pois estava a respirar mal. Foi aí que ouviu a porta imediatamente à sua frente abrir. Ficou completamente estática apenas olhando-o.

Sh: Que fazes aqui? – Perguntou calmamente. Sakura nada respondeu. O mais provável foi nem ter ouvido o que ele disse. – Sakura…? – Caminhou para a beira dela. Ela suspendeu a respiração ao vê-lo avançar mas não deixou de parar de olhar para ele. – Porque não me respondes…? Que se passou? – Colocou a mão na face dela e observou-a minuciosamente. Viu as marcas de lágrimas. – Estiveste a chorar?

Sak: Eu… bem… – Aquele toque estava a baralhá-la por completo. Shaolan achou estranho. Já lhe tinha feito quatro perguntas e ela não respondera a nenhuma. Segurou-lhe nas mãos.

Sh: Estás a deixar-me preocupado… está tudo bem?

Sak: " Para quê resistir mais… passei toda a minha vida a evitar isto… está na hora de eu parar…" Shaolan… – Deixou-se cair nos braços dele. Li assustou-se com aquilo mas logo a seguir ouviu o choro dela. O que estava a deixá-lo desesperado.

Sh: Sa…ki… – A primeira vez que a tinha chamado de uma maneira mais amorosa sem qualquer ironia. Apertou-a contra o seu peito enquanto que ela continuava a chorar, num tom bem audível.

Sak: Eu… pesadelo… não quero… aconteça… – Tentava dizer alguma coisa por entre os soluços.

Sh: Pronto… – Começou acariciar os seus cabelos. -… não tenhas medo… tal como disseste é um pesadelo… mas só isso… não precisas de te preocupar… – Deslizava as mãos pelas costas dela para a reconfortar. Mas ele estava num conflito interior. Tê-la ali, tão frágil… tão perto… estava a controlar-se. A controlar as suas mãos para que estas não começassem a percorrer. Ele não ia fazer isso com ela. Ele respeitava-a. Acima de tudo, gostava dela. Não sabia classificar ainda o tipo de 'gostar' que era, mas também não iria perder o controle. Ia fazer o que ela esperava que ele fizesse. Estava imensamente feliz só pelo facto de saber que ela confiava em si. Ia ajudá-la. -… eu estou aqui… – Deixou de ouvir os soluços e aos poucos o choro foi acalmando. Já só as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Quando a viu mais calma, pegou-a ao colo e levou-a para dentro do quarto dela. Deitou-a e cobriu-a, sentando-se, logo após, ao lado dela.

* * *

Maki entrou no quarto vendo Li e Sakura. Ele estava adormecido numa das cadeiras do quarto enquanto que ela estava a dormir profundamente em sua cama. Caminhou atépertodacadeira e pousou a mão no ombro de Li, acordando-o.

Sh: Maki… – Falou ainda ensonado.

Maki: Podes ir Li, que eu fico com ela… – Li olhou para Sakura.

Sh: "É verdade…" – Já se tinha esquecido que havia passado a noite a olhar por ela. Levantou-se e pousou a mão dela na cama. Tinha adormecido mesmo de mão dada. – Obrigada Maki…

Maki: De nada! – Sorriu-lhe e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Shaolan por sua vez saiu do quarto e foi para o seu.

* * *

Eriol: Queres mais alguma coisa? – Tomoyo disse não com a cabeça e colocou a mão no estômago, fazendo cara de enfadada. – Já estás mais que satisfeita não é? – Ela sorriu e confirmou. – Queres ir para a sala? – Tomoyo levantou-se e puxou Eriol para o salão. Sentaram-se os dois no sofá.

Tomoyo olhou para um dos quadros. Virou-se de imediato para Eriol e começou a gesticular de forma confusa.

Eriol: Não te consigo perceber… – Tomoyo mexeu os lábios para ele os ler. – Como está o quê? – Voltou a fazer tudo do início. – Onde está… o quê? – Tomoyo rodou os olhos e apontou para o quadro. – Ah! A Sakura… onde é que ela está? – A rapariga elevou as mãos dando graças por finalmente ele ter percebido. – Parece que teve uma má noite e ainda está a descansar… mas não te preocupes que ela agora está bem… – Encostou-se a ele. Ouviram uns passos nas escadas.

Sh: Bom dia…

Eriol: Bom dia, Li! – Li deixou-se cair no sofá. Eriol reparou no ar lunático do amigo. Olhou para Tomoyo e esta levantou-se e foi para o seu quarto. – Então… a Sakura?

Sh: Está com a Maki…

Eriol: Está tudo bem?

Sh: Penso que ela está…

Eriol: Não me referia a ela…

Sh: Eu estou óptimo!

Eriol: Não é o que parece!

Sh: Eriol…

Eriol: Sim?

Sh: Onde é que a Sakura conheceu o outro?

Eriol: O Kejichiro?

Sh: Sim esse…

Eriol: Numa festa da escola… quando andávamos no nono ano…

Sh: Com catorze anos?

Eriol: É, ela era bem novinha, mas já dava bem nas vistas, mesmo que não quisesse…

Sh: E ele quantos tinha? Catorze também?

Eriol: Catorze? Hahaha! Não! Dezoito!

Sh: O quê? – disse bem surpreso

* * *

Maki: De certeza que já te sentes bem? Não queres descansar mais um pouco? – Perguntou a Sakura enquanto que esta se penteava ao espelho.

Sak: Não é necessário, eu já me sinto bem… hum… Maki…?

Maki: Diz…

Sak: Hoje de manhã… quando vieste para aqui…

Maki: Sim ele estava…

Sak: Ah…

Maki: Pelos vistos, passou aqui a noite toda… o Li é muito boa pessoa, não achas?

Sak: Sim…

Maki: É muito atencioso! Tens muita sorte…

Sak: Pois… talvez eu… nem mereça isso…

Maki: Sakura… – Levantou-se e foi ter com ela. – Claro que tu mereces alguém que goste de ti… e que te trate bem… acho que é o que tu mais precisas neste momento…

Sak: Que goste de mim? Quem disse que ele gosta…? Ele não é tão parvo para gostar de alguém como eu…

* * *

Eriol: Acredita que é verdade!

Sh: Mas ele era muito mais velho!

Eriol: Pois… parece que a Saki tem uma tendência para gostar de homens mais velhos…

Sh: Hei!

Eriol: Que foi?

Sh: Não faças essa carinha, pois eu percebi muito bem a piadinha!

* * *

Maki: Lá estás tu a rebaixar-te! Mau! Eu chateio-me! No mínimo, mereces ficar com alguém de quem tu gostes muito!

Sak: Mas eu não… esquece…

Maki: Uma coisa é enganares uma pessoa qualquer… outra é tentares me enganar! Olha que não consegues…

Sak: Sabes… mas eu não devia…

Maki: Porquê não?

Sak: Porque no fundo continuo a ser desequilibrada! Continuo com medo de me entregar a alguém, continuo com medo… de mim própria… medo de poder ter um novo ataque e…

Maki: Mas tens de deixar isso!

Sak: Comigo ele viveria um inferno…

Maki: Então já está a viver! E não parece ter intenções de sair!

Sak: O quê?

* * *

Eriol: Eu sempre achei estranho o facto de ele se interessar por uma raparigatão mais nova que ele… mas ele a tratava bem… dedicava-se tanto… por tanto tempo nos enganou, até nem consigo acreditar!

Sh: Eles namoraram quanto tempo?

Eriol: Desde que ela fez quinze até à morte da tia… logo foi uma média de um ano e meio…

Sh: Ela gostava muito dele?

Eriol: Ela vivia para ele… e ele aparentava o mesmo só que… afinal o seu interesse era outro. Mas… porque é que perguntas isso?

* * *

Maki: Achas que se ele não gostasse de ti ia chegar a uma relação como esta contigo? Se não gostasse, manteria apenas a relação profissional, de médico para paciente…

Sak: Maki! Por favor! O que veria ele em mim, mesmo? – Saiu pela porta do quarto fora.

* * *

Sh: Nada de mais, apenas curiosidade…

Eriol: Pois sim! Gostas dela…

Sh: O quê? Não!

Eriol: A sério Shaolan… acredita, a sério… eu adoraria acreditar no que tu dizes!

Sh: Eu…

* * *

Maki: Olha! Que raio de pergunta! O que tu viste nele para agora estares apaixonada?

Sak: Hã? – Parou de repente. – Que disseste?

Maki: O que tu ouviste!

Sak: Não! Isso não pode ser! Não é verdade! – Correu para as escadas.

* * *

Eriol:… sim?

Sh: Não sei… tenho andado confuso em relação a isso. Eu já não sei o que sinto mesmo! Quando sai de Hong Kong, até sentia raiva dela, pois tudo isto me fez lembrar a morte do meu pai, mas agora… eu sinto-me desnorteado à beira dela… quando ela simplesmente me olha eu fico sem saber o que fazer…

Eriol: Lamento dizer-te isto, caso não seja do teu agrado, mas estás apanhado!

Sh: Tinha exactamente de acontecer no pior momento da minha vida!

Eriol: Talvez seja para ajudar…

Sh: Ajudar como? Eu nem sequer sei o que fazer! O que lhe vou dizer se a vir à minha… frente… ai… – Viu Sakura descer as escadas em passos apressados.

Maki: Oh vá lá Sakura! Eu apenas disse a verdade!

Sak: Maki! Eu não estou apaix… Shaolan… – Ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Maki começou a rir. Sakura começou a ficar roxa de raiva. Virou-se e foi para dentro apressadamente.

Maki: Ups! Fiz asneira…

* * *

Sakura entrou na cozinha e não estava ninguém lá. Pegou numa caneca e colocou a água para ferver. Um pouco de chá era o que ela estava a precisar naquele momento. Ficou a observar as bolhas a se formarem na água.

Sak: "Eu apaixonei-me pelo Keji porque ele era perfeito para comigo… o Shaolan também está a ser… poderá ele fazer o mesmo que o Keji se eu… eu o…"

**Flash-back**

Keji: Tens de tratar disso…

Sak: Mas foi só uma entorse eu fico bem!

Keji: Não… tens de tratar, não quero que nada de mal te aconteça… eu levo-te… – Pegou-a ao colo. – Eu estou aqui contigo… não te preocupes…

**Fim Flash-back**

Sh: Sakura…

Sak: Ai! – Bateu na caneca queimando-se.

Sh: Cuidado! – Puxou-a para si e a caneca caiu com a água a ferver no local onde ela antes estava.

Sak: Obrigada… – Reparou que o seu corpo estava encostado ao dele. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha. Queria isso dizer… que a Maki estava certa?

Conseguia sentir a fragrância dos seus cabelos sedosos. Sentia que aquele era o momento. Tinha vontade de gritar para deitar para fora todo aquele sentimento que parecia estar a consumi-lo. Ele tinha de dizer… era como se aquele fosse o último momento em que estaria com ela…

Sh: Sakura… – Sakura moveu-se ficando de frente para ele. – Eu… – Com aqueles olhos a encará-lo tornava-se mais difícil dizer o que quer que fosse. – Eu… bem…

Sak: Sim… – Tinha um pressentimento estranho em relação ao que ele iria dizer. De certeza que aquilo iria mudar a vida dela dali para frente. – Diz…

Sh: Eu…

Sak: Ai! – Desequilibrou-se.

Sh: Que se passa… ai… – Encolheu-se. – Senti… um calafrio… o que terá sido?

Sak: Está… – Colocou-se direita e levou as mãos à cabeça. -… aqui alguém…

Sh: Alguém… tu dizes… diferente de nós…? É isso?

Sak: Sim, eu sinto uma presença… é um espírito qualquer… – Viram algo passar em frente dos seus olhos. – Ali! – Começou a correr.

Sh: Espera! – Seguiu-a.

* * *

Eriol/Maki: Hã? – Sentiram os dois, uma presença estranha. Levantaram-se e viram Sakura sair pela porta fora seguida de Li. Foram também eles para fora da casa.

Sak: Mas… – Parou.

Sh: Que foi?

Sak: Desapareceu…

Eriol: Não era o Keji, pelo menos podemos ficar um pouco mais descansados.

Maki: Então quem seria?

Sh: E o que estava aqui a fazer!

Sak: Estou a sentir novamente… vai ali! – Correu para a sua direita e quando olhou para cima abrandou os passos. Começaram-se a ouvir uns gritos.

Sh: O que é isto?

Maki: Oh meu deus! – Tapou a boca e começaram a descer lágrimas dos seus olhos quando viu o que se estava a passar.

Eriol: Não me digas que…

Sak: Okaa…san… – Viu a sua mãe correr para a cerejeira enquanto que era perseguida por… ela própria. Sakura perseguia Nadeshiko com uma espada na mão. Estava a ver tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

"_Maldita! Deixa a minha filha em paz!"_

Sh: Eu não consigo ver nada…

Eriol: Nem eu… – Shaolan olhou mais atentamente e viu umas marcas de pegadas que se iam formando no chão. Começou a sentir o seu corpo gelar.

Sh: Está acontecer alguma coisa…

"_É o teu fim…Nadeshiko…" _

Sh: Hã? Mas é a voz da Sakura… – Olhou para esta e ela parecia uma estátua. Reparou que os seus olhos estavam carregados de lágrimas que brevemente iriam cair.

Maki: Isto… naquele dia…

Eriol: É a altura em que a tia é…

Maki: É…

Shaolan não conseguia acreditar que tal coisa estivesse a acontecer. Colocou-se à frente de Sakura e abraçou-a.

Sh: Não olhes Sakura! Por favor não faças isso!

Sak: Mas… a… – Viu-se a si própria levar o braço a trás e penetrar a espada no peito da sua mãe. Desenvencilhou-se dos braços do Li e começou a correr em direcção à cerejeira – Mãe!

Maki: Não! Sakura! – Correu a trás dela.

Sak: Não mãe! Não fui eu! Não morras! Mãe! – Maki agarrou Sakura.

Maki: Não Sakura pára! É apenas ilusão! Não é verdade! Sakura!

Sak: Mãe… – O sangue começou a escorrer pela árvore.

Eriol: Não… olha para o estado dela… se foi o Keji que armou isto… – Apertou as mãos em punho. – Ele vai arrepender-se…

Maki: Pronto… acalma-te…

Sak: Eu mereço sofrer tanto? Porque é que tinha de voltar a ver isto…

Maki: Espera! Quem é aquela? – Sakura olhou. Viram uma mulher sair do corpo desmaiado de Sakura. Estava toda de negro e não se conseguia ver a cara.

Sak: Ela não me escapa! – Levantou-se e correu.

: Maldição… ela viu-me! – Virou-se para trás em fuga.

Sak: Isso querias… – Acelerou e quando estava a milímetros de a apanhar, saltou. Enquanto pairava depois do salto, o corpo da desconhecida começou a tornar-se transparente. – Oh não… – Caiu no chão.

Maki: Saki! – Chegaram todos perto dela. – Estás bem? – Ela moveu-se, levantando-se e tinha algo na mão.

Eriol: O que é isso?

Sakura levantou-a.

Eriol: O quê?

Maki: Mas isso é…

Sh: uma…

Sak:… the illusion… – Tinha em suas mãos uma carta Sakura.

Maki: Como é que tu a tens?

Sak: Caiu da capa daquela mulher antes de ela desaparecer.

Sh: Então, mas não é o Keji que tem as cartas?

Eriol: Parece… que alguma coisa está mal explicada…

**# Hong Kong #**

Mãe Mei: Yelan… – Pediu permissão ao abrir a porta do quarto da cunhada. Esta levantou-se e encarou a mãe da sobrinha seriamente.

Yelan: Que pretendes com isto? Por acaso desconfias do meu Xiao Lang?

Mãe Mei: Não! – Caminhou lentamente até ela. – Claro que não…

Yelan: Então… o que queres? Qual a finalidade do teu pedido?

Mãe Mei: Eu… – Ia a se sentar quando resolver não o fazer. Estava no quarto de Yelan, ela era muito exigente e rigorosa e como tinha uma ponta de desprezo por si era melhor não o fazer. – É obvio que não desconfio do teu filho. Ele é um óptimo rapaz… bem, homem… não é verdade? Cresceu muito! Eu sei que tu amas o teu filho, aliás, ele é o teu menino! O mais novinho de todos os teus filhos. A minha filha é abençoada por casar com ele…

Yelan: É… – Sorriu de lado. – A tua filha tem sorte até demais… – Sentou-se olhando-a nos olhos. - O meu filho é o meu tesouro… e se algo lhe acontecesse eu não me responsabilizaria pelos meus actos.

Mãe Mei: Pois… bem… a minha filha não aguenta mais estar sem ele!

Yelan: Já esqueceu o outro é?

Mãe Mei: Outro?

Yelan: Sim. O meu sobrinho. Ah! Mas é verdade! Eu tinha-me esquecido… que cabeça a minha! O Katai não tem tanto dinheiro como o meu Xiao Lang não é?

Mãe Mei: Ofendes-me dessa maneira…

Yelan: Não… algum dia te ofenderia, Yushiko? Esse nome… não tem mesmo nada a ver contigo, não é verdade? Tu de boa pessoa não tens nada… – Levantou-se. – Diz-me a verdade! Porque queres ir lá?

Mãe Mei: _Querida_ Yelan… eu já perdi o Shang por causa de uma japonezinha irritante! Eu não vou permitir que aconteça o mesmo à minha Meiling!

Yelan: Era uma menina tão amorosa em nova. Também com uma cobra como mãe era impossível não ser malvada! És muito rancorosa!

Mãe Mei: Era para menos? Roubaste o meu marido!

Yelan: Ele não era teu marido Yushiko! E eu não o roubei!

Mãe Mei: Roubaste sim! A um dia de eu me casar! Ia ser feliz, rica!

Yelan: O Shang não te amava… amava-me a mim. Eu, uma japonezinha irritante. Tu tinhas um casamento arranjado tal como o meu filho tem. Mas… infelizmente, ele não se apaixonou por ninguém de modo a desfazê-lo. E eu lamento imenso por isso. Ele merecia alguém do seu calibre. Talvez… mais uma japonezinha irritante! Quem sabe?

Mãe Mei: Eu e a minha filha vamos lá, quer queiras quer não. Não posso permitir que mais uma vagabunda entre no seio desta família.

Yelan: Adoro esse teu sentido de humor, _Yushi querida_! Realmente mais uma vagabunda como tu seria desnecessário! Mais uma chinesa intrometida e interesseira. Pelo menos, as japonesas dão valor ao amor, aos seus companheiros e maridos. Não têm interesse em se apoderar da riqueza de ninguém. Mas eu já estou a falar mais do que devia. Não costumo gastar tanto o meu precioso latim com gente reles… podes ir! E podes levar a tua filha! E até o Katai para não irem sozinhas… mas já te aviso, se tentares algo contra o meu filho… eu própria vou lá e aí… – Pousou a mão no seu leque. - …ajustamos contas. – Alertou num tom de voz sereno e perigoso.

Mãe Mei: Hum! Adeusinho! – Saiu do quarto.

Yelan: Tenho de alertar o meu filho. Se ela lhe faz alguma coisa… não escapa desta vez! – Bateu com a mão na cómoda.

* * *

Eriol: Verdade seja dita… aquela perseguição da Sakura fez-me lembrar dos tempos de card captor.

Sak: Mas eu não entendo uma coisa. Mesmo que não seja o Keji que tenha as cartas… esta carta ainda está em meu nome… e mesmo assim foi usada para criar toda aquela situação. Como é que aquela mulher fez isso?

Eriol: As cartas podem estar confundidas… tanto tempo sem o seu verdadeiro criador… pode ter feito com que elas já nem soubessem a quem obedecer realmente. E tu Sakura, já não usas a tua magia há três anos. Quando usavas as cartas de Clow, elas também já não eram usadas por este há imenso tempo. Pode acontecer também o caso de terem modificado o nome do mestre… não sei… – Sakura olhou para a carta.

Sak: Até porque… o meu nome está meio apagado… já volto! – Pousou a carta e correu para o seu quarto. – Onde é que aquilo está? – Abriu o armário e viu bem no canto escondida, uma caixa e não era lá muito pequena. Pegou nela e desceu de novo para o salão.

Maki: Credo! Que caixa enorme! Que tens aí?

Sak: As minhas coisas de card captor… – Sentou-se. -… basicamente tenho tudo aqui… menos as cartas e as roupas. – Ficou embaraçada ao se lembrar das roupas que usava. – Elas estão com a Tomoyo… e a maior parte dos filmes também. Outros estão aqui…

Sh: Filmes…?

Eriol: É. A maior paixão da Tomoyo é filmar a Sakura com as roupas que ela própria faz… Na altura em que a Sakura estava a capturar as cartas, a Tomoyo fartou-se de fazer vestidos para ela. Por ela continuava a fazer! Todas as vezes que a Saki sentia a presença de uma carta, vestia uma fatiota nova… hahaha!

Sak: Pois… – Abriu a caixa.

Maki: Txi! Só cassetes!

Sak: E a maioria está com a Tomoyo… imagina então quantas são ao todo… – Levantou as cassetes e viu o seu pendente. Ou metade deste. Não tinha a estrela.

Eriol: Que foi feito à estrela?

Sak: Está… num sitio bem melhor… – Sorriu ao imaginar o cuidado que deviam de estar a ter as suas amigas a cuidar da estrela. – Oh! Encontrei! – Tirou a sua caneta da caixa. A caneta com a qual costumava assinar as cartas.

Maki: Então era por isso…

Sak: Sim… – Pegou na carta e começou assiná-la novamente. – Sa…ku…ra… – Ao levantar o bico da caneta da carta, esta começou a bilhar e abriu à sua frente. O seu pendente levitou também e uma nova estrela apareceu no lugar da outra. – Isto quer dizer que eu posso voltar a…

Eriol: Parece que sim! Isso é óptimo!

Sak: Sim! Vou poder utilizar novamente a minha magia… hã? – Olhou para o lado e viu Tomoyo com a câmara apontar para si. – Ah! – Caiu ao chão. – Tomoyo… vais começar outra vez…? – A sua prima começou a pular de felicidade e a filmar Sakura de vários ângulos diferentes. – Ai…

Maki: Haha! Não tens emenda Tomoyo!

Sh: Mas, uma coisa… vais ter de capturar novamente as cartas?

Sak: Se aquela mulher aparecer novamente, vou obrigá-la a dizer onde elas estão! – Tomoyo começou a bater palmas. – Tomoyo…!

Sh: Para ela ter uma das cartas consigo é porque deve saber onde as outras estão…

Eriol: Tem de saber! Esperemos que saiba!

**Ding-Dong**

Sak: Eu vejo quem é! – Abriu a porta e viu que estavam a tocar do portão. Era um homem. Tinhas aspecto de estar mal tratado. Apressou-se a ir ter com ele. – Sim? – O homem caiu de joelhos no chão. – Oh! Sente-se bem? – Segurou-o pelos ombros. O homem levantou a cabeça olhando para Sakura.

: Não pode ser…

Sak: Desculpe?

: Nadeshiko?

**(continua)**

**b3a-Li

* * *

**

**Recado da Revisadora:**

Oiii, nossa quanto tempo! E novamente Bia-chan, desculpe-me por não ter revisado na quinta-feira, eu vi que você tinha me mandado o e-mail com a fic neste dia, mas eu não consegui revisar neste dia, e como eu continuo sem internet em casa, eu tenho que vir no computador da locadora que fica no escritório pra poder entrar na internet...

Então como ontem foi sexta-feira santa, o comércio não abriu... Obviamente a locadora também não... mas aqui está o capitulo 7 de Guilty saindo do forno! Beijinhos By Lori

PS: Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu agora! Eu tinha acabado de escrever este recado acima e antes de clicar no X da janelinha pra salvar as alterações que eu havia feito no capítulo (que teve alguns drásticos erros... como confundir Li colocando ao invés de ele, ela...) quis revisar de novo, mas ao invés de revisar lendo fui revisar na opções de ortografia e gramática do Microsoft Word... ai o computador deu pau e eu perdi o capítulo... depois eu consegui abri de novo, mas não tinha salvado as alterações, até que depois de eu fuçar bastante eu consegui o capítulo que eu havia alterado, tanto que ta até escrito "recuperado" no arquivo! OBRIGADA DEUS!

Beijos pra todos vocês e espero que tenham tido uma ótima semana Santa!

E que tenham uma ótima Páscoa! E cuidado com as espinhas ;D D

* * *

Oi! Gomen... gomen... pronto não há maneira para desculpar... mas eu andava sem tempo e sem inspiração... lamento muito ter demorado tanto a escrever! Mas juro que o proximo vai ser mais rapido porque aliás ja está andar e muito bem!

Bom, eu escrevi depois do recado da Lori-chan pois a historia dela é incrivel xD isso acontece-me muitas vezes tambem mas com as fics nem tanto... ainda bem né? Quanto aos erros drasticos que eu cometo quando estou a escrever bem... nada a dizer mesmo ' lamento que isso aconteça mas é que eu escrevo com tanto entusiasmo que acabo me enganando!

Agradeço os reviews, a todos que lêem e à Lori por rever.

Boa páscoa para todos


	8. Cherry Blossom Girl

**_Oi!!! Bem eu devia de ter vergonha ne..? Perdão! Mas não consegui postar antes! Mas aqui está finalmente! O oitavo capitulo.. como prenda pelo meu enorme atraso, o capitulo está enorme tb! Lori é melhor assim, tens razao xD_**

**_Bom, nao vos chateio mais, espero que apreciem a leitura.. e enviem reviews que eu tenho mt gosto em ler.. mesmo que só digam 'oi!'._**

**_Beijos, bea_**

****

**Guilty - Chapter 8 - Cherry Blossom Girl**

--: Nadeshiko és tu?

Sak: Eu… por favor senhor, largue-me…

--: Não! Não vás por favor! Procurei-te por tanto tempo!

Sak: Ai! Largue-me!

Sh: Hei! - Shaolan colocou-se à frente de Sakura depois de Eriol pegar no homem obrigando-o a largá-la. - Que pensa que está a fazer com a Sakura!

--: Sakura?

**Flash-back**

Nad: Eu adoro as sakuras… quando tiver uma filha, ela vai se chamar assim…Sakura!

**Fim Flash-back**

Sak: Ele chamou-me pelo nome da minha mãe…

Sh: Nadeshiko?

--: Mãe? - Levantou-se - A tua mãe… é a Nadeshiko?

Sak: Conhece a minha mãe?

--: Nadeshiko… Amamiya Nadeshiko?

Sak: Não! Kinomoto Nadeshiko!

--: De verdade???

Eriol: Sim! Conhece-a?

--: Sim eu conheço! Ela está aí? Quero vê-la! Preciso falar com ela! Posso? Por favor!

Sak: Mas… não sabe?

--: De quê? - Preocupou-se ao ver a cara da rapariga tomar um ar de profunda tristeza. - O que se passa?

Sak: A minha mãe… morreu, faz três anos…

--: Não… não pode… ser… - O estranho homem caiu nos braços de Eriol, desfalecendo.

* * *

Sak: Oh não!

Hu: Mas… finalmente… - Levantou-se e correu para fora de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

Com imensa dificuldade abriu os olhos. Estava deitado numa cama. Uma cama de verdade. Há imenso tempo que não se deitava numa. Sentia-se dorido. Depois daquela viagem que durou anos. Em busca de algo que afinal… já havia partido…  
As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.  
Nem um adeus conseguiu dizer-lhe. Não pôde dizer-lhe o quanto a amava e a pena que sentia por as coisas terem acabado assim. Como podia ele adivinhar aquilo? Ela não lhe contara a verdade. A verdade que o abalou quando veio à tona. Nem o deixou raciocinar direito.  
Agora arrependia-se profundamente. Nunca mais a iria ver. Nem a teria ao seu lado.

Hu: Acabou de acordar… parece um pouco desnorteado não sei… - Ouviu vozes a aproximarem-se.

Sak: Ainda bem que ele já acordou… - Parou ao lado dele - Como se sente?

--: Não muito bem…

Sak: De onde veio?

--: O último sitio onde… estive mais tempo foi Hong Kong…

Sak: Hong Kong…? - A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi o Li. Olhou para este mas ele deu ombros. Não conhecia o homem de lado nenhum.

--: Sim… - Ao reparar nos olhares que ambos trocavam, fixou o seu no rapaz. Aquela postura, jeito… o olhar e a expressão facial… o 'encostar-se' à porta… Tudo isto fazia-o lembrar-se de alguém mas não conseguia ver quem era.  
Shaolan reparou que o homem o avaliava. Não gostava nada disso mas agora também ele se via a avaliá-lo. O seu olhar doce, afável… tinha a impressão de já te-lo visto em algum lado.

Sak: Conhecia a minha mãe, não era?

--: Conhecia, muito bem…

Sak: Eram amigos?

--: Sim… por aí… - Reparou nas lágrimas. Ele estava a sofrer. De certeza que tinha sido muito próximo de sua mãe. Tinha vontade de o consolar. - Eu procurei-a por todo o lado mas nem sinal… afinal ela já… - Segurou na mão dele.

Sak: Não se preocupe! Se era amigo da minha mãe, é muito bem-vindo aqui! Nós vamos tratar de si… - Eriol e Shaolan olharam-se surpreendidos.

Eriol: Pelos vistos a bondade é genética….

--: Não precisa… precisas de te preocupar com um velho…

Sak: Velho? Se fizer essa barba e cortar o cabelo vai ficar com menos dez anos! - Ele sabia que aquela não era Nadeshiko, mas ao ver aquele sorriso pensava em como é que era possível serem tão parecidas. - Então, como é o seu nome?

--: Kinomoto Fujitaka…

Todos: o quê?

Sak: Como? Kinomoto?

Fuj: Sim…

Sak: Mas… esse… esse não era o nome da minha mãe?

Fuj: Não…

Hu: Poderá ser só coincidência?

Sak: Não, não creio que seja… afinal se eles se conheciam… - Sentou-se ao lado dele. - Como disse, no inicio, que a minha mãe se chamava…?

Fuj: Amamiya Nadeshiko… - Tomoyo, que acabara de entrar, ouviu aquele nome dizer o verdadeiro nome da mãe da sua prima. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria ter que saber.

Sak: Não pode ser… eu já lhe disse que ela não se chama assim… - Sentiu uma mão pousar no seu ombro. - Tomoyo…

Tomoyo observou o homem. Pegou no caderno, que agora a acompanhava para todo o lado, e escreveu algo. Passou-o depois à sua prima.

Sak: A tia chamava-se Amamiya Sonomi?

Fuj: Sonomi… não é a prima da Nadeshiko?

Eriol: Também a conhece?

Fuj: Sim… e o avô delas também… o Amamiya Masaki!

Sak: Avô? Eu tenho um bisavô? Vivo? - Tomoyo confirmou. Ela sabia aquilo pois Nadeshiko contara-lhe e a sua mãe já a havia levado uma vez para ver o seu bisavô. Nadeshiko tinha pedido silêncio, para que ela não contasse a Sakura pois não queria trazer mais problemas dela para a filha. - Porque… nunca me contaram? Porque nunca me contaste?

Fuj: Ela dava-se mal com o teu bisavô… talvez por isso não tenha nunca te tenha contado…

Sak: Porque é que se dava mal?

Fuj: Por… minha causa…

Sh: Espere um pouco! - Caminhou até perto das raparigas. - Como sabe tanto sobre a família delas?

Fuj: Sei apenas o que a Nadeshiko me disse.

Sh: Contou-lhe tudo sobre a vida dela?

Fuj: Nem tudo… Não me disse que… era casada e tinha um filho…

Sak: O Touya…

Fuj: Exactamente…

Sak: Ele conhece-o?

Fuj: Não sei… eu já o vi uma vez mas não creio que ele me conheça…

Sh: Desculpem se me estou a intrometer mas… afinal, qual era a sua relação com a família da Saki? - Esta era a pergunta à qual toda a gente queria saber a resposta. Mas apenas Li teve a iniciativa de perguntar.

Fuj: Bem… - Sentou-se. - Eu pensava que, na altura em que estávamos em Hong Kong, que éramos namorados, mas… pelos vistos, éramos amantes.

Toda a gente se calou e apenas olhavam para o homem. Não sabiam mesmo o que dizer ou fazer. Quem pensaria que Nadeshiko tivesse cometido adultério? Afinal, assim, muita coisa poderia ser explicada. Desde a saída de Hisato, marido de Nadeshiko, de casa até…

Sak: "Não…" - Olhou para o cabelo do sujeito. Li não tinha entendido a expressão de Sakura mas logo se lembrou…

**Flash-back**

Sak: Sim… por acaso somos muito parecidas… a diferença está no cabelo. Nunca entendi o porquê desta cor. Não tenho familiares, pelo menos das últimas quatro gerações, que tenham esta cor…

**Fim Flash-back**

Recuou um pouco para trás.

Sh: Não posso crer…

Sak: Você… é meu pai?

Katai: Sim? Meiling! - Viu a rapariga, com quem sonhou por muitos anos, à frente da sua porta. - Que fazes aqui?

Mei: Olá para ti também…

Katai: Não te faças de sonsa! Tu percebes muito bem… Porque vieste aqui?

Mei: Não me convidas a entrar?

Katai: "Onde estás quando preciso de ti, Xiao Lang!" - Respirou fundo - Responde-me por favor. E porque queres entrar? Por acaso esqueci-me de por aqui uma placa a dizer 'apartamento'. É que, caso não saibas, eu não moro numa mansão como tu gostas. Não é o meu primo que tem uma enorme? Onde tu moras… olha que coincidência!

Mei: Não acredito que ainda não ultrapassaste o que aconteceu…

Katai: Se te referes a ti, esperemos que nunca mais volte a cair nas tuas garras! Mas o que fizeste vai ficar sempre aqui! - Apontou para a cabeça.

Mei: Eu amo-o, Katai!

Katai: Sim, sim já me disseste! Eu conheço esse tipo de amor… mas como eu até sou um bom tipo, não pretendo guardar rancor destas coisas. Apenas tenho pena que o meu primo seja tão idiota! Digamos… idiota chapado… - Entrou deixando a porta aberta para ela entrar.

Mei: Porque estás a dizer mal dele à minha frente?

Katai: Mal dele? Se ele não se importa que diga à frente dele, muito menos se vai importar de eu o dizer à tua frente… eu adoro-o! - Atirou-se ao sofá e ligou a televisão. - Ele é simplesmente fora de série… não é só pelo facto das semelhanças que temos, mas, não sei explicar!

Mei: Então porque é que o chama de idiota chapado?

Katai: Porque ele não é capaz de se desembaraçar de uma peste! Maldita mania de não querer magoar ninguém… e ainda por cima nem sequer quer saber de nenhuma rapariga! Onde já se viu? Espero bem que ele lá no Japão esteja a conhecer alguma japonezinha bem bonitinha! Já que as chinesas não lhe atraem talvez haja lá alguém que consiga domá-lo! Hehehe! - Meiling, furiosa, mandou-lhe com a mala na cabeça. - Ah! Para quê isso?

Mei: Li Katai! Querias que o Xiao Lang se envolvesse com uma rapariguinha qualquer, é? E eu!

Katai: Primeiro! De certeza que se ele arranjar alguma rapariga lá, não vai ser uma qualquer! E segundo! Ele não te ama! Através de ti não vê mais do que uma irmã! Tenho a certeza de que se conseguires o que queres, ele te deixa pendurada na noite de núpcias, Meiling!

Mei: Oh claro! Como se ele na altura me fosse resistir…

Katai: Então não devemos de estar a falar do mesmo Xiao Lang… pois o que eu conheço era bem capaz de ir dormir para o sofá! Nem que fosse no chão da cozinha mas nunca partilharia a mesma cama que tu!

Mei: Muito obrigada Katai… de qualquer maneira, não foi por isso que eu cá vim…

Katai: Foi para…? - Perguntou enquanto arranjava as pilhas do comando da televisão.

Mei: Podes prestar atenção ao que eu estou a dizer?

Katai: Estou a ouvir…

Mei: Isto deve ser mesmo de família… bem, queria saber se tu me acompanhavas, a mim e à minha mãe, até ao Japão…

Katai: O quê…? Repete que eu acho que não estou a ouvir bem…

Mei: Olha aqui seu chato! - Pegou-o pelo colarinho - Eu vou ao Japão mal! E tu vens comigo ou não?

Katai: Afinal sempre ouvi bem! Japão! Japonezinhas… isto é um sonho!

Mei: Suponho que isso é um sim…

Katai: Algum dia seria não? - Dirigiu-se à porta do seu quarto. - Dá-me cinco minutos! - Passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados. - Japonesas, aguardem pois Li Katai vai a caminho…!

Meiling: Dá-me paciência… - Deixou-se cair no sofá.

Sak: Eu não consigo acreditar… e se ele for mesmo o meu pai? É muito provável, eu ter sido fruto do amor deles os dois. Talvez por causa disso o meu pai… quer dizer, o marido da minha mãe, saiu de casa… não achas Tomoyo? - Tomoyo passou-lhe o caderno. - Sim… se calhar ele sabe mas, e onde é que ele está? - Voltou a escrever - Tu sabes onde ele vive? Mas isso é óptimo! Tens razão, amanhã ou mais tardar, vamos vê-lo… ele tem de saber alguma coisa!

Nesse momento, entrou Li e Eriol acompanhados do novo hóspede. Agora ele estava limpo, vestia um terno e já não tinha nem barba nem bigode. Na verdade, era um homem muito bonito e atraente.  
Sakura não sabia o que pensar nem mesmo o que fazer. Apenas não se sentia bem na presença daquele homem.

Sak: Com licença… - Levantou-se e saiu.

Eriol: Ela ainda está em choque… compreenda…

Fuj: Claro que compreendo… - Viu Li ir atrás da sua possível filha.

Sak: Ai… - Encostou-se à parede.

Sh: A melhor maneira não é fugires… - Sakura nem se mexeu pois sabia já perfeitamente quem era.

Sak: E que queres que eu faça? - Perguntou exaltada.

Sh: Olha, pelo menos tenta falar com ele e de preferência não nesse tom, menina!

Sak: Desculpa…

Sh: Deixa para lá… eu entendo que não deve ser nada fácil esta situação. Se até tu ficas confusa imagina eu!

Sak: Eu sei que devia falar com ele mas… é muita coisa para eu aguentar! Não sei o que se passa dentro de mim, aparece o Keji, vejo a minha mãe, as cartas podem estar nas mãos de outra pessoa, tenho mais família para além da minha prima e do meu irmão e agora, descubro que aquele homem que está ali dentro pode ser o meu verdadeiro pai! Não achas que isto é um pouco demais para se aguentar sozinha depois de ter sido traída pela mãe, namorado e ter passado três anos num hospital psiquiátrico por suposto homicídio? - Realmente Shaolan fazia ideia de tudo aquilo. Sabia que deveria ser horrível aguentar todo aquele fardo e ainda conseguir sorrir como ela ainda fazia. Mas, pelo menos ela podia ficar de consciência tranquila quanto ao facto da morte da sua mãe. Tinha a certeza que era inocente quanto ao que aconteceu. Já ele… ele não podia sentir-se assim. Iria, para sempre, sentir-se culpado do que acontecera com o seu pai.

Sh: Quem disse que tens de aguentar sozinha?

Sakura sentiu algo brotar no seu peito. Porque será que ele a tratava assim, tão bem? Porque se preocupava com o que ela sentia ou fazia a toda a hora? Qualquer um no lugar dele não faria nada para a ajudar daquela maneira. No fundo, aquilo doía-lhe, pois lembrava-se sempre de uma pessoa. Especial. Tão especial que ela acabou por lhe dar com os pés. Tinha medo de voltar a cometer o mesmo erro.  
Respirou fundo e colocou-se de frente para ele. Fitou o chão.

Sak: Vais… ajudar-me?

Sh: Ora, se precisares da minha ajuda, claro que sim!

Sak: Então, podes vir comigo falar com ele…?

Sh: Faço questão! - Segurou na mão dela - É óbvio que vou… - Sakura abraçou a cinta dele e encostou a testa ao seu ombro.

* * *

Fujitaka não deixava de olhar para a porta por onde Sakura saíra.

Eriol: Ela está bem…

Fuj: O quê?

Eriol: O Li cuida bem dela!

Fuj: Aquele rapaz é um Li?

Eriol: Sim. Ele é o filho de Li Shang, Xiao Lang.

Fuj: Tens a certeza do que estás a dizer? É que se for assim… eu sabia que ele me fazia lembrar alguém! É a cara chapada do pai…!

Eriol: Conhecia-o?

Fuj: Eu e o Shang éramos amigos. Cruzávamo-nos todos os dias, quando eu dava aulas de arqueologia em Hong Kong. Cheguei a ir algumas vezes a casa dele. Ele apresentou-me o filho. Continua com aquele ar sério e desconfiado. Ele andava acompanhado de um outro rapaz. Era menor que ele, mas eram muito idênticos, tirando o pormenor do pequeno ser muito mais sociável! Costumavam andar a supervisionar as irmãs do Xiao Lang para ter a certeza que estavam bem…

Eriol: É, só pode estar a falar dele!

Fuj: Uma coisa que eu admirava nele era a sua perícia em manejar a espada do pai. E olhe que eu uma vez peguei nela e era muito pesada! Mas ele lidava com ela perfeitamente! Shang era babado pelo filho… só falava nele!

Eriol: Também conheço uma pessoa que está babada por ele…

Fuj: Ai sim? Quem?

Eriol: A Sakura…

Fuj: De verdade…? - Ficou admirado.

Eriol: Eles adoram-se! Mas não percebo como é que ainda não o perceberam… teve um exemplo ainda há pouco… o Li foi logo em socorro dela! De certeza que voltam juntos.

* * *

Sak: Shaolan…

Sh: Diz…

Sak: Porque… é que és assim? - Shaolan abriu os olhos.

Sh: Assim como…? - Começou a rir.

Sak: Porque me tratas assim tão bem? - Li não esperava por aquela. Nem ele tinha a certeza do porquê de a tratar assim.

Sh: Pergunta complicada… - Disse ouvindo o sorriso dela. - Eu sinto que… tenho de o fazer. Eu quero tratar-te assim…

Sak: Porquê?

Sh: Porque… és minha amiga…

Sak: Consideras-me tua amiga?

Sh: Sim. És minha amiga, nunca tinha encontrado uma rapariga que me marcasse, positivamente, tanto quanto tu. Tu entendes-me eu entendo-te. Eu… gosto muito de ti! E olha que nunca pensei que alguma rapariga me fizesse sentir a assim!

Sak: Dizes isso a sério?

Sh: Que razões teria eu para mentir?

Sak: Eu… também te considero meu amigo e gosto muito de ti! Nunca conheci uma pessoa tão boa para infernizar como tu!

Sh: Hahaha! Faço de minhas as tuas palavras…

* * *

Spinel: Ai… quanto tempo mais esperas ficar aqui fechado, hã?

Kero: Só saio quando aquela louca for embora!!! - Falou escondido debaixo da cama.

Spinel: Oh! Ela não te vai fazer nada! É por causa desse teu feitio que ela embirra contigo! Quem te manda andar a espiá-la?

Kero: Eu não andei a espiar ninguém! Eles é que estavam naquela pouca-vergonha à frente dos meus olhos!

Spinel: Espera…

Kero: Que foi?

Spinel: Não sentes?

Kero: O quê?

Spinel: Cheira a… ah! Deixa para lá!

Kero: Cheira a quê?

Spinel: Esquece!

Kero: Esquece nada! Diz!

Spinel: Não digo! De qualquer maneira não vais sair do quarto pois não queres encontrar a rapariga… não precisas de saber…

Kero: SPINEL-SUN!

Spinel: Hei! Cheira a bolo de morango!

Kero: Bolo? Morango? - Voou para fora da cama e saiu pela porta do quarto.

Spinel: Cai sempre… só se mexe por causa do estômago! É incrível!

* * *

Sh: Vamos então falar com ele?

Sak: É… sim vamos lá… - Voltaram juntos para a cozinha.

Eriol: Eu disse…

Sh: Disseste o quê?

Eriol: Que vocês iam voltar juntos!

Fuj: Pelos vistos…

Sak: Eriol…! - O casal ficou vermelho e sem saber o que fazer. Apenas se sentaram em frente a eles e mantiveram o silêncio.

Fuj: Desculpa se a minha presença te põe incomodada…

Sak: Não! Que é isso, não se preocupe. Eu apenas tive uma grande surpresa, não estava nada à espera de tal revelação. Apesar de não ser nada certo, tudo aponta para tal.

Fuj: Também não estava nada à espera. Desde que a Nadeshiko partiu de Hong Kong de volta ao Japão nunca mais soube nada dela. E afinal ela… não merecia tal coisa. - Sakura não pretendia dizer-lhe nada acerca da morte da mãe dela. Ele provavelmente a odiaria para sempre.

Sak: Então, o que fazia em Hong Kong?

Fuj: Eu era…

Sh: …professor de arqueologia…

Fuj: Sim, Xiao Lang…

Sak: Mas! Espera aí! Vocês conhecem-se?

Fuj: Eu quando dava aulas em Hong Kong conheci o pai do teu amigo. Já foi há imenso tempo. Eras pequeno…

Sh: Sim… eu agora lembrei-me de si… costumava ir lá a casa…

Fuj: É. Quem era o outro rapaz que costumava andar contigo?

Sh: É meu primo…

Sak: Primo? Nunca me falaste disso…

Sh: Também nunca perguntaste!

Sak: Mas podias ter dito na mesma… como é que ele é…? - Shaolan fez uma cara estranha.

Sh: Tira-me uns quatros centímetros de altura e três anos…

Eriol: Hahaha! A sério? Vocês são assim tão idênticos?

Sh: Parece que sim… mas eu não sou como ele! Ele é um pouco esquisito no que se trata em 'socializar'… e tem uns gostos… "Como é que ele alguma vez conseguiu gostar da histérica da Meiling? Não é que ela seja feia, mas… é insuportável!" - Começou a rir sozinho.

Sak: Não se preocupe, pois ele é louco mesmo…

Sh: Eu não sou louco!

Sak: És sim senhor! Quem se ri sozinho?

Sh: Quê? nunca o fizeste, é? Eu estava a rir-me dum pensamento que tive…

Sak: Pensamento… deve ser jeitoso deve… - Olhou-o de lado.

Sh: Hei! Eu não tenho pensamentos 'desse tipo'! Era acerca do Katai!

Sak: E quem é o Katai?

Sh: O meu primo! Quem haveria de ser?

Sak: E achas que eu tenho a obrigação de saber isso? Ainda nem me tinhas dito o nome dele!

Sh: Que chata! Perguntaste pelo nome dele por acaso?

Sak: Olha! Lá estás tu! Quando falaste dele deverias de ter dito o seu nome mas não preferiste ficar com os teus pensamentos… a mim nem me interessa! Podes continuar a pensar sozinho… e a rir feito louco também, pois pouco me importa! - Virou-lhe as costas.

Sh: Sakura… ai! Pára com isso!

Sak: Estou a fazer alguma coisa por acaso?

Eriol: Pronto! É melhor ir-se habituando a isto…

Sh: Estás a ignorar-me!

Sak: Estou a deixar-te a sós com os teus pensamentos! Não querias isso? Ri-te anda lá!

Fuj: Até que é engraçado assistir!

Eriol: Mais um fã!

Kero: ONDE ESTÁ O BOLO!!!!!

Todos: O quê?

Sak: Que fazes aqui!

Kero: Ai, tu estás aqui…

Fuj: O que é isto? - Ficaram todos pálidos, menos Li.

Sak: Nós podemos explicar! - Sentiu o seu braço ser puxado.

Sh: Não precisas disso…

Sak: Não preciso? O que vai ele pensar ao ver um rato amarelo voador e falador?

Fuj: Já não via um destes há imenso tempo! É um guardião não é? Fantástico!

Sak: O quê?

Sh: Ele estudou sobre Clow… e sabe sobre os guardiões.

Sak: Oh… então se é assim, não é necessário explicar nada!

Sh: Precepitada…!

Sak: Não me chateies ou vês já o quão precipitada eu posso ser!

Sh: Nem digas mais nada! Já estou a morrer de medo!

Sak: Xiao Lang!

Sh: O quê? - Olhou-a com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

Sak: Que foi? - Sentiu-se inibida com aquele olhar.

Sh: Tu disseste!

Sak: Disse o quê?

Sh: O meu nome… correctamente!

Sak: Disse nada! - Virou a cara mas logo voltou a olhar para ele - Disse?

Sh: Hahaha! Disseste, tolinha!

Sak: Oh! - Sorriu e atirou-se a ele - Consegui!

Kero: Mas porquê… porquê? - Chorava sobre a mesa.

Fuj: Não és um pouco pequeno demais para seres o Kereberos…?

Kero: Ah! Eu estou na minha forma adoptada! - Voltou a chorar.

Fuj: É verdade, tinha-me esquecido…

Kero: Eu vou matar o Spinel! - Gritou levantando-se de repente com um ar não muito amigável.

Sh: Tenta novamente…

Sak: Xio… não… Xao… Shao… ai, não consigo! Aquilo foi coisa do momento! Oh… que pena… eu queria tanto dizer…

Sh: Eu cá também queria ouvir novamente. Se quiseres, posso irritar-te outra vez…

Sak: Pára com isso!

Sh: Mas eu não estou a fazer nada!

Sak: Arranjas sempre qualquer coisinha para me irritares!

Sh: Não sejas paranóica… eu só quero o teu bem…! Hahha!

Sak: Parvo…

Sh: Hã?

Sak: Nada não! - Levantou-se - E onde é que vai aquele comilão?

Eriol: Acho que vai ter uma 'conversa' com o Spinel. Aqueles os dois são sempre a mesma coisa! Eu vou lá ver se eles não cometem um disparate muito grande!

Sak: É verdade! - Lembrou-se de Fujitaka. - Lamento por esta confusão…

Fuj: Tudo bem… - Sorriu.

Sak: A Tomoyo disse que…

Sh: Escreveu…

Sak: Pois. Esqueci-me… escreveu que era melhor nós irmos visitar o meu bisavô para esclarecermos isto tudo. Ele deve saber alguma coisa…

Fuj: Sim, penso que é a coisa acertada a fazer, mesmo sabendo que ele não verá a minha visita com muitos bons olhos. Mas temos de ir esclarecer isto…

Sak: Eu não sei onde ele vive…

Fuj: Sei onde ele morava… não sei se ele se mudou, mas também não creio que o tenha feito.

Sak: Onde é?

Fuj: Penso que se chama… hum… Tomo… Tomo qualquer coisa… - Sakura encostou-se à cadeira, sem acreditar.

Sak: To-tomoeda…?

Fuj: Sim é isso mesmo!

Sak: Não pode ser…

Sh: Já lá estiveste?

Sak: Eu… andei na escola de lá… - Li reparou que ela não se estava a sentir muito bem.

* * *

_Nadeshiko estava sentada no toucador enquanto se confessava no seu diário. _

_Nad: Pergunto-me como é que ele estará… nunca mais soube nada sobre o seu paradeiro. De certo que as suas aulas devem estará correr lindamente! Ele é um óptimo professor! Será que eu deveria procurá-lo? Será que fiz bem em sequer conhecê-lo? Bom, conhecê-lo não foi o maior dos problemas. Sinto-me mal pelo Satoru. Ele é um óptimo marido e eu sei que ele me ama mas por mais que goste dele, as únicas coisas que me ligam a ele são o Touya e a amizade que tenho por ele. Pois… ainda não lhe contei acerca da Sakura… tenho medo da reacção dele em saber que aquela menina que ele tanto adora, na verdade, não é sua filha. E também não contei ao Fujitaka que eu tinha ficado grávida. Sinceramente, não sei o que vai acontecer à minha vida quando a verdade vier ao de cima… só espero que não prejudique os meninos… - Parou de escrever, levantando-se em direcção ao quarto de banho._

_Sat: Querida…? - Perguntou ao entrar no seu quarto. - Nadeshiko? Ela não está aqui…? - Olhou para a cómoda e viu um livro aberto. Tinha mais aspecto de diário, mas ele nunca tinha visto a sua mulher escrever num. Aproximou-se deste e olhou-o de relance, mas ao ver o nome da sua filha lá escrito, voltou a fixar-se na folha._

_"Pois… ainda não lhe contei acerca da Sakura… tenho medo da reacção dele em saber que aquela menina que ele tanto adora, na verdade, não é sua filha. E também não contei ao Fujitaka que eu tinha ficado grávida…"_

_Nesse momento, sentiu toda a sua vida desmoronar. Uma vida que ele considerava praticamente perfeita, tirando o facto de saber que a Nadeshiko não o via mais do que um amigo. Fechou os olhos fazendo com que as lágrimas descessem pelo rosto. Desceram até cair na folha onde a verdade estava escrita…_

_Nadeshiko saiu do quarto de banho e viu o seu marido debruçado sobre a cómoda. O seu coração apertou… ele estava de frente ao seu diário… _

_Nad: Satoru! - Gritou com a voz trémula. Este tirou as mãos da cómoda e recuou sem se virar, deixando-se cair na cama. Nadeshiko correu e fechou de imediato o diário olhando para o seu marido, que estava sem reacção e de olhos arregalados fixados no tecto. - Satoru, eu…_

_Sat: Não digas nada… - Interrompeu-a calmamente. - Ainda…ainda estou a tentar entender… - Durante minutos, esteve parado sem proclamar uma única palavra e sem mover um único musculo que fosse. Nadeshiko estava a ficar aflita com a calma que o seu marido tinha. _

_Nad: Satoru… por favor… por mais que eu mereça não me faças sofrer desta maneira! Grita! Ralha! Chateia-te! Sacode-me! Dá-me um estalo! O que quer que seja que exprima a tua raiva mas, por favor o silêncio não… por favor… - Começou a chorar._

_Sat: Eu…_

_Nadeshiko olhou para ele, uma vez que, ao fim de minutos, disse uma palavra._

_Sat: Sabes… arrasar uma pessoa por completo… - Levantou-se lentamente e foi até à janela._

_Alguém que ia a correr pelo corredor parou em frente à porta. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e olhou pela frincha desta_

_Nad: Eu… - Tentou chegar perto dele, mas ele não deixou._

_Sat: Há minutos atrás eu poderia ficar a vida toda a olhar para ti que não me cansaria… mas agora…_

_Nad: Satoru…_

_Sat: Nadeshiko! - Olhou-a nos olhos. - Eu sabia que tu não me amavas… mas era necessário as coisas terem sido assim? Eu sempre tentei não pensar muito nisso para te poder proporcionar uma óptima vida! Porque eu te amo! E tu… _

_Nad: Óptima vida?_

_Sat: Alguma vez te faltou algo?_

_Nad: Amor!_

_Sat: Mas eu dou-te! Tu rejeitas! Tu nem queres tentar sequer gostar de mim! Se falta amor, não me culpes a mim! Eu não quis este casamento! Mas, acabei por aceitar e acabei por me apaixonar por ti… tu nem quiseste tentar… _

_Nad: Perdoa-me…_

_Sat: Não consigo… e sabes porquê?_

_Nad: Po-porquê…?_

_Sat: Porque acabaste de me tirar algo… muito precioso…_

_Nad: Oh não… _

_Sat: A minha Sakurinha… ou melhor, devo dizer… a Sakura do Fujitaka! - Bateu com a mão na cómoda. - A minha Sakura não… não… ela é o meu bem mais precioso e até isso tu me tiraste! Eu não posso aceitar! - Nadeshiko deixou-se cair ao chão, totalmente derrotada. Ela sabia o quão importante Sakura era para o seu marido. E vê-lo agora, com o coração completamente desfeito, à sua frente e por sua causa, começava a corroê-la por dentro._

_Sak: Onii-chan… - Aproximou-se do irmão que estava a espreitar pela porta. - Onii-chan… vamos brincar…! - Touya olhou para a pequena Sakura que estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Este começou a diminuir quando viu lágrimas no rosto do seu irmão. - 'Tás a chorar… eu também choro… - Ouviu um choro vindo do quarto do seus pais. Espreitou e viu que era o seu pai. - Otousan… - Touya abraçou a irmã com força. _

_Touya: Não olhes Saki… Não olhes… - Sakura não conseguia entender. Estava baralhada. Porque estariam todos a chorar? - Vamos… vamos brincar… sim Sakura?_

_Sak: Sim!_

_Touya: Então vamos para o meu quarto sim? - Pegou nela ao colo - "És a minha irmã… ninguém mudará isso!" - Correu para o quarto._

* * *

Li fechou a porta do escritório.

Sak: Que se passa?

Sh: Isso pergunto eu…

Sak: Comigo está tudo bem! - Falou tentando parecer convincente.

Sh: Não está não! Porque ficaste tão incomodada em saber que tínhamos de ir a Tomoeda?

Sak: Não te escapa uma pois não? Bom, eu estudava em Tomoeda com a Tomoyo e foi lá que conhecemos o Eriol…

Sh: E mais…

Sak: E… - Encostou-se à parede - Foi lá que eu conheci o Keji…

Sh: Só isso…? - Insistiu sabendo que aquilo não era tudo.

Sak: Não… foi lá que eu perdi uma pessoa muito especial…

Sh: Perdeste como…?

Sak: Eu… eu não era como sou agora. Eu achava que tinha uma óptima vida. Corria tudo bem, era bonita, desejada por muitos, famosa na cidade e arredores devido à minha música, tinha uma bonita voz e para, além disso, era dotada de magia. Convenci-me que vivia bem e podia ter tudo o que queria. Estava tão preocupada em manter estas coisas que me esqueci daquilo que realmente importava e me interessava na vida. Essa pessoa tentou-me alertar acerca do Keji e o que eu fiz foi… dar-lhe com os pés… não no sentido literal, claro!

Sh: Então mas… - Aproximou-se dela. - Se lá voltares e vires de novo essa pessoa, será a tua oportunidade de redimires o que fizeste, não é?

Sak: Provavelmente não me quererá ver de novo. Eu acusei-o de tanta coisa e ainda por cima fui-me embora de Tomoeda despedindo-me de todos menos dele. E eu sabia que ele tinha um carinho especial por mim… e ignorei…

**Flash-back**

Kaii: Ouve-me por favor, Sakura! - Falou colocando-se à frente dela, impedindo-a de andar.

Sak: Que queres afinal? Pensei que fosses meu amigo!

Kaii: E é claro que sou! Eu adoro-te! Por isso mesmo quero alertar-te! Afasta-te dele!

Sak: Mas foste tu mesmo que mo apresentaste, Kaii!

Kaii: Sim eu sei! Não sabes como me arrependo disso… Ouve o que te digo por favor… ele não quer o teu bem!

Sak: Eu não entendo! O que tens contra ele?

Kaii: Contra ele…? Tudo! Tenho tudo contra ele! Eu não quero que tu sofras por causa dele!

Sak: Ele ama-me! Nunca faria mal! Tu… tu tens é inveja!

Kaii: Inveja…?

Sak: Sim! Tens inveja dele, não é? Pois olha que nunca serás como ele!

Kaii: O que é que ele te fez…

Sak: Ele fez-me e faz-me feliz! Não preciso de mais nada, muito menos de 'amigos' como tu para me infernizarem a vida!

**Fim Flash-back**

* * *

Eriol caminhava em direcção ao seu quarto até que ouviu uns gritos. Uma das vozes era facilmente reconhecível. Era do Spinel. A outra também não lhe era desconhecida, mas era grossa e forte.

Eriol: Oh não… não me digas que… - Começou a correr até que viu Tomoyo aparecer na sua frente. - Cuidado! Ai… - Saiu logo de cima dela - Desculpa Tomoyo! Desculpa! Desculpa! Sentes-te bem? Não te magoei? - A rapariga tentava acalma-lo. - Ainda bem que não te magoei… - Ajudou-a a levantar-se e ouvir novamente barulho. - Só podem estar a fazer disparates…!

Abriu a porta do seu quarto e deparou-se com um enorme leão em cima da cama.

Kero: Anda! Luta!

Eriol: Kereberos!

Kero: E-eriol… - Disse voltando de imediato à sua forma adoptada.

Eriol: O que pensas que estás a fazer? Se é que estás a pensar! Estás doido?

Kero: A culpa é do Spinel! - Atirou logo as culpas para o outro guardião que colocou a cabeça de fora da gaveta.

Spinel: Minha? É do Kereberos!

Kero: Mentiroso!

Spinel: Mentiroso, és tu! Fazes as asneiras e eu que leve com as culpas!

Kero: Com quem pensas que estás a falar, hã? Eu! O senhor do Sol e do dia!!!!

Spinel: Grande coisa! - Eriol, farto com aquela discussão, interrompeu.

Eriol: Não quero ouvir mais nada! Kereberos! Não tens juízo? Não te deves transformar assim dentro de casa! É um perigo!

Kero: Desculpa… - Implorou, de orelhas abaixadas.

Eriol: E tu Spinel? Que é que fizeste?

Spinel: Eu… - Voou para fora da gaveta e pousou no ombro do seu mestre. - Eu apenas disse que havia bolo lá em baixo para que ele saísse de vez do quarto!

Eriol: E querias lutar com o Spinel por causa disso? Vocês são amigos, onde já se viu!

Kero: Ele abusou!

Eriol: Ele só fez isso para teu bem… e, alias, porque é que não saias do quarto?

Kero: Bem, eu… eu…

Spinel: Por causa da namorada do chinês!

Eriol: A Sakura…? - Perguntou rindo-se da palavra 'namorada'.

Spinel: Agora deu-lhe para ter medo dela!

Kero: Ela é doida! Se tivesses visto o olhar dela… e ainda por cima aquele namorado chato que ela tem não quis impedi-la!

Eriol: Hahaha! Eu nem sei que dizer disto! Mas ela não é doida e muito menos má… ela é um pouco nervosa e aproveita tudo para irritar alguém. É o jeito dela. Mas não te vai fazer mal nenhum… a não ser que abuses…

Kero: Tudo bem…

Eriol: Espero que não tenham mais nenhuma idéia brilhante como esta…

Kero/Spinel: Fica descansado!

* * *

Sh: Eu penso que agora pode ser a tua oportunidade de te redimires. Se o encontrares, poderás pedir-lhe desculpas…

Sak: Eu tenho… medo…

Sh: Tenho a certeza que ele vai entender.

Sak: Tu… - olhou para ele - Perdoavas-me?

Sh: Eu…

Sak: Achas que todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade…?

Sh: Depende…

Sak: Depende…?

Sh: Da pessoa… eu acho que merecem todas menos… - Não acabou por dizer o resto.

Sak: Hã? Shaolan, o que se passa…?

Sh: Nada, nada de especial! - Forçou um sorriso para não a deixar preocupada. - Mas… - Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. - Tu mereces uma segunda oportunidade!

Sak: Obrigado… só tu mesmo para me deixares mais tranquila… "De quem estaria ele a falar…?"

* * *

Sakura vagueava no seu quarto, à noite, em pleno escuro. Estava inquieta e não conseguia sequer fechar os olhos por um só instante. Acabara de ter um sonho que a deixara perturbada. Não se lembrava do que havia sonhado mas estava a sentir-se muito aflita. Tentava de tudo para conseguir lembrar-se. Sabia perfeitamente que os seus sonhos não eram normais e se aquele fosse uma premonição?

Sak: E se for? Ai! Eu não me lembro… que vou fazer…? - Voltou a dar mais uma volta pelo quarto e foi quando se lembrou de algo que a deixou aterrorizada - … o Shaolan… estava lá! - Deixou-se cair no chão. - Por isso é que estou tão aflita… que será que aconteceu?

_Sakura…_

Sak: O quê…?

_Sakura…_

Sak: Quem está aí? - Perguntou, receosa.

_Sakura…_

Sak: Mas o que é que vem a ser isto…

* * *

Sh: Hã? Eriol! - Levantou-se do sofá.

Eriol: Eu senti! - Shaolan tirou a esfera negra do bolso e Eriol tirou o seu pendente.

Sh: Está aqui alguém…

Eriol: Acho que vem da parte de fora da casa…

Sh: Então vamos lá ver…! - Saíram de dentro da casa. Shaolan já tinha a espada numa mão e os amuletos na outra enquanto que Eriol já estava com o bastão pronto a atacar. No momento em que deram passos para a parte de trás da casa deixaram de sentir a presença.

Eriol: Mas eu não entendo! Vinha daqui não vinha? - Shaolan tentava perceber o que se estava a passar até que algo veio à sua mente.

Sh: Oh não…

Eriol: Será que…

Sh: As raparigas… - Entraram em casa, a correr.

* * *

Sak: Quem está aí? - Perguntou olhando para a janela. Estava com a mesma sensação de quando fora puxada para fora da janela da ultima vez. - Keji…? Mas não pode ser ele…

_Sakura… vem… vem a mim…_

Shaolan chegou à porta do quarto de Sakura mas esta não abria.

Sh: Sakura! Abre! Estás a ouvir-me? Afasta-te da janela! - Gritou tentando fazer com que a porta se movesse.

Sakura olhou para a porta com a sensação de ter ouvido alguma coisa. Sentiu os seus pés andarem mais depressa em direcção à janela. Deixou de ouvir o que quer que fosse. Apenas ouvia aquela voz…

--: Não posso deixar que ele interfira nisto!

Shaolan estava desesperado. Raramente ficava assim. E a ultima vez que tal aconteceu foi quando o seu pai morrera. Isso não abandonava os pensamentos dele tornando tudo aquilo mais complicado. Se acontecesse o mesmo que ao seu pai àquela rapariga, ele não aguentaria.

Eriol: Então? - Perguntou ao chegar acompanhado de Tomoyo e Maki.

Sh: A porta não se mexe nem a Sakura responde ao que eu digo! - A sua voz falhou falar. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando acalmar-se.

Maki: Ela não consegue ouvir…  
**_  
_**Sh: Já estava a prever isso… - Disse tentando novamente abrir a porta.

Maki: Mas está acompanhada… disso, eu tenho a certeza!

Eriol: Isto não está nada bom…

Sh: Não me digas! - Eriol percebeu que Shaolan estava mais do que descontrolado. Já não enxergava nada à sua frente. De certeza que estava em condições de matar quem quer que fosse que estivesse com Sakura, sem mostrar piedade alguma.

Maki: Saki… - Shaolan pegou na espada e com toda a sua força espetou-a na fechadura da porta.

Sh: Matem-me se eu não for capaz de abrir esta droga de porta!

* * *

Sak: Eu… - Esticou a mão para fora da janela e sentiu alguém abraçá-la com força e puxá-la para longe desta.

Sh: Não te chegues ali!

Sak: O quê? - Despertou deparando-se com o rosto do seu psiquiatra. - Shaolan-kun…

Sh: Estás bem?

Sak: Sim… mas… está alguém ali…

Sh: Não vás! - Impediu-a.

Sak: Estavam a chamar-me… não era o Keji! Era… uma mulher…

* * *

--: Ah! Que miúdo irritante! - Disse saltando aos pulos para soltar a sua raiva.

Keji: É, não é? Ele também me fez este serviço à cara. Mas até que nem fica mal. Realça o meu rosto… não achas o mesmo, Chie-chan? - Perguntou gabando-se perante um espelho de mão.

Chie: Que fazes aqui? Vens meter-te onde não deves, é?

Keji: Isso te pergunto eu, minha cara. És uma macaca de imitação!

Chie: Macaca? Eu não sou nenhuma macaca!

Keji: Fostes usar a mesma estratégia que eu! Não tens originalidade nenhuma…

Chie: Mas o facto é que tu falhaste…

Keji: Ora! Tu também!

Chie: Mas eu estava quase! Não sei como é que foi possível ter falhado! - Gritou para ele.

Keji: É eu reparei… - Começou a rir.

Chie: Estúpido! Não me digas que… abriu a porta para o rapaz entrar?

Keji: Não! Isso foi ele que fez! Tem muito poder, não tem? Eu apenas fiz um truque inocente para que a Sakura demorasse o suficiente para ser apanhada por ele primeiro… Não achaste que ela estava a demorar demais para o espaço que ela tinha de andar?

Chie: Maldito…

Keji: É muito bem feito! Ah, a tentar competir comigo! Poupa-me!

Chie: Sou muito melhor! E ainda te vou provar isso, podes aguardar…

Keji: És tu, não és?

Chie: Eu o quê?

Keji: A Sakurinha não tem as cartas… mas alguém deve as ter…

Chie: Tu tens!

Keji: Quem me dera, Chie-chan…

Chie: Então não sei que te faça… e pára de me chamar assim! - Virou-lhe a costa.

Keji: Só te aviso… eu vou consegui-las!

Chie: Ouve uma coisa… - Aproximou-se dele. -… a única coisa que eu quero é vingar-me pelo que tu me fizeste… mas sabes… até que a morte tem algumas vantagens…

Keji: Quais são? Passar pelas paredes, é?

Chie: Não… posso desaparecer quando bem entender… adeus meu amor! - Sorriu-lhe e desapareceu.

Keji: Mas… o quê? Volta cá! Mal educada…!

* * *

Sak: Onde me levas…?

Sh: Não deves ficar sozinha no quarto… é demasiado perigoso!

Sak: Então como é que vamos fazer…? - Sentou-se no sofá.

Eriol: Vocês não podem ficar sozinhas. Talvez o melhor é ficarem acompanhado por um de nós…

Maki: Mas somos três para dois… já sei! Eu vou para a beira do Spinel e do Kero…

Eriol: É verdade! Eles podem ficar a tomar conta de alguém…

Maki: Então boa noite para vocês…

Todos: Boa noite…

Tomoyo abraçou o braço de Eriol e sorriu-lhe. Eriol, entendendo o que ela quis com aquilo sorriu e disfarçou.

Eriol: Eu fico com a Tomoyo não é? - Ela confirmou - Portanto… Li, ficas com a Saki!

Sh/Sak: O quê…?

* * *

Sh: Entra… - Abriu a porta do quarto.

Sak: Com licença… - Entrou à passagem dele. Observou todo o quarto com muito cuidado.

Sh: Bem… - Fechou a porta do quarto - …desculpa a desarrumação. Não é que esteja assim muito desarrumado, mas… - Sakura olhou para ele - … mas está desarrumado na mesma…. Não é que não tenha tempo para o fazer, mas… - Olhou para ela sem saber o que dizer. - Ficas na cama…? - Apressou-se para a beira da cama e abriu-a. - Podes deitar-te…

Sak: Mas é a tua cama… tu é que deve deitar-te nela…

Sh: Eu desenrasco-me… agora eu não posso deixar que tu durmas no chão… vá deita-te! - Ficaram um certo tempo apenas a olhar um para o outro. - Olha… vamos ver uma coisa… se tu não te deitares, eu próprio te deito lá! Pois eu estou cheio de sono!

Sak: Mas não me quero deitar… e não penses que tenho medo das tuas ameaças. - Avisou-o cruzando os braços.

Sh: Ai, não tens medo? - Começou a aproximar-se dela.

Sak: Claro que não… que estás a fazer? - Começou a recuar ao vê-lo avançar. - Tu estás a ouvir-me? Pára de me olhar assim! - De repente sentiu as suas pernas baterem em algo, quando ele chegou bem perto dela. Acabou por cair para trás.

Sh: Pronto… - Pegou nas pernas dela e colocou-as na cama. - Já estás na cama e nem precisei fazer nada! - Tapou-a com o cobertor e só aí reparou na cara furiosa dela. - Ficas tão fofa assim…! Pareces os meus sobrinhos pequeninos… - Sorriu para ela provocando-a. Virou-se e tirou um colchão do armário onde se deitou. - Finalmente deitado! - Sakura não se mexeu. Apenas murmurou algo imperceptível.

Sh: Que disseste?

Sak: Nada! Não te interessa! - Virou-se de costas para ele.

Sh: Tu é que sabes… boa noite… - Sakura ignorou-o e não respondeu. Shaolan colocou o lençol por cima da cabeça. Aquela iria ser uma noite muito longa…

Sak: "Eu só posso estar maluca…" - Disse enquanto desejava que o vermelho que se tinha instalado na sua face desaparecesse.

* * *

Apesar de se sentir mais segura ali com ele, não conseguia adormecer. Inclinou-se para vê-lo. Ele dormia calmamente. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele aparentava. Levantou-se com cuidado para não o acordar. Abriu a janela e saiu para a varanda. Se Li a visse ali, provavelmente ela não escaparia a um dos seus sermões. Apoiou-se sobre o parapeito observando a cidade. Apesar de serem perto de três da manhã, havia muito movimento na cidade. Muitas pessoas… muitos casais… rapazes que acompanhavam as namoradas a casa. Fazia lembrar-lhe a sua infância. Bem, pensando assim estava a chamar velha a si própria. Nem foi assim há tanto tempo. Aos quinze, teve a sua primeira e verdadeira saída à noite. Numa altura em que estava a começar a gozar a sua adolescência, viu-a passar a correr ao seu lado.

Enquanto que continuava a observar a rua, ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Sh: Se eu estivesse em condições tu ia-me aturar a noite toda… - Disse acomodando-se o melhor possível no banco de madeira. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça para trás. Sakura virou-se para ele.

Sak: Não precisavas de teres levantado… Estás cheio de sono…

Sh: Sim…

Sak: Sim o quê…?

Sh: Hã…?

Sak: Tu não me estás a ouvir, pois não?

Sh: Estás longe… - Sakura sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Sak: Vai-te deitar! - Bateu-lhe na barriga.

Sh: Era escusada senhorita… - Colocou-se direito e olhou para o céu. - Porque te levantaste? Não estavas confortável? Acho que não ressono, mas…

Sak: Haha… não… nada disso! Ouve-se a tua respiração, mas não ressonas…

Sh: Então quê… ranjo os dentes?

Sak: Não! - Riu-se.

Sh: Falo durante a noite? Tenho soluços? Falta-me a respiração…?

Sak: Nem com sono deixas de ser paranóico! Tu dormes pareces um anjinho… não foi por tua causa que me levantei…

Sh: Ainda bem…

Sak: Não conseguia adormecer… foi só isso…

Sh: Olha…

Sak: Sim…

Sh: Eu posso estar cansado e a morrer de sono, mas não é por isso que vou deixar ser enganado por ti… o que te incomoda…?

Sak: Ouve! Não me chateies! Só não conseguia adormecer…

Sentiu o braço dele pousar levemente nos seus ombros.

Sh: Ele não vai apanhar-te… aliás, ele não é lá muito inteligente. Tentou por duas vezes apanhar-te do mesmo método. Será que ele gosta assim tanto de janelas…?

Riram-se os dois.

Sak: Bem, não estou assim por causa do que aconteceu…

Sh: Não me digas… - Olhou para ela.

Sak: Deixa de ser parvo… - Encostou a sua cabeça ao ombro dele - É que tive um sonho muito perturbador…

Sh: Ai, sim?

Sak: Sim… e os meus sonhos não podem ser chamados de normais. Por isso estou preocupada…

Sh: Que aconteceu lá?

Sak: Por mais que tente não me consigo lembrar, mas…

Sh: Mas…

Sak: Tu estavas lá…

Sh: Eu…?

Sak: Sim, mas só me lembro disso…

Sh: Uau! Que privilégio entrar na mente da senhorita Kinomoto!

Sak: Só tu para achares uma coisa dessas! Eu não estou tão descontraída. Sempre que me sinto assim é porque o sonho não foi banal. Como os outros. Por vezes, alguns até chegaram a acontecer. Premonições. Se este fosse e tu estavas lá... poderia ser uma espécie de aviso. E eu agora não sei….

Sh: Ora, vais ver que não é nada de especial! Apenas um sonho como os outros. Não te preocupes e descansa. De certeza que estás cansada…

Sak: Cansada, sim… - Disse aconchegando-se melhor nos braços do seu psiquiatra. - Pergunto-me… onde andará o Touya…

Sh: Ele não disse que ia numa viagem de negócios?

Sak: Disse, mas soa-me sempre a estranho e não sei porquê…

* * *

Sat: Estava óptimo! Mas… - Olhou o prato da pessoa que estava à sua frente. - Não comeste nada! Está tudo bem, meu filho? Estás preocupado com alguma coisa…?

Touya: Com uma pessoa… com a Sakura…

Sat: Sei… Sakura... Já nem consigo imaginar como ela estará agora, com 18 anos… tenho tantas saudades! - Tirou uma foto da carteira. - ...gostava de poder estar com ela novamente!

Touya: E porque não vais visitá-la?

Sat: Não sei se isso seria muito bom. Ela acha que eu a abandonei…

Touya: Por mais que ela possa estar magoada, não acredito que tenha esquecido tudo o que aconteceu. Todos os momentos bons que passamos juntos, tenho a certeza de que não esqueceu.

Sat: Oxalá, estejas certo. Talvez assim ela me possa perdoar um dia. Mas ela está com a prima não está?

Touya: Sim e… mais gente…

Sat: Hum… estou a ver. A pessoa que te está a irritar, com certeza que é um homem e que se dá bem com ela, estou enganado?

Touya: Naturalmente que não…! - Falou indignado por ser tão previsível.

Sat: Touya, é natural um rapaz e uma rapariga se apaixonarem. Ainda mais na idade dela…

Touya: Pois eu sei! O que mais me irrita é que… - Calou-se.

Sat: É…?

Touya: O Li parece ser a pessoa indicada para… lidar com ela… fazê-la feliz… tu percebes!

Sat: Mas isso é óptimo! Fala-me desse tal Li…

Touya: Bom, ele, para começar, não é japonês…

Sat: Isso também não importa muito… mas quê é… coreano? Russo? Americano?

Touya: Não! Chinês!

Sat: Oh… porque será que eu não me lembrei dessa nacionalidade…

Touya: Pai, eu nunca conheci o Fujitaka, mas o Li é boa pessoa… e não parece ser comprometido…

Sat: 'Tá, desculpa-me lá… mas continua…

Touya: É muito mais velho…

Sat: Muito? Tem quê, 40?

Touya: Deus me livre! Não! Tem 25!

Sat: Então ainda é um jovem! Mas, um jovem já com idéias bem formuladas, espero eu…

Touya: Sim, sim. Ele tanto sabe ser criança com ter atitudes maturas. Ele já está bem encaminhado na vida. É licenciado em psiquiatria e tudo…

Sat: Uau! Já gostei do rapaz. Mas ele por acaso tem alguma ligação com a família Li de Hong Kong? É que eu lembro-me da tua mãe falar deles…

Touya: Tem sim. Ele é o herdeiro…

Sat: Então não tens de te preocupar! Finalmente a Sakura acertou… quer dizer… esperemos…

Touya: Esperemos…

* * *

**# De manhã #**

Sakura acordou de repente devido a um som. Parecia um telemóvel. Olhou para Li e este ainda dormia. Tirou os braços dele de cima de si com cuidado e entrou no quarto. Ao pegar no telemóvel este parou de chamar. No visor tinha um nome. De quem tinha telefonado. Esfregou os olhos e leu.

Sak: Ye… não consigo… como é que eles percebem isto?

Sh: Sakura…

Sak: Hã?

Sh: Passa-se alguma coisa…? - Perguntou bocejando.

Sak: Foi o teu telemóvel que tocou… - Passou-lhe.

Sh: Ah… tudo bem… - Pousou de novo o telemóvel.

Sak: Não vais telefonar de volta?

Sh: Se for importante voltam a ligar… - Deixou-se cair na cama.

Sak: Olha, imagina se todos pensassem como ti!

Sh: Ia ser divertido… - Riu e olhou para o relógio. - Já passa do meio-dia? Sakura! Não tens vergonha?

Sak: Até parece que fui a única a acordar a esta hora! - Atirou-se para cima dele.

Sh: Ai!

Sak: Porque gostas tanto de me gozar! És incrivelmente irritante!

Sh: Eu sei!

Sak: O teu cabelo está muito louco! Não me tinhas contado sobre as tuas tendências para o punk…

Sh: Que engraçada…! Já te olhaste ao espelho querida?

Sak: Prefiro não olhar…

Sh: Não estás mal… há raparigas que são incrivelmente feias quando acordam… ou seja, são mesmo feias de verdade! Tirando a aerodinâmica no teu cabelo estás igual!

Sak: Isso quer dizer… sou gira…?

Sh: Não te conto…

Sak: Porque não?

Sh: Porque não mereces saber a minha opinião!

Sak: Como se eu precisasse dela…

Sh: Então porque pediste-a?

Sak: Eu vou-me arranjar… - Li puxou-a de volta.

Sh: A fugir aos assuntos menina? Não penses que te deixo ir…

Sak: Mas não podes obrigar a responder…

Sh: Tudo bem, eu não te obrigo… porque ainda estou cheio de sono… és…

Sak: Sou o quê…?

Sh: Percebesses, não vou repetir!

Sak: Ah! Já entendi... hehehe… eu controlo a tua mente… posso fazer-te tudo… vou ser conhecida pela primeira rapariga que deu a volta ao durão do Shaolan! Hihihi! Achavas que escapavas às mulheres era?

Sh: Pelo menos durante alguns anos consegui…

Sak: Estás a admitir! Estás a admitir! Mas como eu sou boa nestas coisas, não?

Sh: Só o facto de estares sentada em cima de mim, deixaria qualquer rapaz um pouco embaraçado.

Sak: Pois, mas não te importas, pois não?

Sh: Quer dizer, se algum dia te tornares uma baleia não o faças!

Sak: Que parvo! - Levantou-se e foi para o quarto dela. Voltou num ápice já vestida e a lavar os dentes. - Ainda estás aí?

Sh: Não me apetece sair daqui…

Sak: Porquê? Por acaso não esperas que eu te vá vestir!

Sh: Queres fazê-lo…? - Perguntou a rir-se.

Sak: Anda daí! - Puxou-o e empurrou-o até à casa de banho. - Arranja-te! Quando eu voltar tens de estar arranjado!

Sh: Sim senhora…!

* * *

_Estava sentado na sua secretária a atirar a esfera ao ar. Da última vez, agarrou-a e observou-a com atenção._

_Sha: Xiao Lang…_

_Sh: Que tenho eu pai? - Shang viu o seu filho aparecer do nada, com aquele seu semblante sério e desconfiado de sempre. Com o susto acabou por cair da cadeira._

_Sha: Au! _

_Sh: Enfim… - Levou a mão à cabeça. _

_Sha: Que susto! Apareces sempre assim do nada rapaz! Qualquer dia o meu coração não aguenta…! - Reclamou, guardando rapidamente a esfera na gaveta. - Quando é que entras-te?_

_Sh: Agora mesmo._

_Sha: Não mudas… - Sentou-se novamente na cadeira, ainda a tentar recuperar do sobressalto._

_Sh: Que é que guardou ali?_

_Sha: Guardei? Guardei o quê? Eu não guardei nada…!_

_Sh: Eu não nasci ontem pai…_

_Sha: Pois não foi há oito anos! - Fez-se um silêncio assombrador. - Não saiu lá muito bem, pois não?_

_Sh: Foi péssimo! É uma espada não é?_

_Sha: Como é que sabes?_

_Sh: Pai! Que pergunta! Essa queda não te fez muito bem!_

_Sha: É, tens razão…_

_Sh: Posso vê-la?_

_Sha: Não!_

_Sh: Porque não? - Perguntou chateado._

_Sha: Ainda não é altura para isso… ainda não a podes usar…_

_Sh: Mas eu tenho anos de treino! E sei manejar a sua espada perfeitamente! - Falou aproximando-se da secretaria que lhe dava pelo peito._

_Sha: Adoro a tua maneira de falar… - Riu-se._

_Sh: O que é que tem a minha maneira de falar?_

_Sha: Quando estás normal, tratas as pessoas por 'tu', quando ficas chateado ou sério tratas por 'você'!_

_Sh: Não é nada! Não deve andar a ouvir muito bem!_

_Sha: Estas a ver? 'Não deve'…_

_Sh: Voltando ao que estávamos a falar…_

_Sha: Ah, sim… eu sei que tu tens muita experiência, mas esta é uma espada especial e que só pode ser usada uma vez… numa situação especial… _

_Sh: Que gênero de situação?_

_Sha: Não sei…_

_Sh: Já a usaste? - Perguntou saltando para a cadeira que ainda era alta demais para ele._

_Sha: Ainda não, mas não deve faltar muito…_

_Sh: Mas não consigo perceber. Ela já foi usada?_

_Sha: Muitas vezes…_

_Sh: Então como é que não sabe em que situação ela é usada? Ninguém lhe contou?_

_Sha: Ninguém viveu para me contar! - O pequeno Li ficou pálido._

_Sh: Quer dizer que quando eu usar isso vou morrer?_

_Sha: Acredito que não. Agora que me lembro, o teu avô usou-a uma vez para defender a tua avó… se calhar, vais usá-la para defender a tua namorada!_

_Sh: Namorada? Que nojo!_

_Sha: Xiao Lang!_

_Sh: É verdade! Elas passam a vida a queixar-se e a dar trabalho! Bom, eu nunca vou usar essa espada, então! - Afirmou convicto._

_Sha: Não tenhas tanta certeza disso._

_Sh: Tenho, pois! Já viu a trabalheira que a Meiling, a Feimei, a Fanren, a Fuutie e a Siefa me dão? Nunca vou querer uma namorada!_

_Sha: Também já pensei assim! Vais ver que ainda vais abdicar de algo muito importante para ti por alguém especial… - Shaolan sentiu as bochechas aquecerem._

_Sh: Você está louco! Eu nunca abdicarei da minha magia por uma rapariga! - Saiu a correr do escritório do pai. Foi para o jardim e foi aí que alguém o chamou._

_Mei: Xiao Lang! - Saltou para cima do primo - Estava à tua procura! Quero que vás bater no Katai porque ele estragou o meu desenho! - Shaolan olhou para a prima sem desviar o olhar um segundo - Que foi! Porque me olhas assim!_

_Sh: Credo! - Afastou-se dela - Só espero que não seja por ti! - Fugiu dos braços dela, entrando em casa._

_Mei: Só esperas, o quê? Volta aqui! _

* * *

**# De Tarde #**

Shaolan encontrava-se sentado no cadeirão do seu escritório enquanto examinava a esfera que a sua mãe lhe enviara pelo correio. Porque teria ela mandado aquilo? Ele iria precisar dela?  
Sentiu um peso nos ombros.

Sak: Oi! - Disse ela ao apoiar-se nele.

Sh: Tu estás a ver se algum dia me matas de susto não é?

Sak: Claro que não! Até pensei que já tivesses reparado em mim…

Sh: Estava distraído…

Sak: Que é isso…? Mais um dos teus 'amuletos'? - Tentou tocar-lhe.

Sh: Não faças isso!

Sak: Credo! Eu não toco pronto!

Sh: Sakura não é isso… simplesmente eu não sei o que faz e não quero correr o risco de isto te poder fazer mal.

Sak: Ai, esta ainda é mais misteriosa… Hoje vamos a Tomoeda?

Sh: Queres que vá?

Sak: Claro!

Sh: Estás preparada?

Sak: Não…

Sh: Podes começar a falar… - Sakura largou-o e sentou-se na outra cadeira.

Sak: Não porque eu não quero outro pai, apenas…

Sh: Queres que o outro pai volte, certo?

Sak: Possa! Para além de já saberes quando eu não estou bem agora também sabes o que sinto?

Sh: Eu apenas disse aquilo que eu sentiria se estivesse na tua situação. Se me contassem agora que o homem que eu conheci não era o meu pai biológico, eu nunca iria de deixar do o considerar como tal. O pai não é só aquele que nos fez, mas também aquele que está ou esteve ao nosso lado e que nos ama… ou nós amamos como tal, depende dos casos.

Sak: Estou admirada. Hoje estás inspirado!

Sh: É… depende dos dias!

Sak: E qual foi o factor que o deixou assim neste dia? - Perguntou sentando-se no colo dele.

Sh: Não sei. Podem ser vários…

Sak: Como qual…?

Sh: Como a companhia.

Sak: Ah! Atrevido…!

Sh: Fala a mestra!

Sak: Tenho um óptimo professor...

Sh: É assim tão bom…? - Aproximou-se um pouco mais dela.

Sak: Digamos que… - Também se aproximou - ...não devíamos de estar a fazer isto, pois não?

Sh: Acho que não…

Sak: Mas… - ficaram colados um ao outro - ...que é que isso interessa! - Atirou-se de força para cima dele, beijando-o.

* * *

Caminhou pelo corredor dentro, com uma certa pressa. A casa não era propriamente muito pequena e finalmente estava quase a acabar. Faltava aquela ala.  
Bateu na primeira porta…

Sak: Quem será? - Colocou-se direita alarmada. Olharam um para o outro.

Sak/Sh: AH! - Sakura saltou do colo dele.

Sh: Estou bem? - Perguntou ajeitando a camisa.

Sak: Espera - Aproximou-se dele, limpando as marcas de batom quem tinha na cara - Agora estás! Perfeito! - Sorriu-lhe de forma tentadora e sentou-se na cadeira. Shaolan deslizou a mão pelo rosto. Se não se controlasse, poderia cometer uma loucura naquele preciso momento. Ela conseguia levá-lo ao limite.  
Suspirou e abriu a porta dando de caras com…

Sh: Hu San… - Sakura inclinou-se para ver quem estava do outro lado. Sentiram ambos um alívio por ser ela a bater à porta.

Sak: Que sorte… - Murmurou e debruçou-se sobre a secretária.

Hu: Desculpa meu querido. Não pensei que cá estivessem!

Sh: Não tem importância! Nem estávamos a fazer nada de importante…

Sak: "Ai!" - Controlou-se para não rir.

Hu: Bom e está tudo bem? - Shaolan começou a sentir a cara aquecer.

Sh: Oh sim! Estamos… a ter progressos! - Sakura tapou a boca para as gargalhadas não saírem, soltando um gemido estranho que chamou a atenção de Li.

Hu: Ainda bem! Desculpem o incomodo então… boa sorte!

Sh: Obrigada! - Viu-a afastar-se e entrou dentro do escritório. Mal os seus olhares se encontraram, começaram a rir. - Que som estranho foi aquele?

Sak: Aquilo foi o culminar da situação! A fazer progressos? Tu és de morte!

Sh: Preferias que eu dissesse o que estávamos a fazer, era? - Perguntou enquanto se sentava em frente a ela.

Sak: Até parece que estávamos a fazer algo fora da lei! - Levantou-se e aproximou-se dele.

Sh: Tudo bem, mas se chegasse aos ouvidos do teu irmão… éramos queimados vivos, no mínimo! Viste como ele se passou quando nos apanhou abraçados. Se nos encontrasse ...aos beijos!

Sak: Que hesitação! Eram só uns beijinhos inocentes…

Sh: Claro! Sem duvida!

Sak: A culpa é tua…

Sh: Minha? Sempre quero ouvir a justificação…!

Sak: É obvio que é tua! Tu colocas-me neste estado eléctrico!

Sh: Caso não te lembres, eu disse que era irresistível…!

Sak: E eu também disse que eras convencido, não foi? - Li abraçou-a pela cinta e puxou-a para si.

Sh: Mas tu gostas!

Sak: Haha! Não vale a pena eu falar!

* * *

Eriol: Aqueles dois estão fechados naquele escritório há séculos!

Maki: Estás preocupado, é?

Eriol: Não! Eu não tenho razões para isso… o Li é boa pessoa. Não sei é porque eles andam nesta vida! Será que ainda não se aperceberam do que sentem?

Maki: Engraçado! Conheço alguém que está assim também!

Eriol: Não é bem 'assim' como eles! Eu já me confessei… aguardo apenas pela resposta…

Maki: É chato ter acontecido agora isto à Tomoyo…

Eriol: Sim, logo nesta altura…

* * *

Sak: Não era melhor fechar a porta às chaves?

Sh: Ora, quem vai aparecer agora? - Aproximou-se para a beijar, mas ela tapou-lhe a boca.

Sak: E se aparecer…?

Sh: Eu não tenho vontade de lá ir… - Fez beicinho e virou a cara.

Sak: Ai… beicinho não… queres matar-me? Não faças isso… oh 'tá bom… esquece a porta! Também não quero ir lá… não agora…

* * *

Maki: Eles podiam pelo menos uma vez na vida parar para pensar um pouco… 

Eriol: A Tomoyo podia fazer o mesmo. Eu não a quero forçar, mas acho que já está mais do que na altura de ela se decidir. Eu sou de carne e osso! Não aguento assim tanto!

Maki: Eu não acho que ela tenha muitas dúvidas… bom, eu cá também não teria, não é verdade? - Riu-se.

Eriol: Maki isto não é brincadeira!

Maki: Vai correr tudo bem vais ver!

Eriol: Sorte tens tu! Ainda não estás com este tipo de problemas…

Maki: Sabes que isto de estar ligada a outra pessoa…

Eriol: Quê… também gostas do Li? Olha que a Saki fica fera se sabe!

Maki: Haha! Não… eu sei o que ela sente por ele, mas não sinto o mesmo. Mas é bem provável que a pessoa por quem eu me irei apaixonar irá ter características semelhantes às do Li…

Eriol: Ainda bem que não estão as duas pelo mesmo! Iria ser o delírio…

_Ding-Dong_

Maki: Quem será?

Eriol: Mais gente?

Maki: Isto parece um hotel…haha… eu vou lá abrir… - Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. Abriu-a e viu duas mulheres e pelo aspecto não pareciam ser dali. - Boa tarde, que desejam?

Mei: Kinomoto? - Maki recuou um pouco ao ouvi-la falar. Chinês? Provavelmente.

Maki: Não, Matsumoto…

Mei: Ela disse não? Mas será que aquele desgraçado deu a morada errada? - Maki reparou que para além de ser super nervosa, estava a falar mesmo chinês. Se continuasse Maki ainda caía tonta de baralhada.

Mãe Mei: Ai! Eu trato disto! Boa tarde menina Matsumoto! - Olhou para a filha - Eu sou Li Yushiko.

Maki: Li? Já estou a entender! São da família do Shaolan, certo?

Mei: Shaolan? - Imitou gesticulando com dificuldade. - Que Shaolan o quê! É Xiao…

Mãe Mei: Meiling!

Mei: Já me calei!

Mãe Mei: Eu sou tia dele. Somos os três familiares dele e viemos visitá-lo!

Maki: Muito bem-vindas! Três…? - Olhou para o fundo da rua e viu um rapaz de costas rodeado de malas. - Sim… eu sou Matsumoto Maki. Sou amiga dos Kinomoto. Façam o favor de entrar… - Deu passagem para elas entrarem…

Mãe Mei: Com licença…

* * *

Shaolan e Sakura estavam envolvidos num caloroso beijo que lhes parecia ser interminável. Aos poucos, Li sentia mais e mais calor ao ponto de pensar que ainda pegaria fogo. Parou o beijo olhando para ela. Continuava de olhos fechados, apenas respirando fundo para recuperar o ar perdido. Finalmente abriu-os, mas ao vê-lo aproximar-se novamente resolveu deixá-los como estavam. Ele tocou nos lábios dela. Puxou-a mais para si. Abriu os lábios mais ainda, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Mãe Mei: Engraçado que ainda não conheci nenhum Kinomoto apesar de estar na casa deles. - Continuou a observar Eriol. Qualquer coisa não batia certo nele.

Maki: Na verdade só cá vivem dois… bem agora três, mas isso é outra historia…

Mãe Mei: Não me digam que nasceu alguma criança!

Eriol: Não! Não… não nasceu! Nenhum dos Kinomoto é comprometido… pelo menos não oficialmente… - Trocou um sorriso com Maki.

Maki: O Kinomoto mais velho, Touya, está numa reunião de negócios… a Kinomoto mais nova, Sakura, está a ter neste preciso momento uma… consulta com o seu sobrinho!

Mãe Mei: É mesmo? Realmente não chegamos num momento muito oportuno… "Porque é que ela hesitou tanto a falar?"

* * *

Sakura nunca tinha pensado que pudesse sentir-se assim alguma vez na vida. Nem de perto se sentiu assim com o Keji. O toque dele era perfeito.  
Li encostou a sua testa à dela, enquanto tentava restabelecer o ar nos pulmões.  
Começou a beijá-la suavemente na face, descendo para o queixo e passando para o pescoço fino dela.  
Sakura colocou as mãos atrás das costas dele, abraçando-o com força enquanto que ele continuava a acariciá-la com aqueles beijos subtis. Com um beijo mais forte, agarrou a camisa dele com força.

Sak: Shaolan… - Gemeu ao ouvido dele.

* * *

Meiling já estava impaciente. Estavam naquele fala-barato e nunca mais via o seu noivo.

Mei: Desculpem… - Interrompeu-os - Onde é o escritório?

Maki: Bem é por ali, a primeira porta à… - Nem terminou pois Meiling levantou-se logo e caminhou para o corredor indicado.

* * *

Aquela palavra…

Shaolan…

Despertou-o. Estava a sufocar. Tinha de lhe dizer. Mas… o quê?

Será que ele… ou seria só apenas reacção ao momento…?

Não podia ser…

Já se sentia assim há muito tempo…

Sh: Sakura. - Segurou na cara dela de modo a ficarem olhos nos olhos. Pelo aspecto dele, era sério. - Tenho de te dizer uma coisa…

Sak: Diz… - Falou-lhe num tom de voz suave que acabou por relaxá-lo um pouco - Sou toda ouvidos…

Sh: Eu não sei se tu… talvez sim, ou até não… ou podes até nunca ter pensado nisso… eu pensei, muito… andava confuso, mas acho que já percebi e… "Até me estou a confundir a mim próprio…"

Sak: "Será que ele vai dizer o que estou a pensar que é? Se for… o meu coração não vai aguentar! O que é que eu lhe digo? O mesmo! Ora está obvio…" Não tenhas receio de dizer… - Pegou nas mãos dele - diz! Diz tudo!

Caminhava apressadamente pelo corredor. Não conseguia ouvir vozes em lado nenhum. Voltou para o início do corredor e começou a encostar o ouvido nas portas.

Sh: Sim. Eu… eu a… - A porta abriu de repente.

Mei: XIAO LANG! - Gritou com todas as forças. Sakura, depois de se recuperar daquele grito, espreitou por cima do ombro de Li e avistou uma rapariga aproximar-se rapidamente.

Sh: E-esta voz… - Ficou pálido e estático. Sentiu ser puxado pelo colarinho para o chão.

Mei: Xiao Lang seu… - Ia começar a ralhar com ele mas ao ver de novo os seus olhos começou a chorar. - Ai! - Abraçou-o com força.

Sh: Ai digo eu! Meiling! Estás a esmagar-me! Meiling! Pára Meiling!

Sakura ficou boquiaberta ao ver aquela cena, pois para além de não perceber o que se estava a passar não percebia patavina do que diziam.

Mei: Tive tantas saudades tuas…! - Disse enquanto se enroscava no braço dele.

* * *

Sh: Vocês vieram sozinhas? - Perguntou tentando ignorar Meiling.

Mei: Estás preocupado é? Não precisas! Nós estamos bem!

Sh: Meiling!

Sak: Vocês são muito bem vindas a esta casa!

Mãe Mei: Muito obrigada!

Sak: Só vieram as duas?

Mãe Mei: Não, o meu sobrinho teve a gentileza de nos acompanhar às duas…

Sh: Sobrinho? - Levantou-se - Onde está ele?

Mãe Mei: Por falar nisso, não sei…

Maki: Estava lá fora quando chegaram, mas não sei se ainda está…

* * *

Shaolan saiu a correr da casa. Avistou o primo ao longe. Só podia ser ele.

Katai - O Japão é o paraíso! - Falou enquanto observava as raparigas que passavam na rua.

Sh: Hei!

Katai: Xiao Lang! Olha quem é ele!

Sh: Katai! - Abraçaram-se. - Que surpresa! Como é que estás?

Katai: Estou óptimo! E tu? Já engataste alguma?

Sh: Só pensas nisso?

Katai: Ora, de certeza que as raparigas não ficam indiferentes em relação a ti… nunca ficaram!

Sh: Como queiras! Estou surpreendido! Nunca pensei que voltasses a estar com a Meiling.

Katai: Estás a gozar? Eu não vim por causa dela! Vim porque era uma óptima oportunidade para conhecer novas… beldades…

Sh: Não mudas. - Katai agarrou-o.

Katai: Tu és louco, homem? Olha-me para isto! É uma melhor que a outra!

Sh: Vá! Descola daí e vem comigo! - Empurrou-o para dentro dos portões da casa. – Continuas uma pulga, Li…

Katai: Pulga? Tu é que és enorme!

Sh: Não sou nada…

Katai: És sim senhor! Não sei que mulher vai aguentar contigo!

Sh: Se não te conhecesse diria que eras um tarado! Haha! - Viu Sakura espreitar da porta para fora antes de sair.

Katai: O que é aquilo?

Sh: Tem nome! Sakura!

Katai: Meu deus… mas ela é linda! - Avançou até ela. - Menina Sakura…

Sak: Sim?

Katai: Ai! Que voz! Que melodia! Eu sou Li Katai, ao seu dispor… - Beijou-lhe a mão. - Podes chamar-me de Katai…

Sak: Com certeza! Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura… - Começou a rir.

Katai: Que musa…

Li, furioso, pegou em Katai e atirou-o para longe.

Sh: Pára de arrastar asa para cima dela! - Sakura olhou para Shaolan e desmanchou-se a rir. Este ficou vermelho - Que chato…

Katai: Não era preciso aquilo… - Resmungou esfregando o traseiro. Aproximou-se do primo, falando-lhe ao ouvido - É ela não é?

Sh: O quê? - Corou ainda mais.

Katai: Não me mintas! Eu conheço-te melhor do que ninguém! Estás ca-i-di-nho por ela!

Sh: Eu não… e depois? Se tiver qual é o problema?

Katai: Problema? Mas que problema? Aqui não há nenhum! Há um milagre! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que quando escolhesses alguém iria ser de… ai… arrasar! Estou tão orgulhoso de ti… - Fingiu limpar as lágrimas.

Sh: Sim, sim… - Katai olhou para a porta e viu Maki sair. Ela começou a falar com Sakura. Esfregou os olhos para ver melhor. - Katai esta é a Maki!

Maki olhou para ele. Sentiu as bochechas aquecerem. Katai, para espanto do primo, estava mudo. Shaolan mandou-lhe uma cotovelada de leve para o acordar.

Katai: Ai, sim… olá…

Maki: Olá…

Sakura deu a volta ao casalinho e foi ter com Li.

Sak: Eu nunca vi a Maki assim!

Sh: E eu nunca vi o Katai mudo! Ele fala pelos cotovelos!

Sh/Sak: Haha!

Sak: Que engraçados…!

Sh: Vamos deixá-los aí… - Pegou na mão dela.

Sak: Podemos levar as malas deles para dentro.

Sh: Sim…

* * *

Mei: Grande casa, não? - Falou para a mãe enquanto tirava os saltos dos pés.

Mãe Mei: Sim.

Mei: Eles parecem ser todos muito simpáticos!

Mãe Mei: É…

Mei: Mamã, o que se passa? Quando ficas desse jeito é porque alguma coisa não está bem!

Mãe Mei: É que eu pensei numa coisa… não sei se estou certa, mas não me costumo enganar…

Mei: Estás a deixar-me assustada!

Mãe Mei: Tu disseste que achavas o teu primo diferente, não foi?

Mei: E está! Não viste hoje?

Mãe Mei: Sim eu reparei… parece muito mais falador, alegre e bem disposto…

Mei: Pois é! Ele era mais… 'durão'!

Mãe Mei: Acho que sei porque é que ele está assim… - Olhou a filha nos olhos.

Mei: Oh não…

* * *

Sh: Está alguém? É que eu não quero entrar e voltar a dar-se o mesmo que aconteceu no outro dia Sakura!

Sak: Podes entrar sim…

Ele entrou e viu Sakura correr de um lado para o outro.

Sh: Meu deus! Tantas malas?

Sak: São só três!

Sh: Mas só devemos ficar lá no máximo dois dias…

Sak: Em vez de te pores aí a resmungar podias levar as malas lá para baixo!

Sh: Se isso te despacha… - Pegou nelas - até que estão leves! Bom, está tudo à tua espera!

Sak: O rato amarelo e o Spinel vão?

Sh: O Eriol não os quer levar… tem medo que eles cometam algum disparate…

* * *

Spinel: Kero… estou a sufocar!

Kero: Está calado idiota! Queres que nos ouçam?

Spinel: Mas esta mala está um inferno! Eu não aguento! Rica idéia meteres-te aqui!

Kero: Até é confortável!

Spinel: Isso porque estás em cima da roupa interior dele! Eu estou nos sapatos!

Kero: Queres ficar cá? Podes sair! Eu cá quero ir com eles!

Spinel: Tudo bem...

Spinel/Kero: Ai! - Caíram um por cima do outro.

* * *

Eriol: Então vamos? - Perguntou pegando na mala.

Sak: Sim… e os teus familiares Li?

Sh: Já falei com eles.

Eriol: A Tomoyo vai ficar cá e o Masaki já foi avisado…

Sak: Óptimo.

Saíram de casa.

Sh: Agora que penso… chamaste-me de Li? Que fria!

Sak: Saiu-me! Desculpa! Foi sem querer Shaolan! Hehe… - Entraram no carro. Fujitaka e Eriol sentaram-se na frente enquanto que Maki, Sakura e Li se sentaram na parte de trás.

Maki: Ai! Estou ansiosa para ver a cidadezinha da Saki!

Sak: Eu também! Eriol, onde vamos ficar?

Eriol: Temos hotel para esta noite, depois logo se vê…

Sak: Vai ser tão giro voltar a Tomoeda!

Eriol: Eu avisei o Yamazaki que íamos para lá.

Sak: Óptimo! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos!

Eriol: O Yamazaki já tratou de avisar toda a gente… - Sakura olhou para Eriol um pouco assustada - e houve alguém que ficou radiante por saber… - Sorriu para ela.

Sakura voltou a sentar-se sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

**# Á Noite #**

Shaolan olhava pela janela do carro a cidade. Parecia ser bastante agradável apesar de não ser muito visível devido à escuridão. Havia muitos jardins e parques. Ele quase que podia imaginar a Sakura a saltitar por eles fora.  
Por se lembrar dela, olhou-a. Ainda dormia pacificamente nos seus braços.

Sh: Eriol, ainda falta muito? - Perguntou em voz baixa para não acordar as raparigas - É que elas já estão a dormir ferradas…

Eriol: É já na próxima curva! - Eriol espreitou a sua direita. Fujitaka não abrira a boca o dia todo. Se já não soubesse, podia jurar que ele nem estava ali.

Maki abriu os olhos.

Maki: Ainda não chegamos…?

Eriol: Chegamos sim! - Parou o carro.

Maki: Sakura… Sakura! - Tentava acordar a amiga.

Sak: Deixa-me dormir mais um pouco, Shaolan…

Maki olhou para Li que estava um pouco envergonhado.

Maki: Acorda de vez sua doida! Eu não sou o Shaolan!

Sak: Maki? - Levantou-se depressa batendo com a cabeça no tejadilho do carro. - Au… esta doeu…

Maki: Anda daí! - Puxou-a e levou-a para dentro do hotel. Enquanto que Eriol falava com a recepcionista, os outros aguardavam.

Sak: A Hu San? - Perguntou quase a adormecer novamente.

Maki: Está em casa Sakura…

Sak: Mas eu não a vejo…

Eriol: Meninas, o vosso quarto é o 54 o nosso é o 56… - Passou as chaves à Maki no elevador.

Maki: Boa noite para vocês!

Sak: Vamos para o teu quarto? - Questionou ao vê-la abrir a porta.

Maki: Não Saki. Não é o meu quarto…

Sak: Mas não é o meu! É o da Tomoyo?

Maki: Sakura! É o quarto do hotel!

Sak: Oh! Já chegamos lá e tu nem disseste nada! - Maki empurrou-a para dentro.

* * *

**# Dia Seguinte #**

Sak: Bom dia! - Sakura, cheia de energia, cumprimentou os rapazes ao chegar à entrada do hotel.

Eriol: Que animação! Estão prontas?

Maki: Mais que prontas! - Sakura olhou para fora do hotel. Não havia engano, ela estava mesmo em Tomoeda. Saiu lá para fora ficando parada no meio do passeio. Observou tudo em volta. Havia algumas mudanças mas nada de muito relevante. Estava praticamente tudo igual. - Qual é a sensação?

Sak: Óptima! Estou radiante! Como é bom voltar aqui… está quase tudo igual!

Eriol: É mesmo! Mas fizeram obras no parque do Pinguim… - Apontou para lá.

Sak: Já tinha reparado! Está maior! Vamos dar uma volta lá? Se bem me lembro a casa do Yamazaki é a seguir ao parque, não é? Podíamos ir lá!

Maki: Boa idéia!

Maki e Sakura iam na frente entusiasmadas a ver tudo e mais alguma coisa que lhes aparecesse à frente. Li e Eriol iam a falar atrás delas.

Sh: O Kinomoto não quis vir?

Eriol: Ele disse que não era boa idéia falar pessoalmente com o Masaki.

Sh: Entendo…

Eriol: Shaolan…

Sh: Sim…?

Eriol: Não estás com bom ar. Que se passa? Alguma coisa te preocupa?

Sh: Não, eu estou bem… - Olhou para Eriol - Tudo bem, já sei que não dá para esconder de ti…

Eriol: Ora nem mais! Tem a ver com a Saki? - Li colocou o olhar por cima da rapariga.

Sh: Mais ou menos…

Eriol: Ainda não sabes o que sentes por ela?

Sh: Não é isso.

Eriol: Tem alguma coisa a ver com a visita inesperada que tiveste?

Sh: Sim.

Eriol: Acertei! Possa, mas é preciso tirar-te as coisas a ferros! Qual das visitas é? O rapaz não deve ser…

Sh: O Katai? Não! É a Meiling…

Eriol: A tua prima, não é? Parece ser boa pessoa… mas quem sou eu para o dizer?

Sh: Talvez, mas… não sei se digo isto!

Eriol: Oh! Anda lá! Eu quero saber! Diz! Diz! Eu não conto a ninguém…!

Sh: Pronto… eu sou noivo dela…

Eriol parou de caminhar de um momento para o outro.

Eriol: O quê?! - Gritou estupefacto.

Maki: Está tudo bem, Er?

Eriol: Claro! Está tudo… - Esperou que as raparigas se virassem para voltar a falar. - Seu grande maluco! Então tens namorada e andas a envolver-te com outra?

Sh: Espera aí! A Meiling e eu não temos nada um com o outro! Mas o meu clã resolveu fazer este arranjo, pois eu não tinha uma…

Eriol: Ah estou a ver. Assustaste-me! E agora? Já lhe contaste?

Sh: Estás doido?

Eriol: Tens de lhe dizer!

Sh: Mas… mas de certeza que ela me vai odiar.

Eriol: Não há maneira de romperes isso?

Sh: Há uma…

Eriol: E qual é?

Sh: Tenho de lhes apresentar a minha namorada.

Eriol: Então é simples! Leva a Saki a Hong Kong!

Sh: Eriol! Estás um pouco avançado, não?

Eriol: Ah, pois é… vocês ainda não oficializaram o vosso caso…

Sh: O quê?

Eriol: Nada não…

Sh: Se eu disser apenas que gosto dela não chega! Eu tenho de lhes mostrar que a relação é para durar…

Eriol: Que situação mais complicada. Mas… voltando atrás, tu sabes quem queres não é?

Sh: Quem quero, como assim?

Eriol: Sakura ou Meiling?

Sh: Achas mesmo que eu me quero casar com a minha prima? Nem pensar! Não quero ter nada com ela!

Eriol: Então queres a Saki…

Sh: Bem…

Eriol: Tens de te decidir… o que não deve faltar aí é quem queira tê-la ao seu lado…

Sh: Eu gosto dela! Mas…

Eriol: Não sabes se a amas? Eu percebo…

Sh: Como soubeste que amavas a Tomoyo?

Eriol: É difícil explicar… de um momento para o outro, apercebi-me que a amava, não podia ser mais simples do que aquilo! Foi como um clique!

Sh: Parece que ainda tenho de esperar pelo meu…

Eriol: Só espero que não seja muito tarde… vá lá! - Bateu-lhe nas costas - Animo homem! De certeza que vais arranjar uma solução!

Sak: Quem precisa de animo? - Apareceu do nada no meio dos dois. Antes que Li pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Eriol falou.

Eriol: O teu amigo…

Sak: Shaolan? Que se passou? Cá para mim és tu que o estás aborrecer, não Eriol?

Eriol: Não! Eu não aborreço, Saki… estás a magoar os meus sentimentos…

Sak: Coitadinho… - Olhou para Li - Ele é um fingidor…

Eriol: Que má! Hoje estás possuída por um espírito maléfico, não?

Sak: Hahaha! Tu és tão engraçado! - Tirou-lhe os óculos da cara e colocou-os em si. - Oh! Só vejo manchas! Os meus olhos devem ter aumentado dez vezes, não?

Eriol: Menina! Dá-me os meus óculos!

Sak: Ai! Não vejo nenhuma menina aqui! Quer dizer… só se for o Shaolan!

Sh: Outra vez essa conversa?

Sak: Hahaha! - Passou os óculos ao Eriol. - Vocês começaram!

Eriol: Tu começaste!

Sak: Ora! Eu comecei isto… mas o Shaolan é que começou com a história da menina! Não pensavas que eu já me tinha esquecido, pois não?

Sh: Se tivesses eu fazia questão de te voltar a lembrar… - Lançou-lhe um sorriso desafiador.

Sak: Ai sim…? Hum… bem, se pensas que esse sorrisinho me assusta estás muito enganado! Até porque não estás ao meu nível para me desafiares…

Sh: Pois… tem cuidado, se o nível for alto demais ainda podes cair…

Sak: Ah! Ah! Ah! Muito obrigado pela preocupação... és muito atencioso!

Eriol: Eu realmente não entendo! Num momento vocês tão todos melosos e…

Sak/Sh: Eriol!

Eriol: ...e depois põem-se a picar um ao outro! Não consigo perceber…

Maki: Quem é que consegue?

Eriol: O bom nisto é que ele já não está tão deprimido…

* * *

Saiu da mota rapidamente, esquecendo-se até de tirar o capacete. Pegou no pacote e correu apressado em direcção à porta. Bateu nela. Olhou para a casa. Aquela casa trazia-lhe imensas recordações. Como ele dava tudo para a ver outra vez…

--: Sim? - Perguntou o residente da casa que, quando se apercebeu quem era, se admirou.

Kaii: Eu vim entregar a encomenda que…

Touya: Tu? - Kaii levantou os seus olhos verdes.

Kaii: Kinomoto? Que surpresa! Aos anos que não nos encontrávamos. - Apertaram as mãos.

Touya: Bem tu o podes dizer. Cresceste! A última vez que te vi ainda eras um pirralho…

Kaii: Haha. Em três anos as pessoas mudam muito! Que fazes por estas bandas?

Touya: Negócios…

Kaii: Então suponho que não…

Touya: Não, não veio comigo.

Kaii: Pois. Então está aqui a encomenda. Recomendo a pôr já no congelador.

Touya: Com certeza!

Kaii: Adeus! Vemo-nos por aí! - Desceu as escadas.

Touya: Adeus!

Kaii: Ai… - Sentou-se na mota - Aquele Yamazaki é um mentiroso, todos os dias! Afinal a Saki não veio…

* * *

Sak: Olhem! - Apontou para a sua frente - a minha casa! - Olharam todos e viram uma casa amarela que por sinal era bem simpática. - Vamos lá ver! - Correu e, julgando não vir ninguém na estrada, pôs o pé nesta.

Todos: Cuidado! - Sakura olhou para o lado e viu uma mota aproximar-se a grande velocidade. Sem reacção apenas se encolheu.

Kaii: Oh meu Deus! - Travou o mais fundo que conseguiu e felizmente parou-a antes que chegasse atingir a rapariga. - Ufa… - Sakura não se tinha mexido. - Será que está bem? - Saltou logo de cima da mota e atirou com o capacete ao chão. Correu em direcção a ela. - Moça está sentido-se bem? - Sakura tirou os braços da cara e olhou para o chão sem acreditar que estava inteira.

Sak: Sim, acho que recupero disto…

Kaii: Sakura? És tu?

Sak: Mas como é que… - Não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam - Kaii! - Aqueles olhos, era ele, depois de tanto tempo voltaram a reencontrar-se.  
O rapaz afastou-se dela e começou a rir.

Kaii: Eu… não posso crer! És mesmo tu? Aqui? - Sakura apenas se conseguia rir das figuras dele. - É um milagre! - Puxou-a para si e abraçou-a. - A minha Sakura está outra vez aqui! - Sem conseguir resistir, abraçou-o também.

Maki viu um rapaz rodopiar Sakura no ar.

Maki: Quem é aquele?

Eriol: Imamura Kaii.

Maki: Estás a gozar! Aquele é o Kaii?

Sak: Estás mais alto!

Kaii: Um bocado! E olha-me para este cabelo! - Mexeu nele - Está gigantesco! Que fizeste aos puxos?

Sak: Os puxos? Onde já vão! Há imenso tempo que deixei de os usar… - O sorriso que tinha no seu rosto desapareceu de repente.

Kaii: Que se passa? - Levantou o rosto dela.

Sak: Em relação ao que aconteceu… eu…

Kaii: Esquece… eu já esqueci o que se passou! - Sorriu e abraçou-a carinhosamente. - O que interessa é que estás aqui novamente! E que afinal o Yamazaki é capaz de dizer verdades!

Sak: Que cruel! Haha!

Kaii: Vieste sozinha?

Sak: Não! - Apontou para o lado.

Kaii: Eriol! - Apressou-se a abraçar o amigo - Estavas aqui e não dizias nada!

Eriol: Não quis atrapalhar…

Kaii: Malandro… continuas tu com as tuas gracinhas! Já sabes que tens de perder essa mania, pois a Saki não percebe!

Sak: Eu ouvi isso!

Kaii: Hahaha! - Olhou para Maki - Não creio que já tenhamos sido apresentados…

Maki: Pessoalmente não, mas já tinha ouvido falar do menino dos olhos verdes uma vez… varias… - Cumprimentaram-se - Muito prazer sou a Maki! "Pode ser giro… mas o Katai supera!"

Kaii: Prazer é meu! Menino dos olhos verdes? Não conhecia esta alcunha…

Sak: É que a Maki é assim uma rapariga muito inspirada, não és Makizinha? - Beliscou-a no braço.

Kaii: Então estás na companhia certa! E falta…

Sak: O Shaolan!

Kaii: Com que enfim outro homem! Isto de haver apenas três para cinco raparigas…

Sh: Quase dava duas para cada um…

Sak: Shaolan! Como podes pensar assim?

Kaii: Sakura, ele está certo! Mas ficava um em prejuízo… ficava o Eriol!

Eriol: Eu?

Kaii: Sim, não pensas em mais rapariga nenhuma a não ser a tua, mesmo!

Eriol: Olha quem fala… pensando bem, agora que temos a Maki, já dava conta certa!

Sak: Vocês podem fazer o favor de nos pouparem de conversas machistas?

Kaii: Pronto! Pronto! Não se fala mais nisso! - Olhou para Li - Eu sou o Kaii, ou se preferires podes pedir à Maki uma alcunha mais catita para mim…

Sh: Certo… - Riu-se - Prazer, Xiao Lang.

Kaii: Xiao Lang… vê-se logo que não és japonês… Saki!

Sak: Hã?

Kaii: Nem sabes dizer o nome dele em condições?

Sak: Ora! É difícil!

Kaii: Difícil onde? Tu é que és preguiçosa!

Sak: Oh! Não quero saber! Shaolan é bem mais fofo!

Kaii: Pois… se calhar se eu te chamasse de Saikoura, não ias gostar, pois não?

Sak: Que horror, não me chames isso! Além do mais, o Shaolan não se importa, pois não?

Sh: Claro que não Saikoura.

Sak: Não acredito que vocês vão falar assim agora!

Kaii: Assim como Saikoura, não te estamos a entender!

Sak: Ai!

**Depois de um tempo...**

Sak: O-hay-o! - Entrou pela casa do Yamazaki a dentro, furiosa.

Chi: Sakura! Já chegaram! Senta-te! - Sakura sentou-se logo, resmungando.

Nao: Que se passa Sakura? Pareces um pouco irritada…

Sak: Eu irritada? Achas? Claro que estou! Aqueles dois… malditos homens!

Rik: Isto é grave…! Que andaram a fazer?

Eriol: Pergunta a estes dois senhores aqui - Apontou para Li e Kaii.

Sh/Kaii: Nós?

Sak: Eles agora andam a chamar-se de Saikoura! Não tem condições nenhumas!

Yama: Hum, vocês sabiam que há uns anos atrás… ai! - Levou com um murro da namorada.

Chi: Não comeces com as tuas mentiras, Takashi Yamazaki!

Sak: Hahahha!

Nao: Ao menos fizeste-a rir, Yamazaki…

Yama: Vês meu amor, não precisavas de ser tão dura para comigo!

Chi: Tu está calado se não queres levar mais…!

Rik: Sakura… - sentou-se ao lado dela - não sei se já reparaste, mas tens algo no pescoço. Não te alarmes, pois isso é muito normal ainda mais quando temos namorado…

Sak: O quê? - Ficou vermelha. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para a casa de banho.

Maki: Que é que lhe deu?

* * *

Sak: Ah! É mesmo um! - Procurou nas gavetas por algo que pudesse disfarçar.

Kaii: Precisas de ajuda?

Sak: Tua? Ainda me fazer mais destes e… - Olhou para trás.

Kaii: Que estás para aí a dizer? - Riu-se.

Sak: Hahaha! Pensava que era outra pessoa… "Ai que vergonha…!" - Virou-se para a frente envergonhada.

Kaii: Quem… o Li?

Sak: Hã? Como… como é que tu…

Kaii: Foi só um palpite.

Sak: Pois.

Kaii: Vocês dão-se bem?

Sak: Sim… bem como?

Kaii: Não sei. Por isso é que te pergunto.

Sak: Nós somos amigos…

Kaii: Bem eu nunca o iria adivinhar se não me dissesses…

Sak: Que queres mais que eu diga?

Kaii: Antes costumavas contar-me a verdade…

Sak: Isso magoa…

Kaii: Desculpa. Não era o que eu queria dizer.

Sak: Mas foi o que pensaste.

Kaii: A sério, desculpa! Só que…

Sak: Só que…?

Kaii: Não sei… estás diferente.

Sak: As coisas mudaram muito. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nunca mais fui a mesma!

Kaii: Tudo o que aconteceu…?

Sak: "Ele não sabe… que boca grande que eu tenho!"

Kaii: Não foste para Inglaterra, pois não?

Sak: Não.

Kaii: Então onde estiveste?

Sak: Se acreditares… - Olhou-o nos olhos - num hospital… psiquiátrico…

Kaii: A fazer o quê?

Sak: Exactamente aquilo que não queres pensar que fiz. Estive internada. Três anos. Saí há pouco tempo.

Kaii: Foste para lá porque? Atiraste com um pão a alguém?

Sak: Fui acusada de matar a minha mãe. O meu irmão não quis interceder por mim e como eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos fui considerada debilitada ou em palavras mais engraçadas, louca ou doida varrida!

Kaii: Não consigo acreditar…!

Sak: Aviso-te já que não matei a minha mãe! Juro por tudo o que há de mais sagrado!

Kaii: Como é que isso aconteceu?

Sak: Tudo começou devido ao Keji…

Kaii: Não me digas… - Sentiu a raiva subir por si acima.

Sak: Ele, ou pensávamos nós, roubou-me as cartas e foi-se. Isto depois de ter tido um caso com a minha mãe…

Kaii: Continua…

Sak: Segundo as conclusões mais recentes, é provável que alguém se tenha apoderado do meu corpo e… matou a minha mãe…

Kaii: Apoderar?

Sak: Eu fiquei muito desamparada quando o Keji me deixou e como ele me levou a magia das cartas eu fiquei muito debilitada…

Kaii: Assim podiam ter tomado posse do teu corpo com facilidade…

Sak: Sim, não temos a certeza, mas é provável isso ter acontecido.

Kaii: Temos…?

Sak: É que na verdade isto surgiu numa conversa que tive com o Shaolan.

Kaii: Percebo. Aguentaste, tudo isto, sozinha?

Sak: Se não fossem todos aqueles que em mim acreditaram, eu não aguentava… e só estou assim por causa do Shaolan. O meu irmão contratou-o para ser o meu psiquiatra e, basicamente, é nele que eu me apoio todos os dias.

Kaii: E eu a tentar convencer-me, todo este tempo, de que estavas fora…

Sak: Não perdeste grande coisa também.

Kaii: Claro que perdi! Eu podia ter-te ajudado… não sei! Dar-te apoio!

Sak: Eu lembrei-me muito de ti…

Kaii: ...lembras-te?

Sak: Só pelo simples facto de que, se naquela altura te tivesse dado ouvidos, nada disto teria acontecido…

Eriol: Meninos, desculpem lá interromper a vossa conversa, mas se calhar era melhor nós irmos indo…

Sak: Sim… - Saiu da casa de banho e foi para a sala. Reparou que Shaolan estava muito bem integrado a falar com as raparigas. Sentou-se ao lado dele. - Olá…

Sh: Olá! Desapareceste! - Virou-se para ela. - Passa-se alguma coisa…?

Sak: Uma coisinha… - Aproximou-se do ouvido dele - Já viste o que fizeste ao meu pescoço?

Sh: Hã? - Levantou-lhe o cabelo. - Oh credo! - Arranjou o cabelo dela de modo a tapar. Abraçou-a. - Coitadinha, desculpa! Desculpa!

Sak: Haha! Não faz mal!

Eriol: Sentes-te bem?

Kaii: Porque não haveria…?

Eriol: Por eles…

Kaii: Ah…

Eriol: Como teu amigo vou ser sincero. Parece ser sério.

Kaii: Ai sim?

Eriol: Sim…

Kaii: Ele… é boa pessoa?

Eriol: É! Não precisas de te preocupar! Ele preocupa-se imenso com ela.

Kaii: Eu… - Sorriu. - Desde que ela goste dele, eu não me importo.

* * *

Maki: Hei! Parece que o teu bisavô vive bem! - Sakura olhou para o gradeamento. Era agora…

Sak: Vou entrar. - Abriu o portão e caminhou muito rapidamente para a porta. Antes que pudesse bater, um homem pequeno e estranho apareceu na sua frente. - Ah! Que horror!

Mordomo: Desculpe se a assustei. Estava à sua espera menina Sakura.

Sak: Hã? - O homem pegou no braço dela e levou-a rapidamente para dentro da casa.

: Bem vinda! - Desejaram todos os empregados da casa que se encontravam juntos à espera dela.

Empregada: Seja muito bem vinda, menina Sakura! Estávamos à vossa espera...

Sak: Ah, pois… olá! Quer dizer, bom dia!

Empregada1: Mas olha! Como tu és parecida com a tua mãe!

Empregada2: Tem o mesmo olhar…

Empregada3: Atrevo-me a dizer que é ainda mais bonita que a menina Nadeshiko!

Empregada2: O sorriso deve ser do pai! É encantador!

Mordomo: Vá! Deixem a menina… temos ordens!

Empregada1: Sim é verdade! Vem minha querida, por aqui…

Mordomo: Façam o favor de irem também…

Maki: sim - Foram guiados até ao jardim. Este era gigantesco. Sentaram-se todos numa mesa.

Mordomo: O senhor Masaki chega dentro de instantes. Se a menina precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Sak: Sim, obrigada! - Aquele homem desapareceu tão rapidamente como apareceu no início. Sakura pousou a cabeça na mesa.

Kaii: Que recepção!

Sak: Credo! Estava a ver que desaparecia no meio de tanta gente!

Maki: Isto é que é vida! Até deve ter alguém para lhe abrir a cama à noite!

Masaki: Sim são imensos! Mas eu ainda consigo abrir a minha cama sozinho.

Sak: Hã? - Olhou para trás. Devia de ser ele, mas não aparentava ser bisavô de alguém.

Masaki: Sakura! - Mal Sakura se levantou, Masaki abraçou-a. - Como estás grande! Da última vez que te vi quase desapareceste nos meus braços de tão pequena. - Largou-a - Espero que a recepção tenha sido boa. - Disse ao sentar-se.

Sak: De Facto. Foi… muito calorosa.

Masaki: Posso imaginar. - Olhou para a sua frente - Imamura…

Sak: Conhece-o?

Kaii: Quando não estou em aulas eu faço entregas ao domicílio. O senhor Masaki é o dono da empresa.

Sak: Ah… -Observou os empregados a colocar bebida e comida na mesa.

Masaki: Então, conta-me… porque vieste cá? E por falar nisso, a Tomoyo?

Sak: Ela teve de ficar, pois tivemos umas visitas de última hora. Eu vim para falar do meu pai.

Masaki encostou-se à cadeira.

Masaki: Sabia que este dia ia chegar. - Sorriu - Podes falar!

Sak: Outro dia, chegou um homem a minha casa que disse que conhecia a Amamiya Nadeshiko.

Masaki: Quem era o homem?

Sak: Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Masaki: Então sempre vos encontrou…

Sak: Quer dizer que o conhece!

Masaki: Já que a tua mãe não se dignou a contar-te, eu conto. Já depois da minha neta se casar, ela foi numa viagem a Hong Kong. Aí envolveu-se com um tal de Kinomoto.

Sak: Quer dizer que… eu sou mesmo filha dele?

Masaki: Sim…

Sak: Não… - Tapou a cara com as mãos.

Masaki: Eu, quando soube disso, fiquei completamente arrasado. Já deveria de estar à espera que a tua mãe pregasse uma partida dessas. Ela sempre foi muito irresponsável…

Sak: Hã?

Masaki: Sim. A tua mãe não vivia neste mundo! Não queria enxergar a realidade! Não queria ter responsabilidades e esquivava-se aos problemas. Eu então fiz uma coisa…

Sak: O que foi que fez?

Masaki: Fui falar com o Satoru, que estava desolado, e dei-lhe dinheiro para ele partir…

Sak: O quê! - Levantou-se exaltada.

Masaki: Sim fiz isso.

Sak: Como pôde ser capaz de tal barbaridade? Não tem sentimentos? E eu? E o Touya! Como é que nós ficávamos nesta situação!

Masaki: Ele não aceitou!

Sak: Não? Então porque é que ele nos deixou!

Masaki: Deixou-vos porque se considerava naquilo que ele realmente era na vida da tua mãe, um obstáculo!

Sak: ...obstáculo?

Masaki: Não me arrependo do que fiz. Voltava a fazê-lo! Só tenho pena que os papéis não tenham sido o contrário. Antes tivesse sido a tua mãe a ir embora e não o teu pai, que vos amava muito e que queria tratar-vos bem. Não dúvido que a vossa mãe também gostasse muito de vocês mas não era um exemplo a seguir.

Sak: Ele não esteve presente quando precisei. A minha mãe pouco pôde fazer por mim… o meu irmão odeia-me… acha que o seu dinheiro também pode resolver isto? - Saiu a correr do jardim.

Mordomo: Menina Sakura sente-se bem? - Sakura nem ouviu. Correu para fora daquela casa onde nunca mais iria querer pôr os pés. Quanto mais pensava no que ouvira, mais depressa corria. Sakura já nem conseguia ver devido às lágrimas. Acabou por embater em alguém e cair em cheio no chão.

Sak: Ai! - Continuou a chorar sem se mexer.

--: Desculpe eu não a vi! - Viu a rapariga deitada no chão a chorar. - Oh meu deus… precisa de ajuda? - Perguntou colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Sak: Deixe-me aqui… - Pediu soluçando.

--: Mas é claro que não! - Levantou-a para si - Olhe para mim…

Sak: Não…

: Olhe… - Levantou-lhe o rosto e paralisou - Mas tu és… - Sakura olhou-o.

Sak: ...pai!

* * *

Maki: Onde é que terá ido ela?

Eriol: Não faço a mínima idéia…

Sh: Isto é tudo culpa daquele homem! Será que ele não sabe falar com as pessoas em condições?

Maki: Tens toda a razão! Coitadinha… ficou destroçada!

Kaii: Gente, acho que não precisamos de procurar muito mais… - Apontou para a frente e viram Sakura ajoelhada no chão.

Eriol Aquele é o Satoru não é?

Maki: Que raio de coincidência!

Sak: Pai… oh pai! - Abraçou-o com imensa força. - Ainda bem que aqui estás!

Sat: Só pode ser um sonho…

Eriol: Senhor Satoru!

Sat: Eriol? És tu!

Maki: Saki… - Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

* * *

Touya: É preciso uma eternidade para atender um telefonema? - Saiu para fora do café - Pai! Pai onde estás! - Viu uma montanha de gente mais à frente que lhe estava a ser familiar. Chegou lá perto. - Vocês? Que fazem aqui! - Viu a sua irmã abraçada ao pai. - Que aconteceu? Que faz aqui a Saki!

Sat: Deixa as perguntas para depois, Touya… - Levantou-se continuando abraçado a Sakura que estava inconsolável. - Vamos para casa…

Touya: Claro, vamos!

Sat: Venham também! Preciso de saber o que aconteceu…

* * *

**Alguns minutos depois, casa do Satoru**

Sat: Então foi isso… mas porque é que foram falar com ele?

Sak: Eu já sei…

Sat: O quê, filha?

Sak: Que não és o meu pai e que o Touya é meu meio-irmão…

Satoru abaixou a cabeça. Touya sentou-se para ouvir melhor a conversa.

Sat: Vá. Não vamos ficar tristes! Sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade viria ao de cima…

Sak: Isso quer dizer que… gostas de nós certo? - Satoru aproximou-se da filha abraçando-a.

Sat: Claro que sim! E digam o que disserem, és minha filha! - Sakura sorriu.

Sak: Sim!

Sat: Agora que já sabes de tudo vamos deixar isso para lá. Já agora, ainda não me apresentaste os teus amigos…

Sakura limpou as lágrimas e começou apresentá-los.

Sak: Sim. O Eriol e o Kaii já conheces…

Sat: Já.

Sak: Esta é a Maki! - Apontou para ela.

Sat: Prazer!

Maki: O prazer é todo meu! - Cumprimentou-o com um enorme sorriso.

Sak: Ao lado dela está o Shaolan!

Sat: Tu és o Li, certo?

Sh: Sim!

Sat: Finalmente tenho o prazer de te conhecer! - Cumprimentou-o com uma enorme felicidade.

Sak: já tinhas ouvido falar dele?

Sat: Já! O Touya falou!

Sak/Sh: O Touya! - Franziram as testas.

Sat: Sim! E muito bem! - Sakura e Li olharam um para o outro sem entenderem o que estava acontecer.

Sat: É verdade, vocês vão ficar aqui muito tempo?

Eriol: Estávamos a pensar ir hoje mesmo!

Sat: Porque não vão amanhã de manhã? Hoje é o último dia do festival de Tomoeda.

Kaii: Já me estava a esquecer! É a noite do fogo de artifício!

Sak: Fogo de artificio! - Ficou entusiasmada.

Sat: Tu adoras!

Sak: Mas não sei… o Eriol é que decide! Ele é que conduz!

Eriol: Se todos concordarem…

Sh/Maki: Por mim tudo bem!

Sak: Haha! - Riu-se de Li e Maki.

Eriol: Sendo assim ficamos!

Sak: Temos de ir ao hotel ainda!

Sat: Hotel? Nem pensar! Venham para aqui!

Maki: Aqui? Mas somos quatro…!

Sh: Cinco… - Falou em voz baixa para Maki.

Maki: E já me estava a esquecer…

Sat: Venham na mesma! O único senão é que só o quarto da Sakura é que está livre…

Sak: Ficamos todos nele! Aqui não há complexos!

Eriol: Ora nem mais!

* * *

Katai: este é o parque da cidade? - Perguntou a Tomoyo e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Mei: Porque é que a rapariga é muda?

Mãe Mei: Se calhar nasceu assim…

Mei: Não! Não me parece... Ai! O Shaolan não dá notícias!

O telemóvel de Tomoyo começou a tocar.

Katai: É o teu, não é? - Tomoyo passou-o para as mãos de Katai. - Eu? Oh pois, não podes falar por agora, não é? Sim eu atendo! - Tomoyo sorriu-lhe sendo retribuída. - Sim? Fala Katai!

_Sh: Katai! Sou eu! Tudo bem?_

Katai: Claro, tudo bem! É o Xiao Lang… - Falou para Tomoyo.

_Sh: Estás a falar para a Daidouji?_

Katai: Sim, ela está aqui comigo!

_Sak: Como está a Tomoyo-chan?_ - Ouviu a voz de Sakura do outro lado da linha.

Katai: Ela está óptima Sakura! E tu?

_Sak: Estou bem!_

Katai: Ela está bem…

_Sh: Que é que vocês andam a fazer? _

Katai: Ando com a Tomoyo a passear! Para conhecer a cidade! As outras duas já estão nas lojas… sabes como é que elas são…

_Sh: Sei, pois! Olha, amanhã de manhã vamos para aí outra vez! Vamos ficar só mais esta noite!_

Katai: Tudo bem! Então, divirtam-se! Até amanhã!

_Sh: Até amanhã!_

_Sak Até amanhã!_

Katai: Adeus!

* * *

Spinel: Onde estamos?

Kero: Hum… num refeitório! - Disse ao sair de debaixo da mesa.

Spinel: Refeitório? - Saiu também - É mesmo! Olha vamos sair por ali… - Voaram rapidamente por uma porta nas traseiras.

Kero: Olha o que diz aqui!

Spinel: hotel! Estamos num hotel!

Kero: Mas onde se meteram o Eriol, o chinês…

Spinel: Devem ter saído de manhã antes de nós termos acordado!

Kero: Ainda bem! Vamos dar uma volta!

Spinel: Estás louco? Temos de encontrá-los!

Kero: Deixa de ser desmancha-prazeres! - Pegou na pata dele e voou para longe.

* * *

Sakura e Li entraram no hotel.

Sh: Que vais dizer-lhe?

Sak: Que remédio tenho eu? - Entraram no elevador.

Sh: Que situação…

Sak: não sei porque é que a minha mãe me escondeu algo tão importante! Não concordas comigo, Shaolan? Não achas que as pessoas devem ser sinceras umas com as outras?

Sh: Sim… claro… - Suspirou. Sakura olhou para ele.

Sak: "O que se está a passar com ele…" - A porta do elevador abriu. Quando saíram deram de caras com Fujitaka.

Fuj: Sakura… já esclareceram tudo?

Sak: Já…

Fuj: E então? Eu sou teu pai?

* * *

Katai: Queres que eu diga isto, Tomoyo? - Perguntou ao ler os nomes que ela tinha escrito num papel - Tudo bem… - Entrou no quarto de Eriol - Kero! Spinel!

Tomoyo ficou surpreendida. Entrou no quarto e começou a vasculhar em todas as gavetas, debaixo da cama, mas nem sinal deles.

Katai: Que se passa? - Tomoyo levou as mãos à cabeça. Correu para a beira de Katai e agarrou-lhe a camisola - Que se passa? - Tomoyo escreveu no papel. - Ligar ao Eriol? Claro! Eu ajudo-te, anda!

* * *

Sakura olhou para Li.

Fuj: E então?

Sak: Não…

Sh/Fuj: Hã?

Fuj: Não sou?

Sak: Não! Não é meu pai! Apesar de se ter envolvido com a minha mãe… eu não nasci de vocês os dois!

Fuj: Percebo... bem, é melhor assim!

Sak: O quê? - Olhou para ele.

Fuj: Quer dizer, não é que ter uma filha fosse mau mas, já não és propriamente uma criança e eu também não tinha nada para te dar… - Sakura nada disse. Apenas se controlou para não chorar.

Sh: Para onde vai agora? - Perguntou para ajudar Sakura.

Fuj: Talvez fique, talvez não… no entanto quero agradecer por me terem ajudado!

Sh: De nada.

Fuj: Bom, talvez nos encontremos outra vez por aí! Adeus!

Sh: Adeus… - Olhou para Sakura.

Sak: Viste… ele nem sequer queria uma filha… - Shaolan limpou as lágrimas que ela tinha na face.

Sh: Fizeste bem…

Sak: Agora entendo o que a minha mãe fez… por vezes, para não sofrermos demais, mais vale não contar a verdade… - Encostou a sua cara à cara dele.

Maki: Saki! Onde é que o homem vai?

Eriol: Não lhe contaste, pois não?

Sak: Foi melhor assim… ele nem queria que eu fosse filha dele.

Maki: Mas que homem mais idiota! Hoje só estamos com homens idiotas! - Abraçou a amiga - Quer dizer… menos vocês!

Eriol: Nós percebemos…

Maki: Animo Saki! Hoje vamos ver o fogo de artifício!

Sak: Sim! - Sorriu. Ouviram um som.

Eriol: Desculpem… - Atendeu o telemóvel - Sim?

_Katai: Hiragizawa é o Katai! Temos aqui um problema…_

Eriol: Problema…?

Sh: Quem é?

Eriol: O teu primo…

_Katai: O Kero e o Spinel não estão cá!_

Eriol: Como não!

_Katai: Não sabemos…_

Eriol: Tudo bem. Obrigada por me avisares! Vou ver o que posso fazer!

_Katai: Certo. Adeus!_

Eriol: Vocês não vão acreditar?

Sak: O que é?

Eriol: O Kero e o Spinel desapareceram!

Sak: Aquele idiota! Aposto que arrastou o Spinel nesta confusão!

Kaii: Quem? Kero e Spinel?

Eriol: São os meus guardiões, mas só me dão trabalho!

Sh: Será que vieram connosco?

Maki: É bem possível. Aqueles dois pregam cada uma…

Eriol: Só espero que eles estejam bem…

**# À noite #**

Maki/Sak: Haha! - Entraram a correr na festa.

Sak: Está tudo tão lindo!

Maki: Está mesmo! Oh não… - Olhou para uma das tendas.

Sak: Que foi? - Maki puxou-a.

Maki: Tens de ver isto! - Chegaram perto da tenda que era uma tenda de música.

Sak: Ah! - Gritou.

Maki: És tu! Eu sabia! - Pegou no CD - Vês? Que fofa!

Sak: Que horror! - Gemeu completamente embaraçada.

Sh: Que se passou? - Li, Eriol e Kaii olharam para as mãos de Maki.

Sh/Eriol/Kaii: Haha! És tu!

Maki: Ai mas eu tenho de comprar isto!

Sh: Olha isto! Uma boneca Sakura! Hahaha!

Maki: Que linda!

Eriol: Eu quero esta t-shirt! Tem a tua foto estampada!

Sak: Parem com isso!

Sh: Parar porquê? É tão engraçado! - Pegou numa agenda que tinha o nome dela.

Sak: Ai, ai, ai!

--: Desejam comprar essas coisas?

Todos: Sim!

Sak: Não!

Sh: Espera aí… tu?

Asu: Olha que surpresa! Senhor Li! Voltamo-nos a encontrar…

Sh: Como eu estou feliz com isso… - Forçou um sorriso.

Asu: Menina Sakura… - Ficou com uma expressão seria - Está claro! Eu disse-te que já tinha visto essa carinha em algum lado, não disse Kinomoto Sakura?

--: Kinomoto Sakura? - As pessoas começaram a parar e a comentar. Uma rapariga apareceu à frente de Sakura e segurou-lhe as mãos.

Rapariga: Kinomoto Sakura? A cantora?

Maki: É ela mesmo!

Sak: Maki!

Rapariga: Mas que honra! Eu adoro as tuas canções! Podes dar-me um autógrafo?

Rapaz: Há tempos que não ouvíamos falar de ti! Podemos tirar uma foto contigo?

Sakura, em poucos segundos ficou rodeada de gente.

**Minutos Depois...**

Sak: Estou viva! - Sentou-se num banco.

Sh: Tu és um sucesso!

Sak: Oh credo… vocês vão mesmo andar com essas t-shirts vestidas?

Todos: Claro! - Sakura tapou a cara.

Maki: E não te esqueças do CD! - Mostrou-o.

Sh: E da boneca!

Eriol: E das canetas!

Kaii: E como é óbvio, do pôster em tamanho real!

Sak: Vocês não são deste mundo! - Começou a rir - Como é que eles ainda vendem estas coisas se eu já nem canto?

Eriol: Tu és um marco desta cidade! Isso vende-se a toda a hora aos quilos!

Sak: Isto é de loucos!

Sh Que fazemos agora…?

Maki: Ora… - Olhou em volta - Oh meu deus!

Sak: Que viste? Oh!

Maki/Sak: Montanha russa!

Sak: Vamos lá! Vamos lá!

Maki: Vocês querem vir?

Eriol/Sh/Kaii: Não obrigada!

Sak: Que medricas! - Correram para a atracção. Ambas sentaram na parte da frente. De repente sentiram um arrepio. - Sentiste isto? - Os carrinhos começaram a subir.

Maki: Estou assustar-me…

Eriol: Lá vão elas!

Sak: Ia jurar que esta sensação era de… ah! - Sentiram um movimento brusco.

* * *

Kaii: Olhem! Os carrinhos separaram-se!

* * *

Sakura levantou-se e olhou para trás.

Sak: Mas ficaram todos para trás!

Maki: Como é que é possível?

Sak: Não sei! - Sakura viu algo de estranho debaixo do carrinho delas. Aquilo, de um momento para o outro, saiu de debaixo do carrinho e atravessou Sakura. - Maki… - Foi a última coisa que disse antes de perder os sentidos.

Maki: Sakura! - Consegui agarrar Sakura antes que caísse. Segurou-se ao carrinho prendendo as pernas à segurança. - Sakura! Acorda!

* * *

Eriol: Elas vão cair! - Correram para mais perto da montanha russa. - Maldição! Está muita gente aqui! Não podemos usar a magia!

Maki: Acorda mulher… - Olhou para trás e não viu a linha. Isso significava que a qualquer momento iriam descer. - Ai! - Tentou segurar-se mas estava a ser muito difícil.

Kaii: Se elas chegarem ao loop… - Passou a mão pela cara.

Sh: Que se dane se toda a gente veja! Eu não posso deixar que elas caiam… - Kaii observou a determinação de Li.

Eriol: Tens toda a razão… - Tirou o seu pendente depois de ver Li tirar a esfera.

* * *

Sak: Maki? - Abriu os olhos e gritou - Ah! - Abraçou a amiga - Vamos morrer! - O carrinho começou a ganhar uma velocidade anormal. - Ai Maki, nunca pensei que fosse tudo acabar assim!

Maki: Tens de ser forte Saki! Se isto tem de acontecer… não podemos fazer nada!

Sak: Agora que estou nos fins, eu vou ser sincera!

Maki: Diz rápido! - Entraram no loop.

Sak: Acho que estou mesmo apaixonada!

Maki: O quê? - Foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de virarem ao contrário e caírem. Quando os rapazes iam ajudá-las, uma mancha negra passou a grande velocidade à frente deles e, após isso, Maki e Sakura desapareceram.

* * *

Sh: Que raio foi aquilo? - Correram para o outro lado da montanha russa e viram um negro e enorme ser alado.

Eriol: Spinel!

Spinel: Eriol! - Falou virando-se.

Eriol: Mas onde…

Spinel: Aqui… - Afastou-se e viram Sakura e Maki ajoelhadas no chão, sem se mexerem.

Kaii: Meu deus… - Shaolan, sem aguentar mais, correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sakura.

Sh: Sakura... - Ela olhou-o. Começou a chorar e Shaolan abraçou-a. - Que susto…

Sak: Eu tive tanto medo! Pensei que ia morrer!

Maki olhou para o céu e deixou-se cair para trás.

Maki: Estou viva! Que grande susto!

Eriol: Sentes-te bem?

Maki: Nunca me senti melhor…!

Kaii: Mas o que será que provocou aquilo? - Sakura desencostou a cara de Li e falou.

Sak: Eu vi! Era uma carta… tenho a certeza absoluta que era! - Voltou a encolher-se nos braços dele.

Sh: Porque haveria a carta de vós atacar? Afinal, tu és a dona dela… - Encostou a sua cabeça à dela.

Eriol: E será que ela ainda sabe disso…?

Maki: Só sei que nunca vi a morte passar tão perto! - Levantou-se a cambalear.

Eriol: Aliás, Spinel! O que andas aqui a fazer? Onde está o Kero?

Spinel: Nós viemos com vocês para aqui. Quando chegamos ele depois desapareceu! Andei à procura dele até que vi a menina Sakura… não sei onde é que ele está agora…

Eriol: Aquele Kero! - Sakura olhou para cima e viu algo passar pelo céu.

Sak: É ela! - Levantou-se e correu para o meio da vegetação. - Espera!

A carta voava agora mais baixo o que possibilitou a sua identificação.

Sak: Windy! - A carta parou de imediato e olhou para Sakura. - Não fujas… - Aproximou-se da carta que por sua vez recuou. - Não te lembras de mim?

Maki: Pode ser perigoso Saki! - Sakura esticou os braços para a carta.

Sak: Sou eu! - A carta olhou para as mãos dela - A Sakura! - Ao ouvir aquele nome, a carta aproximou-se de Sakura tocando-lhe nas mãos.

Sh: Está tudo bem? - Sakura virou-se com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Sak: Claro! - Mostrou a carta.

Eriol: Mais uma!

Sak: Sim! - Pulou de felicidade - E sabem qual é?

Kaii: Para estares assim tão animada deve ser a Windy!

Sak: Pois é! - Olhou para a carta.

Sh: Que tem ela de tão especial?

Sak: Foi a primeira carta que eu capturei e ajudou-me a capturar a maior parte das restantes! Por isso tem um significado muito importante para mim! Só não percebo porque é que ela nos atacou…

Maki: Talvez para nos chamar atenção…

Eriol: Se agiu sozinha, é bem possível!

Sak: Será que as outras também andam espalhadas?

Kaii: Não creio… senão iríamos senti-las com mais frequência!

Sh: Agora é que eu reparo… tens poderes também?

Kaii: Sim, mas não é nada de especial. O meu pai é que era feiticeiro, mas morreu antes de me poder ensinar tudo…

Sak: Nada de especial? Tu consegues fazer flutuar quase qualquer coisa, sabes lançar pragas e maldições aos inimigos… é simplesmente genial!

Kaii: És sempre tão amável, mas a verdade é que não me serve de muito… usava mais quando andávamos naquela confusão das cartas.

Sak: Pois… olhem, eu espero que não tenham visto o que aconteceu!

Sat: Finalmente te encontro, Sakura! - Chegou com Touya à beira deles. Touya reparou em Spinel quando este se escondera na mala de Maki. - Está tudo bem?

Sak: Tudo óptimo! - Colocou a carta no bolso.

Sat: O fogo de artifício vai começar… não vêm ver?

Sak: Vamos? - Falou para os amigos.

Todos: Sim! - Caminharam para perto do lago onde se iria dar o espectáculo.

Maki: Então Saki… - Chegou perto da amiga - Ouvi dizer que estás apaixonada…

Sak: Ai… - Corou.

Maki: É incrível o que as pessoas admitem quando estão em situações de perigo, não achas o mesmo?

Sak: Não sejas chata!

Maki: Pena o Li não ter estado em vez de mim. Talvez assim te confessasses de uma vez por todas…

Sak: Quem te disse que é ele?

Maki: Ai não é ele? Então quem é?

Sakura olhou para ela, mas não conseguiu responder. Saiu da beira dela colocando-se mais à frente. Virou a cabeça para o lado dando de caras com Shaolan.

Sak: Ah… - Começou a mexer no cabelo mostrando todo o seu nervosismo. -… também vais assistir?

Sh: Estava a pensar nisso… - Meteu as mãos nos bolsos. - E tu?

Sak: Também… não quero perder isto por nada… - Fizeram silêncio. Sakura aproximou-se mais dele. - Importas-te que fique aqui…?

Sh: Não! Claro que não... Estás à vontade! - Olhou para ela um pouco confuso.

Maki: Aquela rapariga é uma comédia…

Eriol: Bem o podes dizer!

Sak: "Se eu gosto mesmo dele, como é que eu o vou tratar de agora em diante?" - Estava absorvida nos seus pensamentos que quando soltaram o primeiro foguete ela teve um susto de morte - Ah! - Foi contra Li. - Desculpa…! - Colocou-se direita.

Sh: Hahaha! Ora, tu hoje estás muito estranha! Ainda estás abalada com o que aconteceu, é? - Puxou-a para si e colocou o braço por cima dos seus ombros. - Aproveita o espectáculo!

Sakura, mesmo estando vermelha, deixou-se estar.

Sak: Sim… - Olhou para o céu - Está tão lindo… - Sorriu mais descontraída.

Sh: Pois está… - Observou a felicidade dela.

Sh: _"Eu queria saber se posso confiar nisto que eu sinto sempre que te vejo  
Os meus olhos sorriem ao te verem, és tão bela e sensata…_

_Sonho contigo,  
Respiro a pensar em ti,  
Faço tudo por ti…_

_No entanto, olho e finjo não ver  
Desvio o olhar  
Não quero admitir este querer  
Como se eu quisesse esconder um enorme segredo…_

_Tenho medo dos teus olhos  
De todo o teu ser! _

_Não penso em mais nada… o teu perfume persegue-me… és um sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo, um pesadelo._

_Quero acordar, acordar e sorrir ao ver que o meu olhar encontra o teu…  
Quero ter todo o dia para te contemplar  
Sentir esse teu carinho, o teu jeito…  
Por vezes quero chorar, chorar no teu colo e sentir o teu perdão, o teu consolo…  
Libertar-me deste meu maldito orgulho que não me quer fazer admitir que estou preso à tua presença…_

_Graças a ti encontrei a sinceridade, tive segurança no que desejava.  
Sigo o caminho certo…  
Em vi em ti o meu novo 'eu' reflectido, encontrei a verdade, encontrei a felicidade, aprendi o amor…_

_Sim…_

_Agora que te tenho aqui a meu lado, eu percebo…  
O que eu tenho andado a evitar e não mais o vou fazer…_

_…eu amo-te Sakura!"_

Sak: Shaolan! - Shaolan saiu dos pensamentos e olhou para Sakura.

Sh: Diz… - Sorriu.

Sak: Vamos ver mais de perto, sim?

Sh: Sim, vamos! - Deram as mãos e correram para a frente.

**(continua)**

b3a-Li

* * *

_**Comentário da revisadora:**_

_**Finalmente! Terminei de revisar! Levei horas para terminar e consegui!**_

_**Bom... mas deixe-me contar uma história engraçada... " a Bia-chan.. me mandou esse capítulo.. em Setembro ou Outubro " sorry people!!!!!! Na primeira vez que eu recebi eu já revisei as primeiras 24 páginas... mas depois aconteceram uma série de coisas e problemas pessoais... até minhas fics estão.. em "hiatus" e só peço desculpa a todos vocês pela demora e peço desculpa a Bia-chan... não foi intencional a demora, eu juro! Mas muito obrigada pela paciência Bia-chan!**_

_**Agora um comentário sobre esse capítulo... grande ele, não?! 84 páginas!!!!! Eu cai da cadeira , literalmente, quando vi isso! Fiquei muito feliz! Apesar de ter pensado : "Como ela conseguiu???!!!" hahahaha, bom, mas eu amei esse capitulo e espero que vocês também tenham gostado! Aconteceram tantas coisas, não?! Apareceu a Meiling, a mãe dela, a Sakura e o Shaolan perceberam-se apaixonados... e tem até um pouco de insunuação de que a Maki e o Katai encontraram o amor, não ;D hahaha, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de ler e de ter revisado, nem tinha muitos erros... acho que a Bia-chan ta se esforçando.. mas ela sempre se esforça, não?! 84 páginas num capítulo é a prova disso.. hahahah, beijos a todos, Desculpa novamente pela demora e Tchau**_

_**Kissus By Lori **_


	9. Kyoteki Shutsugen

**º**

**_Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Mas já está aqui... prontinho e novinho em folha o nono capitulo da saga Guilty! A partir de agora prometo que as actualizações serão mais rápidas até porque já avancei imenso na história! E digo só... promete!_**

**_A recta final da fic está prestes a começar com capitulos que vão surpreender de princípio a fim!_**

**_Não se esqueçam de deixar os seus reviews com as suas opiniões certo?_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Beijos, bea_**

**º**

**_Disclaimer: Parte das personagens pertencem a Card Captor Sakura, criação dos estúdios CLAMP. As restantes são da minha exclusiva autoria._**

**Guilty – Chapter 9 – Kyoteki Shutsugen: A formidable enemy appears**

_Sh: Fica comigo…_

_Sak: Queres que eu fique contigo? – Shaolan segurou-lhe nas mãos._

_Sh: Claro que sim! É o que eu mais quero na vida… _

_Sak: Juras?_

_Sh: Se for preciso eu provo… – Segurou no rosto dela e aproximou-se._

_Sak: Prova então…_

_Sh: Com todo o gosto… – Tocou os lábios dela…_

_Sak: Au!_

Sak: Au!

Sh: Mas o que… Sakura? – Sakura levantou a cabeça e deu de caras com Li.

Sak: Ah! – Saiu de cima dele. – Perdão! Perdão! Perdão! Perdão!

Eriol: Que se passou? – Ligou a luz.

Sh: A Sakura caiu da cama…

Eriol: Hahha! Estavas a ter um sonho 'perturbador', era? – Ficou vermelha.

Sh: Eriol…!

Sak: Cala-te! Foi a Maki que me empurrou para fora da cama! – Olharam para Maki. Estava a dormir profundamente toda esticada na cama.

Sh: Que horas são? – Perguntou olhando pelo canto do olho, Sakura.

Eriol: São… – Colocou os óculos e pegou no relógio – Três da manhã! Ainda é tão cedo… – Deitou-se outra vez. – Que sono… – Sakura levantou-se.

Sak: E agora onde é que eu vou dormir…?

Eriol: Não sei se vale a pena acordar a Maki… se é que ela nos vai ouvir! Tem o sono mais pesado do que tu!

Sak: Ai… – Abriu a porta e saiu.

Sh: Onde é que ela vai? – Levantou-se – Sakura! Onde vais?

Sak: Deitar no sofá… – Bocejou.

Sh: Nem penses! – Puxou-a para dentro.

Sak: Shaolan… – Olhou para ele.

Eriol: Só se te deitares aqui… no meio de dois homens! Desde que não te importes claro…

Sak: Tudo bem… – Deitou-se no meio dos dois.

Eriol: Bem, bom resto de noite! – Desligou a luz.

Sak: "A Maki tinha mesmo de interromper o meu sonho…" – Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Maki: Ora muito bom dia! Todos a acordar! – Gritou e abriu as cortinas.

Sh: Hei! – Reclamou ao levar com a luz do sol nos olhos.

Eriol: Maki!

Maki: Preguiçosos! Levantem daí! – Olhou para Sakura – Ela continua a dormir como um anjinho…

Eriol: E sabes porquê? Porque tu ontem à noite deitaste-a abaixo da cama e acordamos todos! Ela deve estar cheia de sono… como nós…

Maki: A sério? Não reparei!

Eriol: Isso nós sabemos… – Começou a rir e levantou-se.

Sh: Sakura… – Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente.

Sak: Sim…?

Maki: Já são horas de levantar! Oh sua dorminhoca! – Gritou ao ouvido.

Sak: Ai! – Sentou-se – Que má Maki!

Maki: Senão nunca mais acordas… e nós temos de ir para casa…

Sak: Sim…

* * *

Sat: Espero que façam boa viagem! – Abraçou Sakura.

Sak: Quando é que nos vens fazer uma visita?

Sat: Eu juro que vou lá depois de eu acabar o projecto que estou a fazer…

Sak: Vens hoje Touya?

Touya: Não, vou ficar mais um pouco mas não demoro!

Sak: Então, adeus! – Saíram os quatro em direcção ao carro.

Sat: Adeus filha! Cuida-te!

Sak: Sim! – Sakura colocou a mala no carro e lembrou-se – O Kaii não veio se despedir de nós…

Eriol: Realmente… agora que falas nisso…

: Sakura! – Olhou para trás e viu Kaii aproximar-se. Sakura reparou que ele trazia uma mala.

Sak: Tu…

Kaii: Posso ir? Agora que está tudo a acontecer novamente eu quero estar ao teu lado, Sakura. Não quero que aconteça o mesmo de há três anos atrás!

Sak: Kaii… – Olhou para ele e sorriu – Entra… – Entrou para dentro do carro.

Kaii: Obrigada Saki! – Entrou a seguir.

Eriol hesitou quando ia rodar a chave para ligar o carro.

Spinel: Que se passa mestre?

Eriol: Só espero que o Kero esteja em casa… – Ligou o carro.

* * *

**_# À Tarde #_**

Mei: Caramba! Nunca mais chegam! – Estavam todos à entrada da casa à espera pois Meiling não aguentava estar lá dentro sentada.

Katai: Tem calma! Que mulher mais maluca… – Falou para Tomoyo que começou a rir.

Mei: Eu ouvi isso Katai!

Katai: Eu não disse nada!

Mei: Seu mentiroso!!! – Já ia partir para cima de Katai quando este falou…

Katai: Eles vêm aí! – O carro parou à frente da casa.

Maki: Olá pessoal! – Foi a primeira a saltar do carro. – Tomoyo! – Foi abraçá-la. – Olá… – Falou para Katai.

Katai: É bom ver-te outra vez Maki… – Maki sorriu envergonhada.

Sak: Finalmente chegamos…

Mei: Xiao Lang! – Saltou para cima do primo.

Sh: Meiling, mal chego e começas logo com isso?

Mei: Ai! Deixa de te fazer de difícil!

Tomoyo olhou para um rapaz a sair do carro. Nem podia acreditar.

Kaii: Tomoyo! – Pousou a mala e abraçou-a – Que saudades! A minha confidente favorita! Mas… não falas?

Eriol: Está com uns problemas de voz… – Piscou-lhe o olho.

Kaii: Certo… depois falamos melhor…

Sak: Este é o Imamura Kaii, um amigo nosso que veio para aqui uns tempos!

Kaii: Prazer… – Olhou para a sua direita e encontrou-se com uns olhos avermelhados lindíssimos.

Sak: Esta é a Meiling, prima do Shaolan! – Meiling olhava-o boquiaberta.

Kaii: Prazer em conhecer-te Meiling… – Sorriu-lhe. Meiling sentiu as suas bochechas aquecerem, algo que nunca tinha acontecido a não ser com o seu primo.

Mei: I-igualmente…

Eriol: Podemos entrar? Eu estou estafado!

* * *

Mei: Mas vocês compraram tanta coisa? E tudo com a cara dela!

Sak: Eu disse para eles não o fazerem… – Riu-se envergonhada.

Maki: Qual é o mal? Por serem objectos dela é que compramos! São tão giros!

Mei: Sim, estou a ver… – Falou observando a boneca.

Kaii: Então porque é que a Tomoyo está assim?

Eriol: Foi numa festa que fizemos no dia do meu aniversário. A Tomoyo estava a cantar e de repente começou tudo abanar, uma enorme ventania começou a levantar toda a gente… e quando parou a Tomoyo não conseguia falar.

Kaii: Quem provocou isso?

Eriol: Dou-te um chocolate se adivinhares!

Kaii: Maldito… Será que ele nunca mais desaparece? Eu nunca o devia de ter apresentado a vocês! – Levou as mãos à cabeça.

Eriol: Tu não tens culpa. Ninguém sabia que afinal ele não era o que aparentava ser…

Kaii: Depois disso, ele voltou a fazer alguma coisa?

Sh: Se te referires às duas tentativas de raptar a Saki…

Kaii: A sério? Que lata!

Eriol: Se não fosse o Shaolan, ela já não estava aqui! – Kaii olhou para Li. De certa forma invejava-o… ele aparecera mesmo no momento em que Sakura precisava e teve oportunidade de a proteger por varias vezes. Ao contrário dele que nem sequer imaginava o que andava a acontecer.

Maki: Nós amanhã podíamos fazer alguma coisa de diferente, não acham?

Mei: Como por exemplo…?

Sak: Nós antes costumávamos fazer muitas coisas juntos… como jantar fora, fazer piquenique, passear…

Maki: Piquenique… isso parece ser engraçado!

Mei: Não me digas que não sabes o que é!

Maki: Eu sei sim! Mas nunca fiz um…

Mei: Como é que isso é possível? Toda a gente já fez um pelo menos na vida!

Sak: Então está na altura da Maki fazer um! – Sorriu mas de repente levou a mão à cabeça.

Maki: Passa-se alguma coisa?

Sak: Não me estou a sentir bem… – Abraçou-se à barriga.

Mei: Estás mal disposta é?

Maki: Não me digas que isso é enjoo!

Mei: Não sejas parva! Ora agora ela ia estar grávida! Cada uma!

Maki: E porque não?

Mei: Ai sim e de quem?

Maki: Então é óbvio!

Sak: Maki! Não digas disparates! – Reclamou antes que Maki pudesse continuar a falar. A sua amiga reparou que ela nem sequer tinha ficado vermelha. Estava pálida como tudo.

Maki: Eu vou chamar ajuda! – Correu para o salão onde estavam as restantes pessoas. – Pessoal! Têm de vir comigo!

Eriol: Passa-se algo de errado?

Maki: Passa-se sim! A Sakura está a sentir-se mal! – Tomoyo levantou-se logo e foi ao encontro da prima seguida dos outros. Sakura estava deitada no chão abraçada a si própria. Tomoyo ajoelhou-se no chão e tocou na prima.

Sak: Tomoyo… – Reparou que a sua prima estava a tremer.

Sh: Mas como é que ela ficou assim? – Perguntou colocando a mão na testa de Sakura, verificando que estava a ficar cada vez mais quente. – É melhor levantá-la.

Sak: Não se preocupem… já me sinto melhor… – Ao sair dos braços de Li, cambaleou.

Sh: Está claro que sim senhorita… – Ajudou-a a sentar-se.

Sak: Foi uma sensação muito esquisita. Mas já está a passar.

* * *

Mãe Mei: E divertes-te.

Chie: Quê? Não posso? Viste a cara dela? A cair no chão agoniada…

Mãe Mei: Fantástico sem duvida…! – Rodou os olhos e caminhou em direcção ao seu quarto.

Chie: E foi sim! Mas não é nem metade do que ela irá sofrer quando eu acabar com ela!

Mãe Mei: Vê é se fazes as coisas de jeito para não correr nada de errado…

Chie: Sim! Já sei… estás a ficar velha Yushiko!

Mãe Mei: Repete???

Chie: Estás a ficar uma velha rabugenta, Yuyu! Falta de homens talvez…

Mãe Mei: Faz de conta que não ouvi isso.

Chie: O Keji é a coisinha mais fofa que eu já vi... mas não me liga é nenhuma! – Fez beicinho.

Mãe Mei: Explica-me! – Virou-se na sua direcção – Quem é que quer alguma coisa contigo? Em vida eras uma peste. Na morte estás pior…

Chie: Estou muito bem solteira… assim nenhum homem pode gozar com a minha cara… novamente…

* * *

**_# No dia Seguinte #_**

_Ding-Dong_

Sakura abriu os olhos com o insuportável toque da campainha. Tapou a cabeça com o lençol e virou para o outro lado.

_Ding-Dong_

Sak: Droga... – Tirou o lençol com força de cima do corpo e olhou para o despertador – seis da manhã??? Ora! Tenho mais o que fazer…

_Ding-Dong_

Sak: Ai! – Levantou-se – Já não se pode descansar em paz… – Abriu a porta lentamente. Ainda havia pouca luz a iluminar a casa. Caminhou e olhou para o quarto em frente. Perdeu-se como sempre em pensamentos até voltar a ouvir o som da campainha.

_Ding-Dong_

Sak: Já vai… já vai! – Ao caminhar apenas ouvia o som do soalho a ranger com os seus próprios passos. Começou a sentir um vazio enorme. Havia demasiado silêncio, algo que a perturbava desde sempre. Correu escadas abaixo tentando ignorar aquele sentimento miudinho de medo. Chegou à porta abrindo-a. – Sim…

Aiko: Ohayo Kinomoto!!! – Sakura encolheu-se com o grito estridente. Quando recuperou olhou para a pessoa.

Sak: Mas… AHHH!!!! – Recuou – Que fazes aqui…???

Aiko: Eu… – Foi interrompida antes de poder terminar a frase.

Sak: Se me vens chatear outra vez, a porta é a serventia da casa! Ou neste caso, o portão!

Aiko: Não… eu…

Sak: O Li está a dormir e mesmo que não estivesse eu não o iria chamar!

Aiko: Calma Sakura! – Sorriu – Ficas assim rabugenta, todas as manhãs???

Sak: Bem se me vierem gritar à porta às seis da manha… claro que sim!

Aiko: Perdão… mas os meus hábitos saudáveis são mais fortes do que eu! – Sakura revirou os olhos – Eu gosto muito de dar uma corridinha bem cedinho! – Espreguiçou-se.

Sak: Sim estou a ver… e vieste cá então…? – Encostou-se à porta para não adormecer em pé. – Agora que reparo… – Observou por trás da rapariga – Não vieste com o teu grupinho de amigas hoje?

Aiko: Elas estão em minha casa! Eu vim cá pessoalmente para te convidar a ti, ao teu namorado e bem aos teus amiguinhos todos e mais alguns para virem a minha casa hoje de tarde…

Sak: Hã? – Desconfiou.

Aiko: Por favor… – Fez uma cara de anjinho implorando.

Sak: Nem pensar! - Sakura ia voltar para dentro de casa quando Aiko voltou a falar.

Aiko: Porque não?!

Sak: Qual é o teu plano???

Aiko: Nenhum! – Sakura olhou-a – Juro! Apenas estava a planear um lanche juntos nada mais!

Sak: Bem… vou pensar nisso… – Ia a fechar a porta.

Aiko: Vais mesmo?

Sak: Ai, pronto, eu penso mas não prometo nada!

Aiko: Óptimo! Traz fato de banho! – Correu em direcção ao portão.

Sak: Trás o quê??? – Fechou a porta – Fato de banho? É cada uma... – Deixou-se cair no sofá do salão. – Estou tão sozinha que até faz eco… – Sentiu algo tocar-lhe. – AHHHH!

Sh: Sakura! Sou eu!

Sak: Doido! Queres matar-me????? – O seu coração batia descontrolado com tamanho susto – Vê se para a próxima tens mais cuidado! – Voltou a sentar-se – Que fazes de pé?

Sh: Acordei com um grito que por acaso era teu ou estou enganado? – Sentou-se do lado dela.

Sak: Pois… fui eu… – Riu-se – Nem sabes quem veio bater na porta!

Sh: É melhor nem tentar adivinhar…

Sak: A Aiko!

Sh: Quê? – Ficou tenso – Que queria ela???

Sak: Veio fazer um convite. Quer-nos em casa dela esta tarde.

Sh: A que proposto surgiu esse convite tão… inesperado...?

Sak: Não faço a mínima ideia! Só sei que não estou com disposição para tal!

Maki: E porque não?

Sak: Já acordada?

Eriol: Quem consegue dormir com tanto barulho? – Colocou os óculos e sentou-se no sofá junto de Tomoyo. – Então temos um convite é?

Sak: Está fora de questão!

Maki: Oh porquê? Vai ser tão giro! – Pulava de ansiedade.

Sak: Não quero ir para o meio daquelas loucas!

Eriol: É para fazer o quê mesmo?

Sak: Lanche de amigos mas se ela pediu fato de banho é porque não fica por aí…

Maki: Que bom! Vamos!

Sak: Não! – Levantou-se – Eu não volto a estar com elas! Não me contrariem, não vamos e ponto final! Não se volta a falar mais nisto.

* * *

_**# De Tarde #**_

Aiko: Kinomoto! – Exclamou feliz ao abrir a porta. – Ainda bem que vieste!

Todas: Ela veio! – Gritaram ao surgirem por detrás de Aiko.

Sak: Mas o que é que eu estou a fazer aqui… – Murmurou para si. Aiko e as meninas viram quem estava atrás dela.

Todas: Olá Li!

Sh: Não! – Saltaram para cima dele.

Sak: Como é que adivinhei… – Meiling pegou no braço de uma das raparigas que agarrava o seu primo.

Mei: Que pensas que estás a fazer? – Gritou escandalizada.

Aiko: Oh! Amigos novos Kinomoto?

Sak: Meiling e Katai, primos do Shaolan.

Rapariga: É, bem que se nota! – Aproximou-se carinhosamente de Katai que ficou completamente boquiaberto.

Maki: Hei! – Puxou Katai para si – Arranja outro para chatear sim?

Katai: Já disse que pareces um anjo Maki…? – Disse completamente hipnotizado.

Maki: Ora… não é para tanto… – riu nervosa.

Aiko: Vá meninas, não vamos ser mal educadas… – Olharam para Sakura.

Sak: Não foi para isso que nos chamaram…?

Aiko: Não! É para nos divertirmos… – Deu passagem para eles entrarem.

Sak: Que horror! – Gritou ao ver-se de biquini.

Maki: Horror onde? Paranóica! Ficas-te tão bem! Tens umas curvas tão bonitas Saki, não é mesmo Tomoyo?

Sak: Mas esta porcaria está sempre a sair do sítio! – Reclamou ao arranjar a parte de cima do biquini pela milésima vez.

Maki: Vá! Tu estás óptima! Vamos… – Empurrou-a para fora dali.

Sak: Não, Maki! Não quero ir para o meio daquelas esqueléticas…

Maki: Sakura nunca te vi assim!

Sak: Por favor Maki!

Maki: Tudo bem… – Virou costas – Mas depois não te admires se não sobrar um bocadinho que seja do Shaolan para ti…

Sak: O quê? – Sakura começou a ferver. – Mas elas que não se atrevam!!!!! – Correu para fora do balneário.

Maki: Tão previsível... – Seguiu-a.

* * *

Sh: Já não devo vir a uma piscina desde os treze anos! – Conversava com Eriol enquanto observavam o local.

Eriol: Já somos dois!

_Aiko: Estás tão fofa Kinomoto!!!!_ – Olharam na direcção das vozes.

Sak: Larga-me! – Tentava soltar-se de Aiko.

Aiko: Falo sério! – Soltou-a – Um pouquinho branquinha mas isso resolve-se. O verde fica mesmo a matar em ti, combina com os olhos! Amei!

Mei: Fofa? Se calhar demasiado 'fofa' não? – Mal os olhares de Sakura e Meiling se cruzaram, um mau ambiente se instalou.

Sak: De facto… – Olhou para o biquini exageradamente vermelho de Meiling – … vais chamar atenção de todos com isso! Talvez as tuas ossadas passem despercebidas, magricela! – Riu-se com Maki.

Mei: Não abuses da sorte Kinomoto!

* * *

Eriol: Ainda não tiraste os olhos dela desde que chegou…

Sh: Hã? – Virou-se para Eriol – Deixa de ser chato!

Eriol: Mas eu estou a dizer alguma mentira…?

* * *

Sak: Tens sorte por eu não estar nos meus melhores dias… portanto não vamos discutir… sim? – Virou as costas e sentou-se na beira da piscina.

Sh: Já venho! – Bateu nas costas de Eriol e correu para a beira de Sakura sentando-se ao lado dela.

Sak: Hã? Hahahaha! – Riu da maneira atabalhoada com que ele se sentou. Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável por estar naqueles trajes à frente dele mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Sh: Tudo bem?

Sak: Sim! Há muito tempo que não no víamos, não é mesmo?

Sh: Dez minutos são uma eternidade sem ti!

Sak: Digo o mesmo! És a única pessoa mais normal aqui... sim, porque tu não és completamente normal! – Bateu-lhe na perna.

Sh: Já te andaram a chatear, estou errado? – Colocou as mãos na água.

Sak: Só não comecei a discutir com a tua prima porque não me estava a apetecer.

Sh: Que fez ela…? – Olhou para trás. – Meu deus! Já me viste bem aquele biquini! Que horror…

Sak: Pensava que vocês gostavam desse tipo de coisas… – Começou a molhar os braços. Li observava-a.

Sh: Não, não faz muito o meu género. Andar com uma namorada que colocava a civilização inteira a olhar para ela, nem pensar! Prefiro uma mais resguardada.

Sak: És uma caixinha de surpresas…

* * *

Mei: Lá estão eles juntos outra vez…

Katai: A Meiling está a perder terreno! Haha!

Mei: Obrigada pelo apoio, idiota!

* * *

Sh: Não queres ir dar uma volta? – Levantou-se.

Sak: Hmm… não sei…

Sh: Não aprecias a minha companhia em passeios??? – Estendeu-lhe a mão – Anda!

Sak: Pronto… – Olhou para cima e os seus olhos fixaram-se no seu peito destapado. – Deus existe…

Sh: Que disseste? – Agarrou a mão dela e puxou-a para cima.

Sak: Nada, nada… – Não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro.

Sh: "Eu amo-te tanto…" – Por mais que tentasse não conseguia soltar a mão dela.

Sakura suspirou. Podia até desmentir, mas já não conseguia estar feliz sem o ter ao seu lado.

Maki: Banho! – Maki empurrou Saki e Li que estavam desprevenidos.

Sak: Ai! – Gritou ao vir à superfície.

Sh: Não te magoaste? – Olhou-a e começou a rir.

Sak: Que foi?

Sh: Lindo cabelo!

Sak: Não me gozes! – Atirou-lhe com água à cara.

Sh: Hei! – Atirou-lhe também como resposta.

Sak: Pára! Ahaha! – Shaolan pegou nela – Larga-me!!! Shaolan! Ahaha!

Sh: Aqui até que estás levezinha! Ahaha!

Sak: Tu vês já! – Fez-lhe cócegas nas laterais fazendo-o desequilibrar-se. Sakura abriu os olhos dentro de água e viu Shaolan aparecer na sua frente para se vingar. Nadou para fugir dele. – Ahaha! Socorro! – Sentiu o seu pé ser puxado para debaixo de água. Shaolan segurou os braços dela para não a deixar fugir. Hipnotizada, Sakura aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o. Ficaram assim até não terem mais ar nos pulmões. – Ai! – Exclamou ao respirar de novo. No entanto, não se tinham largado.

Sh: O que eu dava para ter guelras naquele momento… – Sakura riu-se. Shaolan afastou as mechas arruivadas de cabelo molhadas da frente dos olhos de Sakura.

* * *

Mei: Eu não aguento mais isto…! Como tem coragem de o fazer na minha frente Katai???

Katai: Não chateies Meiling… – Reclamou por esta ter interrompido a sua conversa com Maki.

Meiling, chateada, andou em direcção ao casal, furiosa.

Mei: Hei! Tu!

Sak: Eu?

Mei: Sim, tu Kinomoto! Larga o Xiao Lang imediatamente…!

Sh: Meiling, tu estás bem? – Admirado.

Mei: Não! Não estou bem! Não enquanto tiver de olhar para a cara desta lontra! – Praticamente cuspiu as palavras para cima de Sakura.

Sak: Desculpa? O que é que tu acabaste de dizer…? – Perguntou tentando manter a calma.

Mei: Não vou repetir mas posso mostrar! – Atirou-se para cima de Sakura empurrando-a para debaixo de água.

Sak: Sua louca!!!!!! Queres matar-me???? – Gritou ao vir à superfície.

Mei: Não que me importasse muito!!! – De um estalo com toda a força na cara de Sakura.

Sak: Ah!!!!

Sh: Meiling! – Afastou-a de Sakura – Tu ficaste louca de vez??? – Segurou em Sakura. – Sakura! Sentes-te bem???

Sak: Sim… – Olhou para Meiling ainda com a mão por cima da zona onde tinha recebido o estalo.

Aiko: De certeza que está tudo bem Sakura?

Sak: Não! Ela não pode estar bem! – Apontou para Meiling. A voz de Sakura falhava devido ao nervosismo que estava a sentir. Segurou-se a Li com força procurando por protecção.

Mei: Isso é para tu aprenderes a não te meteres com a propriedade alheia!

Sak: Eu digo-te já quem é a propriedade alheia! – Empurrou a cabeça dela para debaixo de água. – Chinesa doida!!!!!!! – Sakura estava praticamente mergulhada, só mantinha a cabeça de fora. Meiling agarrou a primeira coisa que viu e puxou com toda a força. – Ah!!!! – Tapou o peito. – DÁ ISSO IMEDIATAMENTE!!!!

Aiko abraçou Sakura para a ajudar a tapar.

Sh: Meiling, isto já foi longe demais!!!! – Segurou-lhe o braço com força e tirou o soutien da mão dela. Passou a Aiko que ajudou Sakura a vesti-lo de novo. – Que se está a passar contigo???

Mei: O que se está a passar??? Ela está a atirar-se a ti descaradamente Xiao Lang!!!

Sh: Isso não é da tua conta!

Mei: É sim senhor!!!

Sak: Ai sim e porquê??? – Aproximou-se de Shaolan.

Katai: Meiling! Pára, sai já daí! – Tentava chamar a sua prima à razão.

Mei: Não ela agora vai ouvir! O Xiao Lang é meu!

Sak: Teu??? Por favor Meiling! Faz-me um favor e desaparece!

Mei: Ele é meu sim! E é comigo que ele vai ficar!

Sak: Só se eu o deixar!!!!! – Shaolan olhou para Sakura. Que era aquilo? Uma espécie de confissão ou palavras disparatadas que saíram sem ela realmente querer?

Mei: Então muito bem… veremos quem leva a melhor… – Sakura encarou como um desafio e saiu imediatamente da piscina.

Sak: Não esperes que te facilite… sua bruxa! – Correu para dentro da casa.

Mei: Isso, vai anormal! – Shaolan olhou-a com um ar desiludido e saiu da piscina seguindo também para os balneários.

* * *

Sak: Que inferno! – Tentava acabar com as lágrimas mas não conseguia. - Maldita Meiling! Que é que ela tem contra mim??? – Caminhava apressada e sem rumo. Nem sequer tinha noção de onde andava. Ia exactamente na direcção contrária à sua casa. Estava tão nervosa que começava a sentir-me mal disposta. Ainda pingava água por todos os lados pois vestira o vestido por cima do biquini encharcado. Sentiu de súbito o seu braço ser puxado.

Sh: Espera… para onde estás a ir?

Sak: Não sei… NÃO SEI! LARGA-ME! – Tentou soltar-se sem encará-lo. Shaolan reparou que ela chorava sem parar. Para além disso tremia como varas verdes. Parecia completamente desorientada.

Sh: Oh Saki… – Segurou o rosto dela – Eu não aguento ver-te assim…

Sak: Eu… – Sentiu-se desequilibrar e agarrou a camisa de Shaolan.

Sh: Acalma-te! – Abraçou-a – Tens de ter calma…não ligues ao que ela te disse… – Shaolan reparou na mancha vermelhíssima na face esquerda de Sakura. Notavam-se com perfeição as marcas dos dedos e inclusive o anel que Meiling usava.

Sak: Eu sinto-me tão… – Tentou falar mas as palavras não saíam.

Sh: Não te preocupes… eu estou aqui contigo. – Beijou-lhe a bochecha magoada com carinho. - Vem, vamos para casa…

* * *

Sh: Não posso crer… – Entrou no quarto e atirou-se à cama – A Meiling ficou possessa!

Katai: Coitada da Sakura, o estado em que ela ficou…

Sh: Eu nem acredito… naquilo que eu presenciei! – Sentou-se – Katai…

Katai: Sim…? Sentou-se ao lado dele.

Sh: Tu ouviste o que a Saki disse…?

Katai: Ouvi tanta coisa!

Sh: Ela aceitou o desafio da Meiling.

Katai: 'Só se eu o deixar' é isso???

Sh: Exactamente… achas que…

Katai: Se fosse eu a ouvir isso… – Sorriu.

Sh: É possível que ela sinta alguma coisa por mim?

Katai: É tão possível como é provável!

Sh: Oh vai gozar com outro! – Deitou-se.

Katai: Mas estou a falar a sério! Existem 99,9 de hipóteses de gostar de ti.

Sh: E os outros 0,1?

Katai: Que eu me lembre ainda és comprometido…

Sh: Tens razão… – fitou o tecto – Nem sei o que lhe contar primeiro… se a amo ou que estou noivo da Meiling…

Katai: A culpa é tua! Não te afirmaste perante o clã e agora estás como estás.

Sh: Eu queria lá saber da minha vida naquela altura.

Katai: Pois, e elas aproveitaram-se da tua fraqueza para fazer isso.

Sh: Porque é que a Meiling não entende de uma vez que eu não gosto dela?

Katai: Eu tenho pena da Meiling. A culpa disto e dela estar assim é toda da tia Yushiko. Ela envenena a filha de uma maneira incrível! E tem bastante influência sobre o clã.

Sh: A Meiling é farinha do mesmo saco! Se ela quisesse o bem dos outros não se comportava assim. Mas mudemos de assunto.

Katai: Há temas melhores para se falar de facto… – Olharam um para o outro e riram.

Sh: Olha a nossa figura! Foram precisos mais de vinte anos para estarmos completamente dependentes de uma rapariga.

Katai: Bendita altura em que viemos para aqui. Podíamos era já ter vindo para cá mais cedo!!! Para aí com 13 anos não?

Sh: Treze??? Não... se eu tivesse treze a Saki teria seis!!!

Katai: O tempo passa rápido!

Sh: Pois claro… - Ironizou.

Katai: Sabes quem eu vi outro dia antes de vir para o Japão?

Sh: Quem…?

Katai: Tenta adivinhar. Andava a fazer compras na cidade… sempre naquela sua serenidade…

Sh: Ela ainda está lá???? – Sentou-se rapidamente.

Katai: Eu também não sabia. Fiquei muito surpreendido.

Sh: Que lata… ainda consegue andar lá como se nada tivesse acontecido… se tivesse sido eu a vê-la acho que cometeria uma loucura – Falou com dor na voz.

Katai: Eu era muito pequeno mas ainda me lembro do que aconteceu. Quanto mais penso nisso, mais acho que algo não bate certo… Ela era incapaz de fazer mal a alguém! E gostava tanto de ti, era incapaz de te fazer sofrer…

Sh: Sim… – Fechou os olhos. – Custou-me imenso aceitar isso…

Katai: Eu acho que ela está inocente.

Sh: Inocente??? – Levantou-se. – Katai, eu vi! Tu viste! Fê-lo sem piedade alguma… e foi culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse saído de casa não ia haver necessidade de o meu pai se sacrificar por mim… Eu devia tê-la deixado ir embora! Porque é que eu impedi?...

Katai: Tu querias que ela ficasse! Já te esqueceste disso?

Sh: Já… para nunca mais me lembrar… Não quero mais falar nisto.

Katai: Como queiras…

Sh: Não quero pensar mais nisso. A minha mente está demasiado ocupada para isso – Sorriu.

Katai: Isso já eu percebi! Ahaha… vai à procura dela!

Sh: É isso mesmo que vou fazer – Saiu do quarto.

* * *

Sak: MAS EU ESTOU TÃO IRRITADA! MALDITA! – Bateu na cama.

Shaolan bateu à porta. Ao entrar quase levou com um peluche na cabeça.

Sh: Entrei na faixa de Gaza? – Ironizou.

Sak: Eu! Estou! Passada!!!!

Sh: Lamento pelo que aconteceu…

Sak: Não venhas defendê-la!

Sh: Eu não estou a defendê-la!

Sak: Desculpa… mas eu ainda não estou em mim!

Sh: Vá, tenta acalmar-te porque não é nada bom estares assim…

Sak: Não consigo! Ela quase me matava dentro da piscina! – Shaolan obrigou-a a sentar-se na cama. Sentou-se também.

Sh: Ela estava nervosa. Agora esquece isso… – Trocaram um sorriso. De repente a porta abre-se.

Mei: Xiao Lang! Que fazes aqui com essa… Kinomoto???

Sak: Ouve lá! Quem te deu autorização para entrares no meu quarto! – Levantou-se.

Mei: Se o Xiao Lang está aqui, eu também estou!

Sak: Mas eu vou-te matar!

Mei: Doida varrida!

Sak: Deixa ser, sua… – Shaolan segurou em Sakura.

Sh: Tem calma Sakura!

Mei: Não toques nela, Xiao Lang!

Sh: Meiling! Não me dês ordens!

Sak: Também acho!

Mei: Está calada sua gorda!

Sak: Eu não sou gorda! Pois não, Shaolan? – Olhou para ele.

Sh: Gorda…?! – Perguntou como se tivesse ouvido um autêntico absurdo.

Sak: Vês? Não sou gorda! Tu é que és um esqueleto ambulante.

Mei: Já não posso mais contigo! Xiao Lang, vamos embora! – Tentou chegar perto dele mas Sakura colocou-se na frente.

Sak: Onde pensas que vais? – Impediu-a de avançar.

Mei: Como assim onde penso que vou? Vou levá-lo comigo!

Sak: Mas quem é que disse que o podias levar? – Meiling tentava desviar-se de Sakura.

Mei: O quê?

Sak: Ele está comigo e não vai a lado nenhum contigo!

Mei: Pára de gozar comigo!

Sak: Mas eu não estou a gozar. Se o queres levar tens de passar por mim primeiro. – Encostou-se a Li que ficou vermelho.

Mei: Mas tu saíste-me uma atrevida menina!

Sak: A quem estás a chamar de menina???

Sh: Vê lá o que dizes agora Saki!

Mei: Saki? Mas que intimidade é esta???

Sak: Mas tu ainda não sabes??? – Sorriu de lado.

Sh: É o meu fim…

Mei: Tu andas atirar-te a ele nas minhas costas, sua vadia??? – Começou a ferver de raiva.

Sak: Parece que o teu primo gosta…

Mei: Oh! – Ficou boquiaberta.

Sh: Sakura, eu acho melhor…

Sak: Óptima ideia, eu também acho!

Sh/Mei: O quê!

Sak: Vamos para o teu quarto, sim Shaolan???? – Puxou-o pela camisa e entrou com ele para o outro quarto.

Mei: Espera aí! – Sakura fechou-lhe a porta na cara. – Kinomoto!

_Sak: Vá lá Shaolan! Ai Shaolan estás tão perto!_

Shaolan levou as mãos à cabeça. Sakura continuava a fazer força contra a porta.

Mei: Abre-me isso ou eu deito-a abaixo! – Sakura fartava-se de rir da figura que Meiling estava a fazer ao pensar no que ela e Shaolan poderiam estar a fazer no quarto. Na realidade, nada se passava.

_Sak: Ai Shaolan! Estás tão perto!!!_

Mei: Ah!!!!! Eu vou te atirar da janela abaixo quando entrar aí!

Sak: Ahahahha!!! – Shaolan tapou a boca de Sakura.

Sh: Fecha a matraca Sakura! Assim não vais resolver nada!

Sak: É para ela aprender!

Sh: E quanto tempo mais vão andar assim? O resto da vida?

Sak: Eu estou achar isso, uma óptima ideia… – Falou com o rosto quase encostado ao dele. Shaolan ao vê-la tão perto acabou por cair para trás, levando-a junto.

Sak: Au! – Caiu por cima dele. Meiling abriu a porta e viu Sakura e o seu primo no chão, um por cima do outro.

Mei: Então vocês estavam mesmo… – Encostou-se à porta.

Sak: Não era suposto ela nos ver assim… – Disse ao ouvido dele.

Sh: A culpa foi minha… – Sakura sentiu ser puxada para cima. – Ui!

Mei: Como te atreves??? – Sakura abaixou-se e passou por debaixo das pernas de Meiling.

Sak: Toma esta sua bruxa! – Atirou-a para o chão e, de seguida, começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos.

Sh: Sakura! Meiling! Parem! – Já nenhuma delas lhe dava ouvidos e continuaram a guerrear. – PAREM JÁ! – Gritou com um tom de voz autoritário. Ambas pararam e olharam para ele. – Muito obrigada por me darem ouvidos finalmente.

Eriol: Que se passa? Outra vez! – Levou as mãos à cabeça ao ver Sakura sentada por cima de Meiling e agarrar-lhe os cabelos.

Sak: Ela ainda não me pagou pelo que fez! – Ia começar a puxar-lhe novamente os cabelos quando não sentiu mais o chão por baixo. – Larga-me Shaolan! Põe-me no chão!

Sh: Nem pensar! – Saiu do quarto.

Sak: Chato! Chato! Chato! – Shaolan sentou-a no sofá.

Sh: Mais calma agora?

Sak: Sim… – Evitou olhar para ele.

Sh: Ainda bem… – Sentou-se.

Sak: Mas… – Olhou-o – E eu a pensar que ias começar a ralhar comigo.

Sh: Não tenho moral para o fazer… – Riu-se.

Sak: Tu és mesmo malvado!

Sh: Mas vocês têm de parar com isto! Dá um péssimo ambiente à casa…

Sak: Eu vou tentar me controlar… TENTAR!

Sh: Já não é nada mau…

Sak: Como é que uma coisa daquelas se torna psiquiatra?????

Sh: Não perguntes a mim que eu não sei!!! Ahaha.

Sak: Ai não… – Viram Eriol e Meiling a se aproximarem.

Eriol: Saki por favor! – Repreendeu-a – Será possível, vocês as duas fazerem as pazes?

Mei/Sak: Pazes????

Eriol: Sim, foi exactamente isso que eu disse… - Apenas olhavam uma para a outra mas nenhuma cedia.

Sh: Sakura… – Pegou na mão dela e esticou-a em direcção a Meiling. Eriol fez o mesmo e elas acabaram por apertar mãos.

Mei/Sak: Que nojo!!!! – Largaram-se logo.

* * *

_**# De noite #**_

Sakura e Meiling encontravam-se sentadas no sofá, uma de cada lado de Shaolan. Lançavam constantemente olhares mortíferos, uma à outra.

Sh: Tu hoje estás impossível! – Reclamou olhando para a prima. Esta não parava de o mimar o tempo todo. Sakura estava quase a explodir de ciúmes.

Hu: Sakura! – Apareceu no salão.

Sak: Sim?

Hu: Eu tenho o jantar atrasado filha, será que me podes vir dar uma ajudinha a pôr a mesa?

Sak: Claro que sim! – Levantou-se – Para ver se desenjôo um bocado… – Calcou o pé de Li antes de ir para a cozinha.

Sh: Au!

Mei: Se quiser também posso ajudar… – Sakura ouviu uma voz irritante que surgiu de trás. Olhou para Meiling.

Hu: Era óptimo!

Sak: O quê??? Não!

Hu: Oh Sakura que mal tem? Assim até tens menos trabalho! Muito obrigada querida… – Agradeceu a Meiling.

Mei: Ora é um prazer! – Ao passar por Sakura deu-lhe com o ombro.

Sak: Deves achar, oh lambisgóia… – Foi atrás dela.

Maki: Aquilo não vai dar certo.

* * *

Sakura colocou os pratos na mesa e Meiling os copos.

Sak: Os copos não são desse lado!

Mei: É assim que costumo ter em minha casa.

Sak: Tua casa? Então na 'tua' casa tens assim, mas na minha, onde tu estás agora mesmo, é do outro lado…

Hu: Meninas! É apenas um copo! Deixem isso para lá, sim?

Sak/Mei: Sim… – Sakura colocou os talhares, um de cada lado do prato. Depois saiu para ir buscar mais coisas para a mesa. Meiling chegou com os guardanapos e olhou para os talheres.

Mei: Talheres??? Eles comem com talheres? – Deu com os ombros – Pelo menos podiam coloca-los direitos… – Colocou ambos os talheres do lado direito do prato.

Sak: Que estás a fazer?

Mei: A colocar as coisas no sítio não estás a ver?

Sak: Elas estão no sítio.

Mei: Os talheres são do lado direito.

Sak: Aqui não são.

Mei: Assim é mais elegante. Coisas que tu não percebes, desleixada como és…

Sak: Nós apenas vamos jantar! Isto não é propriamente um concurso!

Mei: Também, algum dia entravas no que quer que fosse com esse corpinho? - Riu-se.

Sak: Isso não me afecta. Não tenho problemas com o meu corpo. Sabias que os homens gostam de curvas??? Se quisessem uma tábua de passar a ferro como tu iam buscar a que tinham na cozinha!

Mei: Isso é o que tu pensas!

Sak: Bem, eu sempre fui assim e sempre tive pretendentes. – Sorriu maliciosamente – E parece que o Shaolan também as aprecia! Ahahahaha! – Começou a balançar a cinta enquanto ria.

Mei: Eu corto-te essa língua! – Tentou agarrá-la mas Hu San colocou-se entre as duas e apertou-lhes as orelhas.

Hu: Nunca vi ninguém a dar-se tão mal como vocês! Não vos vai levar a lado nenhum esse tipo de comportamento. – Largou-as e voltou para a cozinha.

Mei: Ai… a minha orelha deve estar dez vezes maior! – Esfregou a orelha.

Sak: É para combinar com a tua tromba… ahahha!!!!

Mei: O que é que disseste??? – Quando se virou na sua direcção, Sakura já ia a correr em direcção à sala – Volta cá! – Sakura chegou à sala às gargalhadas.

Sh: Está… tudo bem…? – Perguntou com medo da resposta.

Sak: Não podia estar melhor! Ahahaha! Eu sou de morte! – Meiling apareceu com os olhos arder de fúria.

Mei: O QUE É QUE TU ME CHAMASTE????

Sak: Calma! Elefante na área!

Mei: Tu não passas desta noite! – Quase a apanhava se não tivesse Sakura avançado ao sofá. Meiling fez o mesmo. Os restantes presentes na sala estavam boquiabertos e sem reacção.

Sak: Nossa! Nunca vi um elefante tão gracioso! – Encostou-se à porta da entrada.

Mei: Aguarda até eu te pôr as mãos em cima! – Saltou em direcção a Sakura. Quando estava quase a agarrá-la, Sakura abriu a porta e Meiling caiu estatelada no alpendre.

Sak: Não sabia que fazias tanta questão em ir embora mas já que é assim, bye bye! – Fechou a porta deixando-a lá fora. – Eu… ai... sou demais!!!! Ahahaha!!!

Eriol: Eu não acredito no que acabei de ver.

Sak: É muito bem feito! Não é Shaolan? – Atirou-se para cima dele abraçando-o, o que o deixou incrivelmente vermelho.

* * *

Kaii: O que faz ela aqui fora? – Observou Meiling a praguejar tentando abrir a porta.

Mei: Kinomoto!!! Isto não tem graça nenhuma! Abre-me esta porta!

Kaii: Meiling???

Mei: Quem é? – Virou-se para trás e viu Kaii – Ah… Imamura… – Sentiu um ligeiro desconforto ao vê-lo.

Kaii: Que aconteceu? Aposto que é coisa da Sakura…

Mei: Sem tirar nem pôr! – Cruzou os braços.

Kaii: Eu trato disso… – Bateu à porta.

_Sak: Desiste Meiling! Hoje ficas a guardar a casa!_

Kaii: Sou eu Saki! – Meiling reparou que ele também deveria de ser muito próximo a Sakura, pois também a tratava por aquele nome. A porta abriu-se para espanto de Meiling.

Sak: Que andas aqui a fazer? A comunicar com o inimigo?

Kaii: Vá lá Saki, eu sei que és boa rapariga! Não vais deixá-la aqui pois não? Está de noite!

Sak: Era o que me estava a apetecer…

Kaii: Se o fizeres, eu fico também. – Meiling olhou-o admirada. Nem sequer se conheciam minimamente e estava a agir assim para consigo.

Sak: Oh… está bem! – Entrou para dentro de casa.

Kaii: Vês? É muito fácil! Ela tem um coração mole…

Mei: Obrigada.

* * *

Sakura e Shaolan falavam e riam imenso um com o outro durante o jantar. Já Meiling não estava nada a gostar do rumo daquilo.

Mei: "Porque é que têm de ficar em frente um do outro?" – Reparou que tinha deixado cair o guardanapo ao chão. Baixou-se para o apanhar e viu algo que a alarmou. Sakura estava com os seus pés pousados por cima dos pés do seu primo. Na sua opinião era a cena mais atrevida a que já assistira. – "Ela vai ver…"

Sh: Meiling está tudo bem? – Perguntou ao ver a sua prima ajoelhada no chão.

Mei: Hã? – Ficou envergonhada – Hahaha! Está sim! Tinha deixado cair o… o… – Olhou para as mãos.

Sh: …guardanapo? – Meiling olhou-o.

Mei: Sim! Isso mesmo! – Quando o seu primo desviou a sua atenção dela, Meiling levantou discretamente uma parte da toalha da mesa.

Sak: Ora isso não é verdade! – Respondeu a Eriol e olhou para o seu prato. Quando ia levar o garfo à sua boca sentiu algo subir pela sua perna acima. Começou a ficar vermelha. Olhou para Li mas este estava a rir-se com Katai. Ignorou e tentou comer. Mas sentiu logo aquele toque novamente. Olhou novamente para a sua frente.

Shaolan viu a cara estranha que Sakura estava a fazer.

Sh: Que foi? – Gesticulou com os lábios. Sakura fez sinal para debaixo da mesa.

Sak: Que estás a fazer…? – Shaolan deu com os ombros sem perceber o que se passava. – Esquece… – Murmurou ao deixar de sentir aquele toque. Quando pegou novamente no talher sentiu alguma coisa descer pela sua perna. Deu um pequeno salto na cadeira e deixou cair o talher da mão com o susto, chamando de novo a atenção de Li. Sakura, completamente vermelha, arregalou os olhos para ele.

Sh: Não entendo…

Eriol: Há algo de errado? – Perguntou abstraindo-se da conversa que estava a ter até então. Reparou nos olhares estranhos entre eles os dois.

Sak/Sh: Não… – Sakura apoiou a cabeça na mão.

Sak: AH! – Gritou de repente assustando toda a gente – Shaolan!

Sh: Que foi!

Sak: Pisaste o meu pé!

Sh: Pisei nada!

Sak: Ai, que dor!

Sh: Juro que não fui eu…!

Sak: Pronto… tudo bem deixa para lá. – Voltou a colocar-se direita. Shaolan espreitou para debaixo da mesa mas estava tudo normal.

Sh: Estou confuso…

Sakura voltou a comer.

Sak: "Se não foi o Shaolan então não percebo…" – Meiling espreitou discretamente para debaixo da mesa, de novo. Agora Sakura não estava com os pés pousados nos de Shaolan mas tinha as suas pernas por entre as dele. Estreitou os olhos.

Sak: AHHH! Shaolan! Tem dó!

Sh: Que fiz agora?

Sak: Que fizeste agora? Voltaste a calcar-me! – Levantou-se – E com mais força ainda!

Sh: Eu nem sequer me mexi!

Sak: Ora! Quem mais o poderia ter feito??? – Por instinto, olhou para Meiling e viu o pequenino sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios.

Mei: Au! – Levou com o guardanapo em cheio na cara. – Que estás a fazer?

Sak: Eu devia de ter desconfiado logo que tinhas sido tu…

Mei: Eu…?

Sak: Ora não te faças de sonsa sua bruxa!

Mei: Engole isto! – Atirou-lhe com dois guardanapos à cara.

Eriol: Parem com isso! – Controlou Sakura.

Sh: Qual é a necessidade de fazer o que fizeste Meiling?

Mei: Para ver se ela aprende a não ser tão atrevida!

Sak: Atrevida! Eu não fiz nada! Explica-te então!

Mei: Não tenho de te dar satisfações para nada… com licença! – Saiu em direcção aos quartos.

Hu: Sakura, o que é que lhe fizeste?

Sak: Eu… – Viu toda a gente a olhá-la com um ar recriminatório. – Se vocês não acreditam, também não vou estar aqui a explicar… – Atirou o guardanapo para cima da mesa e saiu a correr em direcção ao salão.

Toda a gente ficou sem saber se haveriam de continuar ou se realmente já não haviam condições para tal. Apenas Yushiko continuava a comer, feliz com o que tinha presenciado.

* * *

Sak: Estou farta dela! – Encostou-se à cerejeira. – O que é que ela tem contra mim! – Falava para ela. De repente o céu começou a ficar acinzentado, numa espécie de névoa.

Sakura levantou-se logo ao ouvir passos – Quem está aí???

Keji: Sou eu… – Apareceu atrás dela.

Sak: KEJI! – Levou a mão ao peito.

Keji: Já não sentes a minha presença? – Falou calmamente.

Sak: Como te atreves a vir aqui!!! – Deu um passo para trás. Keji ia avançar mas não queria que ela fugisse logo ficou no mesmo sítio.

Keji: Já devias de saber que andar sozinha na escuridão da noite não é seguro… – Cruzou os braços.

Sak: Vai-te embora… – Recuou mais um pouco.

Keji: Eu não me vou embora. – Descruzou os braços.

Sak: SHA… – Keji tapou-lhe a boca.

Keji: Eu não te vou fazer mal. Só quero falar contigo. Apenas isso.

Sak: Não! – Saiu dos braços dele – Mas eu não quero! Não temos nada para conversar! – Virou-se.

Keji: Se ficares…

Sak: Hã? – Sakura parou.

Keji: …eu te devolvo a voz da tua prima.

* * *

Mei: Caramba! Não consigo controlar a minha raiva! – Olhou para fora da janela – Mas… – Encostou-se a ela para ter a certeza do que via – É a Kinomoto! – Viu Sakura dar a mão a um homem e depois desaparecer – Meu deus! – Saiu para fora do quarto.

* * *

Sh: Que situação!

Mãe Mei: Tudo isto era desnecessário mas infelizmente não se dão bem…

Mei: XIAO LANG!

Sh: Hã? – Viu Meiling correr escadas a baixo. Correu na sua direcção. – Que se passa!

Mei: A Kinomoto! Eu vi! Xiao Lang! – Agarrou-se a ele.

Sh: O que tem a Sakura??? – Começou a ficar preocupado.

Mei: Eu vi-a ser levada por um homem!!!

Sh/Kaii: O QUÊ? – Entreolharam-se.

Sh: Mas… onde????

Mei: Eu estava à janela e vi! Ao lado da grande cerejeira que tem lá atrás no jardim!

Eriol: Será… não… ele não teria a coragem…

Sh: Eu… – Shaolan baixou a cabeça. Como é que ele não sentiu? Não! Pior ainda! Como é que ele a pôde deixar sozinha??? – Maldição! E agora? – Meiling reparou no semblante aterrorizado do primo.

Maki: Como era o homem? – Maki perguntou. Estava calma. Nem parecia a mesma. De repente parecia uma outra pessoa e os seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes que o normal.

Mei: Não consegui ver bem! Estava escuro e enevoado… mas era alto e tinha uma capa vestida! Só sei isso…

Kaii: Isso não nos dá nenhuma pista…

Mei: Mas… agora que penso nisso…

Sh: O quê?

Mei: O mais estranho é que… ela deu-lhe a mão.

Eriol: Como? – Perguntou enquanto tentava acalmar Tomoyo.

Mei: Ela conhecia-o! Só depois de ela lhe dar a mão é que desapareceram!

* * *

Keji: Bem vinda a minha… casa digamos… – Tirou a capa e pendurou-a. Sakura começou a observar tudo em sua volta.

Sak: Andas a preparar poções? – Pegou num dos imensos frascos que ele tinha nas prateleiras.

Keji: Apenas para passar o tempo. – Sentou-se – …podes sentar-te… – Sakura após alguma hesitação sentou-se.

Sak: É agradável, a tua casa… à excepção das coisas bizarras que tens nos frascos.

Keji: Agradeço o elogio. – Sorriu – Um pouco escura em demasia para o meu gosto mas até gosto dela… – Olhou para Sakura.

Sak: Que foi…? – Perguntou ao vê-lo observá-la.

Keji: Estava a pensar… não esquece!

Sak: Diz… o que é?

Keji: Estava a pensar… não interpretes mal! – Avisou antes de dizer. Afinal conheci-a apesar de tudo e saberia como ela iria reagir caso não esclarecesse. - …faz imenso tempo que… não estamos juntos…

Sak: É… nunca te lembraste de me ir visitar ao hospital… – Keji sorriu com o comentário. Alias, estranharia caso ela respondesse doutra forma. Sakura pensou que talvez tivesse sido um pouco mazinha com a sua resposta. Mazinha??? Depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez? Ela estava a ser benevolente demais!

Keji: Queres tomar alguma coisa?

Sak: Não obrigada. Acabei de jantar e… não me caiu lá muito bem…

Keji: Problemas?

Sak: Que mais poderia ser? Ultimamente parece que só há disso. É uma visita que lá temos.

Keji: Imagino. É por causa dele, não é?

Sak: Dele? – Como é que ele sabia??? – Esquece… falemos do que interessa.

Keji: Sim. Tenho uma pergunta a te fazer…

Sak: Força.

Keji: Eu juro que não te faço nada mesmo que seja positiva, acredita.

Sak: Sim…

Keji: Ainda tens as cartas contigo…?

Sak: O quê? – Riu incrédula – Não tenho mas posso dizer quem as tem.

Keji: Sabes??? – Estranhou.

Sak: Sim. Quem as tem és tu, Hasegawa Kejichiro!!! – Falou com um tom de voz alterado.

Keji: Eu???

Sak: Não me venhas dizer que não as tens!!! Eras tu quem as querias, és tu quem as tens!

Keji: Estás enganada… não sou eu.

Sak: Como não! – Começava a ficar aborrecida.

Keji: Mas vai uma aposta que sei quem as tem… aquela mentirosa…

Sak: Quem???

Keji: A Chie.

Sak: Chie…?

Keji: A maior cobra de todos os tempos. Não tem escrúpulos nenhuns.

Sak: Essa tal tem as minhas cartas…? Eu já não percebo nada!

Keji: Só pode ser ela. Mentiu-me outra vez!

Sak: Mas o que é que aconteceu que me passou ao lado?

Keji: Ultimamente viste alguma mulher ou algo do género em situações estranhas?

Sak: Agora que falas nisso "será aquela que eu vi quando tive a visão da morte da minha mãe? E será que foi ela que me chamou do outro lado da janela…?"

Keji: Sim eu apanhei-a a fazer isso…

Sak: Hei! Não vale ler os pensamentos!

Keji: Desculpa, não foi de propósito…! – Riu sem graça.

Sak: Eu é que já me estava a esquecer disso… Mas como é que ela é?

Keji: Bem, primeiro de tudo ela… – Hesitou. – É melhor deixar este ponto para lá!

Sak: Mas eu quero saber!

Keji: Bem, ela… está morta!

Sak: Mo-morta???? É um espírito!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ficou pálida.

Keji: Por isso é que eu não queria dizer.

Sak: Quer isso dizer então que… não foste tu que me roubaste as cartas?

Keji: Sim.

Sak: E foi essa tal de Chie que… bem…

Keji: Sim. Mas não é por isso que ela me deixa em paz!

Sak: O que quer ela de mim?

Keji: Nada de recomendável. Acredita que as intenções dela quanto a ti estão longe de serem as melhores.

Sak: Quem me garante que devo acreditar em ti?

Keji: Isso cabe-te a ti decidir. E a mais ninguém. – Olhou-a nos olhos.

Sak: Quer dizer então que ela pode aparecer em qualquer lado…? A qualquer momento?

Keji: É. E em qualquer forma. E não se importa com nada nem ninguém para conseguir o que quer.

_Keji!!!!!_ – Ouviram uma voz.

Keji: Oh não é ela! – Olhou preocupado para Sakura.

Sak: Aqui??? – Levantou-se. Keji segurou a mão dela.

Keji: Esconde-te aqui. – Levantou um tecido que tapava um dos armários. Sakura entrou lá para dentro. – Tenta baixar a tua aura ao máximo.

Sak: Sim… – Keji ia a se virar quando Sakura o segurou. Ele olhou-a admirado. – Posso… confiar em ti pelo menos mais uma vez…? – Keji não esperava aquilo mas sentiu algo renascer dentro de si que parecia já estar adormecido fazia séculos.

Keji: Está descansada… – Sorriu-lhe e tapou de novo o armário, arrastando um baú que colocou em frente a este.

Chie: Keji! – Atravessou a porta de entrada.

Keji: Não se bate à porta agora?

Chie: Bateria se... tivesse mãos! Hahaha! Melhor, melhor! Bateria se…

Keji: Sim, sim. Muito interessante. Que fazes aqui?

Chie: Vim visitar-te!!!! – Parou ao lado dele – Então, que andas a fazer amorzinho?

Keji: Nada que te diga respeito, como sempre… – Deitou-se no sofá.

Chie: Olha que giro! Sabes que andei à procura deste ingrediente mas não o encontrei??? – Pegou um dos frascos.

Keji: Sim, fascinante!

Chie: Estranho… – Sentiu algo – tive uma sensação estranha…

Keji apercebeu-se que era o mesmo frasco que Sakura há instantes também tinha pegado. Correu para lá e tirou-o das mãos dela pousando-o no sítio a que pertencia.

Keji: Também me custou muito a encontrá-lo portanto deixa-o aqui quietinho, sim?

Chie: 'Tá bom, 'Tá bom! Que mau feitio!

Keji: O que queres…?

Chie: Nada de especial! Mas estava a sentir-me tão sozinha…

Keji: Então porque não te vais juntar aos teus amiguinhos do submundo?

Chie: Tu és mais engraçado… – Passou por trás dele – E tu és o meu amorzinho…

Keji: Teimosa.

Chie: Tu não tinhas aquele baú ali, pois não? – Pousou o dedo no queixo tentando lembrar-se.

Keji: Não posso remodelar a minha casa agora?

Chie: Ora claro que podes! – Observou com atenção o armário. Sakura, ao aperceber-se disso, reduziu a sua aura ao máximo. – Enfim… a tua casa está estranha hoje.

Keji: Ai sim? Porquê?

Chie: Deve ser só impressão minha… – Olhou para ele.

Keji: Bem, vais-me desculpar mas vou ter de sair.

Chie: Vais onde??? Posso ir também????

Keji: Não! E não sejas curiosa! Não é do teu interesse…

Chie: Oh… – Desanimou – Porquê?

Keji: Não é sítio para mulheres, muito menos já mortas!

Chie: Tudo bem… eu vou-me. Se calhar vou assombrar uma casita qualquer… enquanto penso e estruturo o meu magnífico plano para esmagar aquela insossa rouba – namorados da Kinomoto.

Keji: Sim, vai então!

Chie: Adeusinho Keji! – Desapareceu. Keji ajudou Sakura a sair do esconderijo.

Keji: Que chata! Nunca mais se ia embora.

Sak: Ela foi mesmo?

Keji: Foi mas não é seguro continuares aqui… – Pegou na capa. – Vou te levar de volta… Segura-te. – Sakura abraçou-o e ambos desapareceram.

* * *

Chie: O que é que o Keji anda a tramar? Achei aquilo tudo muito estranho! Não o facto de ele me rejeitar claro, mas algo não batia certo… pairava lá uma fragrância… – Estava sentada num banco na parte de fora da casa dele. – Vou lá voltar… – Entrou de novo na casa dele e ele já lá não estava. Pegou novamente naquele misterioso frasco e reparou que o baú estava novamente fora de sítio o armário aberto. Espreitou lá para dentro e sorriu – Malandro. Ela esteve aqui…

* * *

Mei: Ela estava aqui… – Apontou para o local e mesmo em frente ao seu dedo apareceu uma luz que aumentou.

Sh: Cuidado! – Puxou-a para si. A luz desapareceu e deu lugar a Sakura e Keji. Sakura desencostou a cabeça de Keji e viu os seus amigos ali.

Sak: Mas…

Keji: Parece que a família está toda presente… – Shaolan afastou Sakura de Keji e colocou-se à frente dela. Apontou a espada ao pescoço dele.

Sh: Sai da beira dele!

Eriol: Sim! É perigoso demais! – Keji não se moveu.

Sak: Não! – Saiu de trás de Li e foi para a frente de Keji.

Sh: Que estás a fazer…? – Shaolan não compreendia a atitude de Sakura. Afinal o que se estava ali a passar? Porque é que ela estava do lado daquele tipo???

Sak: Não lhe façam mal… – Baixou a espada de Li com as mãos. – Está tudo bem… – Virou-se para Keji.

Keji: Obrigado.

Sak: Não, eu que agradeço. E perdoa-me por ter desconfiado do que me estavas a dizer.

Keji: É melhor eu ir para não causar mais confusão… ah! – Levou a mão ao bolso dentro da capa. Tirou um pequeno frasquinho que continha uma pequena luzinha de cor rosa. – É só preciso abrir à beira dela…

Sak: Muito obrigada!!! – Sorriu e abraçou-o.

Maki: O quê? – Shaolan quase deixou a espada deslizar pelas mãos.

Keji: Tem cuidado… adeus! – Passou a mão pela cabeça dela.

Sak: Adeus. – Keji olhou para Li.

Keji: Até depois! – Cobriu-se com a capa, desaparecendo.

Kaii: Agora pergunto. Quem daqui sabe explicar o que eu acabei de ver? – Perguntou incrédulo.

Sakura olhou para o frasco e passou pelos amigos a correr em direcção a casa.

Sak: Tomoyo! Tomoyo! – Ao ouvir os gritos da prima, Tomoyo desceu as escadas até ela.

Maki: Sakura! Podias ao menos dar alguma explicação!

Sak: Espera Maki… Tomoyo, isto é para ti. – Passou-lhe o frasco. Tomoyo observou a luz dentro dele. – Abre! – Tomoyo sem hesitar fez o que a sua prima lhe disse. A luz saiu e foi em direcção à sua boca. – Então…?

Tom: … - Olhou para a prima – …eu…a minha voz! Oh Saki! – Abraçou a prima – Recuperaste a minha voz!!!

Sak: Ainda bem… – Todos os outros estavam pasmados.

Maki: Então tu foste com ele…

Sak: …para recuperar a voz da Tomoyo.

Tom: Podia ter sido tão perigoso Saki!

Sak: E foi. Mas o Keji protegeu-me.

Eriol: E aconteceu mais alguma coisa…?

Sak: Fiquei a saber quem tem as minhas cartas!

Kaii: Mas não é o Kejichiro?

Sak: Não… é a Chie… foi ela que me chamou naquele dia, lembras-te Eriol? E foi ela que me provocou aquela visão da morte da minha mãe…

Eriol: Sim agora faz mais sentido.

Sak: E pelos vistos ela não vai ficar só pelas cartas. Ela quer apanhar-me.

Maki: Porquê?

Sak: Ela apareceu em casa do Keji e ele escondeu-me. Mas eu ouvi ela dizer 'enquanto penso e estruturo o meu magnífico plano para esmagar aquela insossa rouba–namorados da Kinomoto'.

Eriol: Rouba namorados?

Sak: Também não entendi essa parte.

Tom: Correste tanto perigo!

Sak: Foi por uma boa causa… e está tudo bem agora… – Reconfortou a prima. – Já agora, como é que vocês souberam que eu tinha ido com ele?

Kaii: A Meiling viu-vos da janela e veio nos avisar. Caso fosse perigoso tentaríamos ajudar-te…

Mei: Desculpa se me intrometi…

Sak: Não! Eu agradeço… – Sorriu. Olhou em volta – Mas… o Shaolan?

Maki e Eriol trocaram um olhar e fitaram o chão.

Sak: Fiz… algo de errado… certo?

Maki: Não Saki não é isso… – Sakura virou-se e subiu escadas a cima. Toda a gente começou a dispersar até ficarem apenas duas pessoas no salão. Tomoyo virou para trás olhando de frente Eriol.

Tom: "É agora…"

Eriol: Fico feliz por teres de novo a tua voz… – Tomoyo aproximou-se dele.

Tom: Eu amo-te!

Eriol: O quê? – Recuou sem acreditar. Tomoyo ficou vermelha e virou costas.

Tom: E-eu tinha de te dizer… – Já se preparava para sair dali quando Eriol segurou a mão dela.

Eriol: Não vás! – Riu-se – Não agora que eu ouvi o que mais queria na minha vida…

Tom: Quer dizer…

Eriol: Estava à espera do dia em que me dissesses isso… – Tomoyo abraçou-o.

* * *

Meiling que tinha intenções de passar para a cozinha resolveu não o fazer quando viu o casal.

Mei: É melhor não ir já… – Riu. – Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura.

* * *

Sakura saiu do seu quarto e entrou no do Li. A cama ainda nem estava sequer aberta. Viu que não estava ninguém no quarto. Correu para a varanda mas também não estava. Olhou para cima. – Será que está ali…? – Colocou um dos pés na beira da varanda e agarrou-se à beira do telhado – Isto… é difícil! – Apoiou um dos pés na parede. Espreitou para cima do telhado. – Hã?

Sh: Sakura? – Olhou para a frente – Que está aqui a fazer?

Sak: Bem, eu… ai! – Deixou de sentir a parede e acabou por escorregar.

Sh: Cuidado! – Agarrou-lhe o pulso, puxando-a para cima.

Sak: Que desastrada, eu sei…

Sh: Podias ter avisado…

Sak: De qualquer maneira já cá estou… – Sorriu.

Mei: Não está aqui ninguém! – Disse ao entrar no quarto do primo. Espreitou para a varanda mas também não viu ninguém. - …não entendo mais nada! – Saiu do quarto.

Sak: Que fazes aqui em cima? – Abraçou-se a si própria. – Está um frio!

Sh: Ah… – Desviou o olhar dela para não cair na tentação de a abraçar – …só vim refrescar as ideias.

Sak: Que tens Shaolan? – Aproximou-se dele – Não tentes disfarçar pois eu sei que alguma coisa não está bem…

Sh: Porque dizes isso? – Olhou para o céu.

Sak: Tem a ver com o que aconteceu?

Sh: E se tiver?

Sak: Podes dizer porquê?

Sh: Não há nada para dizer…

Sak: Porque não…?

Sh: Porque bastou ver! – Evitava a todo o custo olhar para ela.

Sak: O quê? – Segurou o rosto dele e obrigou-o a olhar para si – Olha para mim! O que foi que viste?

Sh: Porque é que estavas abraçada a ele…? – Sakura largou-o. – Melhor… porque estavas com ele? Porque o defendeste? - Talvez não tivesse sido boa ideia o ter obrigado a olhar nos olhos. Eles estavam a fazê-la se sentir culpada.

Sak: Abraçada…? – Tentou ignorar as restantes coisas que ele disse.

Sh: Sim! Não me digas que não sabes o que é!

Sak: Eu sei o que é! Mas só o fiz porque tinha de ser.

Sh: Porque teve de ser…? Vá lá arranjas melhor desculpa que essa!

Sak: Para ele me transportar tinha de estar em contacto com ele!

Sh: Gostas dele…?

Sak: Como…?

Sh: Ainda o amas não é verdade…? – Sakura levantou-se.

Sak: Não acredito no que estou a ouvir… – Shaolan olhou-a – …porque é que me estás a tratar assim? – Começou a chorar – Achas que é fácil para mim ter de fazer o que fiz? E ainda ter de ouvir isto de… de ti…? – Não aguentou mais olhar para ele e virou costas.

Sh: Cuidado… podes cair!

Sak: Como se isso te interessasse… – Desceu do telhado. Shaolan espreitou para baixo mas ela já lá não estava. Tapou a cara com as mãos.

Sh: Que fui eu fazer…

* * *

Sakura entrou a correr no seu quarto. Fechou a porta encostando-se a ela.

Sak: Parvo! Não é o Keji que eu amo… – Sentou-se na cama e começou a chorar – …és tu…

Ouviu a porta abrir. Antes mesmo de querer saber quem era, limpou, rapidamente, as lágrimas.

A porta fechou. Quem quer que fosse já se encontrava lá dentro. Sakura continuou cabisbaixa.

Sh: Perdoa-me… – Sakura não se moveu.

Sak: …

Sh: Eu não pretendia magoar-te mas… não consegui evitar.

Sak: …

Sh: Por favor… diz algo…

Sak: …para quê? – Shaolan caminhou sentando-se também na cama mas mantendo uma distancia razoável de Sakura.

Sh: Só precisava de saber se me estavas a escutar… – Voltaram a fazer silêncio. Acabou, para espanto de Li, por ser Sakura a rompê-lo.

Sak: Eu… – Parou. Shaolan olhou-a. Apenas a luz da noite iluminava o quarto mas era suficiente para se verem. - …eu tentei fugir dele, gritar por ti mas… ele disse-me que me daria a voz da Tomoyo e… teve de ser… não tive escolha… – Suspirou – Foi tão difícil… – Começou a soluçar – vê-lo ali tal como antes a tratar-me bem depois de… me ter abandonado… – Shaolan aproximou-se dela.

Sh: Eu não sabia que tinha sido por causa da Tomoyo… fiquei cego quando vos vi juntos… não consegui mais raciocinar…

Sak: Apenas sinto tristeza… – Olhou Shaolan nos olhos. - …mas não é ele quem eu amo… acredita. – Shaolan sorriu e foi retribuído.

Sh: Eu acredito… – Sakura aconchegou-se nos braços dele.

* * *

Saiu para fora de casa.

Mãe Mei: Já podes aparecer…

: Yushiko! Olá novamente! Há quanto tempo não?

Mãe Mei: Deixa isso para lá Chie, temos de ser rápidas ou ainda nos apanham.

Chie: Certo.

Mãe Mei: Já pensaste no que vais fazer?

Chie: Sim já pensei! Mas vou precisar de um favorzinho teu.

Mãe Mei: Diz lá.

Chie: Vou ter de usar a tua filha.

Mãe Mei: Usar? Usar como???

Chie: Não a vou possuir nem nada que se pareça! Mas tenho de a usar como isco.

Mãe Mei: Desde que ela não se magoe… estás a vontade.

Chie: Óptimo!!! – Sorriu feliz – Não vai falhar…

Mãe Mei: Volto a repetir Chie… não penses em colocar a vida da minha filha em perigo. - Falou com um tom ameaçador na voz.

Chie: Está bem Yuyu!!! Relaxa!

Mãe Mei: Por favor não me chames mais disso.

Chie: Rabugenta mesmo!

* * *

**_# De manhã #_**

Katai: Tens uma voz muito bonita Tomoyo!

Tom: Muito obrigada, és muito simpático.

Mei: Agora já podes falar quanto quiseres certo?

Tom: Sim já não há nada que me impeça!!! – Olhou para o lado – E pensar que a Sakura se deu ao trabalho de a recuperar! Quem me dera a ter filmado! Devia de estar tão linda!!! – Os seus olhos brilhavam mais do que o normal.

Katai: Que disseste?

Tom: Eu? – Olhou para Katai – Nada, nada! Falei alto sem querer!

Sak: Bom dia! – Disse entrando na sala de jantar. Sentou-se para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Tom: Dormiste bem Saki?

Sak: Sim dormi! – Começou a comer uma tosta – E como é agora que tens a voz de volta?

Tom: Não me consigo calar! – Eriol entrou.

Eriol: Bom dia gente! – Aproximou-se de Tomoyo e abraçou-a. – Bom dia… dormiste bem?

Tom: Bom dia! Claro e tu?

Sakura parou de comer por instantes.

Sak: É só minha impressão ou vocês estão mais íntimos…?

Mei: Eu diria antes que namoram…

Sak: Namoram? – Ficou boquiaberta.

Eriol: Sim, é verdade! – Falou felicíssimo.

Katai: Felicidades então!!! Eu cá já tinha feito o filme! Já tinha reparado que vocês os dois... não sei não! Eu cá tenho jeito para este tipo de coisas…

Mei: Pára de te gabar Li!

Katai: Mas eu só estou a dizer uma verdade… lá por eu não dizer isto de ti e do Xiao Lang não precisas de ficar assim…

Mei: Está calado idiota! – Acertou-lhe com o punho na cabeça.

Sak: Eu não acredito…

Tom: Hã?

Sak: Como é que foram capazes de não me dizer nada!!!! – Falou com ar de chateada.

Tom: Saki é que…

Eriol: …é muito recente e nós nem tivemos tempo de avisar!

Sak: Sei… – Sorriu – …finalmente! O que eu esperei por isto! Agora já somos oficialmente da mesma família, né Hiragizawa? – Tocou-lhe com o cotovelo.

Eriol: Podes crer que sim priminha Kinomoto!

Tom: Meninos… – Meteu-se no meio dos dois – …não acham que estão andar assim um pouquinho depressa de mais?

Sak: Depressa de mais? De mais??? Vocês já deviam de estar casados a esta altura!

Kaii: Sempre a mesma exagerada e metida! – Sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

Sak: Chiu! Ninguém pediu pela sua opinião! – Continuou a comer. Maki entrou na sala cabisbaixa. – Maki! Já sabes da nova! Temos casamento!

Tom: Saki! Assim deixas-me embaraçada! – Maki nada disse.

Sak: Está tudo bem Maki? – Maki chegou ao seu lugar e quando se ia sentar caiu para cima de Katai.

Katai: AH! – Ficou completamente atrapalhado ao vê-la ali.

Sak: Maki! – Correu para o outro lado da mesa.

Katai: Está a… dormir?

Sak: Coitadinha, que será que se passou? Ela dorme que nem uma pedra logo de dia nunca tem sono!

Katai: É melhor levá-la para cima. – Pegou nela ao colo.

Sak: Eu vou contigo!

Katai estava a adorar. Não era assim tão fácil ter a oportunidade de levar uma rapariga ao colo principalmente sendo a Maki. Talvez não tivesse chance de a ter tão perto de si nos próximos tempos.

Maki: Saki… – Abriu os olhos e viu Katai – Katai?

Katai: Sentes-te bem Maki?

Maki: Não sei o que se passa comigo… estou tão… cansada… – Voltou a adormecer.

Sak: É mesmo muito estranho. – Katai deitou-a na cama.

Katai: Bem acontece. Talvez tenha dormido mal ou assim. – Saíram do quarto.

Sak: Mas a Maki não… quer dizer… – Olhou-o – Se calhar foi isso sim! – Disfarçou.

Katai: É só ela descansar que logo, logo está óptima!

Sak: Sim… espero…

Sh: Bom dia! – Apareceu por trás deles.

Katai/Sak: Bom dia!

Sh: Está tudo bem?

Sak: Só fomos deitar a Maki. Ao que parece ela não dormiu nada de noite…

Sh: Estou a ver… – Pensou – Estranho não? – Falou para Sakura.

Sak: Sim. – Na realidade, Maki não precisava de dormir para se manter em forma. Aliás, ela não é um ser humano no fim de contas. Está preparada para ficar dias senão anos sempre acordada. O seu objectivo de vida é proteger o seu amo.

_: Sakura!_

Sak: Já vou! Bem até já! – Deu um beijo na cara de Shaolan – Não te esqueças do pequeno-almoço! – Desceu para o andar de baixo.

Katai: Quem me dera receber um assim todos os dias também.

Sh: É uma óptima maneira de começar o dia! – Sorriu.

Katai: Xiao Lang… não sabia que estavas assim tão mudado!

Sh: O que é que está assim tão diferente em mim? – Olhou para o primo.

Katai: Nunca pensei te ouvir dizer 'uma óptima maneira de começar o dia' em relação a um beijo! – Gritou escandalizado.

Sh: Ah! Deixa-me em paz! – Foi em direcção às escadas.

Katai: Espera aí, criancinha apaixonada! Estava a ver que morria de velhice antes de ver o meu priminho favorito assim!

Sh: Favorito? Até porque sou o único, não? – Riu-se e sentou num dos degraus.

Katai: Então e já lhe disseste? – Shaolan parou. – Já soube que ontem a Sakura foi ao teu quarto… a Meiling disse-me! – Shaolan ficou sério.

Sh: Estás maluco??? Ainda não tenho coragem para o fazer…

Katai: Pois… mas enquanto isso, ao menos, podias ir indo preparando o terreno…

Sh: Preparar o terreno…? Lá vens tu!

Katai: É! Não me dês ouvido e depois vem-te queixar que aquele japonês te rouba a amada!

Sh: Que japonês? – Perguntou pensando em Kaii.

Katai: Esse no qual estás a pensar.

Sh: Não sabia que eras tão observador.

Katai: E dizes tu que me conheces! Eu tenho mais experiência neste campo do que tu! Ouve e aprende!

Sh: Bem lá isso é verdade…

Katai: Tens de te aproximar mais dela! Quer dizer, vocês mais próximos que estão só mesmo…

Sh: Katai! – Interrompeu-o.

Katai: Adiante… leva-a a sair! Ao cinema, passear, jantar… todo esse tipo de coisas que agradam qualquer rapariga mesmo que ela seja de outro planeta! Isto para quê? Perguntas tu… para garantires que ela entra na tua 'onda', estás a seguir?

Sh: Entrar na minha… onda?

Katai: Sim, garantir que ela precisa da tua atenção constante e que não irá cair na cantiga de outro qualquer! Percebeste?

Sh: Não… – Gozou com o primo.

Katai: Oh, valha-me…

Sak: Shaolan! – Abraçou-o.

Katai: Bem, não creio muito que ela vá sair da tua onda… – Começou a rir.

Sh: Hei! – Repreendeu o primo.

Sak: Desculpem se interrompi.

Sh: Não te preocupes com isso!

Sak: A Hu San acabou de fazer estes biscoitos e eu vim trazer um pouco para vocês antes que eles desapareçam, se é que me estão a entender.

Sh: Muito obrigada! – Pegou na tigela.

Sak: Então, até logo!

Sh: Vais sair?

Sak: Vou à farmácia com a Meiling. Voltamos já!

Sh: Onde ias mesmo? – Perguntou levando um dos biscoitos à boca. – Tenho de a convidar a sair? Mas isso é um encontro não é?

Katai: Precisamente!

Sh: Eu… não tenho jeito para esse tipo de coisas…

Katai: O quê? Um homem que enfrenta um clã sozinho não consegue ir num encontro? – Sentou-se ao lado dele e tirou uma mão cheia de biscoitos.

Sh: Hei! São meus! – Afastou a tigela dele.

Katai: Isso querias tu! Ela trouxe para os dois!

Sh: Não, ela trouxe para mim mas como estavas aqui ela não quis ser mal-educada! Haha!

Katai: Deixa-te de tretas! – Tirou mais biscoitos.

* * *

**_# Na rua #_**

Sak: Já tens tudo que precisavas?

Mei: Sim. – Saíram da farmácia e puseram-se a caminho de casa – Não achas que alguma coisa aqui está esquisita Kinomoto?

Sak: Sim já notei isso. Mas creio que não deve ser nada de… – Olhou para trás – Meiling? – Olhou em volta mas não a viu – Onde é que ela foi? Não pode ter ido muito longe em tão poucos segundos! Meiling! – Gritou mas não recebeu resposta. Começou a ficar preocupada – Não me está a parecer uma brincadeira… Meiling! Onde estás! Responde!

_Mei: Sakura!_

Sak: Meiling! – A voz vinha de dentro do parque ali perto. Era perigoso lá entrar, pois andavam a fazer construções para modificar a zona. Isso implicava enormes abismos perto do rio. Sem hesitar correu para dentro dele. – Meiling!

Mei: Sakura! – Olhou para a sua direita e viu Meiling. À sua frente encontrava-se uma daquelas criaturas que apareceram no aniversário de Eriol e já tinham dado muito trabalho. Mas esta diferia num 'pormenor'… era dez vezes maior!

Meiling estava aterrorizada. Apesar de saber artes marciais isso nunca seria suficiente para a derrubar.

**Flash-back**

Sak: Quer dizer então que ela pode aparecer em qualquer lado…? A qualquer momento?

Keji: É. E em qualquer forma. E não se importa com nada nem ninguém para conseguir o que quer.

**Fim Flash-back**

Sak: Chie… Tenho de ajudar a Meiling! – Correu em direcção à rapariga. – Meiling! – Agarrou a mão dela e começou a correr. – Corre! Ou ainda nos apanha!

Mei: Porque me estás ajudar?

Sak: És da minha responsabilidade! E… és prima do Shaolan… – Continuaram a correr para escapar aos ataques.

* * *

Shaolan parou de repente.

Katai: Que foi…? – Perguntou ao ver uma expressão de preocupação na cara do primo.

Sh: Tive um péssimo pressentimento.

Maki: Shaolan! – Olharam os dois para trás.

Katai: Que fazes de pé?

Maki: Acordei com uma sensação estranha aqui… – Pousou a mão no peito – Shaolan… acho que a Sakura está em perigo!

Katai: Só eu que não senti nada! – Shaolan levantou-se.

Sh: Elas foram à farmácia, não é?

Katai: Sim! – Também se colocou de pé.

Sh: Eriol! – Procurou por ele. Estava no salão com Tomoyo e Kaii. – Vamos Eriol!

Eriol: Vamos onde…? – Levantou-se.

Sh: Explico pelo caminho! – Saiu porta fora.

* * *

Mei/Sak: Ai! – Caíram as duas ao chão. A criatura parou em frente dela apontando-lhes a mão.

Mai: É o nosso fim! – Agarrou o braço de Sakura.

Sak: Que faço agora? "Não posso deixar que a Meiling se magoe…" – O seu adversário lançou-lhes uma bola de fogo. – Não posso! – Cruzou os braços à frente da cabeça.

* * *

Sh: E então? – Perguntou ao ver Kaii sair da farmácia.

Kaii: Disse que elas já deixaram a farmácia há um bom bocado!

Maki: E agora como fazemos para as encontrar? Podem estar em qualquer lado!

Eriol: Espera. Kaii, não consegues localizar pessoas?

Kaii: Sim por vezes. Outras não dão certo. De qualquer maneira iria necessitar algo delas. Alguém tem?

Ninguém possuía nada delas ali. Uma onda de desespero abateu-se sobre todos. Katai olhou para o primo e viu algo.

Katai: Isto serve? – Chegou perto de Shaolan e pegou num fio de cabelo pousado no seu ombro. – Com esta cor e comprimento, de certeza que não é dele.

Kaii: É perfeito. Coloca aqui. – Esticou as mãos e Katai colocou o cabelo nelas. Kaii fechou os olhos e concentrou-se.

* * *

Mei: Mas… – Abriu os olhos – Estou viva! Que é isto! – Viu uma espécie de bolha a rodeá-las – Kinomoto! – Sakura abriu os olhos também.

Sak: Shield! – A carta escudo tinha protegido ambas as raparigas. Reparou que o seu pendente brilhava mesmo em frente a seus olhos. – "Parece que não tenho hipótese…" – Esticou os braços para a frente e Meiling abraçou-a pelas costas, assustada. – Chave…

* * *

Kaii começou a ver algumas imagens mas nada de muito definido.

Eriol: O que vês? Vai dizendo!

Kaii: Água. – Concentrou-se melhor. – Vegetação… Fogo? – Abriu os olhos de repente.

Sh: Que se passa!

Kaii: Alguém impediu o meu contacto visual.

Sh: Bolas!

Eriol: Mas pelo menos chegaste a ver qualquer coisa…

Kaii: Sim, água a correr, vegetação… e fogo…

Maki: Água a correr só se for o rio!

Eriol: O rio passa pelo parque. O parque tem imensa vegetação. Mas o fogo… o que terá a ver?

Sh: Discutimos isso depois! Vamos para lá!

Todos: Vamos!

* * *

Sak: …liberta-o agora! – O seu bastão com a estrela no cimo surgiu nas suas mãos. Agarrou-o com força e tirou uma carta do bolso – É a única que eu tenho que ainda nos pode ajudar… – Atirou-a ao ar – Segura-te Meiling.

Mei: Sim!

Sak: Windy! – A carta ventania colocou-se frente-a-frente com a criatura – Transforma-te em corrente e prende-o! – A carta envolveu com força o seu oponente. Sakura caiu com um dos joelhos no chão. Apoiou-se no bastão para não cair.

Mei: Que se passa?

Sak: Isto… já passa… – A verdade é que não passava. Ainda estava muito fraca para usar cartas e apenas possuía três das 53 cartas. Voltou a colocar-se de pé com muito esforço.

* * *

Eriol: Sakura!

Katai: Meiling!

Sh: É melhor nos separarmos! – Katai seguiu o primo.

Katai: Para onde estás a ir?

Sh: Não faço ideia! Apenas sigo os meus instintos…

Katai: Será antes o coração? – Shaolan olhou o primo.

Sh: Quem sabe… – Avistaram uma enorme clarão ao longe.

Katai: E que grande coração!

* * *

Sak: Ai! – Sakura perdeu as forças e caiu para trás.

Mei: Kinomoto! – Segurou-a – Sakura! Estás a ouvir?

Sak: Sim… – Abriu lentamente os olhos. Via tudo desfocado. – Eu tenho de a parar aquela coisa…

Mei: Anda! – Levantou-a e segurou-a. – Aguenta aí com essa peste!

Chie: Nem pensar que facilito… – Pegou numa carta – Fight!

Mei: Quem é aquela? – Uma rapariga colocou-se em posição de combate em frente das raparigas.

Sak: Fight? Cuidado Meiling! – A carta levantou a perna mas Sakura conseguiu evitar o pontapé dela com o bastão.

Mei: Meu deus! – Ficou admirada com a técnica dela.

* * *

Katai: Estão ali! Quem é aquela? – Referiu-se à carta. Esta voltou a pousar a perna no chão e assumir a posição de combate.

Sak: Que vou fazer? Não tenho cartas de ataque!

Carta: Ah! – Correu avançando para cima de Sakura. Esta baixou-se evitando ser atingida. Desviou-se sucessivamente de todos os golpes mas a falta de energia diminuía a sua capacidade de reagir.

Sak: Oh não… – Não pôde dar mais um passo parra trás. Ao olhar viu um enorme precipício para o rio.

Mei: Cuidado! – A carta da luta começou a rir. – Xiao Lang? – Avistou o primo.

Sh: Sakura! Meiling!

Sak: Shaolan? – Ao ver que Sakura se distraíra, a carta rodou o corpo e acertou com a perna em cheio na barriga dela, projectando-a para o ar. – AH!

Mei: Oh não! Ela vai cair!

Sh: NÃO!!! – Shaolan começou a correr… o mais que podia…

(continua)

bea-Li

**_Observações_: Fato de banho: **_Em Portugal chamamos fato de banho enquanto que no Brasil dizem traje de banho. A diferença na escrita é muito pouca visto que em Portugal ambas as palavras, fato e traje, são usadas para o mesmo fim._

**Diferença português do Brasil/português de Portugal: **_Para tornar a leitura mais simplificada vou só esclarecer certos pontos importantes bastante notorios nesta fic. Eu, como portuguesa, escrevo a fic em português. Mas certas palavras em português são diferentes do 'brasileiro'. Uma das diferenças mais relevantes é no emprego da segunda pessoa do singular. No Brasil é utilizado** 'você'**, em Portugal é diferente mas tem o mesmo significado,** 'tu'**. Devido a esta diferença surgem alterações, nomeadamente no verbo: **Brasil: **Você_ jura ; _**Portugal:**_ _Tu_ juras. _**Brasil:** Você_ quer; _**Portugal:** Tu_ queres.

_É sempre assim, mas têm sempre o mesmo significado! Por isso não há motivo para não entenderem a minha fic ;P_

* * *

_**Comentário da revisadora:**_

_**NÃOO!!! Bia-chan!! Porque parastes aqui??? T-T**_

_**Vida tristeee!!! i-i**_

_**Minna-chan! Como vão vcs XD gostaram do capítulo??? Eu amei! Mas.. BUÁÁÁ!!!!Porqueee?? x( vou morrer de curiosidade deste jeitoo!! x.x**_

_**Me desculpo pela demora... eu acho que a essas alturas do campeonato nem vale a pena dizer o motivo.. só posso dizer que vou tentar fazer tudo o mais rápido possível!**_

_**E ISSO é uma promessa ;D e que novamente a culpa não é da Bia-chan e sim minha.. ela até tem o capítulo 10 pronto!!**_

_**Okey, enough with that!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu! A bia-chan faz capítulos muito bons!!!**_

_**Bem, daqui me despeço de vocês!! Beijos, minna-chan! E parabéns Bia-chan! Pelo capítulo maravilhoso!!**_

_**Lori N.**_


End file.
